


Plus Seul

by TerresDeBrume



Series: La Saga des Elfes. [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Elves, Elves Revealed, Elves in Modern settings, F/M, Family, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi-Era, Multilingual Character, Reunions, Reveal, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil, pour être honnête, était persuadé que Legolas avait pris la mer, comme prévu, en compagnie de Gimli.<br/>Legolas, de son côté, était convaincu que les autres elfes avaient fini par rejoindre Valinor.</p><p>Heureusement, huit mille ans plus tard, les Hommes ont inventé l'Internet, et Legolas peut enfin, <i>enfin</i> rentrer chez lui et se relaxer.</p><p>Sauf qu'évidement, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plus Seul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Every Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7229) by mirrordance. 



Legolas s’agita sur le siège de la petite Audi, torturant sans pitié la lanière de son sac à dos.  
Il était arrivé en Autriche la veille, avec tout juste de quoi s’habiller pour la semaine, quelques euros en poche et, pour toute destination, une adresse hâtivement recopiée sur un vieux post-it : de toute l’histoire des Elfes, c’était sûrement le départ le plus précipité qu’on ait jamais vu.

 

D’ailleurs, pour autant qu’il sache, c’était aussi la première fois dans l’histoire des elfes que l’un des leurs se montrait parfaitement incapable de rester immobile plus de trente secondes d’affilée, au point de parvenir à agacer même le conducteur de l’automobile, qui n’était pourtant qu’un humain.  
Miraval766 était plutôt petit, brun, et dégageait une forte odeur de parfum pour homme, d’une fragrance musquée qui faisait tourner la tête du prince elfique assis à côté de lui. Pour autant, Legolas n’aurait échangé sa place dans cette voiture pour rien au monde.

 

Avec un soupir nerveux, il tira de sa poche la coupure de journal froissée qui ne le quittait plus depuis deux ans, à laquelle il avait agrafé un agrandissement de la photo accompagnant l’article.  
Non pas que le sujet en lui même fut particulièrement intéressant, après tout il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé au phénomène des Rave Parties (il voulait bien expérimenter les activités humaines, mais pas à ce point là, merci bien !) mais l’arrière plan de l’image recelait, pour lui, une information plus que capitale, qui lui avait coupé le souffle : _il n’était pas seul_.

 

En effet, derrière les tentes montées à la va-vite au milieu d’un champ fraîchement défriché, on pouvait avec beaucoup d’effort distinguer deux silhouettes élancées aux cheveux bruns identiques, les oreilles disparaissant sous leurs casquettes… à moins bien sur qu’il ne s’agisse d’un effet d’optique, mais Legolas avait tout simplement refusé de considérer cette option.  
Il avait lancé des appels à l’aide dans les journaux, sur d’innombrables forums internet, et consulté toutes les bases de données auxquelles il avait pu penser pendant deux ans, jusqu’à ce qu’un mail finisse par lui parvenir d’une petite ville située dans la campagne Autrichienne, annonçant que les fameux jumeaux avaient été aperçus quelques semaines plus tôt.

 

« Das ist es. »

 

Miraval766 (Legolas n’avait pas pris le temps de retenir son véritable nom) arrêta l’Audi face à une longue allée qui s’enfonçait dans les bois et, après l’avoir rapidement remercié, Legolas descendit de la voiture et s’engagea sur le chemin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Il poursuivit sa marche, ses inquiétudes s’apaisant à mesure que l’air changeait autour de lui, se chargeant de parfums anciens qu’il n’avait plus senti depuis ce jour ou, quelques mois après la mort d’Aragorn, il avait traversé Imladris pour la dernière fois en direction de l’Ouest. A présent, remonter cette voie lui donnait l’impression de rajeunir et de vieillir tout à la fois, remontant le temps en direction d’une époque que les hommes avaient depuis longtemps oublié.

 

Il finit par atteindre le gué de Bruinen, et fut surpris de se souvenir aussi bien du son que produisaient les eaux en coulant sur les rochers. Traversant le pont, il fut rapidement arrêté par un haut portail habilement forgé, ou il découvrit, non sans surprise, le bouton d’un interphone, qu’il activa sans hésiter.  
La voix qui lui répondit lui rappela des après-midi ensoleillés passés à courir dans les bois et à tenter d’éviter ses gardes, qu’il jugeait, à l’époque, bien trop ennuyeux pour s’en encombrer lorsqu’il parcourait les différents recoins de la Dernière Maison Accueillante en compagnie des Peredhil. Melpomaen se méfiait, ce la s’entendait à sa voix. Chose étrange, il semblait encore plus méfiant qu’à l’époque ou Sauron étendait son règne sur les Terres du Milieu... mais en y réfléchissant, Legolas se souvint que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était malheureusement passée par la, et qu’il était normal, après tout, que les elfes se montre plus réticents que jamais à laisser des Hommes pénétrer sur leurs territoires… même lorsque ceux-ci avaient été des endroits aussi accueillant que la demeure d’Elrond.

 

 _« Imn Legolas Thranduilion. »_

 

Cette simple phrase suffit à provoquer l’ouverture du portail, et Legolas s’engagea sur la pente sinueuse qui menait aux bâtiments principaux… ressemblerait-ils encore à ce dont il se rappelait ? Imladris semblait, certes, être resté intouché des Hommes, mais qui pouvait certifier que d’autres modifications n’avaient pas précédé (ou suivit) l’installation de l’interphone ?  
Legolas allongea le pas, remontant la route qu’il avait déjà emprunté pour visiter ses amis, puis se rendre au Conseil d’Elrond, il y avait si longtemps de cela.

Il sentait sans tout à fait le savoir, qu’il aurait l’air déplacé lorsqu’il rejoindrait les autres elfes : son jean passé, ses baskets usées et son vieux t-shirt des Interceltiques de Bretagne ne manqueraient pas d’attirer le regard, presque autant que le feraient ses cheveux coupés à la mode « surfer ». Peut-être lui reprocherait-on même de s’être laissé aller, qui savait ? On pourrait même lui faire remarquer que laisser ses oreilles à la vue de tous n’était pas une bonne idée.

 

A cette pensée, le meilleur guerrier qu’on eût jamais vu dans tout Vertbois-le-Grand ne pu s’empêcher de tirer sur une mèche blonde pour tenter de la faire redescendre et dissimuler la pointe de son oreille… en vain.  
Il avait presque atteint l’arche de pierre qui marquait l’entrée du domaine d’Elrond à proprement parler lorsqu’une voix profonde qu’il connaissait bien le tira de ses pensées, lui coupant presque le souffle tant l’émotion qu’elle provoquait était forte.

 

« Legolas… _ion-nîn_  !

- _Ada_  ! »

Legolas se défit de son vieil Eastpack rapiécé, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, et se précipita vers Thranduil, qui lui tendait les bras.  
Comme un enfant, il se jeta au cou de son père, qui fut tout d’abord trop surpris pour réagir : Legolas avait toujours été un elfe plutôt démonstratif, mais rarement à ce point. Cependant, après quelques instants, il retrouva suffisamment de présence d’esprit pour rendre son étreinte à son fils.  
Alors, à sa propre surprise, Legolas fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis la mort de Gimli : il pleura.

 

Pour la première fois depuis quatre millénaires, _il n’était plus seul_.


	2. Comment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou tout le monde se demande ce que Legolas pouvait bien attendre pour revenir, et ou il n'a pas de réponse satisfaisante à la question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En _italiques_ les paroles prononcées en Elfique.  
>  En Normal, les paroles prononcées dans la langue du pays ou il se trouve (Dans le cas présent il est en Autriche et parle-donc Allemand)  
> Et enfin en **gras** , ce sont les paroles prononcées dans une langue autre que ces deux là. (Ici, du suédois.)
> 
> Les codes de mise en forme resterons les mêmes tout au long de la fic, donc je ne les reposterais pas ici.

Le contact de l’étoffe semblait étrange sur sa peau, habituée au coton depuis les années soixante et l’apparition du T-shirt. La salle d’eau, aussi, l’avait surpris. Depuis qu’il avait installé lui-même l’eau courante dans l’aile du palais de son père qu’il occupait, il s’était habitué à la sensation de l’eau tambourinant sur son dos, emportant avec elle soucis et courbatures si minimes soit-elles.  
Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, Legolas ne parvenait pas à se sentir parfaitement à l’aise dans l’atmosphère paisible et presque figée d’Imladris, aussi ce fut d’un pas quelque peu raidi par le manque d’aisance qu’il gagna la grande salle à manger ou son père et les autres elfes l’attendaient pour le déjeuner.

Thranduil, assis devant un plantureux petit déjeuner, écrasait méthodiquement ses grains de raisins du bout de la fourchette destinée à son bacon. Bien entendu, il se sentait particulièrement joyeux de revoir son fils, plus qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des millénaires… depuis son départ pour Valinor, a dire vrai. Mais à présent que la surprise était passée, de nombreuses questions se pressaient dans son esprit : que faisait Legolas en Terre du Milieu ? Avait-il renoncé à son départ ? Et si oui, pourquoi n’avait-il pas cherché à rejoindre les siens ? Après tout, Thranduil et son peuple n’avaient rejoint la demeure des Semi Elfes que plusieurs dizaines d’années après que Legolas ait pris la route de l’ouest : ils auraient dû être au courant de son retour !

Etait-il possible que Legolas ait volontairement évité de rejoindre son père et son peuple ? Mais alors pourquoi revenir aussi longtemps après ?

 

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Thranduil ne remarquait pas les regards inquiets de Glorfindel et des fils d’Elrond qui, étant les plus proches de lui, se trouvaient littéralement aspergés de jus de raisin. Par ailleurs, étant désormais habitués au caractère sanguin du roi des sylves, les trois seigneurs d’Imladris ne pouvaient que craindre l’instant ou Thranduil sortirait de son apathie et chercherait quelque chose (ou quelqu’un) pour passer ses nerfs dessus. Glorfindel, tout comme les jumeaux, se tenait extrêmement droit, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à plonger sous la table au moindre signe annonciateur d’un vol de couverts (chose qui n’était plus arrivée depuis longtemps, mais qui n’était pas à rayer de la liste des possibilités).  
Erestor, à la droite du roi, s’affairait à maintenir les noyaux de ses abricots hors de portée de son voisin, tout en envisageant sérieusement la possibilité d’utiliser Haldir, assis à sa droite, comme bouclier en cas de crise de nerfs.

 

L’atmosphère déjà tendue de la salle à manger gagna encore en température lorsque la grande porte grinça et s’ouvrit pour révéler un Legolas manifestement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à passer inaperçu. Vêtu d’un uniforme de ranger de Vertbois, il semblait n’avoir qu’une envie : se fondre dans le mur.

 

Thranduil, finalement tiré de sa rêverie, leva enfin les yeux sur son fils, déterminé à le laisser s’installer et manger un morceau avant de commencer à le questionner. C’était sans compter un détail d’importance capitale qu’il n’avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il voulut amener le sujet de manière subtile, sans agression, sans avoir l’air d’y attacher trop d’importance, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans a gorge.

Ce ne fut qu’après avoir ouvert et refermé la bouche plusieurs fois que le Seigneur de Vertbois-le-Grand finit par laisser échapper une sorte de gémissement étranglé :

 

«  _Ion-nîn, qu’avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?_  »

 

Legolas, esquissa un sourire bancal, une main fourrageant dans sa coupe courte. Il avait bien tenté de dissimuler l’évidence en plaquant sa chevelure à l’arrière de son crâne à grand renforts d’eau bien fraîche, mas il était difficile de dissimuler l’absence d’une bonne trentaine de centimètres de cheveux. Le prince elfique, acculé, finit par hausser les épaules :

 

«  _Je me les suis fait couper après les années soixante, finit-il par avouer. Les cheveux longs pendant la période_ Disco, _c’était trop tape à l’œil._

 _-Mais, et vos oreilles ?_

 _-Oh, je le fait passer pour une malformation_ génétique _, la plupart des gens s’en tiennent à cela._  »

 

Thranduil ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant vainement à reprendre son souffle face à des réponses qui semblaient si désinvoltes, et d’une formulation si peu elfique. En face de lui, Glorfindel venait de saisir son assiette, prêt à l’utiliser comme bouclier le temps de disparaître sous la table, et les jumeaux s’accrochaient au bord de la nappe, dont on ignorait si elle servait à dissimuler un fou-rire ou à bloquer le passage des grains de raisins qui, tout le monde en était sur, n’allaient pas tarder à voler.

 

«  _Je…_ Legolas s’interrompit un instant, l’intégralité des regards à présent fixés sur lui. _Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Tous._  »

 

Et l’éclat de ses yeux, plus brillants que le jour de son départ pour les terres éternelles, confirmait amplement ses dires, balayant d’un souffle tous les doutes que Thranduil avait pu nourrir sur l’envie qu’avait eut son fils de le revoir. A sa propre surprise, le seigneur des sylves se redressa et, contournant la table du petit-déjeuner, serra son fils dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois en deux jours : c’était plus d’étreintes qu’ils n’avaient partagés entre la mort de Tuliniel et le début de la guerre de l’anneau.

 

«  _Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoints plus tôt ?_ Interrogea Thranduil. _Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous renonciez à partir ?_

 _-Je n’ai pas renoncé._ Soupira Legolas. _Notre navire a fait naufrage._

 _-Comment cela ?_

 _-Gimli et moi avons vogué sans encombre durant les premiers jours de notre voyage, mais nous avons essuyé une violente tempête après quelque temps. Combien de temps avons-nous dérivé, ça je n’en sais rien, mais nous avons finit par faire naufrage, et nous avons été rejetés sur les côtes des Terres du Milieu, plusieurs lieues au sud de la Comté. Nous nous sommes installés comme nous le pouvions dans les décombre de notre navire, mais Gimli était déjà âgé et blessé. Il n’a pas survécu à l’hiver. Après sa mort j’ai cherché à vous rejoindre, mais vous aviez déjà quitté notre royaume depuis plusieurs décennies, et personne ne savait ou vous étiez partis. J’ai finit par rencontrer une vieille femme de Dale qui m’a dit qu’on vous avait vu vous diriger droit vers le sud… vers les Havres. J’en ai conclu que vous aviez pris la mer à votre tour, et comme je ne pouvais pas construire un nouveau vaisseau tout seul, j’ai décidé de rester sur place._

 _-Il est donc toujours debout ?_  »

 

Thranduil crut qu’il allait s’évanouir. Vertbois-le-Grand, son royaume, encore debout ! Et habité, par-dessus le marché ! Si robustes que fussent les constructions elfiques, une telle nouvelle dépassait même ses espoirs les plus fous, et il dût se retenir pour ne pas trépigner de joie face à une assemblée déjà interloquée par son comportement ô combien inhabituel. Legolas, cependant, remarqua le trouble de son père, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

 

«  _Il est en aussi bon état que possible, étant donné que je me charge de l’entretien moi-même. Mon dernier domestique est mort en quinze-cent trois, c’est dire. Depuis je n’ai plus engagé personne… je suis le dernier habitant de Vertbois._ Legolas haussa les épaules. _C’est un peu vide, parfois._

 _-Voulez-vous dire que vous n’avez adressé la parole à personne depuis les cinq derniers siècles ?_ S’étrangla Elladan, retrouvant enfin l’usage de la parole.

- _Ca va pas la tête ?_ Rétorqua immédiatement Legolas. _Cinq siècles avec juste des plantes à qui parler, je serais devenu complètement dingue ! J’ai déjà dû endurer sept ans comme ça, plus jamais !_

 _-Legolas ! Enfin ion-nîn, surveillez votre grammaire !_

 _-Ma grammaire ne vous choque que parce que vous n’avez pas l’habitude de l’entendre. Sortez un peu dans les rue de Fondcombe, la ville ou j’ai logé avant-hier soir, et je vous promets que vous serez parfaitement rassurés sur ma capacité à parler correctement !_

 _-Mais Legolas,_ protesta Elladan, _c’est une ville d’humains !_

 _-Il faut dire que je n’ai que rarement croisé de ville de chiens ou d’ours,_ répliqua fraîchement Legolas. _Au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, je n’ai pas eut le plaisir de passer ces derniers millénaires en compagnie de ceux de mon peuple. La dernière fois que j’ai vu quoi que ce soit d’un tant soit peu elfique en dehors des murs du palais c’était il y a trois ans quand une équipe d’archéologues a cru avoir découvert les vestiges du miroir de Galadriel, et encore, seulement parce que j’avais zappé sur la chaîne historique au bon moment. Alors non, je ne parle pas comme vous, je ne m’habille pas comme vous et je ne vis pas comme vous, mais si vous aviez été à ma place, vous en auriez tous fait autant ! C’est déjà suffisamment embarrassant pour moi de constater que nous sommes devenus si différents, j’apprécierai grandement que vous me facilitiez la tâ…_ »

 

Legolas s’interrompit lorsque les premières notes de « Siffler en travaillant » s’échappèrent de la bourse de cuir qu’il avait suspendu à sa ceinture. Tous les membres de la tablées, Thranduil le premier, gluèrent immédiatement leur regard à l’objet en question, attendant de voir ce qu’allais faire de prince pour faire stopper ce vacarme. Le roi des Sylves observa son fils tirer de sa bourse un objet noir rectangulaire, relativement petit, qu’il ouvrit en deux et colla à son oreille avant de commencer à parler. Personne n’osa lever les yeux, mais Thranduil n’était pas dupe : pour ceux des invités qui ignoraient complètement le fonctionnement (et parfois jusqu’à l’existence) de l’interphone, Legolas était complètement fou.

Ce dernier s’excusa d’un signe de tête et quitta la table, ne laissant guère le temps à ses hôtes de grappiller plus de quelques mots :

 

 **« Il y a un problème avec le bar ? »**

 

Thranduil crut reconnaître une langue du nord, un de ces patois humains mâtinés d’elfique, mais ne comprit pas ce que disait Legolas. Il n’était, de toute façon, pas très sûr de lui : était-ce du suédois ou du norvégien ? Au moins, ce n’était pas du finnois, car cette langue était si proche de l’elfique qu’elle lui était presque transparente. Legolas prolongea sa conversation encore quelques minutes puis raccrocha et revint se placer à la table du petit déjeuner, ou il sembla enfin se décider à avaler quelque chose. Il fit un sort à la provision de pommes disposées au centre de la table avant de s’expliquer :

 

«  _Pardon pour l’interruption de tout à l’heure. J’ai une affaire qui tourne relativement bien à Dale, et comme les choses bougent beaucoup en ce moment, j’ai demandé à mes employés de me tenir au courant._  »

 

Thranduil parvint, au prix d’un gros effort, à contenir sa surprise. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé que son fils deviendrait un jour un homme d’affaire. Déjà, de folles images de traders corrompus assis devant des horodateurs (ou quel que soit le nom qu’Erestor donnait aux boites qui permettaient à leur petite communauté (ou tout du moins à ses chefs) de « garder contact avec le monde ») lui venaient à l’esprit, donnant à son visage l’expression comique de quelqu’un hésitant fortement entre hurler de rage, rougir de honte ou s’évanouir d’angoisse. Tandis que le roi des sylves choisissait prudemment une option moins risquée, à savoir rester silencieux, Elladan étouffait un début de fou rire (il savait très bien que Thranduil avait regardé _Wall Street_ deux jours plus tôt, puisqu’Elrohir et lui avaient eut un mal fou à ne pas se faire repérer durant le visionnage dudit film) et Elrohir lançait un regard interrogateur au prince des Sylves.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de flottement, Legolas réalisa que tous les regards étaient fixés sur le mobile resté dans sa main et soupira profondément. Rangeant l’objet au fond de sa poche, il se rassit auprès de son père et recentra son attention sur son assiette, n’accordant aucun regard à qui que ce soit.

 

Thranduil, toujours sous le choc des nombreuses révélations de cette journée, jeta un regard furtif à son fils, sombre et au bord du désespoir. Et peut-être, songea Thranduil tandis qu’il retournait à l’écrasage de ses grains de raisin, Legolas n’était-il pas le seul à avoir le cœur serré par tant de distance entre lui et les autres elfes d’Imladris.


	3. Du Quoi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les jumeaux en ont assez de rester enfermés, et où Legolas aurait bien besoin d'un café.

Le réveil du troisième jour fut difficile.

Troublé par la réaction choquée de son père, Legolas avait d’abord eut du mal à trouver le sommeil puis, lorsqu’il s’était enfin endormi, il avait eut la désagréable surprise d’être réveillé sur les coups de trois heures par deux vigoureuses claques appliquées par ledit géniteur, chose qui ne s’était plus produite depuis ses soixante ans et une regrettable affaire de tartes subtilisées. Il avait fallut près d’une demie heure pour faire admettre à Thranduil que non, il n’était pas malade, c’était seulement parce qu’il avait pris l’habitude de dormir avec les paupières fermées, merci père. Le roi des sylves, en père inquiet qu’il était, avait eut du mal à admettre cette idée.

Une fois son père sorti, Legolas n’était pas parvenu à retrouver le sommeil et s’était résolu à reprendre sa lecture ou il l’avait laissé. Il s’agissait d’un scénario de film destiné à adapter le _Livre Rouge_ au cinéma ; Le réalisateur, soucieux de respecter au mieux ce qui se savait encore des cultures elfiques, hobbites et naines avait demandé les conseils de l’historien âgé mais célèbre Lòki Vertbois, qui n’était autre qu’un des nombreux noms que Legolas avait porté dans sa vie auprès des humains. Ce dernier, en passionné du septième art, avait aussitôt répondu qu’il était ravi qu’on eut songé à lui, mais qu’il était trop âgé pour s’acquitter de cette tâche, et qu’il la confierait par conséquent à son petit-fils, Leig Vertbois, qui en savait autant que lui-même sur cette période de l’histoire du monde.  
Il allait sans dire que Leig Vertbois n’était autre que le dernier pseudonyme en date de Legolas, et qu’il prenait sa tâche à cœur, n’hésitant pas à faire de nombreuses remarques et annotations à divers sujet : c’était déjà la septième révision du scénario qu’on lui faisait parvenir, et on voyait tout juste le bout du travail. Le prince des sylves était certain que, lorsque la conception graphique du film débuterait et qu’il commencerait à superviser les projets de décors et de costumes, plus d’un membre de l’équipe auraient des envies de meurtre à son encontre.

Ce travail de révision l’avait occupé jusqu’à six heures du matin aussi, lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures, eut-il un peu de mal à ouvrir convenablement les paupières. Il ne tarda toutefois pas à achever de se réveiller et s’habilla immédiatement, heureux de constater qu’après une nuit de repos, ses fins habits de guerrier ne le gênait plus autant. Un rapide brin de toilette et un vague coup de peigne plus tard, il descendait d’un pas plus léger que la veille les escaliers menant à la salle à manger. Il fut heureux de constater qu’il était seul, à l’exception des jumeaux qui avaient davantage l’air de ceux qui ne se sont pas couchés que d’une paire de lève-tôt. Certes, comparés à des humains dans la même situation, ils avaient le teint très frais, mais Legolas était encore capable de reconnaître les signes de fatigue qu’on pouvait rencontrer chez un elfe.

 

« Bonjour, salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- _Mae govannen_ , lui répondit un des jumeaux. _Où allez-vous ?_

- _Préparer mon petit déjeuner. J’ai beau savoir que quelques fruits me suffiraient amplement pour la matinée, je me suis habitué à quelque chose de plus copieux._  »

 

Le prince se dirigea immédiatement vers les fourneaux à bois, qui lui arrachèrent un sourire : il était passé aux plaques à induction lorsque sa gazinière était tombée en panne trois ans auparavant, et la simplicité du feu de bois commençait à lui manquer. Il hésita un instant devant le garde-manger puis, comme les jumeaux, curieux, le rejoignaient pour voir ce qu’il faisait, il finit par tirer trois tranches de lard bien épaisses et six œufs qu’il déposa sur la table.

 

« _Legolas…_ commença Elrohir, _que faites-vous ?_

- _Des œufs et du bacon. J’ajouterais bien quelques haricots rouges, mais je craindrais de choquer vos papilles._

- _Des haricots pour le petit déjeuner ?_ S’étrangla à moitié Elrohir. _Qui a eut une telle idée ?_

- _Des humains, sûrement._ Rétorqua Elladan. _Il n’y a bien qu’eux pour inventer des recettes pareilles._

- _En fait, ce menu de petit déjeuner nous vient des nains. Ils ont été les premiers à ajouter des haricots à leur premier repas de la journée. C’est copieux et délicieux. L’idéal quand on prévoit de participer à une chasse avec François premier._  »

 

Legolas sourit en se remémorant quelques anecdotes puis, ayant terminé de cuire le petit déjeuner, tira trois assiettes du vaisselier ouvragé et les dressa, avant d’inviter les fils d’Elrond à se joindre à lui.  
Tandis qu’ils mangeaient tous les trois en silence, Legolas se détendait peu à peu, heureux de constater que rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux. C’était une des choses qu’il avait le plus apprécié chez les jumeaux : ils avaient toujours eut le don de le mettre à l’aise, l’acceptant malgré les bizarreries de son comportement ou de ses mœurs –bizarreries très subjectives, certes, mais bizarreries tout de même.

 

«  _Qui est François premier ?_ Interrogea Elrohir. _Est-il le monarque de ce pays ?_

- _Non, c’est… du moins, c’était le roi de France._

 _-La France ? Ou est-ce ?_  »

 

Legolas posa un regard interloqué sur Elladan, qui semblait sincèrement remettre en question ses connaissances géographiques. Etait-il possible que les jumeaux n’aient aucune connaissance du monde extérieur, eux qui avaient toujours été si intrigués par la façon dont on vivait hors des murs d’Imladris ?

 

«  _N’en savez-vous donc rien ?_ S’étonna le prince. _Je croyais que Glorfindel se chargeait de maintenir un lien entre les elfes et le monde des Hommes._

 _-C’est le cas,_ confirma Elladan. _Il gère les possessions Elfiques aux yeux des hommes, mais Erestor, Haldir et votre père sont les seuls autorisés à consulter ses rapports._

- _Depuis quelques décennies nous sommes parvenus à nous introduire dans les appartements d’Erestor_ , compléta Elrohir, _mais il est difficile de maintenir nos connaissances à jour avec cinq ou six pages de l’encyclopédie par an !_

- _C’est pour cette raison que nous avons besoin de vous,_ repris Elladan _, nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe à l’extérieur. J’en ai assez d’être cloîtré ici sans autorisation de sortir ! Glorfindel prétend qu’il serait trop difficile de rester anonymes, mais vous y parvenez parfaitement depuis des millénaires !_

 _-S’il-vous plaît, Legolas, sortez-nous de cette impasse,_ soupira Elrohir. _Je finirais par devenir fou si je continue de n’avoir pas plus d’horizon que les haies qui bordent le domaine !_

- _Très bien,_ finit par céder Legolas après quelques minutes de pression supplémentaires, _je vais tâcher de vous aider. Quel est l’évènement historique le plus récent dont vous ayez parfaitement saisi les causes et les conséquences immédiates ?_

 _-L’assassinat de Jules César par Brutus,_ répondit Elrohir du tac au tac. »

 

Legolas faillit s’étrangler avec sa bouchée d’œufs au plat : jamais il n’aurait cru que les jumeaux avaient été tenus si fermement à l’écart du reste du monde.

 

«  _Je crois qu’il va me falloir du café._

 _-Du quoi ?_  »

 

Le prince des sylves poussa un profond soupir. La journée s’annonçait longue.


	4. Hi-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas se montre convaincant, les jumeaux sont extatiques, et les Humains sont décidément incompréhensibles.

Plus le temps passait, plus Legolas se rendait compte qu’il n’était toujours pas adapté à la vie à Imladris.

Lorsqu’il avait visité la cité pour la première fois, longtemps avant la guerre de l’Anneau, il l’avait trouvée à la fois trop calme et trop agitée : il n’y avait presque aucune occasion de partir en patrouille ou à la chasse, à Imladris. Aucun moyen d’aller se défouler en cognant sur des Orcs ou des araignées géantes : il fallait s’y tenir convenablement, respecter des règles de politesses et de bienséances, des articles de protocole et d’étiquette que la guerre permanente contre le mal qui rongeait les forêts du nord ouest avait rendus inutiles –et parfois même dangereux- au royaume de Thranduil.

D’un autre côté, la vie à Imladris était aussi trop agitée. La ou, à Vertbois, on n’organisait guère de fête qu’à l’intérieur des maisons et du palais –à la notable exception des veillées funèbres, célébrées sur le lieu des batailles gagnées- les festivités étaient presque constantes dans la demeure d’Elrond. Chaque soir, on se réunissait autour du feu pour chanter, lire ou écouter de la poésie, la nuit était remplie de rires et de lumières, de cris d’animaux et de petits bruits anodins qui faisaient dresser l’oreille au fier guerrier du nord –même après tous ces millénaires.

 

C’était peut-être pour toutes ces raisons que Legolas ressentait si fortement le besoin de quitter la dernière cité elfique et de retourner à son cher palais qui, quoi que vide et englué dans la solitude, constituait néanmoins son unique havre de paix sur la terre. La bas, il pouvait sans crainte mêler vaisseliers en chêne séculaires, jeans passés des années soixante-dix et musique house de l’année précédente : il ne serait venu à personne l’idée de s’aventurer dans son recoin de forêt, à propos duquel couraient encore les rumeurs les plus folles. La bas il était seul, certes, mais au moins la bas, personne ne le regardait comme la marque de la décadence du monde, ni ne l’appelait prince en baissant les yeux. La bas, il n’était que Leig, et ça lui convenait très bien, bien mieux désormais que le rôle de héros de guerre… mais bien entendu, tout le monde ne comprenait pas cela.

 

«  _Mais enfin ion-nîn, vous n’êtes ici que depuis une semaine ! Vous-êtes vous déjà lassé de notre compagnie ?_ Thranduil semblait peiné, presque fragile, une lueur de peur brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu’il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son fils refusait de s’installer définitivement à ses côtés.

- _Pas du tout père_ , répondit Legolas sans mentir. _Rien n’aurait pu me rendre plus heureux que de vous revoir tous, mais je ne peu rester indéfiniment loin de mes affaires. J’ai… j’ai des devoirs, envers mes employés, mes fournisseurs et mes clients… je ne peu pas me permettre de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain. Si je dois mettre un terme à mes activités, il y a certaines procédures à respecter._  »

 

Comment expliquer à Thranduil qu’à cet instant, Legolas ne désirait rien de plus qu’une sortie en boite de nuit ? Le simple fait de lui enseigner l’usage du téléphone avait été particulièrement laborieux, et si Glorfindel n’avait pas promis de poursuivre les leçons, Legolas aurait repoussé son départ. Thranduil ne comprendrait jamais que son fils puisse préférer vivre loin des elfes et près des humains. Lui présenter l’aspect légal et éthique de son départ était, pour Legolas, infiniment plus aisé que d’en évoquer les véritables motifs.

 

«  _Je n’aime pas l’idée de vous savoir si loin._

 _-Je ne suis qu’à quelques heures de vol père, rappelez-vous. De plus, j’ai laissé à Glorfindel mon adresse et mon numéro de_ téléphone _,_ _nous pourrons aisément rester en contact._

 _-Mais vous serez seul… seigneur Glorfindel, expliquez-lui enfin ! Un elfe n’est pas fait pour vivre loin des siens._  »

 

Le tueur de Balrog resta silencieux un instant, le temps d’observer le regard presque suppliant de Legolas, et soupira.

 

«  _Ma foi… si le seigneur Celeborn semble se contenter de quelques visites par siècles, je suppose qu’il se peu que le prince soit capable d’en faire autant._

 _-Mais enfin, le seigneur Celeborn n’est pas seul ! Oròphin et son jeune frère sont avec lui, et même Haldir lui rend visite régulièrement… je refuse que mon fils ait encore à subir la solitude la plus absolue !_

 _-Eh bien, à ce propos…_ Legolas s’éclaircit la gorge puis, prenant une grande inspiration, se jeta à l’eau : _je ne serais pas seul._

 _-Vous avez déjà évoqué vos domestiques Legolas, mais je parle de compagnie elfique._ Rétorqua Thranduil.

- _Pour commencer, ce sont mes employés, pas mes domestiques,_ corrigea Legolas, _de plus, je ne parlais pas d’eux. J’aurais avec moi de la ‘compagnie elfique’._

 _-Qui ?_ interrogea Glorfindel, méfiant.

 _-Les fils d’Elrond ont demandé la permission de visiter Vertbois une nouvelle fois. Je la leur ai accordée._  »

 

Glorfindel eut l’air si choqué que ça en devenait presque comique. Manifestement, l’idée de laisser les fils d’Elrond s’aventurer hors d’Imladris lui apparaissait comme totalement saugrenue… à moins qu’il ne fut effrayé par la perspective d’annoncer la nouvelle à Erestor, connu pour être plutôt tatillon lorsqu’il s’agissait des fils de son maitre. Quoi qu’il en fût, le choc était si grand qu’il en resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, que Legolas choisit de mettre à profit pour présenter ses arguments.

 

«  _Elladan et Elrohir ont toujours été friands de découvertes, et l’enfermement leur réussi mal. Vous m’avez-vous-même affirmé qu’ils étaient plus impatients maintenant qu’ils ne l’étaient avant l’âge des hommes… ils ne supportent pas d’être enfermés. Ils ont été des Rôdeurs, vous ne pourrez pas oblitérer ce fait, quels que fussent vos efforts._

 _-Ils ne connaissent rien du monde extérieur !_ Protesta Glorfindel, qui avait retrouvé la parole. _Leur unique sortie…._

- _Date d’il y a deux ans seulement et s’est limitée à une heure au milieu d’une_ rave party _, je sais_ , coupa Legolas. _Ils me l’ont racontée. Mais c’est grâce à cette escapade que j’ai pu vous retrouver, ne l’oubliez pas. De plus, ils savent interagir avec les humains, et ils ne seront pas livrés à eux-mêmes. Je leur apprendrais les us et coutumes de ce temps… ils sont avides d’apprendre et de découvrir, ils feront de bon élèves. Et puis, ne vaut-il pas mieux pour eux de redécouvrir le monde des hommes en ma compagnie, plutôt que de n’avoir que des bribes d’informations volées au hasard dans la bibliothèque d’Erestor ? Avec moi au moins, ils pourront poser des questions, comprendre les choses, ils n’auront plus à se contenter d’aperçus impossibles à déchiffrer._ Legolas laissa Glorfindel digérer ses paroles un instant, avant d’asséner le coup de grâce : _Sans compter que tant qu’ils seront en ma compagnie, vous n’aurez plus à craindre la moindre farce, vous aurez une paix royale pendant au moins trois ou quatre ans, avant notre prochaine visite._

 _-Il est vrai, commença lentement le seigneur elfe, qu’un peu de calme ferait beaucoup de bien à toute notre communauté… et qu’ils seraient entre de bonnes mains en votre compagnie, tout en vous épargnant un retour douloureux à la solitude… mais je doute que le seigneur Erestor…._

 _-Oh, Elrohir se charge de convaincre Erestor,_ rassura _Legolas. Vous n’aurez qu’à les informer de vos conditions –fréquence d’appels, de visite_ et cætera. »

 

Glorfindel eut l’air abasourdi, et Legolas adressa un clin d’œil à son père. Tenter d’imposer leur volonté à la Lòrien (ou à Imladris) malgré le peu de puissance externe de leur royaume avait été un de leurs jeux favoris avant la guerre de l’anneau, et ce petit échange (quoi qu’aucune vie ne dépende de son issue) rappelait de bons souvenirs… teintés de l’amertume du deuil et de la guerre, bien sûr, mais quel souvenir ne l’était pas, lorsqu’il s’agissait de Vertbois ?

Thranduil saisit visiblement l’allusion, car son visage pâle d’anxiété s’éclaira d’un sourire, et il sembla se détendre, ce qui rassura Legolas : il pouvait partir sans crainte, son père finirait par se faire à l’idée qu’il vive loin de lui… peut-être même finirait-il par lui rendre visite.

 

«  _Parfait. Je vais prévenir les jumeaux._

 _-Oh, Legolas !_

 _-Oui père ?_

 _-Soyez-tout de même prudent… et écrivez beaucoup._

 _-C’est promit._  »

 

Legolas quitta la salle à manger en silence et referma prudemment la porte derrière lui. Elladan, caché aux côtés de son frère près de la salle, lui sauta presque au visage, l’air à la fois impatient et anxieux.

 

«  _Qu’ont-ils dit ?_

 _-Ils ont finit par accepter._  »

 

Elladan sautilla sur place, surexcité, laissant à son frère le soin d’informer Legolas qu’Erestor avait, lui aussi, cédé sous la pression. Le prince sylve ne put résister à l’envie de crier de joie : quels meilleurs compagnons aurait-il pu trouver que les jumeaux pour le suivre dans le monde des hommes ? Ils avaient toujours été ses meilleurs complices d’aventures, et ce malgré les regards noirs que leurs pères respectifs n’avaient pas manqué de lancer à la simple évocation de leur amitié pourtant quasi légendaire. C’était cette même amitié qui, quelques siècles plus tard, avait amplement facilité la visite de Gimli à Vertbois.

 

 _« Vos meilleurs amis sont les fils du plus grand rival que j’aie au sein du monde elfique,_ avait dit Thranduil, _j’aurais dû me douter que vous finiriez par vous lier avec le fils de mon pire ennemi._

- _Après Sauron, je suppose_ , avait rectifié Legolas avec un sourire.

 _-Allez au diable, Legolas. »_

 

Ce à quoi le jeune elfe avait répondu par un franc éclat de rire. Puis, après avoir fait visiter le palais à Gimli, il s’était empressé d’envoyer une missive aux jumeaux, postés à Dale à ce moment, pour les inviter à les rejoindre Gimli et lui au plus vite. Le visage de Thranduil lorsqu’il avait découvert que la présence des jumeaux s’ajouterait à celle de Gimli avait amplement compensé les trois mois de corvées de gardes que Legolas avait récolté par la suite.

 

 _« Legolas, you-ouh ! Etes-vous toujours avec nous ? »_

 

Le prince, qui n’avait pas eut conscience de s’être plongé dans ses pensées, eut un sursaut puis un regard d’excuse à l’adresse d’Elrohir, qui semblait inquiet.

 

 _« Pardonnez-moi, j’étais plongé dans mes souvenirs… que me disiez-vous ?_

 _-Je vous demandais comment les humains célébraient le succès d’une entreprise qui relève de la plaisanterie._

 _-Oh, ils se tapent dans les mains. »_

 

Les jumeaux affichèrent des mines perplexes et Legolas, amusé, se saisit du poignet d’Elladan afin de lui enseigner, geste à l’appui, comment se pratiquait ce que les américains appelaient un ‘hi-five’.

 

 _« C’est vraiment ce qu’ils font ?_ S’étonna Elrohir en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Une grande parti de ceux qui viennent de pays occidentaux, oui._

 _-Les humains sont ridicules,_ marmonna Elladan en observant sa main d’un air pensif. Puis, semblant se secouer hors de ses pensées, il ajouta avec un grand sourire : _c’est bien pour cela que je les aime ! »_

Et, levant la main, il frappa vigoureusement celle que lui tendait Legolas, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Yrch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Elrohir essaie d'apprendre l'Allemand, et Elladan préfère apprendre à faire du café.

Legolas et les jumeaux avaient finit par quitter Imladris, avec trois jours de retard sur la date prévue –heureusement que le prince, ayant anticipé les diverses « dernières recommandations » de Thranduil, Glorfindel et Erestor, n’avait pas réservé de billet de train, sachant de toute façon qu’il n’aurait pas été utilisé à l’heure. Mais enfin, au diable les petites contrariétés : ça y était, il était enfin libre de ressortir son vieux walkman –qu’il allait bientôt devoir changer- de rire en lisant son magazine people –il n’en lisait pas tant que cela, mais avoir passé plusieurs jours avec des encyclopédies pour seule lecture avait rendu celui-ci nécessaire- et plus généralement de se montrer tel qu’il était devenu, et non tel qu’on voulait qu’il soit. Les jumeaux, ayant longtemps été confrontés au même problème du fait de leur nature de rôdeurs, se montraient merveilleusement compréhensifs –du moins lorsqu’ils cessaient d’observer le paysage défilant par la fenêtre du taxi suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que le comportement de leur ami n’était plus _du tout_ celui d’un prince elfique.

 

Ils passèrent la journée dans le taxi et s’arrêtèrent dans un hôtel bon marché sur une station d’autoroute perdue au milieu de nulle part. C’était le genre d’hôtel qui restait ouvert toute la nuit, faisait payer les services supplémentaires presque aussi cher que la chambre et ne servait que du café en dosettes absolument abominable que Legolas n’hésita pas à qualifier de jus de chaussettes puis, après l’avoir goûté, de jus de chaussettes _naines_.

 

«  _Absolument infect. Grogna-t-il. Hors de question que ça soit votre premier contact avec le _café _._  »

 

Legolas tira de son sac à dos une boite en fer blanc qui ne le quittait jamais, et qui renfermait ce qu’il appelait son stock d’urgence, à savoir du café de haute qualité –une des rares choses sur lesquelles il ne transigeait jamais était la qualité du café. Lorsque la cafetière eut finit de passer, que Legolas eut servit trois tasses et que les jumeaux eussent goûté le tout premier café de leur longues existences –Erù seul savait comment ils avaient pu s’en passer jusque là- Elrohir déclara qu’il comptait bien profiter de ce regain d’énergie pour se documenter et, ayant convaincu Legolas de lui acheter un dictionnaire allemand-latin et une grammaire avant de quitter la ville de Fondcombe, se plongea aussitôt dans l’étude de la langue germanique.

Elladan, manifestement, avait d’autres idées en tête. Après avoir allègrement vidé la moitié de la cafetière –l’autre moitié fut réquisitionnée par un Legolas conscient du défi qui l’attendait pour éduquer ses amis- le deuxième fils d’Elrond, insista pour apprendre à préparer du café. La première pensée du prince elfique fut qu’il n’y avait rien de bien compliqué, et qu’Elladan pourrait très bien apprendre seul… évidement, il n’avait pas songé que, contrairement à lui, Elladan n’avait qu’une très vague idée de ce qu’était une cafetière, alors pour la faire fonctionner !  
S’il y avait songé, peut-être le prince elfique aurait-il refusé de relever un tel défi avant d’être installé dans un hôtel digne de ce nom.

 

Le premier café fut un désastre complet.  
Legolas –dont la réserve personnelle était, hélas, vide- était descendu à l’accueil dans l’infime espoir d’y trouver quelque chose qui ressemblerait plus ou moins à de la caféine en poudre, et eut la désagréable surprise d’être interrompu par un Elrohir échevelé, toujours dans son uniforme de gardien d’Imladris qui affirma qu’il devait remonter de toute urgence. Laissant là café, portefeuille et hôtesse, Legolas accourut jusqu’à la chambre qu’il partageait avec les jumeaux et envoya valser la porte, dont la poignée laissa un énorme trou dans le mur.  
De la vision qui s’offrait à lui, le prince elfique n’aurait sur dire ce qui était le pire : l’eau qui maculait le sol, les couvertures défaites –preuve s’il en fallait de l’agitation d’Elrohir- ou le visage mi-paniqué mi-outré d’Elladan.

 

«  _Que s’est-t-il passé ?_ S’enquit Legolas d’une voix que la nervosité rendait haut-perchée –il n’allait tout de même pas laisser les Peredhil se blesser si tôt durant leur voyage !

- _Elle m’a mordu !_ Répliqua Elladan d’un ton boudeur. _Est-ce venimeux ?_  »

 

Legolas éclata d’un rire franc, presque hystérique, qui le projeta aussitôt sur le lit deux places des jumeaux et l’y maintint pendant plus d’une minute. Enfin, lorsqu’il fut suffisamment remis de ses émotions pour contrôler son fou-rire, Legolas se redressa et jeta un regard à la moue vexée d’Elladan.

 

«  _Je suis très sérieux, Legolas ! Tout mon bras est engourdi, c’est le poison le plus étrange que j’ai connu !_

- _Ca n’a rien d’un poison Elladan, c’est de l’_ électricité _._ Expliqua le prince elfique, soulagé de constater que son ami n’avait rien de grave. _Vous avez simplement été_ électrocuté, _c’est ce qui arrive lorsqu’on touche une prise… ou qu’on la met en contact avec de l’eau. Compte tenu du_ voltage _et de la quantité d’eau que vous avez renversée, je dirais que vous vous en tirez plutôt bien._

 _-Pourquoi les humains gardent-ils quelque chose d’aussi dangereux chez eux ?_ S’étonna Elrohir tandis qu’Elladan testait le mot ‘électricité’, le murmurant pour lui-même en essayant différentes intonations, comme pour en apprécier le goût.

- _Parce que c’est très utile dans une maison, et peu dangereux, pour peu que l’on respecte certaines précautions de base… ce que je vous aurais expliqué si vous aviez attendu mon retour pour toucher à la_ cafetière.

- _Mais comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?_ reprit Elladan, curieux. _Qu’est-ce exactement que ce…_ élaictricité ?

-Electricité, corrigea Legolas. »

 

Le prince elfique soupira, passa une main fine dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et décida qu’il valait mieux éponger la flaque d’eau avant d’expliquer aux fils d’Elrond ce qu’était exactement l’électricité.  
Environ deux heures plus tard, après avoir achevé ses explications, récupéré son portefeuille et ses achats –sans oublier de payer pour ses trois paquets de café- et obligé les jumeaux à enfiler leur tenues de nuit –un grand t-shirt et une paire de boxers chacun, tous issus des affaires de Legolas- le prince elfique se sentait –enfin- prêt à affronter la cafetière pour la deuxième fois.

 

Le deuxième essai d’Elladan aurait presque pu être le bon, si il n’avait pas versé la poudre aussi vigoureusement dans le réservoir de la machine, ce qui en fit voler une partie, laquelle alla chatouiller les narines du fils d’Elrond, qui éternua violement. Les elfes étant certes incapables de tomber malade, mais pas à l’abri des projections de mucus intempestives, le deuxième essai finit à la poubelle sous les rire quasi-hystériques d’Elrohir, qui décida qu’une observation soutenue des mésaventures de son frère ne pourrait pas lui nuire.

 

La troisième tentative de préparer du café semblait prometteuse, à tel point que Legolas s’autorisa même un soupir satisfait, avant de se préparer à affronter un point de grammaire fastidieux en compagnie d’Elrohir, toujours aussi doué pour faire deux choses à la fois. Legolas était plongé dans des explications aussi précises que possible concernant la construction du prétérit des verbes réguliers de l’allemand, lorsque la voix d’Elladan se fit entendre.

 

«  _Euh… est-il normal que ce qui coule ressemble… hum. Disons à quelque chose de fort peu appétissant ?_  »

 

Legolas haussa un sourcil puis, sautant du lit en hauteur qu’Elrohir avait réquisitionné, inspecta la cafetière. En effet, ce qui la remplissait tenait plus de la pâte baveuse que du café, infâme mixture granuleuse et à l’air absolument imbuvable qui rappelait à Legolas des images tirées de documentaires animaliers, plus précisément de fourmis prises dans le flot d’un ruisseau. L’infâme mixture ne tarda guère à rejoindre les précédentes tentatives d’obtenir du café au fond de l’évier, et l’on mit une nouvelle cafetière à passer.

 

Nouvelle cafetière qui, du reste, ne fit pas long feu, car Elrohir laissa échapper son dictionnaire qui, du fait de l’espace réduit que prodiguait la chambre, s’écrasa directement sur la cafetière, laquelle en fut si traumatisée qu’elle décida de mettre un terme à son existence d’un simple bond qui l’envoya s’écraser contre la moquette façon peau d’éléphant atteint d’exéma.

 

Après que les jumeaux eussent débarrassé le sol de tout éclat de verre, que Legolas ait inventé un mensonge convaincant pour leur obtenir une nouvelle cafetière à l’accueil, qu’Elladan se fut extasié sur les merveilles de l’électricité lorsque le prince elfique alluma l’unique ampoule de la chambre –car la nuit tombait- et qu’Elrohir eut achevé le sauvetage d’un dictionnaire aux pages désormais ourlées de brun, le fils d’Elrond entama sa cinquième tentative de produire un café digne de ce nom. La boisson passa parfaitement bien, personne n’éternua dessus, ni ne renversa le récipient, et d’une manière générale, les trois quart d’heure que l’antique cafetière prenait pour préparer les boissons furent assez agréable… ce qui rendit les choses d’autant plus frustrantes lorsque les trois elfes goutèrent –enfin- le fruit des efforts d’Elladan pour s’apercevoir qu’il s’était trompé de boite et avait en fait sélectionné du chocolat en poudre.

 

Enfin, un long moment après que les autres occupants de l’hôtel eussent gagné leurs lits et cessé de s’agiter, la sixième cafetière fut enfin prête. Legolas rinça les trois gobelets de plastiques de la chambre sous le regard insistent d’Elrohir, qui avait complètement délaissé sa grammaire. Les jumeaux goutèrent les premiers, fronçant le nez sitôt la première gorgée avalée, visiblement peu satisfaits par le gout amer de la boisson –il était vrai, se rappela Legolas, qu’on buvait le thé assez sucré, à Imladris. Puis, le prince elfique saisit sa propre coupe –ou du moins, ce qui en faisait office- pour la porter à son visage.  
Instantanément, l’odeur lui fit retrousser les narines, et il se retint d’affirmer que le café était le même que celui que l’hôtel proposait avant de le goûter –on pouvait toujours espérer un miracle, après tout. Cependant, lorsqu’il en eut absorbé une gorgée, il ne put empêcher son visage tout entier de se contracter et, à en juger par la chaleur qui envahissait lentement ses oreilles, de rougir.

Elladan et Elrohir furent à ses côtés en un instant, leur visages vibrants d’anticipation, impatients d’entendre l’avis du seul expert qu’ils eussent sous la main.

 

«  _Alors ?_ Pressa finalement Elladan. _Qu’en pensez-vous ? Est-du jus de chaussettes naines ?_

 _-Voulez-vous une réponse honnête ?_ interrogea Legolas, les dents serrées.

- _Bien entendu !_

 _-…Yrch._  »

 

Aucune élaboration n’était nécessaire, et les jumeaux acquiescèrent solennellement avant d’imiter Legolas et de vider leurs gobelets dans le siphon de l’évier.


	6. L'Absent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas porte une écharpe, tousse, et est en retard au petit déjeuner.

Le voyage de retour vers la Suède fut long et fatiguant, mais d’une certaine façon plus jouissif et agréable que ce que Legolas avait pu connaître jusque là. Les jumeaux s’avérèrent, comme prévu, des élèves avides d’apprendre, qui le poussèrent jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, le convainquant efficacement de convertir une encyclopédie achetée d’occasion à Berlin en livre de chevet, juste au cas où. Les fils d’Elrond s’intéressaient à tout : chant, musique, cinéma, science, chimie, biochimie, arts martiaux, peinture, littérature, politique, géographie, géologie, cultures, ethnologie, histoire et art de servir le thé s’entremêlaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie de connaissances qui rappelait à Legolas ses quelques expériences au sein de cercles humanistes Parisiens, quelques siècles plus tôt. Leurs conversations duraient jusque tard dans la nuit, parfois même jusqu’au petit matin, et le prince elfique s’enivrait sans vergogne de l’activité intellectuelle qu’elles provoquaient, évoquant sans cesse des souvenirs que le temps et son style de vie l’avaient empêché d’exhumer pendant de trop nombreux millénaires.

Parfois, étourdis de tant de nouveauté, de fraîcheur et de _mouvement_ , ils s’effondraient tous les trois sur un divan, une banquette de voiture ou l’un des bancs d’un parc, et respiraient profondément, comme trois jeunes chiens revenant de leur première chasse, épanouis et heureux de leur sort, encore presque trop surpris pour y croire vraiment, s’attendant presque à voir Glorfindel ou Erestor fondre sur eux pour leur intimer de revenir à des activités plus calmes, plus _protocolaires_. Dans ces moments, il semblait que le flot ininterrompu de paroles, d’idées, de _vie_ qu’ils échangeaient en quasi permanence depuis leur départ de Fondcombe s’était finalement apaisé, presque tari… mais c’était sans compter sur l’immense capacité d’émerveillement des trois elfes ou leur jeunesse toute relative. Rapidement, l’un ou l’autre d’entre eux reprenait la parole, qu’il s’agisse de Legolas («  _Vous vous seriez merveilleusement bien entendus avec Leonardo Da Vinci… cet homme était un touche-à-tout_ _de génie ! Figurez-vous qu’il avait conçu un appareil pour voler et…._  ») D’Elladan («  _Qu’est-ce que cette chose qui brille à la ceinture de l’homme aux_ **lunettes** _bleues, Legolas ?  - Un écran à_ **L.E.D.s** _, c’est un ensemble de petites lampes qui…._ ») Ou encore d’Elrohir («  _Vous semblez pensif Legolas… avez-vous déjà vu le_ **Vésuve** _? –Une seule fois, en Août de l’an soixante-dix-neuf… c’était le vingt-et-un, et je n’y suis resté qu’une journée. Le_ **Vésuve** _est entré en éruption trois jour plus tard… je me souviens de la panique que ça a provoqué, tous le monde pensait que les Dieux s’étaient déchainés, à tel point que…._  ») La conversation était alors relancée, et elle ne tardait guère à s’animer de nouveau, reprenant des allures de course contre le temps, comme s’ils n’avaient eut que le temps d’une vie humaine pour échanger les idées et les souvenirs de plusieurs millénaires.

 

Curieusement, aucun d’entre eux ne mentionnait jamais la Terre du Milieu telle qu’elle était avant le déclin de l’Empire du Gondor, qui avait suivit de peu la mort du dernier descendant direct d’Eldarion. On (Legolas tout du moins) soupçonnait que le sang d’Estel et d’Arwen survivait encore au fin fond du Tibet, cette région qu’on appelait le Pays des Centenaires, mais cela n’avait jamais été vérifié, et ne fut jamais mentionné.

A la vérité, les jumeaux mourraient d’envie de questionner Legolas sur ce qu’il avait fait à cette époque : comment était-il parvenu à réhabiliter l’Ithilien ? Avait-il voyagé à l’est de ce qui avait été le Mordor ? Avait-il vu le pays des Haradrims ? Et si oui, comment était-ce à l’époque, et qu’était-ce devenu ? Etait-ce ce Japon si mystérieux ? La Chine centrale ? L’Inde ? Les éléphants étaient-ils, à son avis, les descendants diminués des oliphants ? Mais chaque fois que le sujet du passé avait été abordé à Imladris, le prince elfique avait semblé se fermer comme une huitre, aussi les jumeaux avaient-ils estimé plus sur de ne pas insister, craignant de blesser leur ami de par leur maladresse.

 

 

Et puis, au début du mois de décembre, après trois mois de transports et hôtels en tous genres passés à écumer les sites historiques de toute l’Europe, le tout émaillé de cartes postales par dizaines à l’attention de Thranduil et Glorfindel, ils étaient sortis d’un énième avion pour découvrir un pays enseveli sous une épaisse couche de neige, perdu dans une semi-pénombre rappelant le crépuscule qu’Elladan et Elrohir accueillirent avec surprise mais sans en être rebuté. Legolas entraina les jumeaux jusqu’à la station de taxis, ou ils eurent tôt fait de trouver un véhicule qui les emmènerait jusqu’au centre ville. Pendant le trajet, Elladan et Elrohir conservèrent, comme à l’accoutumée, le visage tourné vers l’extérieur, se gorgeant d’une vision qui, quoi que toujours semblable, ne cessait de révéler de nouvelles merveilles chaque fois qu’il leur était donné de la contempler. Elladan, surtout, semblait intrigué par les enseignes au néon qui fleurissaient partout sur leur chemin malgré l’heure encore relativement matinale, perçant la pénombre de leurs couleurs vives.

 

«  _Bienvenue à_ Stockholm, annonça Legolas, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres. _Nous espérons que vous apprécierez la ville._  »

 

Les trois elfes choisirent un hôtel au cœur du centre-ville, Legolas assurant une fois de plus aux jumeaux qu’en quatre millénaires il avait amassé une fortune suffisante pour passer encore plusieurs vies d’hommes à écumer les hôtels de luxe du monde entier sans avoir à se soucier de travailler le moins du monde. Ils déposèrent leurs quelques affaires, ignorant les regards surpris des grooms, peu habitués à voir des gens se balader en chemises de coton au beau milieu de l’hiver suédois. Puis, après qu’Elladan eut lourdement insisté pour visiter les environs (et que Legolas eut renoncé à la douche chaude qu’il avait espéré s’offrir avant de ressortir) ils décidèrent d’aller découvrir ce que Legolas entendait lorsqu’il parlait de ‘faire du lèche-vitrine’.

 

«  _C’est donc ainsi que les humains renouvellent leur garde-robe ?_ S’étonna Elrohir en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire aux rayonnages de vestes et de chemises. _Que sont donc devenus les tailleurs ?_

 _-Ils sont devenus moins nombreux, plus couteux. Il n’y a plus que les familles aisées pour faire appel à eux désormais, mais c’est considéré comme une activité plutôt_ **snob**.

- _Oh… quel dommage. Je ne regretterais certainement pas les séances d’ajustement et d’essayage, mais je suis sur que ces vêtements… euh… comment dites-vous cela ?_

 _-Prêt-à-porter._

- _Oui, prêt-à-porter._ _Eh bien, je suis certain qu’ils ne peuvent être aussi confortables que des habits faits à la main et à vos mesures._

 _-Non en effet._ Accorda Legolas en bifurquant dans l’allée des vestes, _mais le prêt-à-porter offre d’autre plaisirs, tels que passer du temps à choisir une façon originale et adéquate d’accorder différents vêtements afin de les rendre uniques. Tout le monde n’y adhère pas, et en ce qui me concerne, ce n’est là qu’un passe-temps très occasionnel, mais cela offre au moins l’occasion de me distraire une heure ou deux… et vous n’y échapperez pas de tout manière, car je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous prêter mes vêtements, et qu’il est hors de question que vous circuliez avec vos uniformes : nous nous ferions trop remarquer, et dans notre situation ça n’est pas spécialement recommandé. »_

Les jumeaux soupirèrent, et Elladan marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à ‘Erestor’ tandis que Legolas les entrainait à sa suite, à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Ils ressortirent de l’enseigne plusieurs heures plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements neufs, et passablement fatigués. Le passage par les cabines d’essayage avait été particulièrement éprouvant et embarrassant (la vision d’un Elladan en boxer au beau milieu du couloir avait amené des nuances de rouge tout à fait inédites sur la peau du prince elfique) et le paiement des achats ne s’était guère révélé plus aisé, car il avait fallut répondre aux questions d’Elrohir concernant le fonctionnement de la machine à cartes de crédit. Mais enfin, leurs emplettes étaient terminées, et Legolas insista pour qu’ils retournent à l’hôtel se changer avant d’aller déjeuner au restaurant.

 

«  _N’avez-vous pas remarqué que la plupart des gens sont enfouis sous les_ **pulls** _et les_ **blousons** _?_ Fit remarquer Legolas lorsqu’Elladan protesta une fois de trop. _Ils n’ont pas l’habitude de voir des gens en simples chemises. Je ne vous forcerais pas à enfiler des parkas fourrées, mais faites au moins l’effort d’avoir l’air de vous couvrir !_  »

 

Les jumeaux finirent donc par obtempérer. Elrohir, les cheveux ramenés en un élégant catogan, choisit un pantalon de satin noir et une chemise lie de vin, qu’il dissimula sous un manteau noir également. Elladan choisit sensiblement la même tenue, à ceci prêt que sa chemise à lui était vert sombre. Legolas, enfin, revêtit un jean noir, un pull à col roulé noir également, une veste en cuir fourré de la même couleur qu’il accompagna d’une écharpe vert pomme ainsi que du bonnet et des mitaines assortis.

Ils sortirent déjeuner et passèrent l’après-midi à déambuler dans les rues de la capitale suédoise, repérant tel ou tel endroit qu’ils désiraient visiter avant de partir pour le nord et le village de Vertbois, ou subsistait encore le palais de Thranduil. Elladan et Elrohir devisaient avec animation, se retenant à grand peine de pointer le doigt sur chaque objet qui attirait leur attention, lançant ici et là une exclamation en direction de Legolas, qui répondait d’une voix étouffée. Elrohir finit par se retourner, et ne put retenir une exclamation surprise.

 

«  _Legolas… que faites-vous avec cette écharpe sur le nez ?_  »

 

Elladan se retourna, et découvrit un Legolas à la pointe des oreilles étonnamment rosies par le froid et au visage enfoui dans son écharpe, ne laissant visible que ses yeux dont le bleu pâle ressortait face au vert de son écharpe. Le fils d’Elrond ne retint pas son éclat de rire, qui l’empêche de parler pendant une bonne demi-minute.

 

«  _Oh, Legolas !_ Fit-il, indulgent, _je sais que les humains sont des petites choses frileuses et qu’il faut essayer de nous fondre parmi eux, mais une telle mascarade est parfaitement inutile !_

 _-Je me couvre le visage si j’en a envie, Elladan_ , rétorqua Legolas d’une voix assourdie par la laine. _Et je n’ai pas besoin de votre permission pour me vêtir comme je l’entends._

 _-Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule et ôtez cette écharpe !_

 _-Je n’en ai pas envie, Elladan !_

 _-Legolas, ça suffit, enlevez-moi cette écharpe… enfin, Elrohir, dis-lui quelque chose !_

 _-N’aurais-je donc la paix qu’à condition de me découvrir le visage ?_  »

 

Elladan et Elrohir répondirent exactement en même temps, l’un amusé, l’autre extrêmement sérieux, qu’en effet, Legolas ne serait pas tranquille tant qu’il aurait une écharpe sur le nez, et ce dernier finit par céder à leur caprice, ronchonnant dans une barbe inexistante pour le reste du trajet.

Le soir venu, les trois elfes regagnèrent leur hôtel et commandèrent un repas chinois complet, ce qui offrit aux jumeaux l’occasion de s’émerveiller des nombreux usages de la technologie. Ils téléphonèrent ensuite à Imladris et eurent un aperçu de l’étendue du vocabulaire injurieux de Thranduil lorsque ce dernier crut avoir raccroché et exprima à haute voix tout le bien qu’il pensait des appareillages modernes. Legolas parti dans un fou rire qui s’acheva sur une quinte de toux monumentale, laquelle le laissa presque à bout de souffle.

 

«  _Legolas, tout vas bien ?_ S’inquiéta Elrohir. _Vous semblez étrange…._  »

 

Le prince elfique s’accorda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, et jeter un œil à son reflet dans la fenêtre qui donnait sur Stockholm. L’image n’était pas très fidèle, mais suffisamment pour que Legolas réalise qu’il était nettement plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire. Soupirant, il adressant un sourire fatigué à Elrohir :

 

«  _Oui, tout vas bien, je suis seulement fatigué… il y avait des millénaires que je ne m’étais pas tant amusé, je suppose qu’il faut que je m’accorde un peu de temps pour reprendre le bon rythme._

 _-C’est logique_ , accorda Elrohir. _Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer cette nuit, et nous pourrions alléger notre programme de demain._

 _-Ne soyez-pas ridicule Elrohir ! Nous n’allons pas tout annuler pour une simple fatigue ! Je vous retrouverais dans la salle à manger de l’hôtel pour le petit déjeuner, à huit heures précises, comme prévu._  »

 

Elrohir acquiesça et laissa Legolas regagner sa chambre, puis partit se coucher à son tour, conscient qu’il lui faudrait se lever bien plus tôt que prévu s’il voulait faire en sorte qu’Elladan soit à l’heure pour le petit déjeuner… il était de notoriété publique dans le royaume elfique que Legolas était toujours extrêmement ponctuel.

Le lendemain, ô miracle de l’existence, les jumeaux arrivèrent au buffet du petit-déjeuner à huit heures moins cinq minutes, pas peu fiers d’être parvenus à arriver avant Legolas et son horloge interne ‘réglée à la suisse’, quoi que puisse signifier cette expression.

 

Mais à huit heures et quart, Legolas n’était toujours pas là.


	7. Une Si Petite Chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas est resté dans sa chambre et les jumeaux devraient réviser leur Histoire avant de voler des couteaux à beurre.

A huit heures et demie, Elrohir commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter. Elladan le rassura, arguant que Legolas, à vivre avec des humains, avait probablement enfin découvert le plaisir de paresser au lit, et qu’il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire irruption dans la salle à manger, échevelé et rouge de confusion.

A neuf heures moins le quart, Elladan avait abandonné tout semblant de contenance et pianotait du bout des ongles sur le bord de la table, sa main libre torturant allègrement une mèche de cheveux dont le seul crime était de s’être échappé de son catogan.

Enfin, à neuf heures précises, ils n’y tinrent plus et décidèrent de remonter chercher leur compagnon, les muscles bandés et les poings serrés sur des couteaux subtilisés à leur table de petit déjeuner afin de parer à toute éventualité. Les jumeaux, qui n’avaient pas appris à se servir d’un ascenseur, remontèrent les escaliers en courant, leurs couteaux dissimulés dans les manches de leurs chemises. Ils n’étaient guère tranchants, bien moins efficace que les anciennes épées des hommes, et encore plus éloignés des dagues que le prince elfique affectionnait tant, mais en cas de besoin, il était certain que les fils d’Elrond sauraient en faire un usage plus que satisfaisant.

 

Ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de Legolas, juste en face de celle d’Elladan, et ouvrir la porte à la volée. Cette dernière, en s’ouvrant, percuta violement le visage d’une petite femme replète dont la chevelure flamboyante jurait admirablement avec son pull d’un rose soutenu. Elle s’éloigna en gémissant, laissant les jumeaux les bras ballants de surprise tandis que Legolas s’assurait que son nez n’était pas brisé.

 

«  **Euh… je…je sui désolé je… je….**  »

 

Elrohir mis fin à ses propres bafouillages lorsqu’il réalisa que la femme en face de lui ne parlait pas l’allemand, et qu’elle n’avait probablement pas l’intention de s’y mettre après cette première impression désastreuse. Legolas, heureusement, se chargea de lui présenter ses plus plates excuses dans ce qui était probablement un suédois impeccable, et la raccompagna à la porte. Il revint ensuite vers ses amis en toussant vigoureusement, pelotonné dans un des peignoirs fournis par l’hôtel, et entreprit de se préparer une bonne tasse de thé. Ce fut à ce moment qu’Elladan retrouva enfin l’usage de ses mâchoires, coincées en mode poisson hors de l’eau depuis l’instant ou ses yeux s’étaient posés sur l’inconnue.

 

«  _Pourquoi n’étiez-vous pas au rendez-vous ? Nous craignions qu’il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose !_  »

 

Legolas ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une violente quinte de toux l’en empêcha, et il se contenta d’un regard qui signifiait clairement qu’Elladan était particulièrement naïf (voire stupide) s’il s’imaginait que des humains pourraient le maitriser en s’y mettant à moins d’une vingtaine. Puis, ayant enfin repris son souffle, il finit par répondre :

 

«  _J’avais besoin d’un médecin._  »

 

Ce fut instantané : les jumeaux furent aux côtés de leur ami en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour cligner de l’œil, et commençaient déjà à l’examiner lorsqu’il se dégagea brusquement de leur étreinte.

 

«  _Je n’ai rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas !_ Fit-il avec humeur. _J’ai seulement pris un coup de froid. Il me faut de l’aspirine et une bonne rasade de sirop contre la toux pour éviter que ça dégénère en bronchite._

 _-En quoi ?_ S’inquiéta Elladan. _Legolas, de quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _-La bronchite,_ expliqua Elrohir sans quitter Legolas du regard, _est une maladie des voies respiratoires humaines, elle n’est pas très grave mais peu devenir particulièrement encombrante si elle n’est pas bien soignée… mais je croyais qu’il s’agissait d’un virus !_

 _-Pas forcément._ Corrigea Legolas. _J’ai les poumons fragiles. J’ai tendance à attraper des bronchites quand je respire de l’air trop froid trop brusquement, ou des gaz trop puissants._

 _-Enfin c’est ridicule !_ Protesta Elladan. _Je vous ai vu circuler dans des climats bien plus froids que celui-ci sans le moindre problème… et puis les elfes ne tombent pas malades, c’est bien connu !_

 _-Et moi non plus, avant…_ Legolas s’interrompit, son visage plus rose de minute en minute.

- _Avant quoi ?_ Insista Elrohir. _Que s’est-il passé pour que vous soyez devenu aussi délicat qu’un humain ?_  » __

Avec un soupir, Legolas referma la porte de sa chambre, que le médecin avait laissé ouverte en partant, puis entraîna ses deux amis jusqu’à son lit, ou il les força à s’asseoir. Il récupéra sa tasse de thé et s’installa en tailleur face aux Peredhil, évitant toujours soigneusement leur regard. Lentement, avec une hésitation proche de la répugnance, il ôta son peignoir, puis releva la manche gauche de sa chemise, révélant une bande de tissu étroitement enroulée autour de son avant bras. Il l’enleva avec précaution, et les jumeaux retinrent leur souffle, craignant un instant de le voir révéler une blessure qui n’aurait pas cicatrisé.

Enfin, Legolas finit par retourner son poignet pour révéler la face interne de son bras gauche, ou figuraient en écriture serrée les chiffres 202.500 il semblait nerveux, son bras tremblait légèrement et Elladan, à la vue d’une telle réaction face à une si petite chose, ne put retenir un éclat de rire, tandis qu’Elrohir souriait, soulagé.

Legolas, lui, bondit hors du lit et courut s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que vous aurez deviné ce que sont ces chiffres, à savoir un matricule de déporté durant la seconde guerre mondiale. J’ai fait des recherches avant l’écriture de ce chapitre, et le site suivant m’a été très utile :
> 
> http://www.sonderkommando.info/lieux/auschwitz/tatouages/index.html
> 
> Vous remarquerez, si vous lisez l’article dans son intégralité, que le matricule de Legolas est fictif (le dernier numéro enregistré à Auschwitz étant le 202.499) car je ne voulais pas lui donner le matricule d’une personne réelle ; en effet, bien que je ne puisse pas nommer ou mentionner l’intégralité des détenus (qui n’apparaîtrons pas dans cette fiction, pour ne pas faire intervenir de personne réelle) je ne souhaitais pas ‘voler’ un matricule existant : on a déjà suffisamment volé leur identité aux déportés du régime Nazi et franchement, je n’avais pas envie de le refaire, si insignifiant que cela puisse paraître.
> 
> Une remarque plus légère : le titre du chapitre fait bien entendu référence à la réplique de Boromir dans le film de La Communauté de l’Anneau : « C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes… pour une si petite chose… une si petite chose. »  
> Cette réplique, ou plus exactement les quelques mots que j’en ais extrait, me paraissait bien s’appliquer aux tatouages pratiqués à Auschwitz-Birkenau qui sont, en eux-mêmes, assez négligeables, mais symbolisent ce que l’homme a pu inventer de plus barbare et cruel.


	8. Matricule 202.500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas a de très mauvais souvenir et les Jumeaux ne savent pas comment y réagir.

Les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent avant de se lancer à la suite de Legolas. La porte leur claqua violement au nez, et ils furent forcés de rester à l’extérieur pendant que, de l’autre côté, Legolas rendait bruyamment la nourriture qu’il avait absorbé durant les deux jours précédents.

Il s’écoula un long moment durant lequel on entendit plus que le bruit inquiétant des vomissements de Legolas, entrecoupés de quintes de toux plus ou moins violentes. Enfin, le silence revint, et Elladan cru qu’il allait être malade à son tour. Le temps parut s’allonger, et les quelques minutes qui précédèrent l’ouverture de la porte resteraient certainement gravées dans la mémoire des fils d’Elrond comme comptant parmi les plus douloureuses de leurs existences.

Lorsque Legolas rouvrit la porte, il était très pâle, le front couvert de sueur et les yeux rouges, bien qu’il fut impossible de déterminer si c’était dû à des larmes ou à une crise aigüe d’épuisement nerveux. Il dépassa les jumeaux sans les regarder, une main couvrant les chiffres sur son bras, et se dirigea immédiatement vers son sac à dos pour en tirer une petite flasque en verre remplie d’un liquide dont la couleur ambrée parut familière à Elrohir.

 

«  _C’est de la bière._ Murmura Legolas en remarquant le regard de son ami. _Je n’ai pas la science nécessaire pour produire du miruvor. Cette bière en particulier est plus forte que du Dorwinion…_ Legolas détourna le visage, se tournant vers la fenêtre et le crépuscule quasi permanent de l’hiver du suédois avant d’ajouter à voix encore plus basse : _Gimli m’as enseigné comment fabriquer la boisson de son peuple, car il craignait de ne pas en trouver à Valinor._  »

 

Elladan et Elrohir se consultèrent du regard avant d’oser bouger. Ils avancèrent deux fauteuils jusqu’au côté du lit, n’osant rejoindre Legolas sur le matelas, de peur de le brusquer. Ils savaient par expérience que le prince n’aimait pas se montrer en position de faiblesse, ou révéler son état d’esprit, non plus que ses émotions profondes. D’après ce que savaient les jumeaux, il avait toujours été de nature secrète, et ni ce qu’il avait pu vivre à Vertbois durant le règne de Sauron, ni quatre millénaires de solitude forcée ne l’avaient incité à se montrer plus ouvert. Conscients qu’ils n’obtiendraient rien en posant des questions, les fils d’Elrond se turent, Elrohir adoptant l’immobilité de la pierre tandis qu’Elladan se tordait les doigts pour s’empêcher de pianoter sur l’accoudoir de bois sombre. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu’aucun d’entre eux ne bouge ou ne parle, jusqu’à ce que la voix de Legolas, à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure, ne finisse par rompre le silence, presque timidement.

 

«  _En mille-neuf-cent trente-trois, un homme nommé Adolf Hitler est devenu le chef du gouvernement_ **Allemand** _. Je vivais en_ **France** _, à l’époque, près de_ **Lille** _. Hitler cherchait à conquérir l’_ **Europe** _… il pensait que seul ce qu’il appelait le ‘peuple élu’ méritait de vivre librement. Les autres peuplades devaient, selon lui, servir de domestiques ou d’esclaves à ce peuple, cette race_ **aryenne** _, mais certains, comme le peuple_ **Jude** _, devaient être éradiqué totalement…._

 _-Je ne comprends pas,_ interrompit Elladan dans un souffle hésitant, _je croyais que les_ **juifs** _étaient des gens qui pratiquaient une religion particulière ?_

 _-C’est le cas,_ confirma Legolas, _mais on a toujours parlé du ‘peuple’_ **juif** _, bien que j’ignore pourquoi. Quoi qu’il en soit, Hitler s’est présenté comme le défenseur des intérêts du peuple_ **allemand** _, ce qui lui a permis d’accéder au pouvoir. Il a changé l’_ **Allemagne** _en_ **dictature** _, qu’il gouvernait grâce à son parti, le_ **National Sozialistische Partei** _, et aux_ **SS** _, ses miliciens._ Legolas conservait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, mais son regard ne voyait plus le jour sombre de Stockholm, se portant plutôt sur une époque encore trop proche à ses yeux, et qui le hantait toujours au point de lui provoquer de fortes nausée chaque fois qu’il y repensait. _Hitler a fait construire des camps pour exterminer les_ **Jüden** _et ses opposants_ **politiques** _. Au début il s’agissait majoritairement de camps de travail : les détenus étaient envoyés là-bas pour y être tués à la tâche… une méthode que Saroumane n’aurait probablement pas reniée._ Legolas eut un rire sec, sans joie, puis reprit : _mais les choses n’avançaient pas assez vite à son goût, alors il les a transformés en_ **Konzentrationkampf** _, des camps de concentration. Les gens étaient envoyés la bas pour y être tués en masse. J’ai réussi à échapper aux_ **SS** _et à la_ **Gestapo** _, leur branche_ **Française** _, pour la plus grande partie de la guerre, mais j’ai finit par être capturé au début de l’année mille-neuf-cent quarante-quatre en essayant de protéger un jeune garçon qui m’avait rendu service. Ils m’ont envoyé dans leur plus gros camp, à_ **Auschwitz** _… Lorsqu’on arrivait là-bas, il n’y avait guère d’options. Soit on était apte au travail, soit on ne l’était pas. Ceux qui étaient jugés inaptes, surtout des vieillards et des enfants, on les envoyait directement vers les ‘Chambres’… une fois dépouillés de tout ce qu’ils possédaient, ils étaient enfermés dans des pièces spéciales, où on les asphyxiait à l’aide d’un gaz empoisonné, le_ **Zyklon** _. Une fois morts, on ramassait les corps, et une équipe de détenus arrachait les quelques dents en or qu’ils pouvaient trouver, avant de mettre les corps dans une fosse commune et de les enterrer. »_

 

Il y eut un long, long silence, et les jumeaux n’osèrent pas même se regarder, ni regarder leur compagnon, conservant les yeux fixés sur leurs poings serrés. Legolas parlait de son expérience en termes clairs, facilement compréhensibles, et désespérément factuels, comme ils l’avaient entendu faire une fois, une seule, au retour d’une de ses patrouilles dans la forêt de Vertbois, peu avant la formation de la Communauté de l’Anneau. La aussi, il avait semblé indifférent à la disparition de presque la moitié de son effectif, décimé par une attaque d’Orcs dont le nombre les avait submergés. A l’époque, les jumeaux n’avaient pas su, pas pu dissimuler leur indignation à l’idée qu’un prince se soucie si peu de son peuple (c’était leur première rencontre avec le fils de Thranduil) mais ils avaient rapidement été détrompés, non par le sermon de Thranduil qui ne s’était pas privé de les insulter copieusement entre deux remontrances pour leur insouciance et leur incompréhension totale d’une situation de guerre, ni par le discours bref et solennel que Legolas avait adressé aux familles des elfes tombés au combat, mais par le respect et le dévouement dont faisaient preuve tous ses soldats à son égard. Elladan et Elrohir avaient, à l’époque, rapidement constaté qu’ils étaient tous prêts à mettre leur vie en jeu au moindre froncement de sourcil de leur prince, dont il s’était avéré que le taux d’émotion qu’affichait son visage était inversement proportionnel à la douleur qu’il ressentait.

 

«  _J’ai été déclaré apte au travail,_ reprit Legolas d’une voix mécanique. _On m’a d’abord envoyé à la ‘réception’. Mon travail consistait à récupérer les effets personnels des nouveaux arrivants et à les trier en fonction de leur nature et de leur valeur. Par la suite, j’ai circulé dans le camp et, à mesure que mon état se dégradait, on m’a rapproché des chambres… j’ai fini avec quelques autre détenus, à la fosse. Nous devions entasser les corps dans des brouettes, les amener aux arracheurs de dents et les jeter avec tous les autres au fond du trou… parfois… parfois, on en retrouvait un vivant, souvent des enfants, protégés du gaz par les autres corps… ils… nous avons dû… ils seraient morts étouffés par la terre, de toute façon… nous n’avions pas le cœur à les laisser souffrir davantage… mais il fallait faire vite, si nous ne voulions pas recevoir une balle dans le crâne… je… je me souviens de leur visage. Toujours le même, hagard et blême et si vide… Et puis, un jour, c’est moi qu’ils ont fait entrer dans la Chambre, avec la plupart de ceux qui officiaient avec moi à la fosse. Ils nous ont enlevés nos hardes et nous ont poussés du bout de leurs _**fusils** _… quand le gaz a commencé à arriver… ils… ils ont refusé de m’écouter, ils grattaient et cognaient et suppliaient encore et encore et encore et j’avais…tellement mal… je suis… resté au sol… ils ont finit par s’effondrer sur moi… je n’ai été que très peu touché par le gaz… et je sentais… je sentais, quelque part, que j’aurais du m’éteindre, j’aurais dû mourir de chagrin longtemps, longtemps avant tout ça mais… je ne voulais pas mourir la bas, pas comme ça, pas… si loin de la mer… de mon pays… si loin de tout… je voulais tellement revoir le ciel… j’ai prié… j’ai supplié Erù de m’aider, de m’épargner au moins jusqu’à ce que j’ai pu revoir des étoiles qui ne soient pas pâlies par des projecteurs… j’ignore combien de temps je suis resté… il faisait noir et chaud, si chaud, et tout mon corps brûlait… j’avais si mal… j’avais si mal… ils ont finit par venir, et tout était devenu si froid, si raide… j’ai cru… oh Erù, j’étais si sûr qu’ils allaient savoir, qu’ils allaient voir que je respirais, qu’ils verraient que mes yeux brillaient trop pour être ceux d’un mort, que mon corps était trop souple… et j’ai eut peur, Elladan… pour la première fois de ma vie j’ai eut vraiment, vraiment peur…_ Legolas prit une de ces inspirations brusques et laborieuses que l’on a lorsque, en pleine noyade, on atteint ses dernières limites, et reprit, la voix basse et le regard voilé : _ils m’ont emmené vers la fosse… je savais que les Autres m’accompagnaient… j’ai cru abandonner un million de fois mais… le ciel… je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas me contenter de ce… cette chose jaunasse… je voulais juste… revoir le ciel… et puis mourir… ils… ils m’ont jeté sur les Autres… j’ai atterri face contre les corps… dans une poche d’air… la terre qui tombait me frappait le dos, les jambes, tout… ça aurait dût être bon, c’était de la terre, mais ce n’était pas ma terre… de la sale terre, morte, pleine de cendres et de sang… j’ai attendu qu’ils finissent, sans bouger, sans oser respirer même… ils m’ont vite recouvert… ça m’a sauvé… j’ignore combien de temps je suis resté, collé à tous ces corps, tous ces numéros près du mien, toutes ces peaux froides et dures… j’avais froid, j’avais faim… j’étais sale… si sale… ma sale vie… ma sale vie se poursuivait grâce à leur mort à eux… et le ciel… le ciel n’était plus barré de _**projecteurs** _, plus rien… plus un son, plus un_ **fusil** _, plus que les baraques entre les étoiles et moi… rien qu’Elendil et moi pour des jours et des jours et des jours… et puis il m’a dit… il m’a dit que j’étais libre, que c’était finit, mais ça n’est jamais finit… il n’a pas compris, il ne pouvais pas comprendre… il ne savait pas lui, que je n’avais qu’une sale vie, une vie volée… eux… eux ils sont morts, ils n’avaient rien vécu… quarante ans, souvent moins, moi trop longtemps… et lui… lui il arrive et il me dit ‘c’est fini’… MAIS CE N’EST PAS FINI ! Ca ne finit jamais, jamais, Eux ils rient, ils s’amusent parce que je suis tout seul… toujours tout seul, les Autres sont tous morts et il n’y a personne pour m’écouter, personne pour comprendre et je veux quelqu’un ami ennemi amant n’importe lequel mais je veux quelqu’un pitié je ne veux plus être seul Erù pitié pitié pitiépitiépitié pitié…. »_

Legolas avait saisit sa tête entre ses mains et se balançait d’avant en arrière de manière frénétique, les paupières étroitement closes, les jointures blanchies par l’effort et les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine dans une vague tentative de revenir en position fœtale. Il ne cessait ne murmurer des prières lourdes de larmes non versées, adressées à qi voudrait bien l’entendre pour qu’on ne le laisse plus seul, plus jamais seul Erù, par pitié, ne me laissez plus _seul_.

Pendant quelques instants, les jumeaux furent incapables de remuer, fixant avec horreur et dégoût cette pauvre créature si faible et abimée qui venait de prendre la place du plus grand guerrier de toute l’histoire de la Terre du Milieu, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de repenser aux quelques vagues descriptions que Frodon leur avait fait de Gollum, bien longtemps auparavant. Elladan fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur lorsque Legolas se cogna violement le crâne contre ses genoux. Bondissant de son fauteuil à la vitesse de l’éclair, il se jeta sur le lit et plaqua le prince paniqué contre le matelas. Legolas se débattit, cogna et griffa jusqu’à ce qu’Elladan soit forcé de le lâcher. Il quitta le lit à toute vitesse, esquivant aisément Elrohir pour aller se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche, fixant les jumeaux avec les yeux exorbité d’un animal traqué. Puis, brusquement, comme la corde d’un arc qui lâche, il fut pris d’un haut le cœur et, se pliant presque en deux, vomis ce qui lui restait de bile dans l’estomac sur le tapis hors de prix, avant de s’effondrer à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et de sangloter comme jamais il n’avait osé le faire, même lorsque, tout jeune elfe, il avait dût enterrer sa mère.

 

Ce ne fut qu’après un long moment qu’Elrohir osa enfin rompre le silence, tendant la main vers son ami comme s’il essayait d’approcher un loup acculé et particulièrement imprévisible.

 

«  _Legolas…_

 _-Je ne suis pas cet homme…_ répondit Legolas si bas qu’Elrohir faillit ne pas l’entendre, malgré leur relative proximité. _Je ne suis pas cet homme…._ »

 

Il n’eut pas besoin d’ajouter ‘je ne suis que le matricule deux-cent-deux-mille cinq cent’.


	9. Plutôt Mourir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les Jumeaux discutent le Cas Legolas et prennent une décision.

Ce fut un éternuement qui réveilla Legolas le lendemain matin. Le souffle, brusque, chaud et vaguement humide, lui fit l’effet d’une détonation de fusil. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s’obligea à rester immobile et à analyser sa situation. Un dos était collé au sien, se pressant davantage contre sa tunique chaque fois que son propriétaire inspirait. Un talon frôlait parfois celui de Legolas, mais c’était à peu près tout le contact qu’ils avaient. Legolas étant couché sur son flanc gauche, il en déduisit que le dos qui collait au sien était celui d’Elrohir, qui avait plusieurs fois confessé ne dormir convenablement que sur le flanc droit. Une déduction en entrainant une autre, Legolas fut capable de déterminer que l’auteur de l’éternuement qui l’avait réveillé n’était autre qu’Elladan, qui dormait d’ordinaire sur le dos, mais avait dû faire une entorse à ses habitudes pour leur permettre de tenir à trois dans le même lit. Leurs deux fronts étaient posés l’un contre l’autre, et leurs genoux se touchaient. Quelques secondes d’inspection supplémentaire révélèrent au prince elfique que sa tête reposait sur le bras d’Elladan, ses propres mains fermement ancrées sur sa tunique, le bras libre d’Elladan reposant mollement sur ses épaules. Elrohir ronflait doucement, mais la respiration plus laborieuse d’Elladan indiquait qu’il avait manqué de sommeil, peut-être même ne s’était-il endormi que fort peu de temps auparavant, et Legolas dû se retenir de soupirer. Il ignorait comment ils s’étaient tous trois retrouvés dans cette situation, mais étant donné le peu de souvenir qu’il conservait de la veille et l’odeur âcre du vomi qui flottait encore dans la pièce, il jugea qu’il ne voulait probablement pas savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il resta immobile encore un moment puis, incapable de se rendormir, décida qu’après tout, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose de sa matinée.

 

 

Elladan se réveilla bon dernier, alléché par l’odeur du bacon qu’on faisait cuire et le son prometteur d’un pain frais que l’on rompait. Il se redressa dans le lit et s’étira copieusement avant de se décider à rouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, il se trouva confronté à la vision quelque peu incongrue d’un Legolas en T-shirt vert pâle et jean troué, son écharpe autour du cou, qui poussait devant lui, trônant sur un plateau à roulette, le plus imposant petit-déjeuner qu’Elladan eut jamais vu. Il songea un instant que tout ça était exagéré (et que les employés de l’hôtel auraient très bien pu se charger de cuisiner leur repas du matin) mais abandonna toute idée de protestation lorsque son estomac, en réponse à l’odeur du jus d’orange fraîchement pressé, émit un grognement digne d’un Warg.

Legolas eut un sourire timide et s’installa à son tour sur le matelas, laissant à Elrohir le confortable fauteuil de la chambre. Les fils d’Elrond prirent le temps de découvrir les différentes merveilles que recelait le plateau avant d’attaquer leur petit déjeuner : saumon, œuf coque et lard grillé disputaient l’espace à une corbeille de pain et de ce que Legolas appelait du Knäkebröt, plusieurs bols de crudités (tomates cerises et bâtonnets de concombre semblaient avoir déjà subit un raid conséquent), ainsi qu’à trois bols, une cafetière, une carafe de lait chaud et un pichet plein à ras bord de jus d’orange. Ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, comblant comme ils le pouvaient les gouffres qu’étaient devenus leurs estomacs, probablement en réponse aux émotions fortes de la veille. Pas une seule fois Legolas ne rencontra leur regard, ni ne leur adressa spontanément la parole.

 

Enfin, lorsqu’ils furent tous repus qu’Elladan se fut habillé et qu’Elrohir lui ait annoncé que les équipes de nettoyage s’étaient déjà occupées du tapis, laissant les fenêtres ouvertes pour chasser les odeurs, le fils d’Elrond prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l’eau :

 

«  _Legolas… je crois qu’il faut que nous parlions._  »

 

Le prince elfique repoussa son assiette et vida d’une traite ce qu’il restait de son verre de jus d’orange avant de s’approprier un des oreillers et, toujours assis en tailleur, de le serrer contre lui, comme un bouclier.

 

«  _Je vous écoute,_ murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

 _-Legolas, je vous dois des excuses._

 _-Non, c’est plutôt moi qui…._

 _-Oh je vous en prie Legolas, ne rendez pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l’est déjà ! Je sais à peine ce pourquoi je m’excuse, mais je sais au moins que je vous ai blessé par mon rire, et c’est une raison suffisante pour m’excuser. Seulement… j’ai cru… lorsque vous avez commencé à vous dévêtir j’avais craint… j’avais craint une blessure qui n’aurait pas cicatrisé… quelque chose de physique et d’immédiat…._

 _-Elladan, vous n’avez pas besoin de…._

 _-Lorsque j’ai vu ces chiffres,_ reprit Elladan sans tenir compte de l’interruption, _j’ai été si soulagé… j’ignorais… jamais je n’aurais pu imaginer que… qu’on vous avait… marqué… comme…._

 _-Du bétail,_ compléta Legolas. _Nous non plus, nous ne pouvions pas l’imaginer. Et moi-même, avant de… avant… qu’ils me marquent, je n’aurais jamais cru qu’on pourrait… je n’aurais jamais pensé survivre à… tout ça. »_

Il y eut un silence, qu’Elrohir finit par rompre en se levant pour les rejoindre sur le matelas. Puis, Legolas se raidit, le visage dur et fermé, plus que jamais semblable au fier guerrier qu’Elladan et Elrohir avaient rencontré lors de cette première visite à Vertbois et qui avait refusé de verser la moindre larme aux funérailles de son frère cadet. Il prit une grande inspiration puis haussa les épaules d’un mouvement sec.

 

«  _Ah, peu importe. C’est terminé._

 _-Je ne crois pas Legolas… n’importe quel autre Elfe se serait éteint à votre place._

 _-Mais je suis bien vivant et bien portant_ , rétorqua Legolas. _Inutile d’épiloguer sur cet épisode fort fâcheux._

 _-Legolas, insista Elrohir, ce qui s’est passé hier…._

 _-N’était qu’un incident sans gravité._

 _-Enfin, si Elladan n’avait pas été présent pour vous restreindre vous vous seriez fracassé le crâne sur vos propres genoux !_ S’exclama Elrohir, colère et panique se mêlant dans sa voix.

 _-Eh bien je ne l’ai pas fait ! Remerciez-donc Elladan pour l’absence de contusion sur mon visage et laissez-moi donc en paix !_

 _-Comment vous laissez en paix sachant que…._

 _-IL SUFFIT Elrohir !_ Tonna Legolas, l’aura brûlante. _N’oubliez pas je vous prie à qui vous vous adressez ! Je n’ai aucune envie de discuter de tout cela avec vous, aussi vous prierais-je d’oublier cette affaire ou de quitter la pièce !_

 _-FORT BIEN !_ S’emporta à son tour le fils d’Elrond. _LAISSEZ-VOUS DONC MOURIR, PUISQUE MON AIDE EST SI MALVENUE ! JE SUIS CERTAIN QU’ESTEL ET VOTRE MERE SERONT RAVIS D’APPRENDRE QUE VOUS AVEZ DECIDE DE LES REJOINDRE PREMATUREMENT PAR EGARD POUR VOTRE EGO SURDIMENSIONNE !_ »

 

Elrohir quitta la pièce en mettant un point d’honneur à claquer la porte aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, laissant son frère prendre soin du prince elfique et de son entêtement de nain stupide. Legolas jeta un regard meurtrier à Elladan, le mettant au défi de reprendre la conversation ou son jumeau l’avait laissée. Ce dernier considéra très sérieusement l’option, mais renonça en se rappelant l’état dans lequel Legolas avait finit par se trouver la veille au soir. Effondré, brisé, il avait passé plusieurs heures à sangloter avant de sombrer dans un sommeil frôlant l’inconscience, et Elladan avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à le veiller par crainte d’une nouvelle crise, s’attendant presque à ce qu’il commence à pousser des borborygmes semblables à ceux de Gollum dans son sommeil.

Plus jamais Elladan ne voulait revoir son ami dans cet état. C’était, à son avis, inutile et dégradant que de le laisser plonger dans de tels abîmes de désespoir, sans même évoquer le fait que Legolas ne serait jamais capable de survivre à l’idée qu’il s’était montré impuissant plus d’une fois au cours de sa vie. Elrohir, en guérisseur émérite et en ami sincère, s’inquiétait évidement du bien être de son ami, cherchant à soigner son corps et son âme par tout les moyens, mais il ne connaissait pour cela qu’une seule solution : pousser son patient à discuter de ses blessures et à exposer ses souffrances jusqu’à ce que, de plaies ouvertes, elles deviennent de simples cicatrices. Elladan comprenait le point de vue de son frère, et lui-même adoptait souvent cette méthode… mais il savait par expérience qu’elle ne conviendrait pas à Legolas aussi, bien qu’il n’eut pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s’y prendre pour l’aider, choisit-il de ne pas insister, du moins dans l’immédiat.

 

«  _Je suis d’accord avec Elrohir pour constater, bien que vous protestiez du contraire, vous n’allez pas bien, cependant,_ reprit-il avant que Legolas ait la moindre chance de l’interrompre, _je crois vous connaitre suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que discuter la chose à tort et à travers ne vous aidera pas… aussi, si vous le permettez, j’aimerais clore cette conversation pour le moment._  »

 

Legolas soupira, soulagé, et Elladan se retint de faire de même, préférant scanner la pièce du regard à la recherche d’un objet qui pourrait servir de distraction. Il finit par poser les yeux sur la télécommande du poste de télévision, et força ses lèvres à sourire :

 

«  _Pourquoi ne m’expliqueriez-vous pas comment fonctionne une_ **télévision** _?_

 _-Elladan, je vous ai déjà dit que j’ignorais les détails du…._

 _-Je voulais parler de la façon dont on s’en sert,_ clarifia Elladan. _J’ignore encore comment une_ **télévision** _se doit d’être utilisée._ »

 

Legolas parcourut l’ancien rôdeur du regard, et ce dernier ne pu empêcher un frisson de lui courir sur l’échine. Le prince elfique haussa un sourcil, signalant que la diversion était fort évidente et somme toute piètrement exécutée, mais le sourire fatigué qui ornait ses lèvres disait, lui, qu’elle était bienvenue malgré tout. Legolas se saisit de la télécommande et entreprit d’expliquer la signification des divers pictogrammes à son compagnon d’aventure.

 

 

Elladan s’éveilla quelques heures plus tard au son du générique de ce que Legolas avait appelé un film d’animation –Strek… Sprek, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais dont Elladan avait manqué la plus grande partie, préférant céder à l’appel du sommeil plutôt que de continuer à lui résister. Il écouta les paroles un instant, sachant que l’Anglais était la langue la plus proche de ce qu’avait été le Westron. Il n’en comprit pas un mot, mais la mélodie semblait indiquer une chanson d’amour, si il en jugeait par ce qu’il avait pu entendre ici et là. Elladan repoussa doucement la tête de Legolas, qui dormait sur son épaule, et se retint de le réveiller pour s’assurer que ses yeux fermés n’étaient pas un signe de mauvaise santé, avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

Il traversa le couloir et rejoignit sa chambre, ou il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Elrohir assis sur son lit qui feignait d’être passionné par la relecture de son dictionnaire allemand-français. Ce dernier maintint la supercherie quelques instants puis abandonna toute prétention lorsqu’il comprit que son jumeau ne parlerait pas.

 

«  _Comment va-t-il ?_

 _-Mieux pour le moment. Il dort._

 _-J’ai été si stupide…_ gronda Elrohir en laissant tomber son dictionnaire. _Comment ai-je pu…._

 _-Vous aviez peur, mon frère,_ le rassura Elladan. _Je suis certain qu’il ne vous en voudra pas._

 _-J’ignore comment l’aider, Elladan. J’ai toujours été le meilleur guérisseur de nous deux, pourtant je suis parfaitement incapable de soigner mon ami le plus proche… et vous-même, à en juger par votre expression, ignorez comment vous y prendre… comment pouvons-nous l’aider si il refuse de nous laisser faire ?_

 _-Attendons._ Elladan haussa les épaules au regard incrédule que lui lança Elrohir. _Vous venez de le dire, je ne sais pas mieux que vous comment aider Legolas dans l’immédiat… mais je sais que nous n’avons aucune idée de l’étendue de sa souffrance ou de la façon précise dont elle se manifeste au quotidien… à en juger par la façon dont il a réagi hier soir, je dirais qu’il n’a jamais évoqué cette époque de sa vie avec qui que ce soit, ce genre de crise est donc une exception… si nous parvenions à trouver la façon dont il exprime ses sentiments vis-à-vis de tout cela, peut-être pourrions-nous mieux comprendre ce qu’il ressent._

 _-A défaut d’être utile, il est vrai que cela ne nous fera pas de mal,_ approuva Elrohir. _Je pense que nous devrions également nous documenter sur l’histoire de ce monde. Si Legolas s’est efforcé de nous dissimuler l’existence de ce… de ces monstres, il est certain qu’il aura dissimulé d’autres informations._

 _-Sans aucun doute,_ soupira Elladan, _il est si têtu._ Secouant la tête, le plus jeune fils d’Elrond ajouta : _il nous faut également découvrir s’il conserve d’autres séquelles que sa tendance à mal respirer._

 _-Je doute que ses bronchites soient d’origine purement physique,_ fit pensivement Elrohir, entièrement passé en mode ‘guérisseur’ à présent. _Si mortel que puisse être le_ **Zyklon** _, si son corps a été suffisamment fort pour y résister, il ne devrait pas conserver des séquelles aussi lourdes… après tout, il s’est toujours bien remis du poison des Yrchs, qui a pourtant tué nombre des nôtres._

 _-Vous pensez que ces maladies ne seraient qu’une façon pour lui d’exprimer ce qu’il ressent ?_ Fit Elladan, incrédule. _Mais enfin… il n’a pourtant pas feint ses quintes de toux : il en serait tout aussi incapable que nous !_

 _-Je crois que ce n’est pas une option à exclure. Nous les elfes mourrons de chagrin… pourquoi les maux de notre esprit ne pourraient-ils pas affecter notre corps de manière moins radicale ? Après tout, Legolas lui-même a reconnu que ce qu’il a vécu aurait poussé n’importe quel autre elfe à s’éteindre, et nous sommes également de cet avis. De plus, lorsque mère a été… enfin, elle a continué de se sentir mal bien après que son corps ait enfin expulsé le venin des Yrchs._

 _-Mais elle était déjà en train de s’éteindre,_ contra Elladan, qui avait plus de mal à ne considérer que l’aspect médical des choses lorsque sa mère ou Legolas étaient mentionnés. _Il est logique qu’elle ait continué à souffrir, n’est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui, bien entendu… et puis, nous ne connaissons pas la liste entière de ses symptômes, nous étions bien trop jeunes à cette époque pour qu’on nous en fasse le récit… cependant, nous avons depuis appris que les elfes qui s’éteignent n’éprouvent généralement pas de souffrance physique… or j’ai plusieurs fois entendu mère se plaindre de crampes dans le bas ventre, même après que père ait déclaré que son corps était entièrement soigné…._

 _-Et nous savons… du moins nous soupçonnons ce que les Yrchs lui ont fait dans leurs cavernes,_ compléta Elladan. _Il est vrai que cela tend à confirmer votre théorie… je pense tout de même qu’il serait plus prudent de consulter de la littérature humaine sur le sujet avant d’écarter l’hypothèse de séquelles purement physiques. Qui sait, depuis tout ce temps, peut-être auront-ils eux-aussi abordé ce sujet._

 _-Les chances en sont minces,_ soupira Elrohir, _car les humains sont moins sensibles aux maux de l’esprit que nous ne le sommes, mais sait-on jamais. Nous devrions également ouvrir l’œil pour ne pas passer à côté d’autres symptômes. Nous avons été si heureux de le revoir et de découvrir ce nouveau monde que nous n’avons rien remarqué d’anormal chez Legolas, mais même lui ne peu dissimuler ses blessures en permanence. Si nous restons attentifs, nous finirons bien par connaître la liste de ses symptômes._  »

 

Elladan acquiesça, et ils étaient prêts à retourner dans la chambre de Legolas, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur Legolas, dont le visage portait les signes discrets mais bien présents d’une crise de panique maitrisée par la seule force de sa volonté. Il posa les yeux sur les jumeaux, figés en pleine action, et se détendit de manière presqu’imperceptible avant de les rejoindre sur le matelas.

 

«  _Je me demandais ou vous étiez passés,_ expliqua-t-il en s’installant en tailleur, un genou touchant chacun des jumeaux. _J’avais craint que vous ne vous soyez coincés dans les_ **ascenseurs.** Il adressa un sourire fatigué à Elrohir, qui hocha la tête à la fois pour le remercier de son pardon, et pour indiquer qu’il ne chercherait pas à formuler ses excuses à haute voix. _La matinée est perdue,_ reprit-il en feignant la légèreté _, mais si vous le désirez, nous pouvons sortir déjeuner en ville, et profiter de l’après-midi pour effectuer une partie des visites que nous avions prévues._  »

 

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et Legolas fut le premier à se redresser. Il boitilla légèrement de la jambe gauche durant ses premiers pas, mais Elrohir se rappela que Legolas ne s’asseyait presque plus autrement qu’en tailleur et que sa jambe gauche se retrouvait généralement en position de support… rien d’étonnant, donc, à ce qu’elle soit un peu engourdie lorsque le prince se redressait, surtout s’il s’était endormi les jambes croisées devant la télévision. Les fils d’Elrond le laissèrent récupérer ses affaires tandis qu’ils enfilaient leurs manteaux respectifs et verrouillaient leurs chambres. Ils se consultèrent du regard afin de confirmer leur intention d’observer leur ami avec plus d’intensité qu’auparavant, puis suivirent Legolas le long du couloir, bien décidés à ne plus le laisser seul avec ses problèmes. Ils savaient, après tout, que si Legolas était le guerrier le plus accompli de toute l’histoire de la Terre du Milieu, depuis le départ d’Elrond, ils étaient devenus les guérisseurs les plus expérimentés et accomplis de tous… Legolas était peut-être un patient sortant de l’ordinaire, mais il n’en restait pas moins un patient, et ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils souhaiteraient plutôt mourir que de renoncer à le soigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Knäkebröt est un ‘pain’ fin et brun qui a plus la consistance du biscuit qu’on trouve facilement en suède, et qui s’utilise comme accompagnement pour garniture sucrée ou salée selon les goûts de chacun… si vous vous rappelez des pubs pour les pains Vasa (Väsa ? Me souviens plus de l’orthographe) bah c’était ça. Dans ma mémoire (ça fait une bonne dizaine d’années que je n’en ai plus mangé) c’est assez fadasse et plutôt dur à manger… disons que ça a le mérite de faire croustiller la tartine, mais je préfère quand même le pain français pour aller avec mon saumon fumé x)


	10. Je Comprend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas a des amis un peu particuliers, et où Elladan n'a pas de souci avec ça.

Les jumeaux profitèrent de leur visite de Stockholm pour en découvrir les divers lieux de cultures comme le Nordiska Museet, l’église des Chevaliers ou encore la _Riddarhuset_. Ils durent se contenter de photos de l’extérieur du palais royal (que les jumeaux trouvèrent ridiculement petit et peu décoré) et de quelques clichés de diverses statues plus ou moins anciennes, puis profitèrent d’un arrêt à la Bibliothèque Royale pour se faire expliquer le fonctionnement de ces établissements sous le prétexte de ne pas avoir à déranger Legolas chaque fois qu’ils devraient faire des recherches… ce qui était parfaitement vrai : ni Elladan ni Elrohir ne désiraient devoir expliquer à Legolas qu’ils cherchaient à se renseigner sur les symptômes possibles de sa détresse soi-disant inexistante.

Ils refusèrent cependant sa proposition de prolonger leur séjour dans la capitale, à la fois par soucis de ramener Legolas à un environnement plus familier et à ses responsabilités (surtout depuis que son téléphone portable avait décidé de sonner toutes les dix minutes) mais aussi parce que, malgré les problèmes qui leur restaient à régler, les jumeaux ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être impatients de revoir Vertbois qu’ils n’avaient, en fin de compte, visité que fort peu de temps dans leurs vies.

 

Ils prirent donc le train, de Stockholm jusqu’à Östersund, où ils ne restèrent pas plus d’une journée avant de prendre un nouveau train qui les emmena à Gällivare, une ville du nord de la rivière Luke, déjà loin au nord du cercle polaire. Ils y restèrent deux nuits, Legolas ayant eut un accès de fièvre assez violent qui le força à passer une journée entière au lit, et délaya leur achats jusqu’au lendemain. En effet, Gällivare était située au-delà du cercle polaire, et leurs simples manteaux ne suffisaient plus à leur donner un air normal depuis plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Ils prirent donc le temps d’acheter polaires, fourrures et énormes pulls avant de prendre un dernier train vers Kiruna, située plus au nord-est. De Kiruna, ils prirent un bus hebdomadaire vers le village de Dale, niché au pied des Monts Kjolen, tout près de la frontière Norvégienne.

 

Dale n’était plus qu’un vestige de ce qu’il avait été à l’époque ou la ville commerçait avec le royaume de Thranduil : du pivot commercial d’alors ne subsistaient plus qu’une quinzaine de maisons, pas toutes d’origine. La plupart des bâtiments avaient été rénovés au fil des siècles, certains semblaient même presque récents, mais la grande majorité était des maisons de bois pressées contre le lac, dont les fondations de pierre avaient amplement dépassé les deux, voire trois siècles d’existence. Legolas entraina les fils d’Elrond à travers la ville. Ils suivirent la route principale sous la neige qui commençait à tomber, dépassèrent un établissement appelé le _Leaf_ dont l’enseigne promettait divers services allant de la restauration de livres anciens à la vente d’objets d’occasion en passant par le dépôt du courrier et quelques formules de dîner et de déjeuner. Enfin, ils finirent par atteindre une maison plus petite que les autres, et Legolas les entraîna à sa suite sous le porche, avant de donner un coup de sonnette.

Ce fut une jeune femme brune qui leur ouvrit presqu’aussitôt, drapée dans un pull over rouge en laine polaire et un châle à frange blanc brodé de flocons de neige. Elle avait les joues rouges, les cheveux ramassés au sommet du crâne en un chignon démodé et un réveil à la main.

 

« Pile à l’heure ! S’exclama-t-elle en voyant Legolas, un large sourire aux lèvres. Entrez vite, ça gèle dehors ! »

 

Elladan et Elrohir, qui n’avaient saisit que quelques mots épars, suivirent Legolas à l’intérieur, feignant comme ils le pouvaient d’avoir froid avant d’ôter leurs manteaux fourrés couverts de cristaux de glace. L’intérieur de la maison était assez douillet, les murs lambrissés reflétant la lumière des flammes et baignant la pièce dans de délicates nuances de miel. La jeune femme entraîna Legolas et les jumeaux jusqu’au canapé, ou elle les installa sans ménagement, leur fourrant une large tasse de thé dans les mains.

 

« T’as vraiment un don pour arriver à l’heure prévue… t’as une horloge atomique greffée au cerveau ou quoi ? Sven est pas encore là, mais Dan et Ro vont être ravis de te revoir… et ensuite, tu pourras me présenter tes copains ! »

 

Elle fila dans une pièce adjacente, laissant les trois elfes seuls dans le salon.

 

«  _Vous devriez boire vos thés maintenant,_ fit Legolas après avoir bu une large gorgée du sien, _parce que lorsqu’elle reviendra, ça sera trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne vous laissera plus le moindre répit, que vous compreniez ses questions ou pas._  »

 

Les fils d’Elrond s’entre-regardèrent et vidèrent leurs tasses d’une seule traite, sans prendre garde à la légère brûlure qu’ils faisaient subir à leur palais. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence ou l’on entendit plus que les pas de la jeune femme dans la pièce d’à côté, avant qu’elle ne revienne vers eux, deux larges rats dans les mains.

 

« Elladan, Elrohir, dites bonjour à Papa ! »

 

Les jumeaux ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes : ils n’avaient saisit que leurs noms, mais quelque chose dans le ton de l’inconnue leur indiquait qu’elle parlait des rats, et cela les laissa perplexes. Legolas, lui, se saisit des rongeurs sans protester, et les installa sur lui, le plus clair sur sa tête, et l’autre, plus sombre, accroché à son pull over, juste au niveau du cœur. Il prit quelques minutes pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses deux compagnons, leur annonçant avec plaisir que son voyage avait été fructueux et fort agréable.

Enfin, leur hôtesse décida de briser le semi silence qui s’était installé :

 

« Bon alors Leig, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois mois ? Tu t’es bien amusé au moins ? Et eux là, c’est les potes que tu cherchais ? Et ta famille ? Ton histoire ?

-Du calme, Victoria ! Fit Legolas en riant, les mains levées en signe de trêve. Ne commence pas à m’assommer dès le début de la soirée je ne pourrais plus traduire après !

-Traduire ? Comment-ça traduire ? S’étonna Victoria sous les regards médusés des jumeaux, qui saisissaient de mieux en mieux la conversation mais pas au point de pouvoir y participer immédiatement. Y causent pas Suédois ?

-Non ils causent pas suédois, Vic’. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai passé mon enfance en Laponie. Eux (il désigna les jumeaux du regard) c’est des amis de très longue date, ils parlent le lapon et le finnois, mais ils ont encore du mal avec le suédois, d’où la nécessité de traduire, au moins les premiers temps.

-Ah bah ouais, forcément si tu les pioches dans ceux qui causent étranger… elle haussa les épaules. Bon allez, trêve de bavardages, tu m’présente maintenant ou quoi ?

-Victoria, je te présente mes amis d’enfance, Elladan et Elrohir Peredhil, et oui, ce sont les mêmes noms que les rats. _Elladan, Elrohir, je vous présente Victoria, qui travaille pour moi depuis bientôt huit ans. Les rats sont mes animaux de compagnie, et oui ils ont été nommés d’après vous. Nous allons dormir ici ce soir, il est trop tard pour essayer de rentrer et j’ai d’autres animaux à récupérer avant de partir._

-Merci pour prendre soin de lui, dit Elrohir en grimaçant face à son propre accent. Leg est… bon ami.

-Très bon ami, approuva Elladan. »

 

Victoria leur adressa un grand sourire et serra les mains qu’ils lui tendaient, manifestement ravie de découvrir un peu du passé de son employeur et ami. Puis, comme on sonnait de nouveau, elle se précipita vers la porte d’entrée, ses chaussons fourrés frottant contre le parquet. Elle resta absente moins d’une minute, ce qui fut insuffisant pour que les jumeaux puissent demander des explications à Legolas, lequel se contentait de fêter ses retrouvailles avec ses rats, leur murmurant des paroles de bienvenue, oubliant presque qu’il était entouré par ses amis, et ce malgré le fait que ses jambes étaient en contact permanent avec celles des jumeaux.

 

« Je vous présente Sven, mon mari, annonça Victoria en revenant dans le salon, un grand brun aux yeux noirs accroché à sa main. Sven, c’est les amis de Leig, Elladan et Elrohir.

-Comme les rats ? S’étonna Sven.

-Oui Sven, comme les rats, confirma Legolas en roulant des yeux. _Je vous présente Sven Bearhand,_ ajouta-t-il à l’adresse des jumeaux, _l’époux de Victoria. Il travaille pour moi comme cuisinier au Leaf, et c’est un bon ami. C’est également l’un des derniers membres de la lignée des Beornings._

-Ah non, on ne repart pas sur mes origines ! Protesta aussitôt le nouvel arrivant en reconnaissant le nom que Legolas donnait à sa famille. Et je me fiche que tu sois membre de je ne sais quelle amicale de Hobbits amateurs de généalogie, je ne veux rien entendre à propos de types qui se changent en ours ou de soi-disant hordes de leprechaun qui auraient soi-disant habité les montagnes du brouillard ou je ne sais quoi.

-On dit les Monts Brumeux, et c’étaient des gobelins et des orcs, répondit Legolas avec un sourire amusé. Les leprechauns sont des légendes nées de l’ignorance des hommes vis-à-vis des Hobbits.

-Et c’est parti ! Fit Victoria en roulant des yeux. Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils peuvent pas s’en empêcher, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse des jumeaux. Ils adorent débattre sur des trucs qui n’intéressent plus personne.

-Oh, je aime écouter, la rassura Elladan avec un regard en coin à Legolas. C’est… amusant de voir Leig… vivre ?

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois à l’existence des gobelins quand même ! S’exclama Sven presque au même moment. La prochaine étape c’est les fées ma parole !

-Sauf que pour les orcs et les gobelins on a des preuves historiques.

-Indirectes, et pas ici, je te signale. C’est pas parce qu’ils ont trouvés des soi-disant ruines du miroir de Gagnarelle ou je sais pas trop quoi que les gobelins ont existé à une époque quasiment antédiluvienne ! En plus, je te rappelle que si on en croit le Livre Rouge, Dale est sensé être une métropole commerciale et un point de contact avec le royaume des sylves, résultat qu’est-ce qu’on a ? Une quinzaine de baraques pourries, de la neige plein la gueule et une forêt ou personne a jamais osé mettre les pieds.

-Les choses changent Sven, et tous les livres d’histoires s’accordent à dire que les elfes d’Eryn Lasgalen ont migré vers Imladris après….

-Je t’arrête vieux, on parle de Vertbois, là.

-Je sais, répliqua Legolas en riant, Eryn Lasgalen c’est le nom elfique de Vertbois.

-A parce qu’en plus tu t’es mis à parler ‘afrredefleuh’ toi maintenant ?

-Le terme technique c’est Sindarin, et ça fait un moment que….

-J’VAIS OUVRIR LA PORTE ! Fit Victoria d’un air triomphal lorsque la sonnette força Legolas à s’interrompre. »

 

Elle bondit hors de sa chaise et se précipita jusqu’au vestibule, tandis que Legolas et Sven échangeaient un regard complice : visiblement, ils étaient accoutumés depuis longtemps à ce genre d’échanges et aux réactions qu’elles provoquaient chez Victoria… Sven jugea néanmoins utile de préciser qu’elle n’était d’ordinaire pas aussi virulente, mais que ses trois mois de grossesse la rendait un peu sensible. Elrohir s’apprêtait à répondre, espérant en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement biologique des humains, mais fut interrompu par une voix claire s’exclamant joyeusement « JOYEUX HANUKA ! »

 

« C’est pas Hanoukka Jo’, fit Legolas en se levant.

-Bon ben joyeuse fin de partiels alors ! Rétorqua le nouvel arrivant, un garçon efféminé dont la chevelure blonde bouclée et les yeux clairs lui donnaient l’air d’un grand poupon.

-Tes partiels commencent qu’après les vacances de noël ! Contra Sven en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais j’ai du champomy et des cacahuètes, faut bien un truc à fêter ! Protesta le dénommé Jo en faisant la moue.

-Pourquoi pas le retour de Leig et le fait qu’il ait ramené de nouvelles victimes à traumatiser, proposa une autre voix tandis que ‘Jo’ serrait Legolas contre lui.

-Ah ouais tiens, bonne idée ! Acquiesça le jeune homme avec un sourire tandis que Victoria faisait circuler un grand bol de cacahuètes. Joyeux retour parmi nous Leggy ! »

 

Legolas roula des yeux et, en quelques secondes, emprisonna Jo dans une solide clé de cou pour lui frotter le crâne de ses phalanges. Ce dernier feignit de vouloir se libérer, poussant la comédie jusqu’à prétendre qu’il poussait de la jambe contre le dos de Legolas pour faire levier, ce qui dénotait une grande souplesse. Mais son agitation demeura vaine, car Legolas ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, et poursuivit sa conversation comme si de rien n’était :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu en dis Lars, je le libère ?

-Oh, garde-le comme ça encore un bout de temps, il me fatigue ! Depuis qu’il sait que tu rentres il est complètement intenable ! »

 

Lars, puisque c’était ainsi qu’il se nommait, était plus petit que ‘Jo’ dont il partageait le blond doré et les yeux clairs. Il était également mieux bâti que son frère (ou peut-être cousin) et portait la barbe et la moustache. Elladan et Elrohir n’avaient pas saisit l’entièreté de la conversation jusqu’à présent (en fait, Elladan avait même cessé d’essayer dès l’instant ou Sven et Legolas avaient commencé à évoquer les Leprechauns) mais l’attitude des divers participants leur offrait tout de même un certain nombre d’indications.

Tout d’abord, le fait qu’ils se tutoient et s’appellent par leur prénoms indiquaient une certaine proximité et une amitié sincère, dans laquelle Legolas était inclus sans la moindre réserve, tout au moins aucune qui ne fut l’œuvre de ses camarades. D’autre part, la façon animée qu’ils avaient tous de discuter, se coupant mutuellement la parole et s’interpellant sans cesse dénotait des caractères forts, et une certaine joie de vivre, qui n’était pas sans rappeler à Elrohir ses quelques rencontres avec les Hobbits de la Communauté, ou encore la jovialité quelque peu rugueuse de Gimli. Ces gens, jeunes aux yeux des elfes comme à ceux des hommes, avaient l’habitude de se voir, de se rassembler pour tout et n’importe quoi, dans le désordre le plus complet.

Ce qui surprenait le plus les fils d’Elrond dans cette histoire, à dire vrai, ce n’était ni leur manque de raffinement, ni même leurs voix qui écorchaient les oreilles… non, à dire vrai, ce qui les surprenait autant, c’était que Legolas, strict guerrier, prince héritier de la couronne des Sylves, membre des neufs marcheurs et survivant de la plus grande horreur dont ils eussent jamais entendu parler se fut lié d’amitié avec des créatures si insouciantes, expressives et manifestement épargnés par la souffrance… peut-être était-ce un simple effet de contraste ?

Elladan allait suggérer cette option lorsqu’il remarqua, avec beaucoup de retard, que le rat que Legolas avait précédemment accroché à son pull était en train d’escalader son jean.

 

«  _Il semblerait qu’il vous ait pris en affection,_ fit Legolas, et Elladan ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à l’idée que ces humains étaient tous tutoyés quand Lui n’avait droit qu’au vouvoiement… ce qui était parfaitement ridicule quand on considérait qu’à peine deux jours plus tôt, il se serait senti hautement offusqué si quiconque à l’exception de sa mère ou de sa sœur s’était amusé à le tutoyer.

- _Il semblerait, en effet,_ acquiesça le fils d’Elrond du bout des lèvres, sans toutefois tenter de caresser l’animal. _Lequel est-ce ?_

 _-C’est ’Dan,_ répondit le prince. _Il a toujours été mon favori,_ ajouta-t-il après un léger temps d’arrêt, et Elladan dut retenir un sourire triomphant dont il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’il venait faire là.

- _Dites-moi, mellon-nîn, pourquoi ne pas nous présenter à vos amis ?_

 _-Exact,_ acquiesça Legolas, la tête de ‘Jo’ toujours coincée sous son aisselle droite. Les amis, je vous présente Elladan et Elrohir Peredhil (oui Jo, comme les rats). Ce sont des amis d’enfance, nous nous sommes connus il y a très longtemps. Ils ont encore un peu de mal avec le suédois, bien qu’ils parlent très bien le finnois, mais ça s’arrangera vite. _Elladan, Elrohir, voici Lars_ (ce dernier leur tendit la main en reconnaissant son nom, et les jumeaux la serrèrent à tour de rôle) _et la chose coincée sous mon bras s’appelle Johannes, que nous abrégeons souvent en Jo._

-Hé ! S’exclama Johannes en frappant du poing sur la cuisse de Legolas, arrachant à ce dernier un frémissement involontaire qui fit hausser les sourcils d’Elrohir. Sale teigne !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j’ai dit ! Protesta Legolas sans le relâcher.

-J’en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c’était pas flatteur, gros malin ! Et puis c’est pas que j’aime pas m’amuser avec toi mais d’une pour saluer tes potes c’est pas la meilleur position, deux pour boire comme ça c’est mission impossible et trois….

-De toute manière y’a pas d’alcool, interrompit Victoria en remplissant la coupe de son mari, donc ça devrait pas te poser de problème !

-Y’a des bulles c’est tout ce qui compte, rétorqua Johannes, et si tu m’avais laissé finir tu saurais que la bonne raison de me lâcher numéro trois, c’est parce que ça fait un bon quart d’heure que j’ai le nez collé sur sa…

-JOHANES ! S’exclamèrent en chœur Legolas et ses trois autres amis. »

 

Sa petite tirade eut cependant l’effet escompté, car Legolas le lâcha enfin, et il en profita pour se faire servir une coupe de champomy. Legolas en saisit trois autres et servit les jumeaux, en conservant une pour lui-même. Les trois elfes se retrouvèrent plus ou moins entre eux tandis que les autres devisaient sur les derniers agissements de la famille royale, et Legolas en profita pour adresser aux jumeaux un léger sourire d’excuse :

 

«  _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous emmener au palais dès ce soir… ce n’est sans doute pas le genre de soirée auquel vous vous attendiez et…._

 _-Ce n’est rien,_ l’interrompit Elladan, _je comprends._  »

 

Et à sa propre surprise, il s’aperçut que oui, vraiment, il comprenait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les informations que je donne sur Stockholm et la Suède en général sont tirées du dictionnaire familial (qui est un poil daté, mais fiable) de Wikipédia et de divers sites touristiques.
> 
> Le Nordiska Museet est un musé d’histoire de la culture Suédoise : _“Discover Sweden's cultural history. Exhibition on the home, clothes and fashion, customs and traditions uncover daily life in Sweden through the ages. Nordiska museet, Sweden's largest museum of cultural history, was founded by Arthur Hazelius.”_ Dixit Nordiskamuseet (point) se.
> 
> L’église des Chevaliers, qui date du 13ème siècle, abrite les tombeaux des rois de Suède.  
> La Riddarhuset (Maison de la noblesse) : _« Investie au 17ème siècle par la noblesse suédoise, à qui elle appartient toujours aujourd'hui. Le bâtiment de Simon de Vallée reste un des ouvrages les plus exquis de l'architecture de l'Europe du Nord. Les murs de la Salle de l'Assemblée sont ornés par plus de 2,000 blasons de l'aristocratie suédoise. »_ Dixit Stockholm (point) be.


	11. Son Histoire A Lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Victoria a la peur de sa vie, Sven a un revolver et Legolas est fan de Shrek.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

 

Legolas bondit sur ses pieds plus vite qu’un diable sortirait de sa boite, et fut aux côtés de Victoria en un clin d’œil, le regard alerte et les membres prêts à l’action.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

 

Victoria, qui s’était précipitée aux côtés des jumeaux, leva vers Legolas un visage paniqué, les yeux exorbités. Entre-temps, Sven était également arrivé dans la pièce, un pistolet à la main, Lars et Johannes sur les talons. Il fallut quelques secondes à tout le monde pour déterminer qu’aucun danger immédiat ne se présentait, temps qui permit à Legolas de remarquer un double détail d’importance, qu’il avait jusque là omis de considérer.

 

« Oh non, non, non ! Fit-il à l’adresse de Victoria, se précipitant vers elle pour tenter de la calmer. Non, ils vont bien je t’assure !

-Bien, mais t’es malade ? s’exclama Lars en s’agenouillant auprès d’Elladan, saisissant son poignet pour estimer son rythme cardiaque. T’as vu l’état de leurs yeux ?

-Oui je sais, répliqua Legolas, confiant Victoria aux bons soins de son mari, ils dorment ! Ajouta-t-il en appliquant un vigoureux coup de pied à ce qu’il espérait être le postérieur d’Elrohir. C’est parfaitement normal et….

-Il faut les emmener à l’hôpital ! Sanglota Victoria, le regard rivé sur les yeux vitreux des jumeaux.

-Y’a pas besoin d’hôpital, fit Johannes, qui se tenait à l’écart, n’osant pas bouger.

-Ils ne sont pas morts Johannes ! Contra Legolas, ils vont très bien ! Et Sven range-moi ce truc immédiatement !

-Leig enfin, ils n’ont plus aucun réflexe….

-…ça veut bien dire qu’y a un truc qui cloche….

-…on va avoir des ennuis s’ils meurent ici….

-…y’a du blizzard….

-SI VOUS POUVIEZ TOUS VOUS CALMER ! Finit par aboyer Legolas. Ils vont bien ! »

 

Et, pour prouver ses dires, il saisit Elrohir par le collet et lui appliqua une vigoureuse paire de claques, accompagnant le tout d’une ribambelle de jurons en westron, sindarin, nanique et une bonne douzaine d’autres langues piochées un peu partout dans l’histoire et le monde. Ca, pour une situation délicate, c’en était une : en plus de quatre millénaires passés à vivre parmi les humains, c’était la première fois que voir des elfes dormir les yeux ouverts plongeait qui que ce fut dans un tel état de panique.

 

«  _Fichue époque ou tout le monde s’affole pour un rien ! Je te mettrais une épidémie de peste bubonique par là-dessus,_ ronchonna-t-il en secouant Elladan pour le forcer à revenir à lui, _au moins ils arrêteraient de paniquer dès qu’ils voient un type avec les yeux ouverts._  »

 

Enfin, les jumeaux furent réveillés, et Legolas leur expliqua la situation en quelques mots dans le silence choqué des Bearhand et de leurs hôtes. Les fils d’Elrond eurent la bonne grâce d’avoir l’air gênés et, pour se donner une contenance, s’affairèrent à remettre leurs longues chevelures en place (à tel point que Legolas se promit de laisser la sienne repousser, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir l’utiliser à des fins similaires).

 

« Bon, tu nous explique ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Johannes après un moment de flottement. Comment ils font pour dormir les yeux ouverts tes copains ?

-C’est de naissance, répondit Legolas en suivant l’indication muette d’Elladan, qui avait toujours été doué pour inventer des excuses au pied levé. Ils ont toujours dormi comme ça, les médecins n’ont jamais compris d’où ça venait.

-Mais… et l’absence de réflexes ? Fit Lars, incrédule. Je fais des études de médecine et ça c’est quand même pas normal !

-Oui enfin, tu as surtout constaté leur absence de réaction aux stimuli auditif, et quand on dort ce n’est pas si rare, contra Legolas.

-Mais normalement les yeux vitreux, ça va pas avec la raideur cadavérique ? Intervint Johannes d’une petite voix.

-Je sais pas toi mais moi je les trouve un peu trop vivants pour ce genre de symptômes, railla Legolas.

-T’énerve pas Leig, fit Victoria qui, pressée contre Sven, avait réussi à maitriser ses sanglots.

-Je ne m’énerve pas, répliqua ce dernier, j’essaie simplement de vous calmer, Sven range cette chose maintenant ! »

 

Sven jeta un œil presque surpris à son pistolet et quitta la pièce en marmonnant des excuses tandis que Lars s’affairait à examiner les jumeaux, et ce malgré l’insistance d’Elladan que tout allait bien, maintenant si on pouvait le laisser passer un t-shirt ça serait gentil, merci. Johannes n’osait toujours pas bouger et Victoria, tremblante, torturait sa longue tresse pour tenter de se calmer. Elrohir, lui, ne pipait mot, n’osant risquer d’envenimer la situation, et se contentait d’observer les humains qui gravitaient autour de lui.

 

« Leig, calmes-toi, fit Johannes après quelques secondes d’un silence pesant, on a juste….

-Paniqué, je sais ! Coupa le prince elfique, les lèvres pincées. C’est tout ce que les gens savent faire maintenant, ils paniquent ! Comme si ça allait arranger quoi que ce soit… y’a qu’a voir : la seule chose que ça a apporté de paniquer là, tout de suite, c’est que maintenant on est tous au courant que Sven a un flingue… j’aimerais bien savoir d’où il vient d’ailleurs !

-C’était à mon grand-père, répondit Sven depuis le pas de la porte. Un souvenir de la guerre.

-Et c’est le meilleur souvenir que tu puisses garder de lui ? Bravo Sven tu m’impressionnes !

-Oh Leig, te fâches pas… toi aussi tu en as un.

-La différence c’est que le mien tire avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes, pas des balles ! Rétorqua Legolas, dont la voix s’approchait dangereusement des aigus. Ce n’est ni la même chose, ni le même effet !

-On a pas tous un don avec les bestioles, fit Victoria d’une voix mal maitrisée. Et si on jour un Ours devait débarquer dans le coin….

-Les ours ne vous feront rien ! S’exclama Legolas exaspéré, les poings serrés. Sven est le dernier des Beornings, il n’a rien à craindre des ours !

-Leig, on parle de choses sérieuses ! Répondit l’intéressé. C’est pas des spéculations stupides pour savoir si oui ou non des gobelins ont marché sur ce sol il y a des millénaires, il s’agit de ma femme et de mon futur enfant là ! Je ne vais pas renoncer à les protéger parce que malgré toute ta culture tu crois encore à des légendes idiotes !

-MAIS BON SANG EST-CE QUE C’EST SI DUR QUE CA DE ME CROIRE ? Hurla Legolas, la nuque rouge et les yeux luisants. DEPUIS HUIT ANS QU’ON SE CONNAIT, EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ EUT LA MOINDRE RAISON DE CROIRE QUE JE FAISAIS DES AFFIRMATIONS SANS FONDEMENT, OU QUE JE VOUS METTRAIS EN DANGER DE QUELQUE MANIERE QUE CE SOIT ? NON ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE CE N’EST PAS LE CAS ! C’EST SI DUR QUE CA DE FAIRE CONFIANCE A UN AMI ? »

 

Johannes fut le premier à recouvrir sa capacité d’action et s’avança vers Legolas, voulant simplement lui poser une main sur l’épaule, mais le prince elfique se déroba et quitta le salon en direction du vestibule.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? s’exclama Johannes, il a pas… Leig ! Leig arrêtes ! LEIG ! »

 

La porte claqua, et Johannes se serait jeté à la suite de Legolas si Lars ne l’avait pas stoppé à tant pour le forcer à s’habiller. Sven, figé sur place, accepta mollement les fourrures que Victoria distribuait à tout le monde, tandis qu’Elrohir se précipitait à son tour vers la sortie.

 

«  _Elrohir non !_ L’arrêta Elladan. _Les rats sont accrochés à vos habits ! Ils ne survivraient pas au froid ! Posez-les et rejoignez-moi ensuite._  »

 

Elrohir hocha la tête et s’affaira à déloger les rongeurs accrochés à son jean (qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine d’ôter pour dormir) tandis qu’Elladan se précipitait à l’extérieur, où le crépuscule régnait malgré la matinée bien avancée. Ce n’était cependant pas un problème pour le fils d’Elrond, qui se mit immédiatement en chasse de son ami. Il s’éloigna des quelques maisons de la ville, sachant d’instinct que Legolas n’avait aucune envie de se mêler aux habitants de Dale à cet instant précis. S’efforçant de rester calme, Elladan laissa ses sens elfiques venir à sa rescousse : bien que les Noldor n’eussent pas les capacités des elfes sylvestres ni leur légendaire sixième sens, tous sans exception étaient capable de ressentir la présence d’autres elfes à proximité, à condition que ces derniers eussent une présence suffisante… Legolas n’étant ni un jeune elfe, ni faible, il ne fut pas très compliqué de le repérer, et Elladan se remit aussitôt à courir, ignorant les cris affolés de Victoria et des autres, qui le croyaient déjà en train de se congeler sur place.

Ce ne fut qu’après un certains temps qu’ils rejoignirent Elladan sur le seuil d’une toute petite maison construite à l’écart des autres, et qui semblait presque recroquevillée sur elle-même. Aussitôt Victoria, oubliant complètement qu’une personne en théorie normale se trouvait dehors sans protection au dessus du cercle polaire, leva un moufle en cuir et se mit à cogner sur la porte avec énergie, faisant trembler la fourrure qui bordait son épaisse capuche.

 

« Leig ! Leig, on sait que tu es là, ouvre !

- _Allez vous-en !_ Répliqua la voix étouffée de Legolas. _Laissez-moi._

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? interrogea Lars d’un air inquiet.

- _Ouvrez la porte, mellon-nîn_ , insista Elrohir.

-Leig allez ! Chougna Johannes avec l’air d’un petit garçon que sa mère venait de perdre au parc. Ouvre, s’il-te-plaît ! On est désolés !

- _Je vous ai dit de me laisser seul !_ Répliqua Legolas sans abandonner le sindarin. _Fichez-moi la paix !_  »

 

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel personne n’osa parler, jusqu’à ce qu’Elladan ne laisse échapper une exclamation triomphante et ne se tourne vers Victoria :

 

« Les bêtes ! Fit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Ou sont les bêtes ?

-Hein ? Mais quelles bêtes ?

-Ses bêtes ! Elrohir jeta un regard vaguement inquiet à son frère, dont les yeux exorbités et l’impatience lui donnait presque l’air d’un fou. _Elrohir, faites-leur comprendre ! Il faut qu’ils aillent chercher ses animaux !_

 _-Elladan, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment de nous préoccuper de ses animaux de compagnie !_

 _-Au contraire, c’est précisément le moment de les lui ramener !_ Insista ce dernier. _Nous savons tous les deux qu’il refusera d’ouvrir la porte tant que nous insisterons pour qu’il le fasse, je cherche seulement une façon de percer ses défenses !_

 _-Et si ses autres compagnons ne supportent pas plus le froid que les rats ?_ S’inquiéta Elrohir.

 _-Priez pour qu’ils le puissent,_ rétorqua Elladan, _parce que si j’en juge par l’état dans lequel notre prince favori se trouvait il y a quelques instants, nous risquons bien d’avoir le droit à une redite de_ Stockholm, _sauf que cette fois nous ne serons pas avec lui pour le soutenir !_  »

 

Seul Johannes prêtait encore attention aux jumeaux, les autres continuaient de crier et cogner sur la porte, le volume de leur voix augmentant en même temps que leur angoisse. Elrohir poussa un profond soupir puis, tant bien que mal, parvint à expliquer la situation au jeune homme. Après plusieurs minutes de malentendus et de traductions compliquées durant lesquelles les ongles d’Elladan subirent les pires tortures, Johannes finit par subtiliser la clé du domicile Bearhand dans la poche de Sven, et parti en courant. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant en laisse un chien adulte qui ressemblait à une sorte de loup beige, et derrière lequel trottinait une adorable boule de fourrure gris sombre. Elladan saisit la laisse avec soulagement et entraina les deux chiens à sa suite, n’hésitant pas à jouer des coudes pour pousser Lars hors de son chemin.

 

«  _Legolas, ouvrez_ , fit-il en s’efforçant de chasser la panique de sa voix.

 _-J’ai dit allez vous-en, Elladan._

 _-Oui, oui, tout de suite… mais dois-je laisser les chiens dehors ? »_

 

Il y eut un instant de silence, qu’Elladan mit à profit pour se donner l’air le plus pitoyable dont il était capable, poussant Elrohir hors de vue : il savait depuis longtemps que Legolas était totalement incapable de résister à un jumeau seul et misérable, particulièrement lorsque ledit jumeau possédait l’avantage encore inégalé de pouvoir rendre ses yeux larmoyants à volonté. Le verrou finit par cliquer après un temps d’attente plus long qu’il n’était strictement nécessaire, et Legolas apparut dans l’entrebâillement de sa porte d’entrée.

 

«  _Allez vous-en, Elladan, votre petit numéro de Hobbit privé de repas ne prend pas avec moi._

 _-Et moi qui espérait me faire passer pour un Nain sans bière,_ répliqua Elladan avec un soupir exagéré. _Plus sérieusement, je vous signale que je suis en chemise dans l’hiver polaire et que le sang humain, si dilué soit-il, n’est pas précisément un bon isolant._

 _-Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez Victoria ?_

 _-Je suis nettement plus près de chez vous, et j’ai froid. C’est une sensation très inconfortable, je suis sûr que vous vous en doutez, et j’aimerais vraiment éviter d’avoir… comment disent les humains ? Ah, oui, le nez qui coule. Puis-je espérer un abri à présent, ou dois-je m’enfoncer davantage dans le ridicule ?_  »

 

Legolas s’effaça pour le laisser rentrer, et Elladan se faufila à l’intérieur, vite suivit par les deux chiens, qui se mirent aussitôt à bondir autour de leur maître en poussant des glapissements de joie. Elladan, qui n’avait pas menti en disant qu’il avait froid, se colla immédiatement au radiateur le plus proche et observa sans surprise Legolas refermer la porte au nez d’un Sven à l’air particulièrement vexé. Le chant d’une hirondelle résonna dans les airs, signalant le départ d’Elrohir, et Legolas soupira, soulagé. Elladan l’observa en silence tandis qu’il ôtait la laisse du plus gros de ses chiens, prenant garde à ne pas forcer sur sa jambe gauche, laquelle arborait une tâche de sang de taille réduite mais bien présente. Le fils d’Elrond fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il remarqua ce détail, et avança une main inquisitrice, qui fut bloquée à mi-chemin.

 

«  _Pas question, Elladan._ Prévint Legolas, la peau luisant faiblement dans la pénombre de la maison aux volets clos. _Je vous ais laissé entrer bien que je ne me fasse aucune illusion quant à vos raisons de rester ici, mais si vous tentez de jouer les guérisseurs avec moi je n’aurais pas la moindre hésitation à vous jeter dehors en caleçon, est-ce bien clair ?_

 _-Vous reconnaîtrez tout de même que les évènements de ces derniers jours ont de quoi générer une certaine inquiétude._

 _-Elladan, vous vous rapprochez dangereusement de la porte._ Signala le prince. _Ce qui s’est passé à_ Stockholm _n’était rien de plus qu’un incident regrettable, inutile d’épiloguer dessus._

 _-Puis-je au moins voir votre jambe et m’assurer que votre coupure cicatrisera convenablement ?_

 _-Inutile,_ répondit le prince d’un ton brusque. _Je n’ai rien qui nécessite votre intervention._  »

 

Il laissa ensuite Elladan seul dans l’entrée pour aller nourrir ses chiens et leur verser une gamelle d’eau, leur murmurant quelques anecdotes de son voyage à travers l’Europe et les rassurant sur son état de santé. Le fils d’Elrond resta quelques instants fixé au radiateur puis, ayant éliminé les dernières traces de fraîcheurs qui le gênaient encore, décida d’explorer un peu la maison. Elle avait davantage les dimensions d’un appartement ne comportant, à vue de nez, qu’une cuisine, un salon et un bureau en plus des indispensables salles de bain et chambre à coucher. Elladan fit un tour dans la penderie de Legolas (qui ne renfermait que des vêtements modernes) et en tira un pull over en polaire noire ainsi qu’un pantalon à bretelles assez épais et une grosse paire de chaussettes. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise trempée de neige, qui menaçait de le refaire frissonner, puis il passa un t-shirt d’un gris-vert qui n’était pas sans rappeler la couleur du lichen qu’on voyait parfois sur les bouleaux, avant d’enfiler le reste de ses trouvailles. Il revint enfin au salon, sommairement meublé. Un petit poste de télévision occupait l’espace entre les deux fenêtres, face à un canapé convertible ; une cheminée occupait le mur de gauche, formant une ouverture sur la chambre à coucher, laquelle bordait la cuisine. Immédiatement à droite du vestibule, une porte en verre dépoli donnait sur la salle de bain, décorée dans des tons délicats de vert aqueux puis, un peu plus loin, la porte du bureau, occupé seulement par un ordinateur, une bibliothèque croulant sous les vieux livres et un canapé convertible. Le salon, de taille modeste, abritait en plus de la télévision et du canapé une ribambelle de cadres fixés aux murs, ainsi que trois étagères qui, fixées au mur commun avec le bureau, abritaient plantes vertes, aquariums pour algues et quelques souvenirs de divers pays du monde.

Elladan, qui ne voyait pas revenir son hôte mais pouvais toujours l’entendre murmurer à l’oreille de ses chiens, se pencha d’un peu plus près sur les photographies. Elles le montraient toutes en compagnie d’un ou plusieurs de ses amis humains. Certaines, celles des débuts, ne montraient que Victoria et lui : au retour d’une pêche fructueuse, perchés sur le toit d’une maison enfouie sous la neige (dans ce cas particulier, seuls les yeux presqu’elfiques d’Elladan lui permirent d’identifier les courbes féminines de Victoria sous ses fourrures) ou encore assis dans ce même salon, l’appareil tenu à bout de bras au dessus de leur têtes. Au fur et à mesure des photos, on voyait que Sven apparaissait de plus en plus souvent : ici posant pour un touriste, la brandissant un trophée quelconque, les yeux souvent rivés sur Victoria et son chignon à la mode du début dix-neuvième siècle. Le temps passant, Sven cessait d’être un ajout au duo Legolas-Victoria, jusqu’au moment ou c’était dans ses bras que la jeune fille se blottissait pour les photos, délaissant ceux de Legolas, qui se tenait désormais en retrait… Elladan imaginait très bien les après-midi passés à discuter tout en s’acquittant de leurs tâches quotidiennes, la complicité qui s’installait puis, en un clin d’œil, l’arrivée de Sven, et le retour à la solitude. Il imaginait très bien les sourires figés, l’absence de pétillement dans les yeux bleus de Legolas, l’envie, peut-être, qui avait dût envahir son visage en voyant son amie s’éloigner de lui pour mieux se rapprocher de celui qui deviendrait son mari.

Johannes apparut brusquement sur les photographies. Un moment, c’était Victoria et Sven enlacés, Legolas se tenant l’écart pour dissimuler son isolement… la photo suivante, prise en été, au milieu de la toundra (les Valar seuls savaient où exactement) Johannes était accroché au dos de Legolas, tirant sur ses joues pour l’obliger à sourire, avec l’air confiant d’un enfant qui pense que le bonheur durera toujours. De son arrivée aussi, Elladan pouvait facilement se faire une idée. Il avait dû débouler dans leur vie un beau matin, et n’en était jamais ressorti. Son sourire amical, ses manières affectueusement familières, son visage d’ange lui avaient certainement ouvert toutes les portes, et il ne s’était pas privé d’en profiter, serrant Legolas dans ses bras chaque fois que l’occasion s’en présentait, chaque fois un peu plus fort, chaque fois d’un peu plus près.

Oh, comme il était facile de deviner l’apparition de Lars, dans cette série de cadre ! Il fut d’abord discret, en arrière plan, surveillant son jeune frère comme un chaperon. Puis, à mesure que l’admiration et l’amitié dans le regard de Johannes se muaient en _quelque chose d’autre,_ il se fit plus présent, plus amical mais aussi plus protecteur, drapant souvent un bras sur les épaules de son petit frère, qui grandissait rapidement, probablement parce que l’attitude de Legolas ne changeait guère : toujours seul au milieu d’un groupe, toujours envieux du bonheur de Sven et Victoria, auquel il ne pensait pas pouvoir accéder. Elladan n’avait jamais entendu parler de personnes du même sexe s’éprenant l’une de l’autre… à dire vrai, l’idée ne lui avait même jamais traversé l’esprit, et si cela l’avait fait durant sa jeunesse, il l’aurait sans doute rejeté comme étant parfaitement répugnante et contre nature.

 

Mais il avait eut le temps de grandir et de mûrir depuis cette époque. Il avait maintes et maintes fois entendu raconter l’histoire de la dame Lùthien et du mortel Beren… de même, Arwen n’avait-elle pas épousé un mortel, choisissant pour ce faire une vie mortelle ? Si de tels amours existaient qui choisissaient la mort pour prix de leur bonheur, était-il si extravagant de penser que d’autres formes d’attachements pouvaient exister ? C’était d’autant moins choquant à ses yeux que la sincérité de Johannes ne faisait aucun doute. Il aimait Legolas comme Estel avait aimé sa sœur, avec toute la dévotion d’un jeune chiot envers son maitre et le respect d’un artiste face à son chef d’œuvre, sans limite, sans la moindre restriction… cela seul était digne de respect, quel qu’en fut l’objet. Et puis, après tout, il ne pouvait pas exactement blâmer Johannes d’avoir arrêté son choix sur Legolas. C’était quelqu’un d’intelligent, agréable à observer et à fréquenter, et dont la capacité d’émerveillement ne semblait jamais devoir s’émousser malgré les horreurs indicibles dont il avait été témoin. Non, vraiment, Elladan comprenait très bien comment Johannes avait pu tomber amoureux du fils de Thranduil.

 

Il se surprit, malgré tout, à se réjouir les sentiments du jeune suédois ne fussent pas partagés. Une telle relation, si pure soit-elle, n’aurait pu mener Legolas qu’à la souffrance et au désespoir jusqu’au jour ou sa nature têtue se serait enfin lassée de son combat pour la vie, et ou il se serait éteint… oh certes, il n’en était déjà pas loin, et Elladan savait qu’il était urgent de faire quelque chose à ce propos (bien qu’il ignorât encore quoi) mais enfin, il avait encore des chances de s’en sortir, même lorsque ses amis décèderaient… s’il avait retourné les sentiments de son camarade, toute tentative de le sauver eut-été parfaitement inutile.

Elladan abandonna la contemplation des photographies, leur préférant l’un des meubles à CDs et DVDs qui bordaient le poste de télévision. Il choisit un CD au hasard et l’inséra dans le lecteur, utilisant le vague souvenir qu’il avait d’une soirée ou Legolas leur avait fait écouter quelques morceaux de Mozart et de Chopin lors de leur bref passage en France. Il parvint tant bien que mal à lancer la lecture du disque, et les premières notes d’une mélodie se firent entendre. C’était une flûte qui jouait, et Elladan fut surpris de constater qu’il connaissait déjà cette musique. Il s’installa dans le canapé, les jambes croisées, et tendit l’oreille pour écouter les paroles, bien qu’il sut par avance qu’il ne les comprendrait pas. _There is something that I see, in the way you look at me…_ Elladan releva la tête, surpris, lorsque la voix de Legolas se joignit à celle de la chanteuse. Il adressa un sourire d’excuse à son hôte, qui le rassura d’un signe de tête.

 

«  _J’aime beaucoup cette chanson,_ fit Legolas d’une voix douce. _Et aussi le_ film _dont elle est tirée._

 _-Le quoi ?_ Fit Elladan, qui n’avait pas compris le mot de suédois qu’avait employé Legolas.

 _-Le_ **film** _,_ répéta ce dernier en allemand.

 _-Ah… c’est l’un de ceux qui étaient à notre disposition dans l’un des hôtels, n’est-ce pas ? Je connais cette mélodie._

 _-En effet. C’est tiré de_ Shrek.

 _-Voulez-vous le regarder ?_ Proposa Elladan, soucieux de ne pas se laisser l’occasion de ‘jouer les guérisseurs’ comme le disait Legolas. »

 

Legolas sembla considérer l’option un moment : lui non plus n’avait pas oublié que c’était devant ce film qu’il s’était endormi lors de leur dernier soir à Stockholm, après sa crise qui n’en était pas une. Enfin, il adressa un sourire à son compagnon pour la soirée, et suggéra une alternative :

 

«  _Pourquoi ne pas regarder la suite ? Cela vous éviterait d’avoir à revoir la même histoire aussi rapidement._

 _-D’accord, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient._

 _-Parfait… pouvez-vous sortir le_ **DVD** _pendant que je nous prépare du café ?_

 _-Euh…_ fit Elrohir, qui se souvenait très bien du goût atroce du café qu’il avait préparé en Allemagne.

 _-Rassurez-vous,_ s’amusa Legolas, _celui là sera plutôt du même genre que votre premier café, celui que je vous avais fait goûter avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la confection de cette boisson._

 _-Ah ! Dans ce cas, je veux bien._  »

 

Legolas eut un sourire et regagna la cuisine. Elladan n’eut aucun mal à repérer le DVD et sa tranche d’un vert vif, et sourit même en retrouvant sur le ‘2’ du titre les petites trompettes qui servaient d’oreilles au héros du film précédent. Il se remémora rapidement l’histoire, qu’il n’avait à dire vrai regardé que d’un œil… il se souvenait d’une histoire d’ogre sauvant une princesse, laquelle s’avérait être en fait une ogresse, et ils finissaient tout deux par tomber amoureux et avoir une fin heureuse. Il y avait aussi une histoire de dragon finissant par échapper à un lord de petite taille, et d’un âne parlant qui cherchait à épouser l’ogresse de force (pourquoi quelqu’un aurait voulut prendre ce genre de risque, Elladan l’ignorait) mais il aurait été bien incapable de se souvenir de tous les détails. Enfin, le fils d’Elrond finit par trouver comment insérer le disque dans le lecteur de DVD (qui le surprit en s’ouvrant) mais renonça à essayer de deviner comment fonctionnait la télécommande et se résolu à attendre le retour de Legolas assis dans le canapé.

Ce dernier ne tarda guère à reparaître, ses deux chiens sur les talons et un tabouret de bois dans les mains. Il reparti chercher les deux cafés, qu’il déposa sur le tabouret, puis tira d’un tiroir sous la télévision un ample plaid en polaire blanche brodée de rennes rouges qu’il déploya par-dessus Elladan avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, les pieds fermement calés sous lui.

 

«  _Faites-vous semblant de souffrir du froid jusque devant vos chiens ?_ Interrogea le fils d’Elrond avec curiosité.

 _-Non, mais ce genre d’installation est confortable…_ Il s’interrompit, le temps de récupérer la télécommandes, sur laquelle il s’était malencontreusement assit. _De plus, je vous signale que vous frissonnez._

 _-Exact,_ acquiesça Elladan après un rapide coup d’œil à ses avant bras, couverts de chair de poule. _Bien que je n’aie plus froid depuis un moment maintenant._  »

 

Legolas eut un sourire amusé, comme s’il se rappelait d’une bonne plaisanterie, et sélectionna la langue appropriée sur l’écran de la télévision, avant de laisser à ses chiens la place de le rejoindre sur le canapé, se rapprochant par la même d’Elladan, au point que leurs deux cuisses se touchaient presque.

 

«  _Comment s’appellent-ils ?_ Interrogea le fils d’Elrond en désignant les deux animaux du regard.

 _-Glorfy et Erestor._

 _-Oh Valar !_ S’exclama Elrohir en s’étouffant à moitié avec son café. _Et moi qui pensais que Glorfindel ne pouvait pas avoir pire choc que de découvrir que vos rats étaient nommés d’après les fils de son maitre ! Je crains fort de m’être trompé !_

 _-Et encore, ce n’est rien comparé à la réaction d’Erestor lorsqu’il apprendra que son homonyme est non seulement un chien, mais une femelle pour couronner le tout._  »

 

Elladan crut qu’il allait mourir de rire, et dût reposer son mug sur le tabouret pour éviter de le renverser. Pendant ce temps, les bandes-annonces pour d’autres films finissaient de défiler sur l’écran, et les amenèrent au menu principal.

 

«  _Vous semblez attaché à cet ogre,_ fit-il remarquer tandis que Legolas lançait le film. Ce dernier eut un haussement d’épaules puis répondit dans un murmure à peine audible :

 _-Son histoire à lui finit bien._  »

 

Elladan se retint de répondre, préférant adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son camarade. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps de discuter de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre avec Elrohir le lendemain.


	12. Une Ouverture Avant La Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Victoria s'énerve, Sven essaie de la calmer, Elrohir panique et Elladan resterait bien sous la couette.

Victoria referma la porte dans un mouvement furieux, ce qui faillit assommer Sven. Elrohir fut le dernier à entrer, poussant devant lui un Johannes plus qu’anxieux dont les jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer l’épaule de son frère aîné. Le fils d’Elrond les suivit sans mot dire, referma la porte derrière lui pour s’y adosser et s’autorisa une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à l’assaut de questions qui, il en était sur, ne tarderait pas.

Victoria fulminait littéralement, parcourant le salon de long en large, ses pas résonnant avec force sur le parquet. Sven l’observait sans mot dire, n’osant déclencher lui-même le tsunami qui se formait rapidement sous la surface. Lars avait ôté ses fourrures et restait dans un coin, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur Johannes, qui s’affairait à préparer du café pour tout le monde. Il distribua les tasses en silence, mais faillit se faire renverser lorsque Victoria finit par exploser.

 

« Okay, j’ai beau essayer, j’arrive pas à digérer ! S’exclama-t-elle vivement. Vous êtes qui vous deux, d’où vous sortez, et qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à Leig exactement ? »

 

Elrohir eut-un mouvement de recul surpris. Il s’était attendu à des interrogations sur la langue qu’Elladan et lui parlaient, ou encore sur le fait que son frère ait survécu à un quart d’heure entier passé en chemise et caleçon dans le froid polaire… l’angle d’attaque de Victoria était certes surprenant, mais également rassurant, et Elrohir ne pouvait nier que la façon dont elle se préoccupait de Legolas avant tout la fit fortement monter dans son estime.

 

« Vic’, calmes toi, murmura Sven au creux de son oreille, il ne parle pas suédois, tu le sais.

-A dire vrai, je suis parfaitement capable de suivre une conversation courante, intervint Elrohir avec douceur, décidant de faciliter cette discussion autant qu’il le pouvait… après tout, bien qu’ils fussent incapable de comprendre ce que Legolas pouvait vivre, Victoria et ses amis souhaitaient l’aider, et le mieux qu’ils puissent faire pour cela était de s’entendre avec les jumeaux.

-Et depuis quand ? interrogea Lars, suspicieux. Hier au soir tu comprenais à peine trois mots de suédois et maintenant tu cause quasiment sans accent ?

-J’apprend vite, répondit Elrohir, qui s’était attendu à la question. Et le suédois est une langue assez proche de l’allemand, ma langue natale… en ouvrant les oreilles et en faisant travailler mon esprit, je n’ai guère eut de mal à m’améliorer au cours des derniers jours.

-Je me moque de son niveau en Suédois, Lars ! S’énerva Victoria, plus rouge que jamais. Ce que je veux savoir c’est d’où ils débarquent lui et son frère !

-Je suis d’accord avec Victoria, ajouta Sven.

-C’est ta femme, fit remarquer Johannes, pas étonnant que tu la soutiennes.

-Ca n’a rien à voir Jo’, on parle quand même de types qui disent qu’ils viennent d’Autriche mais qui ne parlent pas allemand entre eux, soi-disant amis d’enfance de Leig mais dont on n’a jamais entendu parler….

-Et pour couronner le tout, à partir du moment où ils sont entrés dans nos vies tout a commencé à aller de mal en pis ! Conclut Victoria avec un regard meurtrier en direction d’Elrohir. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes, d’où vous venez, et quels sont vos liens réels avec Leig.

-Il est vrai que mes origines ne sont pas exactement celles qui vous ont été indiquées, s’excusa ce dernier, mais nous n’avons pas menti quant à nos relations avec Lego- nous sommes réellement des amis de très longue date, corrigea-t-il en espérant que son petit lapsus passerait inaperçu.

-Des amis dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler depuis huit ans que je connais Leig ? Laisses-moi rire !

-Victoria, il faut que vous compreniez… Leig a toujours été quelqu’un de très secret, il n’y a rien d’anormal à ce qu’il ne vous ait jamais parlé de nous.

-Bien entendu, et le fait qu’il nous ignore pendant trois mois et qu’il revienne au bord de la dépression juste quand il vous revoit c’est parfaitement normal aussi !

-Son état n’a rien à voir avec notre arrivée, affirma Elrohir, vexé. Mais il y a des années qu’il dissimule sa souffrance, il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle ressorte lorsqu’il se trouve en situation de confiance.

-AH PARCE QUE NOUS ON EST PAS DIGNES DE CONFIANCE PEUT-ÊTRE ? S’emporta Victoria. »

 

Elrohir eut une grimace douloureuse lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’il venait de sous-entendre, et surtout les conséquences que cela risquait d’avoir, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Legolas.

 

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par le doigt furieux de Victoria qui vint se planter entre ses côtes.

-AH CA SUFFIT HEIN ! CA FAIT LA DEUXIEME FOIS EN DEUX MOIS QU’ON ME FAIT BIEN COMPRENDRE QUE JE NE SAIS RIEN SUR MON MEILLEUR AMI, JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE ! »

 

L’estomac d’Elrohir prit brusquement trois ou quatre kilos, ce qui l’envoya directement se balader quelque part aux environs du centre de la terre… le don de prescience était peut-être bien plus faible chez lui que chez son père, mais il savait depuis longtemps que son intuition ne le trompait que fort rarement, et elle lui soufflait en cet instant que quelque chose était sur le point de mal tourner.

 

« Comment ça, la deuxième fois ?

-Oui, la deuxième fois ! Insista Victoria, sans remarquer (ou sans prendre en compte) l’expression surprise et anxieuse d’Elrohir. D’abord il y a eut ce type le mois dernier, et maintenant vous… j’aimerais vraiment savoir si j’ai l’air si cruche que ça pour que….

-Quel genre d’homme était-ce ? Interrompit Elrohir, pressé d’obtenir davantage d’informations.

-Mais on s’en fout de ça ! Répondit Victoria, que Sven dut retenir pour l’empêcher de gifler le fils d’Elrond. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous de toute façon, hein ?

-Plus que vous ne le croyez, répliqua froidement Elrohir, déterminé à ne pas laisser la conversation dévier. Et cela à tout à voir avec Legolas, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour vous pousser à me répondre.

-C’est la deuxième fois que vous l’appelez Legolas, intervint Johannes, déjà tout à l’heure, c’était Elladan qui….

-REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION ! Coupa Elrohir, furieux, l’éclat naturel de sa peau rendu plus vif par sa colère. »

 

Il y eut un flottement tandis que Lars se plaçait entre l’elfe et son frère, et que Victoria reculait derrière son mari, tous sentant parfaitement la puissance d’un seigneur elfe sans toutefois la reconnaître. Victoria dût prendre plusieurs inspirations pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu’elle répondit :

 

« Je ne sais pas qui c’était… un type sans sourcils, qui parlait pas suédois… il avait un accent bizarre, un truc du sud, mais je crois pas qu’il était Anglais… il est venu au _Leaf_ et il a posé des questions sur Leig….

-Quel genre de questions ?

-Je sais plus… des trucs sur son passé, d’où il venait… sa date de naissance aussi, et ses souvenirs de famille, des trucs comme ça… Il disait qu’il faisait des études pour un livre, je crois, mais j’ai pas compris de quoi ça parlait… il donnait l’impression d’en savoir long sur Leig, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il écrirait un livre sur lui, je sais que son grand-père était un des spécialistes du Livre Rouge, m’enfin…. »

 

Mais Elrohir n’écoutait déjà plus et concentrait toute sa volonté sur Elladan, tentant de le contacter via le lien quasi-télépathique qu’ils partageaient. Ils n’avaient jamais pu communiquer par la pensée aussi bien que l’auraient fait leur grand-mère ou leur père, mais Elrohir se savait néanmoins capable de transmettre suffisamment de l’angoisse qui l’habitait à son frère pour le pousser à revenir chez les Bearhand au plus vite.

 

 

Elladan n’identifia pas immédiatement la cause de son réveil, enfoui qu’il était sous la fourrure et la laine. La télévision était encore allumée, le DVD tournant toujours, mais il ne reconnaissait plus les personnages… sans doute avait-il dormi plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait cru. Legolas dormait encore, la tête posée sur l’épaule droite d’Elladan, recroquevillé autour du petit corps endormi de sa jeune chienne. Glorfy, lui, était étalé de tout son long sur le semi-elfe, dont les longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, car ni Legolas ni son hôte n’avaient songé à allumer la lumière, mais ce n’était pas inconfortable. En vérité, Elladan se sentait plutôt bien dans cette atmosphère qui lui rappelait la sécurité des cabanes qu’Elrohir et lui se construisaient autrefois entre deux fauteuils oubliés dans leur chambre, passant des heures et des heures dissimulés sous un drap à inventer des histoires pour Arwen, admirative de leurs cent-onze ans d’aînesse.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendent des jours, peut-être même des semaines sans se lasser, si il n’avait soudain reçut une nouvelle vague de quasi-panique en provenance d’Elrohir, et il se résigna à réveiller Legolas. D’une secousse sur l’épaule, il le tira d’un sommeil qui semblait pourtant paisible, pour une fois. Le prince des sylves n’avait rien perdu des réflexes légendaires qui lui avaient maintes fois sauvé la vie, et il fut aussitôt parfaitement éveillé, quoi qu’imparfaitement reposé.

 

«  _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Interrogea-t-il en voyant l’air préoccupé de son ami.

 _-Il y a un problème. Elrohir est au bord de la panique._  »

 

Legolas quitta aussitôt la chaleur douillette du plaid et, attrapant la petite Ery au passage pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse, se saisit de son téléphone portable resté sur le buffet de la cuisine et composa aussitôt le numéro de Victoria.

 

« Passes moi Elrohir, réclama-t-il avant même qu’elle ait pu poser la moindre question, vite.

-Legolas ? Fit Elrohir après un court instant. _Legolas, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment vous concernant._

 _-Quel genre, depuis quand et pourquoi ?_ Interrogea le prince, qui avait depuis longtemps appris à se fier aux intuitions des jumeaux autant qu’à son propre instinct.

- _Victoria m’a parlé d’un homme qui l’a visitée il y a deux mois, et qui posait des questions à votre sujet. Des questions qui concernaient votre âge, vos origines et votre famille… il aurait affirmé être en quête de renseignements pour l’écriture d’un livre._ Elrohir prit une profonde inspiration et Elladan comme Legolas retinrent leur souffle. _Je crains que vous n’ayez été découvert._

-Bon ça suffit ! Intervint la voix de Johannes, étouffée par la distance. Donnes-moi ça, je vous mets sur haut-parleur, et vous arrêtez de parler dans une langue qu’on comprend pas ! »

 

Elrohir voulut protester, mais le silence de Legolas, aidé probablement par un avertissement silencieux de la part d’Elladan, l’en dissuada, et l’on entendit les doigts de Johannes presser les touches du téléphone, afin de permettre à tous les occupants du salon de Bearhand d’entendre la conversation. Legolas ne prit pas la peine de résumer ce qui s’était dit auparavant et repris la conversation au point exact ou il l’avait laissée :

 

« J’ai bien peur que vous n’ayez raison, soupira-t-il. Il va nous falloir nous préparer à voir notre existence révélée aux yeux du monde.

-Rien ne dit qu’il ait des preuves de ce qu’il avance, contra Elladan, les sourcils pratiquement soudés l’un à l’autre. Nous pouvons peut-être l’empêcher de nuire.

-Non, infirma Legolas sans prêter attention aux grognements frustrés de Lars qui résonnaient dans le combiné, s’il est venu poser des questions à mes proches, c’est qu’il a déjà des preuves. Autrement dit, à supposer qu’il lui reste à effectuer tout le travail de mise en forme, qu’il travaille lentement et qu’il ait du mal à trouver un éditeur, nous avons au mieux quinze à vingt ans pour nous préparer… probablement moins, s’il se consacre à son étude à plein temps. »

 

Elladan et Elrohir eut une exclamation de surprise douloureuse : sans connaître le monde des Hommes aussi bien que Legolas, ils en avaient suffisamment vu durant les trois mois précédents pour se douter que la révélation de l’existence des elfes ne pouvait pas rester discrète, encore moins sans conséquence.

 

« Il nous faudra contacter Thranduil, grogna Elladan, manifestement fort peu satisfait de la tournure des évènements, mais respectueux de la volonté de transparence que Legolas affichait désormais vis-à-vis de ses amis. Ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn, Haldir, Glorfindel et Erestor… oh, Valar, nous aurions bien besoin de Mithrandir !

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d’attendre que les Valar nous l’envoient, soupira Elrohir au bout du fil. Il faudra nous assurer que les domaines elfiques ne puissent être acquis par des humains, ajouta-t-il après coup.

-C’est déjà fait, affirma Legolas. J’ai pris le temps de vérifier, Imladris est enregistré au nom de Glorfindel Balrogslayer, Celeborn Lothlòrien est propriétaire de ce qui reste de la Lòrien, et Vertbois m’appartient dans son intégralité, ainsi que la plus grosse partie de Dale… nous n’aurons pas à nous en faire pour cela, à condition de parvenir à faire régulariser notre situation.

-Hop hop hop, on se calme! S’exclama soudain Sven, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire? Leig, t’as déjà dû rénover le _Leaf_ tout seul par manque de crédits, comment tu pourrais être le proprio d’une forêt complète en prime d’un royaume fantôme ?

-Et même sans ça, ajouta Lars, qui luttait pour garder son calme, pourquoi tu paniques alors que tu viens toi-même de dire que tu as au moins cinq à dix ans pour te préparer à ce que votre existence soit, je cite ‘révélée aux yeux u monde’… d’ailleurs c’est plutôt pompeux, tu crois pas ? Le monde s’en fout, de toi. Enfin, à l’exception des tordus du _Livre Rouge_ comme Sven qui voudraient bien que tu sois ton grand-père, m’enfin….

-Ah, les _Edain_  ! Marmonna Legolas, pinçant l’arrête de son nez. Lars, tu n’imagines pas à quel point quinze ans passent vite.

-Arrêtes, t’as largement le temps de te préparer à ta pseudo-catastrophe, Leig ! Insista Lars, faiblement approuvé par Sven et Victoria. Quinze ans c’est tout le temps du monde !

-A tes yeux peut-être, répondit Legolas avec une fraîcheur involontaire, mais aux miens, je puis t’assurer que ce n’est rien du tout.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Johannes, semblant avoir retrouvé l’usage de la parole.

-Je ne peux pas vous l’expliquer au téléphone, répondit Legolas, fatigué. Venez manger à la maison ce midi, Victoria tu amèneras les Rats s’il-te-plaît.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’on fera, à part manger ? Fit la voix de Sven.

-Je vous ferais visiter la cave. »

 

Elrohir sembla sur le point de poser une question, mais Victoria l’en empêcha, et raccrocha. En huit ans, jamais elle n’avait été autorisée à visiter la cave de Legolas, pas plus que Sven, Lars, ou même Johannes, qui s’était fait sévèrement tancer la seule fois ou il avait tenté d’y pénétrer en secret… tous quatre savaient depuis longtemps que la cave de Legolas leur était interdite, et qu’il y dissimulait probablement quelque chose, bien qu’ils ne se soient jamais attendus à le découvrir dans de telles circonstances. Evidement, constata Elrohir, ils ne comprenaient même pas le début de la situation, et n’avait aucune idée de l’ampleur du désastre qui allait s’abattre sur leur ami, mais ils comprenaient au moins que l’heure était grave, aussi ne perdirent-ils pas de temps pour se préparer à sortir.

 

Pendant ce temps, Elladan avait poussé Legolas jusque dans sa chambre, et le prévint :

 

«  _Vous feriez-mieux de changer de pantalon. Vous avez peut-être réussi à me dissuader de poser des questions ou de tenter de vous soignez, mais si Elrohir voit cette tache de sang, il ne vous laissera pas en paix avant d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire._

 _-Hannon le,_ répondit Legolas après un rapide coup d’œil à sa cuisse gauche. Puis, comme Elladan ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il ajouta sur un ton de réprimande : _Elladan, me croyez-vous réellement assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège si grossier ?_

 _-Ce n’était pas un piège,_ corrigea Elladan. _Le fait que j’accepte de ne pas poser de question ne signifie pas que je ne désire aucune réponse, et je suis bien décidé à découvrir la vérité sur cette blessure que vous ne voulez pas me laisser voir… oh, vous pouvez rouler des yeux, cela n’y changera rien !_ Ajouta-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé, _je finirais par savoir de quoi il retourne, d’une façon ou d’une autre, bien que je répugne à vous extorquer des informations de force._ Il fit une pause sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers Legolas, pour accentuer l’effet de sa dernière phrase : _ce n’était pas un piège, mellon-nîn. Ce n’était qu’une ouverture._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les différences d’âge entre les personnages sont calquées autant que possible sur les dates données par Tolkien, et notamment celles données dans les appendices de l’édition Pocket du Retour du Roi, traduction de 1973. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les jumeaux sont nés en 130 du Troisième Age, 21 ans après le mariage de leurs parents. Arwen est née en 241 du même Age, soit 2649 ans avant Bilbon, et 2690 ans avant la naissance d’Aragorn.
> 
> Etant donné que je n’ai pas pu trouver d’information sur la date de naissance de Legolas, je me base sur l’idée qu’il est plus jeune que les jumeaux, plutôt dans la tranche d’âge d’Arwen, et qu’il est l’un des plus jeunes Elfes de Vertbois.
> 
> Dans cette fic, la naissance de Legolas est donc fixée à 250 T.A., avec l’idée que dans l’ensemble, il y a assez peu d’elfes de son âge à Vertbois… ceci dit, si vous avez des remarques ou des objections à faire concernant cette décision, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part, c’est toujours intéressant d’avoir le point de vue des lecteurs. =)


	13. Les Ténèbres De Leurs Propres Coeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Sven est sceptique, Legolas a des secrets, Johannes est blessé, les Jumeaux se posent des questions, et tout le monde est sur les nerfs.

Les volets étaient clos et le feu préparé à tenir un bon moment sans être ravivé lorsqu’Elrohir précéda Victoria et ses amis sur le seuil de la petite maison qu’habitait Legolas. Il ignorait ce qu’ils allaient tous découvrir dans la cave de ce dernier, bien que le secret dont s’entourait le prince elfique lui indiquât qu’il s’agissait d’une chose qui lui était chère. Legolas s’était changé depuis la veille, troquant son jean épais et son t-shirt fatigué contre une paire de braies brunes et une tunique d’un vert pâle dont l’étoffe délicate était indubitablement de facture elfique. Elrohir jeta un œil à son jumeau, qui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête, avant de suivre Legolas au fond de sa cuisine, vite imité par Johannes, qui conservait la main de son frère soigneusement enfermée dans la sienne, puis de Sven et Victoria, Elrohir fermant la marche.

Un escalier hélicoïdal en fer forgé plongeait sous le carrelage rouge brique et s’enfonçait plusieurs mètres sous terre, bien plus profondément qu’aucune cave humaine. Johannes n’hésita d’ailleurs pas à le faire remarquer tandis qu’ils poursuivaient leur descente dans la lumière blafarde de la guirlande de noël courant le long de la rambarde, et qui constituait leur seul éclairage. Legolas choisit de ne pas répondre à cette remarque, et ce fut en silence qu’ils atteignirent le fond de la cave. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Elrohir trouve qu’elle ressemblait davantage à un tunnel qu’à une pièce destinée à entreposer des biens comestibles. Toute en longueur, elle était suffisamment étroite pour que les étagères, le congélateur et le cellier, alignés contre le même mur, occupent la majorité de l’espace ne laissant de passage que pour une personne à la fois. Legolas dépassa les étagères en question, s’enfonçant davantage dans la pénombre. Il y eut quelques bruits de pierres qui s’entrechoquent, puis une lumière vacillante éclaira le fond de la cave, révélant une lourde porte en bois barrée de fer. Le prince des sylves fit passer la torche qu’il venait d’allumer jusqu’à Lars qui, s’il ne cachait pas sa surprise, ne posa pas de question. Une seconde torche fut allumée et confiée à Sven, qui renonça à parler lorsque Legolas se détourna de lui pour ôter la barre de fer bloquant le passage, et ouvrit la porte. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur ce qui s’avéra être un long passage souterrain, propre et relativement sec, mais manifestement utilisé par d’autres que Legolas, comme en attestaient quelques tas de terre créés par des excavations de taupes.

 

« Johannes, tâche de ne pas crier ; murmura Legolas, juste assez fort pour s’assurer que son jeune ami l’entendrait ; il y a des araignées. »

 

Johannes pâlit mais suivit les autres sans mot dire, ni trembler. L’huile, qu’Elrohir reconnut comme une recette typique de Vertbois, brûlait presque sans fumée et l’odeur en était suffisamment faible pour ne pas les incommoder, mais elle avait en contrepartie l’inconvénient de n’éclairer que très chichement, aussi la principale lumière provenait-elle de Legolas et des jumeaux qui, comme tous les elfes, luisaient doucement dans la pénombre. Elrohir nota que sa propre aura et celle d’Elladan brillaient plus fort que celle de Legolas, leur éclat de bronze oblitérant presque l’argent pâle du prince sylve, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il reçut aussitôt une vague d’inquiétude en provenance de son jumeau, qui avait lui aussi noté le phénomène, et en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions.

Les jumeaux avaient un quart de sang humain dans les veines, aussi brillaient-ils plus faiblement que la plupart des elfes, tout comme Elrond brillait plus faiblement encore, malgré sa sagesse et sa puissance. Que la lumière de Legolas soit plus faible que la leur signifiait que ce dernier allait plus mal qu’il ne le laissait transparaître, se trouvant sans doute à deux doigts de s’éteindre. Elrohir, bien entendu, s’était renseigné sur l’holocauste et ce qui l’avait déclenché après ce que Legolas appelait ‘l’incident’. Le résultat de ses recherches lui avait retourné l’estomac, et il avait plusieurs fois du déployer des montagnes de précautions pour éviter que le prince ne l’entende vomir son repas. Elladan, lorsqu’il lui avait sommairement expliqué de quoi il retournait entre deux détours factices par les toilettes de leurs trains, s’était également trouvé mal, et ce malgré l’absence de détails. Que Legolas ait survécu à de tels évènements défiait déjà toutes les prévisions, et relevait sans doute davantage de l’obstination que d’une véritable guérison, aussi n’étaient-ils que modérément surpris par cette nouvelle preuve qu’il fallait faire quelque chose pour leur ami.

 

Legolas guida le petit groupe à travers le tunnel pendant un long moment durant lequel personne n’osa parler, à l’exception des rats qui couinaient de temps à autres. Ils couraient le long des murs, sautant parfois sur l’épaule de Legolas ou de l’un ou l’autre de ses amis, leur vivacité et leurs jeux rappelant de manière fort bienvenue que non, ils n’étaient pas tous en train de s’avancer vers leur mort certaine. Des chiens, Elrohir n’avait vu nulle trace, mais il se doutait bien qu’ils sauraient les retrouver, et ne s’en faisait pas pour eux. Le silence fut cependant brisé par Johannes qui, cessant momentanément d’observer ses jambes pour vérifier qu’aucun insecte n’y grimpait, jeta un regard interloqué à Legolas et Elladan. Il se tourna vers Elrohir avant de s’exclamer :

 

« Mais vous brillez ! »

 

Tout le monde s’arrêta, les humains pour vérifier de leurs propres yeux les dires de Johannes, les elfes pour les attendre ou éviter de les bousculer. Sven faillit se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu’il découvrit que oui, Legolas et ses deux camarades brillaient, et il s’apprêtait à bégayer quelque chose lorsque Legolas prit la parole :

 

« En effet, fit-il dans murmure nerveux, nous brillons.

-Maismaismais… mais comment ? Bafouilla Lars en soutenant une Victoria abasourdie.

-Nous sommes des elfes, répondit simplement le sylve. »

 

Un silence incrédule suivit ses paroles, et Sven hasarda même un sourire bancal :

 

« Tu veux rire ? C’est pour ça que tu nous fais visiter ce trou, pour qu’on te prenne pour un elfe ? »

 

Dans la pénombre, Elrohir sut qu’Elladan et lui étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir les joues de Legolas se colorer. Ce dernier, raidit par la colère et la douleur provoquées par une remarque si blessante, ne tarda guère à se remettre en marche, et Elladan s’en serait sans doute pris à Sven, si Johannes ne lui avait pas coupé l’herbe sous le pied d’une claque à l’arrière du crâne.

 

« T’es vraiment trop con, Sven ! Cracha-t-il avec fureur, tu crois que c’est le genre à faire des blagues comme ça ?

-Bah ça fait trois jours qu’on nous fait comprendre qu’on sait rien de lui, répliqua Sven avec un regard appuyé en direction d’Elladan, alors on est en droit de se poser des questions !

-Peu importe qu’il soit un elfe où pas, c’est notre ami quand même ! S’emporta Johannes, repoussant Lars qui tentait de le calmer.

-Non mais sérieusement, tu t’écoutes parler ou quoi ? S’exclama Sven ; les elfes ça n’existe pas !

-Et quelles preuves tu as pour dire ça ? Rétorqua Johannes avec humeur. Jusqu’à présent les recherches archéologiques ont plutôt tendance à confirmer leur existence, non ? On a des vases elfiques dans les musées, je te signale !

-Oh, j’essaie même pas d’causer avec toi va ! De toute façon tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Leig, pour toi c’est parole d’évangile !

-Ce qui veut dire ? Fit Johannes, la voix dangereusement basse.

-Ce qui veut dire qu’il faut être ou très myope, ou très con pour pas se rendre compte que tu baves devant lui comme une gamine de treize ans devant Justin Bieber ! Redescends sur terre Jo’, c’est pas en faisant le béni oui-oui que tu vas l’attirer dans ton lit ! »

 

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d’Elrohir de vouloir intervenir. Contrairement à Elladan, qui avait toujours eut un peu de mal avec les langues étrangères (et qui ne s’était guère intéressé à autre chose qu’à Legolas et à ce qu’il avait fait durant leur longue séparation) Elrohir avait parfaitement saisit chaque terme de la conversation, aussi était-il encore plus outré que son frère par l’attitude de Sven. Johannes devint très pâle, ce qui fit ressortir encore davantage la tache rouge cramoisie qui envahissait sa nuque. Brusquement, il tourna les talons et s’en fut à la suite de Legolas, la lueur des torches faisant scintiller les larmes de ses yeux.

 

« Sven Enyeto Bearhand ! Fit Victoria, dont les joues avaient perdu leurs couleurs habituelles, tu devrais avoir honte ! Non seulement tu viens d’insulter Leig en sous-entendant qu’il pourrait tomber suffisamment bas pour nous faire paniquer pour rien, mais en plus du vient d’insinuer que Johannes n’est rien de moins qu’une petite greluche facile ! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles quand tu sais très bien qu’elles sont absolument fausses ? Et ne me ressert pas ton couplet sur ‘les elfes n’existent pas’ parce que même s’il s’avère que Leig a perdu l’esprit et qu’il se prend pour un elfe à tort, ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu’un de mauvais pour autant !

-Vic’, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu t’es mise à croire à ses salades ? Fit Sven, incrédule. T’es quand même pas si bête !

-D’abord, répliqua Victoria en plantant un index accusateur sur le sternum de son mari, traite moi encore d’idiote une seule fois et c’est toi qu’on finira par appeler madame ! J’ai horreur de ce genre de réflexion, et tu le sais très bien ! Ensuite, je te signale que c’est à moi de décider de ce en quoi je crois, pas à toi... a moins bien sûr que tu ne te sois découvert des velléités de directeur de conscience, mais si c’est le cas je te préviens que tu vas devoir les assumer ! Et pour finir, j’aimerais bien savoir ce qui te pose problème dans le fait que Johannes accorde à Leig le bénéfice du doute ! Parce que franchement, c’est pas comme s’il savait pas réfléchir tout seul, notre poupon, et tu sais très bien qu’il n’adhère jamais à une opinion sans y réfléchir sérieusement ! J’attend, Sven, insista la jeune femme lorsqu’il devint évident que son époux ne répondrait pas. On sait tous les deux depuis longtemps que Jo’ en pince pour Leig, c’est pas nouveau alors pourquoi ça devient un problème maintenant ?

-Mais c’est pas Jo’ l’problème ! Finit par aboyer le dernier des Beornings ; le problème c’est Lui ! »

 

Il y eut un silence choqué tandis que chacun essayait de digérer cette révélation. Ni Elladan, ni Elrohir ne s’était attendus à ça. Bien entendu, Elladan avait vu les regards que Legolas jetait au jeune couple sur les photographies, et il n’aurait guère été surpris de détecter une pointe d’envie chez le sylve lorsqu’il parlait de ses amis, mais jamais il n’avait envisagé que ladite envie puisse devenir un problème au sein de leur groupe… ceci dit, à en juger par leurs expressions, ni Victoria ni Lars n’avaient envisagé davantage que lui que Legolas puisse devenir un sujet de discorde.

 

« Tu crois que j’ai pas vu la façon dont il te couve du regard en permanence ? Il est toujours scotché à toi, toujours prêt à obéir à tes moindres désirs… j’en ai marre de son petit manège !

-C’est ridicule Sven ! Leig est mon ami, mon meilleur ami ! Il n’y a rien de plus, enfin ! C’est même lui qui nous a présentés !

-Eh bah m’est avis qu’il doit salement le regretter ! Cracha Sven. Toujours à te tourner autour en permanence ! »

 

Elrohir jeta un regard à son frère, dont il sentait monter la panique. Elladan n’était peut-être pas très doué en langues, mais les gestes amples et désordonnés des Bearhand étaient suffisamment éloquents pour lui permettre de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elrohir comprenait la réaction de son jumeau, bien entendu. Si Legolas s’était réellement attaché à une mortelle, mariée de surcroît, cela allait indubitablement lui créer des ennuis, ou pire encore, le conduire à s’éteindre ! Jamais il ne survivrait à la perte de son âme sœur, pas dans son état, et si il s’était épris de Victoria alors à quoi bon tenter de le soigner ?

 

«  _Impossible,_ marmonna Elladan à l’adresse de son frère, _il serait déjà mort s’il l’aimait._  »

 

Mais sa phrase, prononcée pour obtenir l’approbation et les rassurances d’Elrohir plus que par réelle conviction, fut noyée par le cri indigné de Victoria.

 

« DE QUOI ? Non mais c’est toi qu’a perdu la boule Sven ! Enfin quoi, il a toujours été très ferme sur le respect des sentiments, qu’il s’agisse des siens ou de ceux des autres !

-Ah ouais, et c’est pour ça qu’il laisse mariner Jo’ depuis plus de trois ans ? Railla Sven ; Bravo, belle preuve de respect !

-Je n’y crois pas, déclara Victoria, les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches. Leig me l’aurait dit s’il m’aimait, conclut-elle avec finalité.

-Sauf s’il est réellement immortel, fit remarquer Lars d’une voix étonnamment douce, compte tenu des évènements. N’est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l’adresse des jumeaux. Moi si je savais que je vais la voir mourir de toute façon, et qu’en prime elle sera malheureuse à l’idée de n’avoir été qu’un clin d’œil dans ma vie, j’aurais de très sérieuses hésitations à me déclarer… et connaissant Leig, ça ne m’étonnerais pas qu’il ait carrément décidé de ne rien dire du tout. »

 

Une nouvelle vague de panique envahit les jumeaux, qui durent se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à gémir. Elladan, raide comme un piquait, serrait les poings si fort que le sang n’allait pas tarder à couler, tandis qu’Elrohir tentait désespérément de s’empêcher de trembler. Tout deux ne pouvaient qu’acquiescer face au raisonnement de Lars : si Legolas venait à tomber amoureux d’une mortelle dans un monde ou les elfes passaient au mieux pour des vestiges du passé, au pire pour des éléments de folklore, nul doute qu’il choisirait cette option !

 

« Et toi ça te fait rien ? Fit Sven, soufflé par le calme de son camarade. On parle quand même d’un type qui fait poireauter ton frère depuis des années là !

-Oui, ben ma relation avec mon frère, ça ne regarde que Jo’ et moi, d’autant qu’après ce que tu lui as sorti tout à l’heure, je peu t’assurer que la seule chose qui m’empêche de te faire la tête au carré c’est l’amitié que j’ai pour ta femme ! S’énerva Lars. Et puis Leig ne sait rien, ajouta-t-il plus calmement. Il avait raison hier quand il a dit qu’il était notre ami. Il est comme tout le monde : imparfait, et c’est vrai qu’il peu se montrer très blessant quand il ne fait pas gaffe, mais y’a rien chez lui qui me porte à croire qu’il laisserait Jo’ dans son coin volontairement. A mon avis, il s’en est juste pas rendu compte… s’il savait, il ne serait pas aussi physique dans son amitié. »

 

De nouveau, le silence s’installa dans le petit groupe, uniquement dérangé par le sifflement des torches. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées : Sven tentait de se calmer, s’efforçant de ne pas en vouloir à Lars pour les années qu’il avait passé à se taire et à laisser Leig tourner autour de sa femme sans rien dire ; Lars se demandait comment il allait pouvoir convaincre son frère de tourner la page (et même _si_ il pourrait l’en convaincre) et Victoria ressassait les souvenirs qu’elle avait en commun avec Legolas pour tenter de déterminer si, oui ou non, il se tramait quelque chose de louche entre l’elfe et elle, aussi involontaire que cela puisse être.

Après un moment, les torches grésillèrent puis s’éteignirent, laissant les humains plongés dans le noir avec l’éclat naturel des jumeaux pour tout éclairage, et les ténèbres du souterrain pour envelopper celles de leurs propres cœurs.


	14. Mae Govannen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas et Johannes mettent les choses au point, et tout le monde est surpris par ce qu'ils découvrent au bout du tunnel.

Johannes se cogna violement le nez contre ce qu’il devinait être une nouvelle porte, et laissa échapper un juron, la gorge serrée par les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de son visage. Jamais au grand jamais personne ne l’avait humilié aussi profondément que Sven venait de le faire. Eh, quoi, était-ce sa faute, à lui, s’il préférait les hommes ? Etait-ce sa faute à lui si le destin avait mis Leig sur sa route ? Etait-ce sa faute à lui s’il était si facile de l’aimer ? Johannes n’avait pas honte de ses sentiments, cela au moins il en était certain !

Leig était un homme patient, généreux, toujours près à sourire et à panser les plaies de ses amis, qu’elles fussent physiques ou non. Depuis le jour ou, à dix-huit ans, Johannes avait fait son coming out et que ses parents l’avaient jeté dehors, Leig avait toujours été là pour lui, une épaule réconfortante sur qui s’appuyer, une personne à qui il pouvait tout confier, tout dire, qui ne le jugeait jamais, et ne lui infligeait jamais l’épreuve tant redoutée du ‘je t’avais prévenu’ lorsqu’il faisait une bêtise… qui, à la place de Johannes n’aurait pas succombé ? Lui en tout cas n’avait pas mis longtemps avant de réaliser qu’il aurait voulu que Leig soit davantage qu’un ami, et s’il n’avait pas osé parler de ses sentiments au principal intéressé, ce n’était pas une raison pour s’en servir contre lui, ni pour le blâmer !

 

« Et puis ça te regarde pas, d’abord ! Hurla-t-il en direction du tunnel, sans le moindre espoir d’être entendu de Sven. Tout ça c’est juste pour te convaincre que tu vaux mieux que lui, que Vic’ a eut raison de te choisir… EH BAH TU FAIS BIEN DE T’INQUIETER PARCE QUE TU LUI ARRIVES PAS A LA CHEVILLE, VOILA ! Connard, gémit-il en se laissant glisser à terre pour s’adosser contre la porte. »

 

Il se sentit basculer en arrière et atterrit dans une pièce plus large que le salon de Victoria qui semblait pourtant n’être qu’un vestibule, ou alors un genre de boudoir… essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de manche, Johannes se remit sur ses pieds et traversa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La lumière du crépuscule filtrait à peine par la fenêtre, que le jeune homme devina obscurcie par les arbres. Il se demanda un instant ou il se trouvait exactement, avant trouver une porte, qu’il ouvrit aussitôt. Elle donnait sur un vaste hall aux murs en bois, richement décoré de bas reliefs en forme de troncs et de feuillages qui couraient le long des parois. La aussi, la pièce était maintenue dans la pénombre par les arbres qui l’entouraient, mais le sol en était immaculé, et les plantes qui poussaient en s’accrochant aux colonnes le faisait manifestement avec l’autorisation du propriétaire des lieux. L’air était chargé de parfums de fleurs délicats, qui se mariaient les uns aux autres pour former une agréable symphonie d’odeurs que Johannes huma à pleins poumons, sentant les battements de son cœur s’apaiser peu à peu.

Avisant une porte entr’ouverte à l’autre bout du hall, Johannes se dirigea vers elle et passa la tête par l’ouverture. La salle qu’il découvrit était un peu moins large que le hall, mais de plafond nettement plus haut. Les murs s’ornaient d’entrelacs sculptés dans le bois et la roche ou la plus petite des feuilles donnait l’impression de vouloir s’agiter sous le vent pour mieux exposer le détail des nervures qui la composait. Plusieurs colonnades entouraient les nombreuses ouvertures pratiquées dans le mur, toutes dépourvues de carreau. Pour autant, il ne faisait pas très froid dans la pièce, et bien que Johannes senti la chair de poule l’envahir, il savait qu’en s’aventurant à l’intérieur il ne risquerait rien de plus qu’un gros rhume. Quelque chose, cependant, le retint d’entrer.

La lumière était faible, et Johannes savait très bien que sa vue était loin d’être parfaite (ses lunettes de lecture n’étaient pas là pour rien, merci bien !) mais il savait aussi faire marcher son cerveau pour combler les vides, et il avait plusieurs fois prouvé qu’il n’était pas du genre à extrapoler sans raison… néanmoins, il se posa sérieusement des questions lorsque les arbres autour de la salle lui parurent _désolés._ Pas désolés dans le sens mort ou sans feuillage non, plutôt désolés comme on pouvait l’être pour un ami qui souffre… Johannes se força à chasser cette pensée et reprit son inspection de la pièce. Face à lui, à l’autre extrémité du hall, abrités par un dais de gui, de houx et autres plantes hivernales, de larges sièges sculptés dans la roche dominaient la salle sur une estrade richement décorée de motifs floraux. De longs entrelacs couraient le long des sièges (et à cette distance, Johanne fut incapable de déterminer s’il s’agissait de cultures ou de décorations ajoutées aux fauteuils eux-mêmes) se mêlant avec des reflets métalliques : d’or et d’un gris si pâle qu’il semblait blanc pour le premier siège, ainsi que pour le second, qui se tenait plus à droite, une marche plus bas. Un troisième siège se trouvait au même niveau que le second, orné d’argent. Enfin, un dernier siège, situé une marche plus bas et décoré de bronze, semblait plus usé, plus atteint par les ravages du temps, comme si la pierre s’était éteinte, et que sa capacité de ressembler à quelque chose de vivant s’était envolée.

 

Il y avait quelqu’un dans le trône d’argent (et Johannes se surprit lui-même en employant le nom de trône), une silhouette blonde s’y tenait, prostrée, quelque chose brillant dans sa main gauche. Johannes ne put identifier l’objet que Leig tenait avec certitude, mais la façon dont le sylve s’en saisit pour ensuite le planter dans sa propre cuisse lui en donna une bonne idée. Il réprima une exclamation douloureuse et revint sur ses pas, jusqu’au vestibule qui l’avait accueillit. La porte par laquelle il était entré, dissimulée derrière une bibliothèque, était toujours entrouverte, mais aucun son de voix ou de pas ne s’y faisait entendre, et Johannes s’en sentit soulagé. S’efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, il se saisit d’une petite vasque de métal placée tout près sur un guéridon et la posa en équilibre sur la porte. Le sol n’était fait que de bois, mais Leig avait toujours eut une excellente ouïe et, en laissant le vestibule ouvert, le son résonnerait aisément jusqu’à la salle ou se trouvait le prince elfique.

Une fois satisfait de son système d’alarme improvisée, Johannes retourna vers ce qui devait être la salle du trône en prenant soin de faire suffisamment de bruit pour s’assurer que Leig l’entendrait arriver. Il ne vit aucun scintillement qui pourrait indiquer un couteau qu’on dissimule, mais il avait été plutôt long à mettre en place son petit stratagème dans le vestibule, aussi ne s’en étonna-t-il pas outre-mesure. Il s’avança jusqu’au trône orné d’argent, ou Legolas était toujours assis, le dos en appuis sur l’un des accoudoirs et les genoux emprisonnés dans ses bras, dissimulant ses cuisses. Il leva les yeux sur Johannes et, en deux mots, ôta toute occasion au jeune homme de s’inquiéter pour sa santé.

 

« Tu pleures, souffla-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh c’est… Johannes n’alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Il savait depuis longtemps qu’il ne servait à rien de chercher à éluder les questions de Leig. Disons juste que tu n’es pas le seul à t’être disputé avec Sven tout à l’heure, dit-il en essayant d’avoir l’air aussi indifférent que possible.

-Que t’a-t-il dit ? Interrogea Legolas, les yeux brillants de colère. Qu’a-t-il fait pour faire couler tes larmes ? »

 

Johannes resta silencieux un moment, surpris par la grammaire solennelle de son ami autant que par l’accent nouveau et pourtant presque familier qui était apparut dans ses mots. Legolas finit cependant par se lasser de ce silence, dont il craignait qu’il ne présage trop d’horreur… il savait depuis longtemps que Sven pouvait être cruel lorsqu’il était en colère, mais cette dernière dispute était la plus violente qu’ils eussent jamais eut, et Legolas redoutait de découvrir combien le dernier des Beornings pouvait causer de peine à ses amis.

 

« Je t’aime, laissa échapper Johannes avant que Legolas n’ait le temps de l’interroger plus avant. Depuis longtemps maintenant… Il prit une profonde inspiration puis reprit dans un murmure apeuré : Est-ce que tu savais ?

-Est-ce ce qu’il a dit ? S’insurgea Legolas, dont la voix n’était plus qu’un grognement féroce, est-ce là ce qu’il t’a fait croire ?

-Non, il a pas… c’était sous-entendu seulement mais… je t’en prie, dis moi que c’est pas vrai !

-Jamais ! S’exclama vivement l’elfe, jamais je ne t’aurais ignoré de la sorte si j’avais eut la moindre idée de tes sentiments à mon égard ! Johannes, insista-t-il en obligeant son vis-à-vis à relever le menton, qu’il avait baissé pour dissimuler ses larmes, je jure devant les Valar et sur tout ce qui m’est cher que jamais je n’ai cherché à blesser aucun d’entre vous, toi moins que les autres ! Tu m’es trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque de te perdre aussi stupidement ! Je te demande pardon pour mon aveuglement, mais saches que si j’ai été cruel, ce fut purement involontaire !

-Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? Demanda Johannes d’une toute petite voix.

-Plus que de raison, répondit Legolas avec douceur et sincérité, mais pas de la façon dont tu le désirerais.

-Oh.

-Je suis désolé, Johannes, souffla le prince des sylves. De tous les _Edain_ que j’ai rencontrés et appris à connaître dans ma vie, tu es celui qui me manquera le plus après ton départ. Depuis le premier jour tu as toujours démontré une amitié sans faille et une confiance plus grande encore… je ne crois pas pouvoir exprimer un jour l’étendue de ma gratitude envers toi, ni l’amitié que je te porte, et je puis t’assurer que tu auras mon amitié et ma confiance pour toujours mais….

-Mais tu ne m’aime pas, conclut Johannes avec un sourire doux-amer. C’est parce que je suis trop jeune ?

-Le monde entier est trop jeune pour moi, Johannes.

-Est-ce que c’est parce-que je vais mourir alors ? Parce que je ne suis pas un elfe ?

-Non, répondit Legolas avec fermeté, le regard durci par des centaines de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. La race d’une personne a cessé d’être un critère de choix pour moi il y a bien des millénaires de cela, et je puis t’assurer qu’elle ne le redeviendra pas… l’eugénisme, j’ai déjà donné, merci, conclut-il dans un style plus proche de ce que Johannes avait l’habitude d’entendre.

-Alors je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, conclut tristement Johannes, son visage de chérubin menaçant de se couvrir de larmes pour la seconde fois.

-Tu te trompes, le rassura Legolas, par bien des aspects, tu as bien plus de valeur que moi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de m’aimer si tu tiens à moi autant que tu le dis ?

-Tu mourras, Johannes, répondit Legolas avec franchise. Tel est le sort de toute chose en ce monde excepté mon peuple. Un jour, quoi qu’il arrive, tu pousseras ton dernier soupir, et je ne veux pas que ce jour là tu te dises que notre histoire n’a été qu’un instant à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures avec ces idées en tête, mais c’est ce qui se produira si j’accepte tes avances.

-Pas forcément, je peu bien comprendre que….

-Si, coupa Legolas, ce sera le cas. J’ai déjà eut des amants à travers les siècles… trois pour être exact. Deux d’entre eux m’ont aimé bien plus que je n’aurais jamais pu les aimer eux, et tout deux sont mort en sachant pertinemment qu’une fois mort ils n’auraient pour moi que la résonnance de bons souvenirs qu’on aime à ressasser, mais qu’on ne souhaite pas pour autant raviver… j’ai vu le mal que cela leur a fait, pis qu’aucune autre blessure, et je refuse de te l’infliger.

-Et le troisième ? Murmura Johannes, craignant une rebuffade face à ses questions ; En quoi était-il différent ?

-Il ne m’aimait pas, répondit Legolas. Pas de cette façon, du moins. Leonardo n’aimait que sa science. Sa seule, son unique passion, son unique amour résidait dans son atelier, dans ses plans et ses idées folles… je lui apportais de nouvelles vue sur ses projets, des idées qu’il n’aurait pas eut lui-même, et les connaissances du passé qu’il recherchait tant, c’était cela qu’il aimait chez moi : le levier intellectuel que je lui procurais, et un bon moyen de soulager un certain nombre de ses besoins naturels. Legolas haussa les épaules, fataliste : c’était le meilleur arrangement possible, pour lui comme pour moi.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas te lier à un mortel, je suppose.

-Parce que je ne peu pas. Mon cœur ne m’appartient déjà plus, c’est la raison pour laquelle je refuse de prendre pour amant quelqu’un qui m’aime, surtout lorsqu’il s’agit de quelqu’un à qui je tiens tant… tu mérites mieux que de t’attacher à quelqu’un qui ne peu te rendre tes sentiments.

-Je ne peu pas te dire que je saute de joie, soupira Johannes sans regarder Legolas, mais je… merci. »

 

Il se raclât bruyamment la gorge pour tenter de chasser les tremblements de sa voix, mais ne parvint pas à arrêter la nouvelle vague de larmes qui vint s’écraser sur ses mains. Legolas hésita un instant, mais finit par attirer le jeune homme jusqu’à lui et l’envelopper dans un câlin consolateur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que la chute de la vasque de métal dans le vestibule ne brise le silence, faisant sursauter le prince elfique. Legolas ne mit guère plus d’un dixième de seconde à sauter hors du trône couvert d’argent, droit comme un i, pour accueillir ses invités. Johannes, malgré son ouïe humaine, entendit une voix grave (probablement celle de Lars) laisser échapper un juron sonore… sans doute était-il surpris par l’endroit ou ils avaient atterrit, chose que Johannes comprenait très bien. A dire vrai, s’il n’avait pas été si pris dans ses pensées en pénétrant dans le vestibule, puis en traversant les autres pièces, il aurait sans douté été aussi impoli que son frère.

Il y eut un bruit de course, et une exclamation indignée de Victoria, puis la porte de la salle s’ouvrit en grand, révélant des jumeaux échevelés et l’air vaguement inquiet. Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce puis, remettant leurs longues chevelures en ordre, finirent par laisser deux sourires identiques se glisser sur leurs lèvres. Legolas sembla se tenir encore plus droit, si toutefois c’était possible, et il sembla à Johannes qu’il brillait plus fort qu’auparavant. Un sourire à mi-chemin entre la fierté et la malice se fraya un passage jusqu’à ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillèrent d’une flamme que le jeune suédois ne leur connaissait pas. L’elfe s’avança jusqu’au pied de l’estrade avant de prendre la parole :

 

«  _Mae govannen, mellyn-nîn_ , dit-il d’un ton solennel. Soyez les bienvenus au royaume de Vertbois-le-grand. »


	15. Des Enigmes Dans Le Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou Elrond envoie des messages codés via Radio Johannes.

Il fallut un long moment au groupe pour retrouver l’usage de la parole. Pendant que Victoria et ses amis s’habituaient doucement à l’idée de se trouver dans la salle du trône d’un palais elfique et qu’Elrohir dirigeait un sourire féroce sur un Sven particulièrement désorienté, Elladan se réjouissait de la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Legolas n’était en aucun cas guérit : il boitait à nouveau de la jambe gauche, et avait les yeux rouges de quelqu’un qui s’est interdit de pleurer, sans même parler des jointures de ses doigts, blanches d’avoir trop serré les poings… mais tel qu’il était là, vêtu d’étoffes elfiques (même de second rang) le regard droit, le sourire fier, le port princier… pour la première fois depuis qu’il était apparut aux portes d’Imladris, Elladan revoyait en lui le prince elfique qu’il avait connu si longtemps auparavant, et se sentait lui-même reprendre son rang de Peredhil, comme en réponse à la transformation soudaine de son ami.

Elrohir non plus n’était pas insensible à ce changement, et il ne fallut guère de temps pour que les regards de Lars, Johannes et Victoria de les parcourent tous les trois de haut en bas, leurs visages exprimant mieux que n’importe quel mots la révérence teintée de surprise que leur inspirait l’aperçu de la puissance des elfes. Elladan sourit à Legolas, qui soupira, et il sembla qu’un poids s’ôtait de ses épaules, comme si le simple fait de voir d’autres êtres que lui arpenter la salle du trône de Vertbois lui rendait une partie de l’espoir qui l’avait si longtemps déserté.

 

«  _Nombres d’années ont passé depuis que vous avez visité mon royaume pour la dernière fois,_ fit Legolas avec une nostalgie non dissimulée. _Je crains fort que sa splendeur ne l’ait abandonné en même temps que les rires de ceux qui lui étaient si chers._  »

 

Elladan dû se retenir pour ne pas poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Legolas : il était évident pour le fils d’Elrond que le prince parlait autant de lui-même que de son royaume. Les elfes n’étaient pas faits pour vivre dans la solitude, les sylves moins que leurs cousins, et Legolas moins que tout autre… comme cela avait dut être dur pour lui de parcourir les halls vides et de les voir subir les assauts du temps sans que la vie du peuple elfique n’aide à les préserver ! Sans personne à qui se confier, personne à qui demander conseil, personne pour faire ricocher des rires sur les murs millénaires… Elladan osait à peine tenter d’imaginer le supplice que ces neuf millénaires de solitude avaient dû être.

 

«  _Nous la lui rendrons,_ assura le semi-elfe avec ferveur, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Lars face à l’usage du Sindarin ; _d’autres viendront qui feront résonner leurs cris et leurs larmes entre ces murs, je vous en donne ma parole._  »

 

Et aussi étrange ou impossible que puisse paraître cette idée, Elladan savait qu’il tiendrait sa promesse, juste pour revoir un vrai sourire éclairer le visage de Legolas.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge discret de Johannes, qui lui adressa un léger sourire d’excuse, le visage encore bouffi de larmes, mais bien déterminé à n’en rien laisser paraître. Le jeune homme attendit que le reste des invités les ait rejoints devant les quatre trônes, mais ignora superbement Sven quand ce dernier tenta de parler, pour se tourner vers Legolas.

 

« La, c’est le moment ou tu nous dis ou on est, non ?

-Je vous ais déjà dit ou nous nous trouvions, répondit Legolas sans rien perdre de sa superbe. Nous sommes dans la salle du trône du palais de Vertbois.

-Alors tout ça… toutes ces histoires d’elfes et de nains et de dragons… c’était vrai ? Souffla Victoria, complètement désorientée. Ca a vraiment existé ?

-Aussi vrai que je me tiens devant toi aujourd’hui, confirma Legolas.

-Mais… ça te fais quel âge ?

-Dix-mille neuf-cent deux ans, répondit l’elfe sans sourire. A un ou deux siècles près, j’ai un peu perdu le compte entre Eldarion et Jésus. Les jumeaux ont déjà entamé leur onzième millénaire, ajouta-t-il après coup. »

 

Il y eut un silence stupéfié, et les jumeaux faillirent se mettre à rire en voyant Lars ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau… il était certain que la nouvelle n’était pas des plus ordinaires, preuve en était la teinte cramoisie qu’avait adopté le visage de Sven, dont on ignorait si elle était due à sa colère d’un peu plus tôt, à la surprise, ou à l’humiliation de découvrir que tout ce qu’il avait décrié pendant des années comme de simples contes de bonnes femmes était en fait la plus pure vérité historique. Lars fut le premier à retrouver la parole, et une nouvelle objection se fraya un chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres :

 

« Mais je t’ai toujours battu au bras de fer !

-C’est parfaitement normal, répondit Legolas avec un sourire amusé.

-Je croyais que les elfes étaient plus forts que les humains, insista Lars, suspicieux… tu m’as laissé gagner tout ce temps ?

-Non, bien sûr, fit Legolas sur le ton de quelqu’un à qui on vient de demander si les poules pondent des œufs carrés. Tu es juste plus fort que moi.

-Mais t’es un elfe ! S’exclama Johannes, comme si Legolas était devenu stupide ou aveugle (ou les deux).

-Et en quoi cela rend-il le fait de me faire battre impossible ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, ajouta le prince sans laisser à Johannes le temps d’insister, je pense que ma carrure est suffisamment éloquente quant à ma force physique, non ? A poids égal, je suis plus fort qu’un _Edan,_ mais tout de même.

-Mais je croyais que les elfes étaient supérieurs aux humains !

-Eh bien, nous vivons plus longtemps, énuméra Legolas en comptant sur ses doigts, nous sommes plus endurants, plus puissants, dans l’ensemble plus intelligents, nous guérissons plus vite la plupart du temps, nous sommes (pardonnez-moi de le dire) plus sages, nous avons une meilleure ouïe, une meilleure vue… et au risque d’avoir l’air particulièrement immodeste, nous avons une certaine tendance à être plus beaux. Il haussa les épaules, le coin des lèvres retroussé en un sourire gentiment narquois. Il vous faut bien quelques avantages, non ?

-Je me sens très con, là, laissa tomber Lars, déconfit.

-Tu ne devrais pas, le rassura Legolas. Vous êtes une race remarquable par bien des aspects… je ne dirais pas que vous n’êtes pas capables du pire (une ombre passa dans le regard du sylve, éteignant la flamme que l’arrivée de ses amis à Vertbois avait ranimée, et il s’affaissa de quelques centimètres) mais vous êtes toujours prêts à réparer vos erreurs et à viser plus haut. Certaines des personnes les plus courageuses que j’ai rencontrées étaient des _Edain_ … et ils n’ont pas tous vécu du temps d’Aragorn, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Lars s’assombrir. Sauron n’est pas la seule menace qui ait pesé sur ce monde, mais pour chaque menace qui se dresse devant nous, il nous est donné un moyen de la combattre, et ce moyen réside le plus souvent dans la détermination dont les hommes font preuves pour protéger ce qu’ils ont découvert ou créé de plus précieux. Nous autres _Eldar_ avons tendance à nous montrer plus fatalistes, voire parfois pessimistes… nos rancœur durent plus longtemps, et comme nous sommes plus puissants, elles ont aussi des conséquences plus grave. Il haussa les épaules avec une grimace dépréciative. Tu vois, nous sommes très loin d’être aussi parfaits qu’on le dit. En essence nous sommes tous les mêmes, il n’y a que le corps qui change. »

 

Malgré eux, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé : même si Legolas ne mentait pas à proprement parler (après tout, il était tout à fait vrai que les hommes et les elfes avaient bien plus de point commun que ce que chacun des deux clans ne souhaitait admettre) il essayait très clairement de diminuer les différences qui les séparaient si efficacement depuis des millénaires. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? C’était déjà suffisamment dur pour eux d’accepter la réalité, autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elladan cependant, ne pouvais qu’admirer le stoïcisme dont ils faisaient tous preuve… enfin, tous sauf Sven, qui restait dans son coin, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, lançant de temps à autres des regards furieux en direction de Legolas… Legolas qui, en retour, mettait un point d’honneur à l’ignorer.

 

« Dis, Leig… finit par intervenir Victoria, je sais que c’est pas très poli, ni vraiment le moment vu ce que tu viens de nous dire, mais faut que je mange pour deux moi et….

-Ah, oui, bien sûr ! S’exclama Legolas en se frappant le front du plat de la main, suivez-moi, je vous en prie, je dois avoir une boite de cassoulet quelques part. »

 

Tandis qu’ils suivaient Legolas vers une porte dérobée au fond de la salle toujours plongée dans la pénombre, Elladan ne pu s’empêcher de lancer un regard interrogatif à son frère : comment le prince parvenait-il à passer d’un état d’esprit à l’autre si rapidement ? Bien entendu, lui-même avait déjà eut des raisons de mettre un masque, de repousser certaines émotions parce que la situation ne lui permettait pas de les gérer sur le moment, mais là, c’était élever la maitrise de soi au rang d’art… mais d’un art autodestructeur. Elrohir, cela se voyait à son visage, était lui aussi concerné par ce développement disproportionné des capacités d’acteurs du prince elfique : malgré son regard presque éteint, il parvenait même presque à leurrer les jumeaux !

A dire vrai, il aurait même parfaitement réussi si le boitement de sa jambe gauche ne l’avait pas trahit. Elladan avait déjà remarqué cette faiblesse, qui revenait souvent lorsque Legolas se sentait mal, et qui ne semblait pas relever d’un problème d’articulation ou de tendons classique… en fait, on aurait plutôt dit que Legolas cherchait à s’épargner une douleur gênante. Elrohir aussi avait remarqué cette faiblesse et se posait des questions à son sujet… jusqu’à-ce que Johannes, qui avait remarqué leurs regards insistants, ne laisse le reste du groupe le distancer pour se placer au niveau des jumeaux. Sans dire un mot, il pointa du doigt vers Legolas puis, toujours en silence, mima l’acte de se couper au dessus de sa propre cuisse. Les fils d’Elrond, interloqués, lui firent des yeux plus ronds et larges que des _palantiri_ , et Johannes plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en tirer un bout de papier froissé. De sa ceinture, il décrocha un stylo à bille et griffonna rapidement quelques mots, avant de confier le papier aux deux semi-elfes et de rejoindre son frère, qui drapa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

« Je crois qu’il s’automutile, déchiffrèrent Elladan et Elrohir au milieu de gribouillages sans importance. Ne le dites pas aux autres. »

 

Elladan releva les yeux avec l’espoir fou de découvrir la signification de cette note quelque part dans les peintures qui ornaient les murs dans cette zone du palais. Plusieurs mètres devant lui, Legolas expliquait à Victoria qu’ils accédaient aux quartiers des domestiques, les seuls qu’il ait eu le courage de dénaturer en y installant chauffage, eau courante et électricité, et que c’était là qu’il logeait lorsqu’il ne parvenait pas à décider s’il voulait passer la nuit dans un environnement moderne ou dans le palais de son enfance. Juste derrière venaient Lars et Johannes, qui ne pensaient pas que qui que ce soit puisse les écouter se demander quel était le rôle de leur ami au palais (était-il cuisinier, majordome, garde du corps… noble à la cour ?) ou encore à quoi pouvaient ressembler les propriétaires des trônes qu’ils avaient vus un peu plus tôt. Sven était le dernier des humains, et il marchait les poings serrés, le dos arrondi par la colère, fixant sans doute le duo qui menait la marche avec ressentiment. Elladan se doutait que, des quatre amis de Legolas, il était le seul à se douter de la véritable identité du sylve… après tout, le dernier des Beornings était suffisamment versé dans l’étude du Livre Rouge pour en déduire qui étaient les jumeaux, et qu’ils ne se seraient pas liés d’amitié avec un simple valet de ferme.

 

Elladan les observait tous à tour de rôle, laissant à Elrohir le soin de dissimuler la note dans la poche arrière de son propre jean, lorsque Johannes fit une pause dans sa conversation avec Lars et jeta un œil aux deux elfes qui fermaient la marche, comme pour réitérer sa demande de ne pas répéter ce qu’ils savaient au reste du groupe. Tout deux hochèrent la tête en signe d’assentiment, et le regard de Johannes se décala vers la gauche, pour se concentrer sur Elladan. Ce dernier faillit s’arrêter, surpris par la profondeur du regard du jeune suédois.

Pendant une seconde, rien qu’une, ses yeux avaient paru à la fois infiniment plus jeunes et infiniment plus vieux, une impression qu’Elladan n’avait jamais rencontré ailleurs que dans le regard des Istari avant ce jour. Mais ce qui surprit le semi-elfe fut avant tout la voix qui avait résonné dans sa tête, une voix grave et profonde, qui avait bercé toute son enfance, et qu’il n’avait jamais entendu s’exprimer que par énigmes.

 

«  _Ne laissez pas le guide se perdre._  »

 

Elladan ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers Elrohir, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur, l’invitant silencieusement à parler… mais ils venaient d’entrer dans une ancienne chambre de domestique qui faisait office de garde-manger improvisé, et Elladan n’eut pas besoin de chercher les mots pour expliquer quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, voici comment j’ai calculé l’âge de Legolas durant la fic :  
> 250 T.A=> Naissance de Legolas (Fixée par moi-même, Tolkien n’ayant pas donné d’info à ce sujet, du moins à ma connaissance)  
> 3021 T.A=> Fin du Tiers Age (Legolas a 2771ans)  
> 120 F.A=> Mort d’Aragorn (Legolas a 2891 ans)  
> J’ai ajouté environ 6 Millénaires entre la mort d’Aragorn et la naissance de Jésus, qui marque le début du Cinquième Age. (Legolas a environ 8891 ans)  
> L’histoire débute en 2011, et Legolas a donc environ 10902ans.


	16. L'Héritage De Rosalinde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les Jumeaux essaient de comprendre leur père, et où l'on découvre que Legolas n'a pas été aussi discret qu'on pouvait le croire durant son exil.

_« ‘Ne laissez pas le guide se perdre’ ? Êtes-vous certain que c’est ce qu’ dit la voix ?_

 _-Sans le moindre doute possible. C’était la voix d’ada, j’en mettrais ma main entre les crocs d’un orc,_ confirma Elladan. _Mais j’ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à percer son message… pourquoi Legolas serait-il un ‘guide’ ? Un guide vers quoi ? Et s’il ne s’agit pas de lui, alors qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi ne pas vous avoir contacté en même temps que moi ?_ _Il sait depuis longtemps maintenant que nous travaillons mieux ensemble que séparément !_

 _-Ada sait ce qu’il fait mon frère,_ dit calmement Elrohir. _S’il ne m’a pas parlé, c’est sans doute qu’il avait une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Cette vision n’était sans doute destinée qu’à vous._

 _-Pourquoi ne s’adresserait-elle qu’à moi ?_ S’énerva Elladan ; _vers quoi Legolas devrait-il me guider ? Il n’est rien qu’il puisse me faire découvrir que vous n’eussiez pas besoin de savoir, alors pourquoi ?_

 _-Peut-être êtes-vous le seul à pouvoir empêcher ce guide de se perdre… pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semble que vous soyez celui qui doit sauver ce ‘guide’._

 _-Mais enfin tout ce que j’arrive à faire avec Legolas c’est de le couvrir pour vous empêcher de découvrir l’étendue de ses problèmes ! Comment pourrais-je être le seul à le sauver si je suis celui qui vous empêche de le soigner ?_

 _-Il vous parle,_ remarqua Elrohir en croisant les jambes. _A vous il lui arrive de se confier, tandis que je ne parviens qu’à le pousser à se replier davantage sur lui-même. De plus, vous êtes celui de nous deux qui le comprend le mieux… vous avez toujours été très proches, et bien que vous doutiez de votre capacité à aider Legolas dans les épreuves qu’il traverse, je reste persuadé que votre présence à ses côtés ne peut qu’être positive._

 _-Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir endosser une telle responsabilité, Elrohir,_ soupira Elladan. _Nous avons laissé à Glorfindel le soin de diriger Imladris parce que nous ne nous sentions pas prêts à prendre en charge ce qui restait des nôtres… des millénaires ont passé depuis, mais je ne me sens pas davantage apte à diriger un peuple, pas plus que je ne suis prêt à me voir confier la tâche de soigner Legolas à moi seul… s’il ne s’agissait que de blessures physiques, je saurais quoi faire… c’est vous qui êtes le spécialiste de l’esprit._

 _-Mais comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, c’est vous le spécialiste de Legolas. Ce qui fait de vous le mieux placé pour l’aider._  »

 

Elladan eut-un haussement d’épaule sceptique, mais ne répondit pas… encore qu’il n’aurait su dire si c’était parce qu’il ignorait quoi répondre ou tout simplement parce que la porte de venait brusquement de s’ouvrir sur un Legolas aux yeux écarquillés et à la respiration agitée, qui leur jeta un regard ou brillait une vague lueur de panique. Il parvint cependant à conserver une voix égale lorsqu’il s’adressa aux jumeaux, ignorant superbement sa respiration irrégulière.

 

«  _Nous nous demandions ou vous étiez passés,_ expliqua-t-il. _Victoria voudrait que nous rentrions à présent… le_ Leaf _est ouvert demain et elle aura besoin de dormir si elle veut être en état de travailler correctement._

 _-Cet établissement est donc le vôtre ?_

 _-Oui,_ confirma Legolas avec un très léger sourire. _Victoria est ma serveuse, et Sven fait la cuisine. Johannes fait le ménage et la vente du côté épicerie deux jours par semaines et un dimanche par…. »_

 

Legolas s’interrompit brusquement et tourna un regard dans la direction d’où les jumeaux étaient venus. Ils s’étaient réfugiés dans une ancienne chambre de bonne pour discuter du message qu’Elladan avait reçu un peu plus tôt, abandonnant du même coup leurs quatre compagnons à leur conversation (au moment ou ils étaient partis, Legolas subissait un interrogatoire intensif sur les différents pays qu’il avait visité et à quelle époque… rien que les jumeaux ne pourraient rattraper plus tard, s’ils parvenaient à éviter la mort du prince elfique). Ils n’étaient pas partis très longtemps et n’avaient guère eut le temps de discuter (notamment du sens de la note que leur avait glissé Johannes) avant que le prince des sylves ne les retrouve, mais ce laps de temps avait apparemment été bien mis à profit.

Les trois elfes revinrent sur leur pas en courant pour regagner la petite cuisine toute équipée. Ils découvrirent Lars et Johannes assis dans le couloir, le regard sombre et les mâchoires serrées, Johannes agrippant le bras de son frère à s’en blanchir les jointures. De l’autre côté de la porte, Sven et Victoria se disputaient bruyamment, criant à plein poumons.

 

« …Même si tu as raison à son sujet, ça ne t’oblige pas à sous-entendre que je pourrais te tromper !

-Alors pourquoi t’arrêtes pas de le défendre ? Depuis que je vous connais tous les deux c’est toujours pareil, j’ai jamais eut le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet en ta présence ! Si au moins lui il avait eut une copine ou un truc du genre mais non, même pas ! Je l’ai même jamais vu sortir, je parle même pas de flirter… Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi confiante que toi vis-à-vis de lui m’enfin on parle d’un mec qui passe son temps à te couver et qui se contente de madame cinq doigts depuis huit ans, t’avoueras quand même qu’il y a de quoi se poser des questions !

-Mais enfin c’est un elfe ! T’as entendu comme moi, il a plus de dix millénaires ! Huit ans c’est rien pour lui, on peut pas lui appliquer les mêmes critères qu’à nous Sven ! »

 

Johannes, le regard dans le vide commença à psalmodier un notre père, les ongles mordant sans merci dans la peau de Lars, et le regard de Legolas se durcit, conscient des mauvais souvenirs que cette dispute réveillait chez lui. Redressant les épaules, il adopta l’expression qu’Elladan avait baptisée ‘prince en colère’ et ouvrit la porte d’un mouvement souple du bras, sa tenue plus proche de celles des domestiques que de ce qu’il avait porté dans sa jeunesse ne parvenant pas à ternir l’aura d’autorité qui l’entourait.

 

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Aboya-t-il, empêchant efficacement Sven de répondre à la dernière remarque de sa femme. Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! Que se passe-t-il, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus douce en se tournant vers Victoria.

-Sven pense que tu es amoureux de moi, grogna cette dernière, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Que les Valar m’en préservent ! S’exclama Legolas en levant les yeux au plafond. Jamais je ne commettrais pareil folie !

-Eh ! Protesta Victoria, j’suis contente de savoir que tu ne passeras pas le reste de l’éternité à pleurer sur ma tombe mais si tu continue comme ça, ça finira par devenir vexant !

-Mais comment pourrais-je être amoureux de mon frère ? Rétorqua Legolas plus brusquement qu’il ne l’aurait voulut. »

 

Victoria pâlit et ses paupières se resserrèrent dangereusement, tandis que Johannes et Lars regardaient Legolas avec des yeux de hiboux. Elladan, lui, lança un regard entendu à Elrohir, qui hocha la tête, signifiant que lui aussi avait une idée du tour que la conversation allait prendre. Legolas mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, puis il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, la pointe des oreilles rosissant à vue d’œil.

 

« Oui, évidemment dit de cette manière, cela peut prêter à confusion, marmonna-t-il. Avec réticence, il se tourna vers Sven, et s’efforça de s’adresser à lui d’un ton neutre : je suppose que tu sais ce qui se passe quand un elfe meurt, n’est-ce pas ?

-Son esprit serait… oh, à ce stade je peux bien croire tout ce qu’il raconte ce fichu bouquin ! … bref, sont esprit est (et il insista bien sur le dernier mot, comme pour s’en convaincre) envoyé dans les cavernes de Mandos, ou il attend le moment ou il pourra être renvoyé sur terre… Mais Vicky c’est pas une elfe, et j’ai pas encore vu l’Apocalypse arriver moi !

-Mandos n’attends pas la fin de la Grande Musique pour renvoyer les elfes sur les terres du milieu, expliqua Legolas comme s’il s’adressait à un petit garçon, puisque la fin du Chant marquera également la fin du monde. De plus, aucun texte ne précise si les elfes doivent se réincarner en elfe… je l’ai longtemps cru, moi aussi. Mais lorsque tu es entrée dans la boutique ce jour là… ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j’ai su qu’il était là, en toi.

-Alors tu es ami avec moi parce que tu penses que je suis la réincarnation de ton frère ? Fit Victoria, dont l’humeur menaçait de repasser à l’orage.

-Non. J’ai accepté de te recevoir parce que tu es la réincarnation d’Ainion. J’ai accepté de te donner une période d’essai parce que tu m’as fait rire pour la première fois en plus de cinquante ans, et je t’ai gardée parce que c’était bien plus agréable de travailler avec toi que seul… et je suis devenu ton ami parce que tu n’es pas Ainion.

-Ah non ?

-Je l’ai souhaité… je l’ai vraiment souhaité, les premiers temps… tu sais, ces quelques jours ou j’avais l’air de te détester. J’aurais tellement voulu que tout soit facile, que tu me parle en Sindarin et que tu m’appelle frère… mais j’ai vite compris que ce serait impossible. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là que j’ai compris que tu n’étais pas Ainion, et que tu ne le serais jamais.

-Oh, Leig, je….

-Ce n’est rien, la rassura Legolas avec un sourire triste, une main pressant le haut de sa cuisse gauche à travers sa tunique. C’est le cycle normal des choses… et cela me réconforte de savoir qu’il a une chance d’être heureux à travers toi. Outre l’amitié et l’affection profonde que j’ai pour toi, c’est une des raisons pour laquelle je mets tant de zèle à prendre soin de toi. Il eut un rictus dépréciatif, puis ajouta sur un ton plus mélancolique : Ainion avait à peine cinq cent ans lorsqu’il a été tué par une araignée… une des premières que nous ayons vu arriver à Vertbois. Il était déjà majeur à l’époque, mais ce n’était encore qu’un enfant.

-Euh… Il a été tué par une araignée ? Fit Johannes, hésitant.

-C’était des araignées géantes, clarifia Sven, qui tentait visiblement de faire amende honorable pour sa mauvaise conduite dans le souterrain. D’après le Livre Rouge, elles étaient suffisamment grandes pour avaler un homme en quelques bouchées.

-Oh. »

 

Un silence s’installa, que Legolas brisa rapidement :

 

« Ne vous en faites pas… c’est du passé maintenant, fit-il doucement. Je n’ai peut-être plus mon petit frère à mes côtés, mais je vois ses yeux chaque fois que je regarde ma meilleure amie, et c’est bien plus que je n’aurais pu en espérer… c’est comme de veiller sur une nièce, en quelque sorte.

-Leig, si tu continue, je vais finir par me perdre dans ton arbre généalogique ! Menaça Victoria avec une moue boudeuse. Ca me perturbe, cette histoire de réincarnation, quand même.

-Alors empresse-toi de l’oublier, conseilla le prince des sylves. Cela ne changera rien à ta vie, ni à mon attitude envers toi… bien que j’ai bon espoir que cela contribue à te rendre moins suspicieux, Sven. »

 

Sven, penaud, eut la moue contrite d’un enfant pris en faute, et Elladan dût réprimer un petit sourire vengeur… après la façon dont il avait mis en doute l’honneur de Legolas, c’était bien le moins qu’il puisse faire.

 

« Au fait ! Intervint Johannes après un moment, je me posais une question ! C’est quoi ton nom au final ? C’est vraiment Leig ?

-Je m’appelle Vertefeuille. Le prince s’accorda un petit rire en voyant les mines effarées de ses amis, puis expliqua : _Lego_ peut se traduire par ‘vert’ et _lass_ veut dire ‘feuille’… donc ‘Legolas’ c’est ‘Vertefeuille’ en suédois. »

 

Johannes hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais mis quelques instant à comprendre pourquoi les regards de Lars et Victoria s’étaient fixés sur Sven. La question fut cependant résolue lorsqu’il se tourna vers ce dernier pour le découvrir complètement abasourdi, la mâchoire béante et les yeux exorbités.

 

« T-t-tu… Wow, finit par laisser échapper le dernier des Beornings. J’me doutais que t’étais pas un gardien d’cochons, mais là !

-Quoi, comment ça ‘mais là’, interrogea Lars, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-C’est un prince ! expliqua Sven tant bien que mal. Et pas n’importe lequel ! Devant les mines perplexes Sven s’empressa de clarifier : je vous ai déjà parlé de Sauron non ? Le type avec un anneau qui risquait de détruire le monde ?

-Oui, acquiesça Victoria.

-Eh bah pour le stopper, le père des jumeaux, Elrond je crois (Elrohir confirma d’un signe de tête) a envoyé neuf types en mission suicide… qui ont réussi, d’ailleurs, et qui sont devenus la Communauté de l’Anneau, ou encore les Neufs Marcheurs. Il y avait quatre Hobbits : Frodon Sacquet, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Perigrin Took et Sam Gamegie.

-Oh, c’est pour ça qu’il y a autant de Merry et de Frodon chez les Hobbits !

-Oui… c’est leurs plus grands héros quand même. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu’à part eux, la Communauté comptait deux humains, un magicien, un Nain et… un elfe. Legolas, le fils du roi Thranduil de la forêt noire… laquelle est devenue Vertbois-le-grand après que Sauron ait été battu.

-Donc tout ce que disait le Livre Rouge était vrai, au final ? S’étonna Lars en haussant un sourcil narquois. Et tu es vraiment le descendant d’un type qui se changeait en ours ?

-Semblerait, grommela Sven de mauvaise grâce, mais sans oser protester davantage de peur de déclencher le courroux de ses amis. Et d’ailleurs, fit-il pour changer de sujet, c’était les descendants de Sam qui avaient gardé l’original du Livre Rouge, ceux de la lignée de sa fille. Il a disparu pendant la renaissance, à l’époque ou l’Eglise d’Europe a voulu s’approprier les reliques de l’ancien temps. Le testament d’une des ainées de la famille précisait qu’il avait été confié à un ‘gardien éternel’ ou quelque chose du genre, mais personne n’a jamais su qui c’était, même si certains ont prétendus qu’on l’avait remis aux derniers elfes présents sur terre.

-Ce qui est exact, confirma Legolas. Les descendantes de Boucle d’Or ont toujours conservé le Livre Rouge… et le secret de mon existence. »

 

Elladan et Elrohir tournèrent la tête si vite qu’ils faillirent en attraper un torticolis, et les quatre humains ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes. Legolas eut un soupir fatigué puis, voyant qu’on attendait de plus amples explications, se décida à reprendre la parole :

 

« Je n’ai jamais eut à me plaindre de leur attitude, dit-il doucement. Toutes ont toujours protégé mon secret au péril de leurs vies, et c’était réconfortant pour moi de savoir que quelqu’un, quelque part, savait que tous les elfes n’avaient pas quitté les Terres du Milieu. C’était probablement une chose stupide à faire, concéda-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules dépréciatif, mais bien que l’âge des hommes ait commencé, je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer que notre héritage serait un jour considéré comme un ramassis de contes de bonnes femmes, conclut-il avec un regard accusateur à Sven. Elles ont toujours veillé sur mon secret, et en échange, je veillais sur elles et leur principale lignée… elles avaient, à une époque, une collection entière de portraits de matriarches en ma compagnie. Ils ont été perdus, cependant, quand Rosalinde a dû s’enfuir de France pour échapper aux pouvoirs ecclésiastiques. Ou sont-ils, ça je l’ignore, et elle n’a pas pu me le dire non plus. Lorsqu’elle est arrivée à Vertbois à l’époque, toute sa famille avait déjà été massacrée sous divers prétextes, et elle est morte peu de temps après m’avoir remis les reliques encore sous sa garde : l’original du Livre Rouge, Andùril, Dard et une petite boîte de bois qui avait appartenu à Sam. J’avais crut que mon secret s’éteindrait avec elle, mais je m’étais trompé.

-Une minute, fit Elrohir en se massant les tempes pour empêcher la migraine de le gagner. Voulez-vous dire que l’homme qui est venu poser des questions à votre sujet a potentiellement à sa disposition toutes les preuves dont il aura besoin pour prouver ses dires ?

-Il aurait pu les obtenir même sans cette collection, répliqua Legolas, sur la défensive. J’ai fréquenté plusieurs cour royales et impériales de divers pays du monde et à diverses époques avant l’ère du contrôle des identités. En cherchant un peu, il n’est pas impossible de trouver des portraits de moi en compagnie de monarques qui ont vécu à des siècles d’intervalle… et je ne parlerais pas de la manie de photographie des diverses armées du vingtième siècle ! Il y a des photos de moi dans au moins trois manuels d’histoire différents, et ce n’est pas de mon fait !

 _-Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris vos précautions pour éviter ce genre de choses ?_ S’enquit Elrohir, repassant d’instinct au sindarin. _Pourquoi ne pas vous être retiré loin des_ photographes  _?_

 _-Et rester cloitré des millénaires au fond du palais avec des feuilles et des arbres pour toute compagnie ? J’aime la forêt, c’est mon royaume, ma maison et mon amie, mais je ne peu pas davantage me passer de compagnie que d’air ! Eussiez-vous préféré que je me force à perdre l’esprit pour éviter qu’on me reconnaisse un jour pour ce que j’étais ?_

 _-Mais enfin, avez-vous seulement songé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour les elfes d’Imladris ? Pour Celeborn et la Lòrien ?_

 _-Je me permets de vous rappeler que je vous croyais tous partis, Elrohir, je n’avais donc aucune raison de me soucier de votre bien-être puisque vous étiez supposément en Aman ! Je suis désolé que mes actions puissent avoir de telles conséquences, mais je puis vous assurer qu’il s’agit là d’une situation totalement indépendante de ma volonté !_

 _-Il suffit, taisez-vous tous les deux,_ intervint Elladan en posant une main sur l’épaule du prince elfique. _Il est inutile de discourir des heures durant sur le passé, nous devons nous concentrer sur le problème que nous avons aujourd’hui et maintenant, et tenter d’y trouver une solution au plus tôt. Elrohir et moi contacterons Imladris dès ce soir pour leur faire part de la situation, et tenter d’organiser votre retour la bas._

 _-Je n’abandonnerai pas Vertbois,_ rétorqua Legolas du tac au tac. _De plus il me semble que vous oubliez un détail : Glorfindel aussi a pu laisser des traces de sa présence dans la région de_ **Fondcombe** _et un domaine de la taille du vôtre a forcément éveillé des curiosités. Rien ne dit qu’Imladris soit un refuge à présent._

 _-Quoiqu’il en soit,_ répondit Elladan pour empêcher Elrohir de relancer leur débat houleux, _nous contacterons votre père dès ce soir pour lui exposer de quoi il retourne. Vous, rassemblez tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, incluant les portraits que vous pouvez posséder, cela nous aidera à mieux connaître l’étendue des informations que cet homme a pu rassembler à votre sujet. En attendant, je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet, ni de l’un, ni de l’autre, nous n’avons aucun besoin que vous commenciez à vous attaquer l’un à l’autre plutôt que de vous affairer à protéger les intérêts des nôtres ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_  »

 

Legolas et Elrohir acquiescèrent d’un même mouvement, et Elladan sembla satisfait. Ignorant les regards réprobateurs des quatre humains, il jeta un regard circulaire à la minuscule cuisine aménagée, constatant sans surprise que les apports modernes étaient limités au strict minimum : un lustre de bronze patiné par le temps, des plans de travail carrelés à l’ancienne, une batterie de cuivres rutilants et quelques placards au style rustique qui ne déparait guère avec l’atmosphère elfique du palais vide. Pour une raison qu’il ne parvenait pas à saisir, cependant, il préférait à cette cuisine d’aspect ancien le confort tout ce qu’il y avait de plus moderne du divan de Legolas.

 

« Rentrons, dit-il enfin en revenant au suédois. Il se fait tard. »

 

Et, sans ajouter un mot, Elladan se dirigea vers la salle du trône, entrainant deux elfes frustrés et un groupe d’humains complètement perdus à sa suite.


	17. Je Ne Dirais Rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas poursuit les révélations, tout le monde est perplexe, et Johannes fait une promesse.

Victoria referma la porte de son petit chalet pour empêcher le froid polaire d’y rentrer, et s’adossa contre le battant de bois avant de pousser un soupir épuisé. Elle qui était pourtant habituée à l’effort (personne vivant au dessus du cercle polaire ne pouvais se permettre d’être un faignant) se sentait complètement vidée de toute énergie… elle savait cependant qu’elle avait encore quelque chose à terminer avant de pouvoir aller se coucher et de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qu’elle avait entendu jusqu’alors. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se débarrassa de son épaisse parka d’extérieur, retroussa les manches de son pull over et, saisissant d’une main l’oreille de Sven, de l’autre celle de Legolas, elle les entraîna tout deux jusqu’au canapé du salon, suivie par les deux frères Vatanen qui devaient retenir leurs rires. Durant le court trajet, Sven offrit le spectacle assez comique de quelqu’un qui essaie d’enlever un manteau tout en se tortillant pour déloger les doigts de sa femme auxquels plusieurs années de pratique de la varappe avaient donné une force de fer. Legolas, lui, ignora stoïquement la douleur qui lui enflammait l’oreille et se montra aussi digne qu’il était possible de l’être lorsqu’une femme d’un mètre soixante huit vous plie en deux.

 

« Bien, annonça Victoria avec fermeté lorsqu’elle eut assis les deux hommes côte à côte sur le canapé, je pense que quelques excuses sont à l’ordre du jour avant que Leg’ ne rentre chez lui, pas vrai ?

-Je suis désolé d’avoir pu laisser croire que j’éprouvais davantage que de la fraternité à ton égard, Victoria, fit Legolas sans se faire prier. Et je suis désolé d’avoir fait souffrir ton frère, Lars.

-C’est pas moi qui doit te pardonner ça, répondit ce dernier, mais si j’en juge par la tronche du minus, c’est déjà fait.

-C’est bien, approuva Victoria, se retenant de sourire lorsqu’une image d’elle-même en institutrice s’imposa à son esprit. Sven ?

-Hum. Je suis désolé de m’être comporté comme un crétin, finit-il par marmonner. Même si je ne croyais pas aux elfes, j’aurais pu le dire plus poliment. Et je suis désolé de m’être fait des idées à ton sujet. Et d’avoir insulté Johannes.

-Il n’y a que les gens qui ne parlent jamais qui ne se disputent pas, fit doucement Legolas. Je survivrais, ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi… j’ai vu pire, et en ce qui me concerne tout ceci est terminé. Pour ce qui est des choses que tu as pu dire à Johannes, ce n’est pas à moi de t’en absoudre.

-Ben… fit Johannes en passant une main embarrassée dans ses boucles folles, c’était pas non plus complètement faux. Enfin, pour la partie ou je suis raide dingue de Leg’, en tout cas. Sa nuque vira au cramoisi, mais il parvint à maitriser à peu près sa voix lorsqu’il poursuivit : ça a au moins eut le mérite de mettre les choses au clair… Leg’ a déjà quelqu’un qu’il aime, et je le respecte. Il haussa les épaules. Pour le reste, je verrais bien avec le temps.

-En parlant de ça… fit Legolas, pas très à l’aise, j’aurais un service à vous demander.

-On t’écoute, fit Lars en adoptant le ton qui signifiait ‘je me considère déjà comme étant sous serment d’Hypocrate alors tu peux y aller’.

-J’aimerais que vous n’en parliez pas aux jumeaux, fit le prince sylvestre.

-Ben, pourquoi ? S’étonna Johannes, c’est plutôt cool si t’es amoureux, nan ?

-Sauf qu’il ne s’agit ni d’une femme-elfe, ni d’une femme tout court, fit Legolas en fronçant le nez. D’ailleurs, si vous pouviez aussi ne pas mentionner le fait que j’ai eut des amants… en fait, oubliez que j’ai eut une vie sentimentale quand les jumeaux sont là, conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourtant ils ont l’air assez ouvert sur le sujet de l’homosexualité, fit Johannes en haussant les sourcils. J’veux dire, on peu pas dire que je sois super discret sur mes préférences et ça n’a pas eut l’air de les gêner.

-Non, c’est vrai, mais tes parents non plus n’avaient rien contre les amours homosexuelles jusqu’à ce que tu fasses ton coming out, répondit Legolas sans animosité. Et au-delà de ça, je ne me vois vraiment pas discuter de ma vie sexuelle avec les jumeaux… c’est déjà bien assez embarrassant de le faire avec vous. Et puis ce sont des elfes, je vous le rappelle, et notre conception de ce genre de chose est très différente de la vôtre.

-Bah vas-y, explique, fit Johannes. Oh allez, insista-t-il lorsque Legolas pinça les lèvres, tu connais tout nos squelettes dans les placards, on peu bien en garder un ou deux pour toi.

-Eh bien… disons que pour nous, le mariage n’est pas qu’une affaire de papiers. Le divorce n’existe pas dans nos lois, pas parce que nous sommes en retard de ce point de vue, mais parce que nous n’en avons pas besoin. Nous ne tombons amoureux qu’une seule fois dans notre vie, tu comprends ? Et lorsqu’une union est scellée dans la chair, tout le reste… les rites, les serments prononcés en public… tout ça n’est que symbolique. C’est comme la différence entre se marier à la mairie et se marier à l’église, si vous voulez. On doit en passer par le mariage civil pour que l’union soit reconnue, mais rien n’empêche de négliger le mariage religieux.

-Euh… tu me permets une question ? Hésita Sven avec le dos arrondi d’un chat qui s’attend à recevoir un coup de patte.

-Vas-y.

-Quand tu parles d’avoir eut des amants… tu voulais dire que c’était purement platonique ?

-Eh bien… Legolas gagna trois ton de rouge, et ladite couleur s’étendit de ses oreilles à ses joues, mais il parvint néanmoins à conserver le regard droit et la voix claire pour répondre : non. C’est là que les différences entre culture humaine et culture elfique entre en jeux. Ce que les humains appelle du sexe non-pénétratif n’est pas… disons que ça n’a pas de statut officiel, chez les elfes… chez moi, c’était considéré comme… disons de l’exploration. Mais à Imladris… (Il prit une grande inspiration, les joues plus rouges que jamais) eh bien, chez les jumeaux, pour autant que je sache, ça ne se faisait pas. Il s’accorda le temps d’une respiration avant de conclure : vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas leur en parler ? Je n’ai aucune envie de leur faire un cour d’éducation sexuelle.

-Et tu as peur, compléta Johannes, perspicace. Tu ne devrais pas t’en faire pour ça, ajouta-t-il, tu trouveras toujours des gens pour t’accepter tel que tu es… même si c’est vrai qu’on est les meilleurs, conclut-il avec un clin d’œil malicieux.

-Oui mais nous dans cent ans au maximum un meurt. Les jumeaux eux ils seront là pour toute l’éternité, remarqua Lars, et Legolas lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Comprenez bien, soupira-t-il, le regard suppliant, je vous aime énormément tous les quatre, mais le fait est que je vivrais plus longtemps que vous. Beaucoup plus longtemps que vous. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j’ai vécu pendant les neuf derniers millénaires, quelles qu’en soit les conséquences !

-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas cacher qui tu es toute ta vie ! S’indigna Johannes. Ce serait inhumain !

-PERSONNE N’A JAMAIS RIEN SU DE MON PROBLEME EN PRES DE DIX MILLE ANS, CE N’EST PAS AUJOURD’HUI QUE JE VAIS LE LEUR REVELER !

-AH PARCE QUE MAINTENANT ETRE HOMOSEXUEL C’EST UN PROBLEME ? »

 

Les oreilles de Johannes passèrent de l’albâtre au cramoisi en quelques secondes, et il serra les poings, au bord des larmes. Lars aussi semblait furieux, et Legolas ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais il ne parvenait pas pour autant à se calmer.

 

« NON, CE QUI EST UN PROBLEME C’EST D’ETRE UN ELFE ET HOMO ! Comment tu crois qu’ils vont réagir quand ils vont l’apprendre ? Ils seront dégoûtés, ils ne voudront plus jamais m’adresser la parole, et je me retrouverais tout seul !

-Mais ça c’est pas une certitude, insista Johannes. Tu l’a dis toi-même, on peu pas prévoir la réaction des gens en fonction de ce qu’ils affirment… regarde mes parents, regarde Sven ! Avec toutes ses blagues macho j’étais sûr qu’il allait me haïr quand il saurait que j’étais gay, et au final c’est même lui qui a été foutre son poing dans la gueule de mon père ! »

 

Legolas eut un rictus sans joie et secoua la tête, les poings serrés sur ses jambes, une tache rouge apparaissant assez rapidement sur sa cuisse gauche.

 

« Tu ne comprend pas, fit-il, la gorge serrée. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ca n’a rien à voir avec une histoire de procréation stupide, ni de croyances religieuses quelconques… chaque fois que des elfes se sont laissés entraîner dans ce genre de relation ça s’est mal terminé, tu comprends ? C’est par la séduction que Morgoth a fini par obtenir la fabrication des silmaril, et c’est aussi par la séduction que Sauron est parvenu à convaincre les _Eldar_ de forger les anneaux de pouvoir… et tu as vu ou ça a failli nous mener ! Et quand je dis ‘séduction’, je ne parle pas seulement d’une bonne argumentation verbale… plus d’un _Eldar_ s’est éteint après que Celebrimbor ait démasqué le seigneur noir.

-Mais enfin, ce ne sont pas les elfes qui ont forgé l’anneau unique que je sache ! Répliqua Johannes, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont mis le monde entier en danger, et ce n’est pas de leur faute si on a abusé de ce qu’ils avaient de plus pur à offrir ! Bien sur vous vous sentez coupable, c’est normal, mais condamner des dizaines, des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d’elfe à ne jamais connaître l’amour parce qu’un monstre vous a manipulés pour faire le mal, c’est tout de même excessif, non ?

-C’est pourtant ce qui se passe.

-Eh bien moi je dis que tu devrais leur faire changer d’avis !

-Et comment ? Comment trouverais-je le temps de faire ça quand je dois déjà gérer la découverte de mon existence par le monde des humains ? Ce sont des créatures millénaires Johannes, ils mettent bien plus de temps que vous à changer d’opinions, et du temps je n’en ai pas !

-Tu en auras plus qu’il n’en faut quand tout ça sera fini !

-A supposer que nous y survivions, soupira Legolas suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l’entende. Je ne changerais pas ma position, reprit-il plus haut, quoi que tu en dises. Je n’ai que fort peu de choix : mourir pour ce que je suis, ou vivre aussi heureux que possible auprès de ceux qui me sont chers.

-Mais….

-Il suffit, Johannes. J’ai déjà eut à choisir entre une mort digne et une vie dégradante par le passé, et j’ai choisit de vivre… aujourd’hui que j’ai le choix entre une vie honorable et une mort dans la disgrâce, tu ne me feras pas choisir de mourir.

-Enfin, Leg’ tu….

-Johannes, coupa Lars d’un ton calme, arrêtes.

-Mais il est en train de rejeter ce qu’il est ! Insista Johannes, presque suppliant, on ne peu pas le laisser faire ça, il n’arrivera qu’à se faire du mal ! Conclut-il en songeant à ce qu’il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Il a survécu comme ça des millénaires, raisonna Lars, il peut encore le faire. Il en parlera aux jumeaux quand il sera prêt, pas avant, et ce n’est pas à toi de décider s’il est prêt ou non.

-Enfin je….

-Non, Johannes, coupa Lars avec fermeté. Je ne crois pas que tu ais bien saisit ce que Leg… Legolas vient de nous dire. Sven me corrigera si je me trompe, mais j’ai lut quelque part que la santé des elfes est très facilement influençable par leur moral… je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit Sven qui n’était pas certain de voir ou Lars voulait en venir. Il y a plusieurs cas mentionnés dans le Livre Rouge ou des elfes sont morts à cause de peines de cœur.

-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Jo’ ? Ca veut dire qu’un elfe peut mourir de chagrin. Maintenant réfléchis bien ; Legolas a traversé toute notre histoire : la guerre de l’anneau, les temps obscurs et Dieu seul sait ce qui s’est passé pendant cette période, les guerres grecques, les conquêtes romaines, la christianisation, les croisades, les chasses aux sorcières, les guerres d’indépendance, les révolutions, les guerres civiles, les guerres de décolonisation, la première guerre mondiale, la deuxième et l’Holocauste. On sait tous que Leig n’a jamais supporté la discrimination quelle que soit la forme qu’elle peu prendre, et ça c’est pas une question d’être humain ou non… rien que l’idée de l’Holocauste aurait du le clouer au lit pendant des années, pourtant il a vécu pendant qu’Hitler organisait le génocide des juifs, peut-être même qu’il s’est battu dans une armée alliée, ou dans la résistance, et il a quand même survécu, ce qui sous-entend d’une, qu’il avait une raison de vivre plus forte que tout ce qu’on pourrait imaginer, et de deux que c’est la plus grosse tête de mule que le monde ait jamais porté… je suis même pas certain que Dieu (ou les Valar, ou qui que ce soit qui se charge de ces choses là) soit capable d’en refaire un à moitié aussi obstiné que lui… Dis-moi Jo’, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à le faire changer d’avis, même si tu ne fait que ça non-stop toute ta vie ? »

 

Johannes eut un regard à la fois choqué par ce qu’il venait de réaliser, et désespéré de ne pouvoir venir en aide à celui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Il jeta un regard à Victoria, blanche comme un linge, et à Sven, qui fixait Lars avec des yeux ronds. Mais de toutes les expressions, celle qui le frappa le plus fut le visage de Legolas : les yeux mi-clos, il avait pâlit plus que de raison et ses lèvres remuaient pour murmurer ce que Johannes devinait être un genre de prière… probablement pour que personne ne prenne l’initiative de révéler le secret du prince aux jumeaux. Johannes savait que, du groupe, il aurait été le seul à oser le faire, et il se demandait encore si ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire… mais Legolas posa sur lui un regard suppliant et il hocha doucement la tête, le cœur lourd mais l’esprit décidé.

 

« C’est promis, dit-il d’une voix atone. Je ne dirais rien. »

 

Et pour une fois, Legolas ne chercha pas à dissimuler un soulagement au-delà de ce qui était humainement possible d’éprouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les informations que je donne sur les rites sexuels des elfes sont tirées d’un article trouvé il y a quelques temps, qui condense à peu près tout ce que Tolkien a pu dire à ce sujet. On y apprend notamment que chez les elfes sexe=mariage, qu’ils terminent leur croissance vers 50ans et qu’ils sont majeurs à 100 ans.  
> La distinction sexe avec pénétration vs. sexe non pénétratif est une extrapolation de mon cru, basée sur l’éducation très chrétienne qu’à reçu Tolkien et sa conception assez catholique du mariage chez les elfes. Si l’article vous intéresse, dites-le moi, je peu vous envoyer le lien vers l’article d’origine et/ou le résumé que j’en avais fait pour un forum francophone sur le Lord. =)


	18. Ce Que Sait Elrohir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Elrohr parle comme son père.

« ‘Automutilation’, annonça Elladan lorsqu’il eut trouvé la page correspondante dans le dictionnaire, ‘nom féminin singulier : trouble psychiatrique qui consiste à s’infliger à soi-même des blessures’. »

 

Les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent, horrifiés, leurs deux visages arborant la même pâleur muette. Bien entendu, ils s’étaient doutés dès le début que le boitement de Legolas n’était pas sorti de nulle part et, depuis qu’il avait remarqué le sang sur son jean, Elladan était certain que sa blessure n’était ni récente, ni en bonne voie de cicatrisation… malgré tout, jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer que Legolas se l’était volontairement infligée… pire encore, peut-être n’était-ce pas la première fois !

Le fils d’Elrond poussa un profond soupir, relâchant une respiration qu’il n’avait pas eut conscience de retenir, et Elrohir posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 

«  _Vous saviez, n’est-ce pas ?_

 _-Seulement qu’il était blessé,_ répondit Elladan, _je n’aurais jamais imaginé…._

 _-Aucun des nôtres n’aurait pu imaginer cela,_ affirma Elrohir _. Il est inutile de nous attarder sur le passé, soyons plutôt reconnaissants aux Valar de nous avoir accordé l’aide de Johannes dans cette affaire, et concentrons nous sur un moyen d’aider Legolas._

 _-Il doit vous parler, Elrohir._

 _-Non, c’est une mauvaise idée. Je n’aime guère laisser un patient s’enfermer dans le silence, mais il est clair qu’une approche en force ne ferait que le braquer. Mieux vaut que vous tâchiez de gagner sa confiance._

 _-Il ne me parlera pas de cela !_ Protesta Elladan, _il a faillit me jeter dehors lorsque j’ai évoqué l’idée de jeter ne fut-ce qu’un regard à sa cuisse._

 _-Elladan, l’espoir qu’il se confie à vous est la seule option qu’il nous reste, puisque nous ne pouvons pas demander de l’aide à ses rats, ni à quelque animal qu’il puisse avoir apprivoisé._

 _-Oh, même si nous avions la capacité de leur poser des questions, il leur aurait probablement fait la leçon afin de les empêcher de nous confier quoi que ce soit… pire encore, il leur aurait sans doute appris à dire des mensonges pour le couvrir !_

 _-Et malgré une compréhension si extensive de sa façon de penser, vous persistez à croire que vous n’êtes pas celui qui est le mieux placé pour le sauver ?_ S’amusa Elrohir. _Mon cher frère, je vous ais connu plus perspicace._

 _-J’aimerais que cette mission ne soit pas la mienne,_ avoua Elladan, penaud. »

 

Elrohir, curieux, s’installa dans le divan de Legolas, confortablement calé contre le dossier, les oreilles grandes ouvertes pour ne rien manquer de ce qu’Elladan avait à lui dire. Après tout, lorsque Legolas avait annoncé qu’il devait récupérer quelques effets chez Victoria, Elrohir avait aussitôt songé à mettre ce temps en pratique pour observer son appartement et tenter de mieux comprendre d’où venaient ses problèmes, mais il n’aurait pas songé qu’il aurait droit à des confessions venant de son frère pour couronner le tout. Il jeta un œil à l’heure qu’indiquait le lecteur de DVD : Legolas était parti depuis moins de cinq minutes, et il avait probablement un certain nombre de choses à mettre au clair avec ses amis avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, les jumeaux avaient donc encore un peu de temps seul à seul, aussi Elrohir encouragea-t-il son frère à poursuivre.

 

«  _J’ai si peur d’échouer, Elrohir ! Vous savez que Legolas est le plus cher de mes amis, et si je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, rien ne me serait plus douloureux que de le perdre en sachant que j’aurais pu… que j’aurais dus le sauver ! Qu’arrivera-t-il si j’échouais ? Que dirais-je alors à Thranduil ? Comment pourrais-je encore faire face à un miroir si d’aventure je ne parvenais pas à le sauver ? Je ne saurais le supporter, Elrohir, la simple idée m’en remplit d’effroi ! Vous savez qu’il est le seul, vous excepté, auprès de qui je ne saurais conserver la moindre réserve et je… Pour parler franchement je… j’ignore ce que je deviendrais, s’il venait à disparaître._ »

 

Elrohir resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, pondérant attentivement ce que son jumeau venait de lui révéler. Bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que le prince sylve comprenait Elladan mieux que quiconque, mieux que lui-même parfois, et que les deux elfes étaient devenus des amis inséparables dès leur première rencontre, alors que lui-même avait mis davantage de temps à laisser Legolas se faire une place dans son cœur et dans sa vie… cependant, bien qu’il ait été le témoin de leur amitié millénaire dès ses débuts, il y avait quelque chose dans la tirade de son frère qu’Elrohir n’y avait encore jamais entendu.

 

«  _Elrohir,_ grogna Elladan lorsqu’il devint évident que ce dernier ne parlerait pas, _qu’y a-t-il ? Avez-vous un problème._

 _-Non, non aucun._

 _-Alors cessez de me fixer de la… Que vient faire ce sourire dans cette conversation ?_ S’interrompit Elladan en sentant son front rougir. _Elrohir, qu’y a-t-il ? Cessez de me regarder avec cet air mystérieux, vous savez combien j’ai horreur de cela !_

 _-Mais c’est vous qui interprétez mon visage comme étant porteur de mystère,_ protesta Elrohir sans se départir de son sourire. _Je n’y suis absolument pour rien !_

 _-Ne me mentez pas Elrohir, vous avez exactement la même expression que lorsque père nous soumettait une énigme et que vous m’observiez me torturer l’esprit alors que vous aviez immédiatement trouvé la réponse… Elrohir, cessez immédiatement ! De quelle énigme s’agit-il cette fois-ci ?_ S’énerva Elladan.

 _-Je crains fort qu’il ne s’agisse là d’une question à laquelle vous devez répondre par vous-même, mon frère._

 _-Et comment pourrais-je tenter de la résoudre, cher frère, si je n’en connais pas même la formulation ?_ S’exclama Elladan en quittant le canapé pour arpenter la pièce à longues enjambées, _comment pouvez-vous espérer que je saurais répondre à une question qu’on ne m’a jamais posée ?_

 _-C’est parce que la réponse vous viendra en même temps que la question._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Très exactement ce que je viens de dire, Elladan. Et je puis même vous affirmer qu’en résolvant cette énigme, vous obtiendrez une solution partielle à celle qu’Ada vous a posé par le biais de Johannes._

 _-Ada, si vous désirez m’adresser un message, je vous en prie n’utilisez pas le corps de mon frère pour ce faire !_ Grogna Elladan, la voix tendue.

 _-Oh, mais Ada n’a pas besoin de contrôler mes mots pour faire sortir ces phrases de ma bouche,_ fit Elrohir, amusé.

 _-Et que dois-je comprendre à cette phrase ô combien mystérieuse ?_ Ironisa Elladan. _Que vous avez sans me le dire reçu des leçons auprès de Mithrandir pour apprendre à parler par énigmes ?_

 _-Simplement qu’encore une fois, j’ai été le meilleur au jeu des charades… encore que celle-ci se trouve être d’un genre particulier, j’en conviens._  »

 

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, Elladan saisit un coussin sur le canapé et l’abattit sans délicatesse sur le crâne de son frère cadet, une fois de plus suprêmement agacé par sa supériorité en ce qui concernait les énigmes et puzzles en tout genre… heureusement, il compensait par une meilleure compréhension des champs de bataille et une supériorité discrète mais indéniables dans les arts du combat, savoir qu’il comptait bien utiliser pour obtenir sa revanche.

 

 

Legolas ne revint que quelques heures plus tard, ce qui leur laissa le temps de faire disparaître toute trace de la violente bataille d’oreillers à laquelle ils s’étaient livrés durant son absence, de mettre une casserole d’eau à chauffer pour faire des pâtes (en espérant ne pas s’être trompés dans la quantité de sel) et, de comprendre comment fonctionnait un ouvre-boite, afin d’ouvrir des tomates pelées, qu’Elrohir parvint à accommoder en sauce sans trop de difficultés. Le plus jeune des jumeaux était ensuite parti dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de la tomate qui maculait ses vêtements et se doucher, tandis qu’Elladan était resté pour dresser le couvert. Après quoi, avisant qu’Elrohir était parvenu à trouver comment fonctionnaient les boutons de la douche sans son aide, Elladan lança-t-il le DVD d’Hercules, un des nombreux dessins-animés que Legolas conservait dans ses archives personnelles.

La porte s’ouvrit vers le milieu du film, et Legolas entra tandis que l’héroïne entonnait le refrain : _Non, non, jamais, je n’avouerai non, non…._ Le prince sylve déposa son manteau sur la patère et abandonna son sac à dos, la cage des rats et leur sac de nourriture dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon, ou les jumeaux avaient dressé le couvert sur la table basse trônant devant le canapé. Il eut un sourire puis s’installa aux côtés d’Elladan, leurs épaules se frôlant presque.

 

«  _J’aime ces_ films, dit-il doucement, _les_ Disney. _Ils ne sont pas réalistes pour deux sous… pas même fidèles aux récits dont ils sont tirés, à dire vrai, mais ils ont l’avantage de bien se terminer, ce qui est loin d’être toujours le cas dans la vraie vie._

 _-Votre histoire à vous se terminera bien,_ assura Elladan en accrochant leurs deux regards. _Je vous promets que nous ferons en sorte que vôtre histoire se termine bien, et gare à celui qui voudrait s’interposer._  »

 

Legolas eut un regard surpris, mais ce fut avec un sourire et les yeux humides qu’il se retourna vers le poste de télévision. Elrohir, qui sortait de la salle de bain, adressa un sourire triomphant à Elladan par-dessus l’épaule du prince, mais partit sans dire un mot (sans même un regard pour le pantalon tâché de sang du prince) pour aller s’enfermer dans le bureau. Elladan l’entendit vaguement fredonner une mélodie qu’il avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais choisit de ne pas s’appesantir la dessus, préférant conserver son attention à l’écran de la télévision… invention pour laquelle il s’était, étrangement, découvert une certaine affection.

 

Il savait, bien entendu, qu’il faudrait bientôt se lancer dans des recherches compliquées, contacter Imladris, expliquer la situation à Thranduil et aux deux autres intendants du domaine et calmer les angoisses que cela ne manquerait pas de provoquer chez eux, mais pour un soir, il pouvait bien laisser Legolas profiter du peu de répit que la vie voulait bien lui accorder.


	19. Estel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Elladan se dit qu'il y a encore une chance, finalement.

«  **Oui… oui, bien entendu je suis sûr de moi** , insista Legolas dans un espagnol tout juste hésitant, **je vous ferais parvenir tout les documents nécessaires dans le courant de la semaine… oui, bien entendu oui… dans quinze jours, cela vous conviendrait-il ? Jeudi en quinze ? Parfait… oui bien entendu, oui… merci madame Hernandez. Oui, à vous aussi… oui, merci, au revoir.**  »

 

Legolas poussa un gros soupir et reposa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle puis, saisissant l’agenda de cuir qui ne le quittait quasiment plus depuis trois jours, il nota consciencieusement la date de son rendez-vous avec la banquière de Léo Castrejon à Madrid, juste entre celui de Lukas Grünwald à Berlin et celui de Lancelot Vannier à Paris. Depuis trois jours, Legolas enchaînait les transferts de fonds, les contacts avec les faussaires qui lui procuraient ses divers papiers, les pseudo-donations entre héritiers et autres ventes d’actions… sans compter les coups de fil qu’il avait commencé à passer le matin même afin de prendre rendez-vous avec diverse agences banquière, qui voudraient forcément discuter avec ses diverses identités des importants transferts d’argent qu’ils effectuaient vers le compte en banque de Leig Vertbois.

 

Pendant ce temps, Elrohir s’était saisit du téléphone portable du prince sylve et avait appelé Imladris, ce qui l’avait plongé tête la première dans de longues explications auprès de Thranduil, Erestor et Glorfindel, lesquels commençaient très sérieusement à paniquer de leur côté du combiné. Elladan, lui, était chargé de tenir Victoria et les autres au courant de l’évolution des choses aussi régulièrement que possible, et se trouvait donc suspendu au portable de Sven pour appeler le _Leaf_ tous les quart d’heure, les trois conversations s’entremêlant dans une cacophonie de langues et d’accents qui ne laissait guère aux trois elfes le temps de respirer.

 

«  _Monseigneur, calmez-vous je vous en prie, la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle, quoiqu’un peu compliquée à expliquer au télé… oui Glorfindel, je réalise très bien que…._

 _-_ **Leland Green j’écoute ? Ah, oui, je vous appelais au sujet d’une transaction internationale qui….**

-Victoria ne paniquez pas s’il-vous plaît, tout est sous contrôle, Legolas est en train de rassembler son patrimoine sous une seule identité afin je crois de faciliter d’éventuelles démarches administratives lorsque le livre sera publié… oui, bien entendu il reste prudent mais… non, pas la moindre, mais je lui fais confiance pour agir au mieux et….

- _Je rentre à Imladris,_ annonça Elladan en raccrochant au nez d’un Erestor qui menaçait de faire une crise cardiaque. _Il est évident que je ne parviendrais pas à leur faire entendre raison si je reste ici._

 _-_ Victoria, je dois raccrocher, je vous rappelle. Elladan mit fin à la conversation sans attendre que la jeune femme ait finit de protester, et rejoignit son frère au centre de la cuisine, laissant Legolas tenter de convaincre sa banque américaine de lui organiser un rendez-vous dans les deux semaines qui venaient. _Elrohir, êtes-vous certain de ce que vous faites ?_

 _-Je n’ai guère le choix, ils ne veulent pas m’écouter, et je ne parviens pas à les rassurer,_ exposa le plus jeune des jumeaux. _D’autre part, je crains que Glorfindel ne soit légèrement dépassé par les évènements : d’après ce qu’il m’a dit il ne s’est jamais intéressé au fonctionnement des médias, et je ne parlerais pas du filtre qu’Erestor et lui ont su poser entre Imladris et le reste du monde… je pense qu’il vaut mieux que j’aille leur expliquer la situation en personne. Peut-être pourrons-nous tenter de préparer notre peuple au pire._

 _-J’espère que vous réalisez qu’en faisant cela vous reprendrez officiellement votre rang de Seigneur d’Imladris,_ prévint Legolas qui venait de raccrocher. _La responsabilité d’un royaume n’est pas une mince affaire, et il n’y aura pas de retour possible._

 _-Je vous remercie de vos paroles si rassurantes,_ grimaça Elrohir.

 _-Je tiens seulement à m’assurer que vous savez ce que vous faites. Une fois que vous aurez repris la charge de votre père, votre peuple devra toujours passer en premier, quelles qu’en soient les conséquences pour vous-même. Plus rien ne vous sera autorisé qui puisse porter atteinte à l’attention que vous accorderez aux habitants de la vallée… il ne s’agit pas là d’une vague passade, mais de l’engagement de toute une vie, engagement qu’il vous sera impossible de briser._

 _-Je ne suis toujours pas certain d’être prêt pour cela,_ soupira Elrohir avec un regard d’excuse pour Elladan, _mais je crains fort qu’il soit de mon devoir de le faire. Glorfindel n’a jamais envisagé de devoir cohabiter avec les humains, il n’en a pas le désir, et il m’a confié lui-même n’avoir quasiment aucune connaissance de la technologie moderne en dehors de ce qui lui est absolument nécessaire. Il n’a jamais vraiment compris comment pensaient et agissaient les Edain, or c’est de cette compréhension que nous aurons le plus besoin lorsque votre existence (et peut-être la nôtre par la même occasion) sera révélée au monde entier. Je n’ai pas la prétention d’avoir autant d’expérience que vous dans ce domaine, mais je crois être mieux à même que votre père ou que nos intendants pour effectuer ce travail de communication, c’est pourquoi je souhaite regagner_ Fondcombe _le plus vite possible._

 _-Fort bien,_ accepta Legolas. _C’est la meilleure chose à faire, de toute façon. Pour ma part, je dois encore régler nombres d’affaires en cour si je veux avoir rassemblé mon patrimoine sous un seul nom avant la fin de l’année prochaine. Noël a lieu dans deux jours, je le passerais avec Victoria et les autres, puis je partirais pour rencontrer mes banquiers le lendemain du nouvel an._

 _-Je partirais en même temps que vous,_ fit Elrohir en hochant la tête, _nous ne sommes pas à un jour près, et je peu bien profiter du temps qu’il me reste sans trop de responsabilités._

 _-Reste-t-il quelque chose à faire pour moi ?_ S’enquit Elladan, vexé de se sentir à l’écart de la conversation et impatient de se rendre utile, comme il l’avait fait à l’époque ou la Communauté de l’Anneau était partie d’Imladris.

- _Glorfindel m’a dit qu’il ne disposait d’aucune moyen de contacter Celeborn en dehors des quelques missives qu’Haldir transporte jusqu’à lui… il semblerait que grand-père se soit refusé à faire appel à la technologie des hommes… Erestor pense (et je suis d’accord avec lui) qu’il vaut mieux qu’il soit mis au courant de la situation par quelqu’un qui la comprenne bien, plutôt que par des informations de seconde mains. Haldir quittera l’_ Autriche _sitôt que j’arriverais à Imladris, l’idéal serait que vous puissiez l’accompagner pour exposer la situation à Celeborn._

 _-Parfait, je serais donc du voyage… Legolas, tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, oui, parfaitement,_ rassura ce dernier, _j’avais espéré que l’un de vous pourrait m’accompagner pendant mes voyages, mais il vaut mieux qu’Elladan se rende en Lòrien avec Haldir._

 _-Je pourrais tout à fait partir plus tôt et vous accompagner,_ proposa Elladan en voyant le visage de Legolas se fermer, _expliquer de quoi il retourne à notre grand-père ne sera pas l’affaire d’un mois, bien loin de là !_

 _-Non, non, ne vous en faites pas pour moi,_ refusa Legolas, _il vaut mieux que vous voyagiez avec Elrohir comme prévu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous venez vous-même de dire que ce ne serait pas très long. Je m’en accommoderais très bien, c’est promis. »_

 

Elladan insista encore, mais dut céder devant les protestations de Legolas, qui reprit rapidement le téléphone pour poursuivre ses conversations dans différentes langues, changeant de créneaux horaires à mesure que la journée avançait et que les divers agents de banques s’installaient dans les bureaux qu’ils occupaient de part le monde.

Le prince elfique n’adressa plus la parole aux jumeaux de toute la journée : lorsqu’il eut finit de téléphoner aux quatre coins de la planète, il quitta sa maison pour rejoindre Victoria et les autres au _Leaf,_ ou la saison touristique battait son plein. Elle avait commencé vers la mi-décembre, quelques jours après que Legolas eut confié à ses amis la vérité sur son identité… les clients s’étaient soudain mis à arriver en masse, simples touristes de passage sur des motoneiges de locations, habitants de Dale désireux de célébrer la période des fêtes comme il se devait, ou encore quelques couples fantaisistes qui avaient décidé de se trouver un cadre original pour passer Noël cette année là.

Au _Leaf_ , la tension était palpable, comme avaient pu le constater les jumeaux : Legolas et ses amis avaient dû rajouter plusieurs tablées pour répondre à la demande, empiétant sur l’espace habituellement réservé aux services d’épicerie, quincaillerie et boulangerie, ce qui obligeait les clients qui ne désiraient pas manger sur place à emprunter la porte de derrière, laquelle débouchait directement dans la réserve, juste à côté des cuisines ou Sven suait comme un bœuf en quasi permanence, un lecteur CD lui hurlant des morceaux de _heavy metal_ aux oreilles.

Les choses n’étaient guère plus aisées pour Victoria et Johannes qui, en salle, louvoyaient entre les tables avec l’aisance fatiguée d’un capitaine de navire coincé sur une mer agitée. Ils jonglaient comme ils le pouvaient entre les commandes, le service, l’accueil des clients et l’épicerie, qu’ils tenaient plus ou moins à tour de rôle, attendant avec impatience le weekend ou, enfin, Lars pouvait les secourir et alléger partiellement leur charge de travail. Ce qui impressionnait le plus Elladan, lorsqu’il passait une heure ou deux à se faire tout petit dans un coin de l’établissement (généralement derrière la plante verte et les portemanteaux qui indiquaient l’entrée des toilettes) c’était de constater que, même au plus fort du ‘coup de feu’, qui ne manquait jamais d’attirer quelques clients en attente d’un plat vers le côté épicerie, Lars ne perdait pas de temps dans ses révisions, récitant de mémoire os et organes du corps humain, en suédois et en latin, et mentionnant sans jamais se tromper la position desdits appendices dans le corps. Johannes, qui étudiait le marketing, trouvait toujours quelques secondes pour prendre des notes dans un petit carnet vert émeraude qui ne le quittait jamais, jetant sur le papier des idées destinées à illustrer un devoir ou, parfois, à être soumises à Legolas. Quant à Victoria, qui n’allait pas tarder à entamer son quatrième mois de grossesse, elle ne se ménageait pas plus que les autres et courait d’un bout à l’autre de la salle, malgré l’insistance des quatre garçons pour qu’elle se repose, même si ça n’était que pour aller soulager ses nausées de mi-journée dans l’arrière cour minuscule.

Les jumeaux, conscients qu’ils ne parvenaient qu’à gêner la marche de l’établissement, évitaient de passer trop de temps au _Leaf_ , aussi ne revirent-ils quasiment pas Legolas avant le soir, vers vingt-trois heures, lorsque les derniers clients eurent regagné leurs logements respectifs. Même à ce moment là, Legolas resta plus silencieux encore qu’à l’ordinaire : il dina sans mot dire et, sitôt la vaisselle finie, abandonna les fils d’Elrond dans le salon, ou ils ne demeurèrent pas longtemps.

 

 

Noël arriva rapidement, Legolas passant ses matinées au téléphone et ses après-midis au _Leaf_ , les jumeaux restant chez lui pour préparer leur voyage de retour en Autriche, préparer le discours qu’ils tiendraient à Glorfindel et Celeborn et, surtout, parachever la confection des cadeaux qu’ils avaient prévus pour Legolas et ses amis. N’ayant aucune idée de ce que ces derniers pourraient désirer ou qui pourrait leur être utile parmi les divers objets à leur disposition à Dale, et n’étant pas suffisamment au fait du fonctionnement d’internet pour faire des achats en ligne, ils s’étaient tous les deux attelés à la confection de menus objets, davantage bibelots que d’une quelconque utilité. Enfin, la veille de Noël arriva, et Victoria posa la question qui commençait à presser chacun de leurs esprits : ou allaient-ils passer Noël ? Legolas, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, annonça d’un ton sans réplique que la soirée du lendemain aurait lieu chez lui, et chacun acquiesça, sentant confusément qu’un refus aurait blessé le prince elfique. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de recevoir la moindre aide des jumeaux et alla même jusqu’à les obliger à dormir chez Lars et Johannes avec pour seules instruction l’ordre catégorique de porter les tenues qu’il leur avait confié, enveloppées dans du papier de soie.

 

 

Il était prévu que le groupe se réunisse à huit heures chez Legolas, aussi les jumeaux furent-ils surpris lorsque Victoria sonna chez les frères Vatanen à sept heure moins cinq, la main de Sven fermement maintenue dans la sienne. Elle avait relâché ses cheveux, qui cascadaient en vagues brunes jusqu’à ses reins, la lumière du petit studio y déposant des touches d’or qui scintillaient lorsqu’elle bougeait. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges qu’à l’ordinaire, mais un discret maquillage rehaussait l’éclat de ses yeux noirs, les rendant plus présent que jamais. Elle avait enfilé une ample combinaison de neige sous sa parka, qu’elle s’empressa d’ôter afin de ne pas étouffer de chaleur, révélant ainsi sa tenue pour la soirée. Il s’agissait d’une robe sans manche, constituée d’un bustier d’étoffe rouge et d’une longue jupe blanche asymétrique parsemée de fleurs du même rouge profond que le bustier. Une simple rose rouge glissée derrière son oreille faisait office de parure, et Sven se tenait plus fier que jamais auprès d’elle, droit comme un i dans son smoking noir, le bouc impeccablement taillé.

Lars avait lui aussi adopté un smoking, mais il l’avait choisit d’un vert très sombre plutôt que noir, affirmant qu’il avait horreur de porter la couleur du deuil lorsque ça n’était pas entièrement nécessaire. Il avait particulièrement soigné sa barbe et sa moustache, dont pas un poil ne semblait de travers, et avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, plutôt que de leur accorder leur habituel état de champ de bataille. Enfin, Johannes s’était décidé en faveur d’un costume à queue de pie blanc orné d’une ceinture bleu roi et d’un catogan élégamment noué sur sa nuque. Les jumeaux, étonnés par de telles tenues dont ils avaient appris qu’elles étaient réservées à des occasions de grand standing, les observèrent chacun à leur tour, jusqu’à ce qu’Elrohir ne finisse par briser le silence gêné qui s’était installé :

 

« N’êtes-vous pas quelque peu en avance ?

-Si, très même ! Répondit Victoria avec un sourire timide, mais pour tout dire on mourrait d’envie de voir ce que Leg’ vous a donné à porter pour ce soir… enfin, je vous apprends surement rien en disant que ce soir c’est tenue habillée obligatoire, dit-elle en désignant sa mise et celle de ses amis. Or vous, on ne vous a vu qu’en jean et pull over jusqu’à maintenant, alors c’est quand même normal qu’on veuille vous voir un peu habillés, non ?

-Sans compter que Leg’ vous a peut-être… enfin, vous savez… habillés à l’elfique, quoi, fit Sven d’un air gêné. »

 

Elladan lui répondit par le regard le plus glacial de son répertoire, ce qui lui valut une réprimande muette d’Elrohir, qu’il choisit d’ignorer complètement. Si Legolas était suffisamment généreux pour pardonner à cet homme la façon dont il l’avait traité quelques semaines auparavant dans le tunnel menant à Vertbois, grand bien lui fasse, mais cela n’obligeait en rien le fils d’Elrond à pardonner à son tour, et il comptait bien montrer à Sven qu’on ne se moquait pas impunément des sentiments de ses amis, non mais !

D’ailleurs, l’aîné des jumeaux auraient sans doute continué d’assassiner Sven du regard si Elrohir n’avait mit bon ordre à tout ça en l’entraînant dans la chambre à coucher de Johannes afin qu’ils passent les habits que Legolas leur avait confiés.

 

«  _Je comprends que vous désiriez défendre l’honneur de Legolas,_ commenta Elrohir d’un ton neutre en ôtant sa chemise, _mais peut-être pourriez-vous accorder à Sven le bénéfice du doute, à défaut de le pardonner d’emblée ? Je me permets de vous faire remarquer que ses amis et lui-même prennent remarquablement bien les choses nous concernant._

 _-Je ne cesserais que lorsqu’il aura payé pour ce qu’il a fait,_ répondit Elladan en tentant sans grand succès d’adopter le même ton détaché. _Pour le moment, ce n’est pas le cas._

 _-Certes, mais si Legolas a jugé bon de lui pardonner ses paroles, peut-être devriez-vous songer à faire de même… ne fut-ce que par respect de sa volonté._

 _-Ce n’est pas Sven qui est au bord de la mort,_ rétorqua Elladan sans regarder son frère, empêtré dans les jambes de son jean, _ce n’est pas lui qui s’entaille volontairement la cuisse. Legolas est peut-être tombé si loin dans la souffrance qu’il pardonne tout à tout le monde, mais ce n’est pas mon cas, et je ne laisserais pas Sven s’en tirer à si bon compte, vous pouvez-me croire !_  »

 

Elrohir ne répondit pas et, pendant un instant, Elladan crut voir sur son visage le fantôme de son sourire qui disait qu’il savait quelque chose que son frère ignorait, mais l’instant passa si vite qu’il supposa avoir rêvé sa vision et reporta son attention vers le paquet qu’on lui avait confié. Enveloppé dans du papier rouge, il était souple et léger, ne produisant aucun bruit quand on le secouait… le paquet d’Elrohir, quoi qu’enveloppé de papier de soie bleu pâle, semblait posséder les mêmes propriétés : trop doux au toucher pour être de facture humaine, pas assez pour être l’œuvre de tisserands elfiques. Elladan repoussa le papier et sourit en découvrant l’habit que Legolas avait sans nul doute confectionné de ses propres mains.

 

« Bon, ils en mettent du temps, quand même ! Ronchonna Johannes en tapant du pied. Il est bientôt huit heures moins le quart !

-A mon avis, hasarda Sven, ils sont en train de discuter du meilleur moyen de me torturer.

-Soit pas ridicule Sven, protesta Johannes, ils n’ont aucune raison de faire ça !

-T’as pas comment il m’a regardé ce soir euh… je sais pas lequel c’est.

-Elladan, répondit Johannes du tac au tac.

-Comment t’arrives à les reconnaître ? S’étonna Victoria, les yeux ronds. L’un ou l’autre c’est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet !

-Pas complètement. C’est vrai que j’ai du mal aussi à les reconnaître, des fois… mais t’as vu, Leg’ se trompe jamais lui.

-Oui, d’accord, concéda Victoria, mais comment tu fais ?

-Ben déjà, Elladan c’est celui qui regarde mal Sven, expliqua le jeune homme. En plus, il a les yeux plus gris, ceux d’Elrohir tirent sur le bleu. Et puis il parle plus vite aussi.

-Et c’est celui qui touche le plus Leg’, ajouta Lars à la surprise générale. Vous avez pas remarqué ? Quand Leg’ fait la gueule ou qu’il a besoin de se calmer, paf, t’as toujours Elladan dans le coin pour lui mettre une main sur l’épaule (il haussa les siennes avec fatalisme) est-ce que ça marche, je saurais pas trop dire, vu qu’on avait quasiment jamais vu Leg’ faire la gueule avant que les jumeaux débarquent, mais en tout cas il est toujours là.

-Purée, j’avais jamais remarqué ! Souffla Victoria.

-Remarqué quoi ? interrogea Elrohir depuis la porte. »

 

La pièce tomba dans le silence tandis que Victoria, Lars et Johannes ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et que Sven restait abasourdi, la mâchoire béante sur une exclamation admirative qui ne parvenait pas à quitter sa gorge. Elrohir avait revêtu des robes de cérémonies dont les couleurs formaient un harmonieux camaïeu allant d’un élégant bleu glacé (pour la chemise de corps) au bleu profond d’une nuit d’été (pour le mantel à larges emmanchures et la l’épaisse ceinture qui l’accompagnait). Des fils d’argents brodés dans l’étoffe formaient d’élégants entrelacs, et le pendant de la ceinture s’ornait de motifs jumeaux qui, postés l’un face à l’autre, formaient une élégante étoile à quatre branches, des armoiries que les jumeaux s’étaient vu attribuées après la guerre de l’anneau.

Elladan, lui, était vêtu de manière plus guerrière : une chemise brune épousait les muscles de sa poitrine pour disparaître dans un ample pantalon d’un brun sombre tirant sur le bordeaux dont les amples pans bordés d’or n’étaient pas sans rappeler la tenue d’entraînement des _samouraïs_. La ceinture qui entourait la taille du fils d’Elrond, de la même couleur que son pantalon, s’ornait du même symbole qu’arborait celle d’Elrohir. Une épaisse cape d’étoffe du brun d’une terre riche en nutriments venait compléter sa tenue, un peu plus courte que celle d’Elrohir. En temps de guerre, ce genre d’uniforme eut été accompagné d’une armure et d’un sabre, mais l’heure n’était plus à ce genre de combats depuis longtemps, et les jumeaux ne comptaient pas s’en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Tout deux portaient des diadèmes d’argent identiques, semblable à celui qu’avait porté leur père il y avait plusieurs millénaires de cela, qui rappelaient à tous leur statut de seigneurs elfes. Elrohir, d’ailleurs, avait laissé longue sa chevelure d’ébène, n’y ajoutant que deux tresses partant de ses tempes, comme son père avant lui. Elladan, en accord avec sa mise plus guerrière, avait adopté une tresse sobre, dont pas un cheveu ne s’échappait.

 

Les fils d’Elrond, plus droits que jamais, dominaient les convives de plus d’une demi tête dans le cas de Sven, qui était le plus grand des quatre. Leurs oreilles pointues étaient aisément visibles et leurs auras dégageaient un aperçut presque palpable de leur puissance, enveloppant les quatre humains sans pour autant les écraser. Ces derniers restaient muets de stupeur, étonnés de découvrir chez ces jumeaux pourtant ouverts et plutôt extravertis un mystère indéfinissable mais bien présent qui leur rappelait tant celui qui se dégageait de leur ami. Il y avait, dans cette rencontre intemporelle, quelque chose de plus étrange encore que l’idée de découvrir des vestiges d’un passé quasi-mythologique au milieu de leur salon : c’était la preuve et la certitude absolues que les vestiges en question avaient, d’une certaine manière, parfaitement leur place dans ce monde qui les avait oubliés.

Cette impression fut encore confirmée lorsque, peu de temps après, les quatre humains suivirent les jumeaux à travers les rues de Dale. Le crépuscule qui faisait office de journée durant les six mois d’hiver avait cédé la place au ciel le plus étoilé de la planète, et le léger grésillement d’une aurore boréale flottait dans l’air, son aura verte semblant répondre au doré qui émanait des jumeaux. La petite troupe traversa la ville en silence, tout juste troublé par le son étouffé des postes de télévisions ou de radio qui tournaient dans les maisons soigneusement fermées à l’extérieur, trahissant ainsi quelque peu la tradition d’hospitalité festive dont la suède était si fière, mais qui ne pouvais guère s’appliquer au dessus du cercle polaire, et qu’on ne retrouverais que le lendemain durant le déjeuner de Noël que Legolas organisait chaque année au _Leaf_. Ils parvinrent enfin chez ce dernier, et ce fut Victoria qui, confiant ses paquets à Sven, frappa à la porte.

Legolas leur ouvrit aussitôt, enveloppé dans ce qu’Elrohir reconnut comme étant la cape que leur grand-mère lui avait confié avant qu’il ne quitte la Lòrien en compagnie de la communauté de l’Anneau. Le prince elfique pressa ses amis à l’intérieur sans ôter le capuchon de sa cape, obligea Victoria à s’extirper de ses fourrures et la drapa dans une cape semblable à la sienne avant d’entraîner ses invités vers la cuisine et l’escalier de la cave. Ils le suivirent à travers le long tunnel, traversèrent en sa compagnie le vestibule qui menait au grand hall mais, au lieu de pénétrer dans la salle du trône, ils empruntèrent un large corridor dont les contours se fondaient dans la lumière tamisée des bougies qui le parsemaient. Une fois parvenus dans le corridor, ils ne mirent guère de temps à déboucher dans une pièce de dimensions plus modestes, du moins à l’échelle du château.

Il s’agissait d’un petit salon ou brûlait un grand feu, aux murs circulaires dans lesquelles de petites alcôves avaient été aménagées pour accueillir de petites banquettes rassemblées autour de tables rondes. Entre chaque arcade délicatement ouvragée se dressait une bibliothèque couverte d’ouvrages anciens et de délicats ornements d’argent qui renvoyaient la lumière des nombreuses lampes à huile sphériques suspendues à divers endroits de la pièce. Du gui, du houx et des branches de sapin ornaient chaque colonne reliées par des rubans vert et or, un bouquet plus gros que les autres accroché au lustre suspendu au centre du plafond. Une table se tenait juste au dessous, dressée pour sept avec de la vaisselle de _mithril_ et d’argent de la plus fine facture qui scintillait sous les lumières du lustre. Les lampes, quoi que nombreuses, ne dégageaient presque aucune fumée, laquelle s’échappait immédiatement par les ouvertures d’aération pratiquées dans le plafond, et des voix d’enfants chantant un cantique de noël flottaient dans la pièce, détendant les membres encore crispés par le froid du dehors de Sven et des trois autre humains, calmant rapidement la chair de poule des jumeaux.

 

Legolas dirigea ses invités jusqu’à la table, et ils remarquèrent enfin les plateaux qui trônaient juste à côté sur des chariots de service du dix-neuvième disparaissant sous les hors d’œuvre, plateaux d’huîtres disputant la place au saumon fumé et au foie gras, canapés au caviar se serrant contre les bols de chips, le tout rassemblé sur les plateaux du dessous afin de laisser les plateaux chauffants au plat principal, dont Legolas refusa de révéler la teneur. Il débarrassa Victoria et les autres de leurs manteaux, qu’il déposa dans l’une des alcôves sur leur droite, laissant aux jumeaux le soin d’ôter cape et mantel. Les cadeaux furent répartis entre les pieds de deux jeunes sapins qui se tenaient de chaque côté de la cheminée, quoi qu’à distance suffisante pour ne pas générer de danger.

Le prince elfique attendit que chacun soit installé puis, sans chercher à ménager davantage de suspens quant à sa tenue, il se débarrassa de sa cape. Sa longue robe de cérémonie avait le blanc particulier des jeunes bouleaux, rehaussé par le vert pâle de sa large ceinture et le gris-vert de son mantel aux manches amples, qui s’accordait parfaitement avec le cercle d’argent que le prince portait sur le front. Elrohir haussa un sourcil, surpris de constater que son ami ne portait pas la traditionnelle couronne d’hiver en feuilles de houx et de gui, mais Elladan se contenta de sourire en voyant que, cette fois encore, Legolas irradiait de fierté, plus droit que jamais, le regard pétillant de joie à l’idée de partager cette nuit de fête avec ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux dans le palais qui l’avait vu naitre et grandir.

 

«  _Elen síla lúmenn’ omentielvo,_ souffla l’aîné des jumeaux en s’inclinant profondément.

-Allons, Elladan, pas de formalité, je vous en prie. »

 

Elrohir acquiesça, amusé, et Elladan ne chercha pas à les contredire… après tout, qu’importait que Legolas ou les autres prennent son salut au sérieux ou non ? Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant c’était le sentiment diffus, un peu flou mais bien présent qui s’était logé dans sa poitrine et qui lui disait que, certes, le combat n’était pas gagné d’avance, mais Legolas avait tout de même une chance de survivre à la tempête qui s’annonçait.

Alors oui, quoi qu’en disent les autres, ce soir là, leur rencontre était bénie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tenue de Victoria est inspirée par une image de nijuuni sur Deviantart. Les tenues des jumeaux sont des versions altérées des costumes d’Elrond dans La Communauté de l’Anneau et celle de Legolas s’inspire des habits de Celeborn dans le même film.  
> Pour voir la robe de Victoria, regarder la robe ‘Pomegranate’ à cette adresse=> http://nijuuni.deviantart.com/art/Fruit–Cocktails-188347010  
> Et pour les références de costumes du film La Communauté de l’Anneau voir ici=> http://orlandobloom.tripod.com/casalomacostumes.htm


	20. Xxx, R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on termine l'échange de cadeaux, et ou Legolas semble avoir des admirateurs secrets.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, que les convives reposèrent leurs coupes de champomy, qu’ils eurent achevé la moindre miette de leur cochon de lait et, dans le cas de Sven, déboutonné leur veste pour faire davantage de place à leur estomac, Legolas donna le signal d’envoi pour l’ouverture des cadeaux. Johannes, étant le cadet de la tablée, fut chargé de distribuer les présents, tâche dont il s’acquitta avec plaisir puis, assis devant la cheminée, les sept amis ouvrirent leurs présents chacun à son tour.

Sven reçut de sa femme un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants neufs, noirs brodés de blanc et faits maison. Lars et Johannes s’étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une batterie de casseroles flambant-neuves que le cuisinier accepta avec joie, ayant longtemps désiré renouveler son équipement personnel sans avoir l’occasion de se rendre à Kiruna pour mettre son projet à exécution. Les jumeaux, n’ayant guère eut le temps de réfléchir au sens de leur cadeau, lui offrirent un couvert complet sculpté de leurs mains dans du bois de chêne, gravé à ses initiales et orné de motifs d’ours se changeant en hommes et vice versa… mais le cadeau que Sven apprécia le plus fut celui de Legolas. Ce dernier avait patiemment traduit, adapté et compulsé plus d’une centaine de recettes elfiques, naines et hobbites dans un épais grimoire qu’il avait relié de cuir brun. Les dernières pages étaient blanches, et la couverture embossée annonçait en lettres élégantes : ‘Le goût des souvenirs’.

 

« Wow je… Merde, je me sens minable là, soupira Sven, à court de mot. Comment… comment t’as pu faire ça en si peu de temps ? Je croyais que t’avais fait les cadeaux en rentrant de ton pèlerinage ou je ne sais quoi !

-Je les ais emballés à ce moment là, oui, confirma Legolas, mais j’avais commencé la préparation bien avant.

-Mais on t’aurait posé des questions sur la façon dont tu avais eut ces recettes ! S’exclama Johannes qui lorgnait sans vergogne par-dessus l’épaule de Victoria pour apercevoir les pages entières couvertes de l’écriture du prince elfique. On se serait demandé comment tu pouvais connaître autant de trucs sur la cuisine d’une culture dont on ne connait plus grand-chose !

-Je crois qu’il avait l’intention de tout nous raconter quoiqu’il arrive, fit Lars sans quitter Legolas des yeux. Je me trompe ?

-Non, confirma le prince. Il y a plus de trois ans que j’y songe, maintenant. J’ai pris ma décision quand j’ai retrouvé la trace des jumeaux… je savais que quel que soit le résultat de mon voyage, je ne voulais pas vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps… je comptais me servir des cadeaux comme déclencheurs de la discussion autant que comme ‘preuves’ en quelque sorte. »

 

Il y eut un instant de silence, que Victoria mit à profit pour serrer Legolas dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, rapidement rejointe par Sven, Lars et Johannes. Legolas leur rendit leur étreinte sans hésiter, lui aussi très ému, et Elladan l’entendit distinctement renifler avec un pincement de jalousie à l’idée que ni lui, ni même Elrohir n’étaient parvenu à plonger Legolas dans un tel état de joie durant leur longue amitié.

 

« Bon, ça suffit, fit soudain ce dernier en repoussant ses amis, vous ne me ferez pas pleurer. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et s’installa entre Elladan et Elrohir, ses jambes croisées en tailleur entrant en contact avec leurs cuisses. Allez Vic’, à toi. »

 

Victoria ouvrit son premier présent, qui s’avéra être une aquarelle représentant une chambre d’enfant aux tons verts d’eau et jaune pâle, un minuscule berceau de grand-mère trônant au milieu, non loin d’une table à langer du même bois blanc et d’une étagère remplie de peluches et de jouets divers.

 

« Je ne sais pas si j’ai tout réussi, s’excusa le dernier des Beornings, j’ai pas osé prendre de note sur tes idées, au cas ou tu devinerais ce que j’avais en tête… mais si ça te va je commence les travaux dès le weekend prochmmmff… ! »

 

Sven cessa toute tentative de formuler une phrase cohérente lorsque sa femme l’embrassa avec passion, le projetant presque à terre par la force de l’impact. Elle finit par libérer ses lèvres, mais resta suspendue à son cou pour lui annoncer d’un ton solennel :

 

« Sven Bearhand, si tu n’étais pas déjà mon époux, je te demanderais en mariage ! C’est exactement comme ça que j’imaginais la chambre du bébé ! Bon sang, tu as même dessiné le doudou que je veux lui donner !

-Ben ça aurait été difficile de l’oublier celui-là… il a quand même participé à notre nuit de noce. »

 

Elrohir faillit s’étrangler avec ce qui restait de son champomy, et Johannes éclata d’un rire franc, vite rejoint par Legolas et le reste de leurs amis. La présence du vieux doudou de Victoria dans le lit des Bearhand pour leur première nuit de couple marié n’était pas un secret pour eux : bien que l’objet en question soit resté caché sous l’oreiller de Victoria jusqu’au petit matin, Sven n’en avait pas moins été choqué par sa découverte, au point de téléphoner aussitôt chez Legolas, réveillant ainsi ce qu’il pensait alors être trois hommes atteints de gueule de bois virulente pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il se rappelait si bien de cette anecdote que, lorsque Victoria avait annoncé vouloir léguer la peluche élimée à son enfant, Sven avait aussitôt répliqué qu’il était hors de question que son bébé reçoive un fétiche sexuel comme cadeau de naissance… il avait fallut toute la persuasion (bruyante) de Victoria pour le convaincre que la peluche n’était pas un sex toy, mais le seul lien que Victoria, née sous X, conservait encore avec sa mère. Elle n’avait, certes, jamais éprouvé le besoin de rechercher la femme qui l’avait abandonnée, mais n’ayant jamais été adoptée, elle tenait à ce que son fils ou sa fille puisse disposer du seul héritage qu’elle possédât. Elle s’était ensuite profusément excusée pour la présence du lapin rouge et blanc sous son oreiller, expliquant qu’elle avait l’habitude de l’y glisser lorsqu’un évènement important se profilait, et qu’elle n’avait pas songé à le retirer avant la nuit de noce.

L’histoire, cependant, était restée gravée dans la mémoire de leur petit quatuor et ressurgissait de temps à autre pour enflammer les visages de Sven et Victoria du rouge de la gêne. Les jumeaux, lorsqu’on leur eut expliqué l’origine de l’anecdote, n’hésitèrent pas à rire de bon cœur, et exigèrent qu’on leur désigne la peluche en question sur l’aquarelle, ce que Johannes, toujours prêt à taquiner ses camarades, fit sans se faire prier.

Victoria ouvrit ensuite son deuxième cadeau, une robe de grossesse rouge à fleurs blanches que Lars et Johannes l’avait vue admirer sur internet et qu’ils lui avaient commandé peu après. Elle les remercia chaleureusement, pétillante à l’idée de pouvoir être coquette même lorsque, selon ses dires, elle ressemblerait à un jeune baleineau. Elle découvrit avec plaisir le couvert de bois que les jumeaux avaient sculpté à son intention, certes maladroitement (après tout, ils n’étaient pas experts en ce domaine) mais avec soin, et qu’ils avaient orné d’oie bernaches. Enfin, elle se saisit de son dernier présent, une toute petite boite de bois gris sculptée de feuilles et de branchage, qu’elle ouvrit aussitôt. Posé sur un coussin de velours brun que quelqu’un avait ajouté à la boite, elle découvrit un pendentif apparemment fait d’or blanc orné de diamants, figurant une fleur blanche qui n’était pas sans rappeler la forme d’un perce-neige.

 

« C’est une fleur de symbelmynë, la fleur du souvenir éternel… on la trouvait autrefois sur les tombes des hommes… il en reste quelques bouquets, je crois, dans le nord-ouest de l’Inde. Mère destinait ce pendentif à Ainion… j’ai pensé qu’il serait juste que tu le conserve.

-Leg’… c’est ton héritage je… je peux pas….

-Je n’ai pas besoin de relique pour conserver le souvenir de ma mère et de mon frère, la rassura Legolas. Ils vivent tous les deux dans ma mémoire depuis leurs départs, et je n’ai que faire de métaux, si précieux soient-ils. Je crois que _nanneth_ te l’aurait offert elle-même si elle l’avait pu. Il eut un sourire amusé et ajouta : et puis, je ne serais peut-être pas toujours en mesure de veiller sur ta lignée… disons que c’est ma façon de m’assurer qu’ils seront à l’abri du besoin.

-Avec un pendentif de la taille de mon pouce ? S’étonna Sven, qui rosit quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Non mais, sans vouloir t’offenser hein, mais même si on doit pouvoir en tirer un bon prix, ce n’est pas une maison non plus.

-Ca vaut plus cher que ça, à dire vrai, répondit doucement Legolas. La chaine est en _mithril_ et les feuilles, qui semblent si ternes, sont faites d’ _ithildin_ , un métal que les hommes n’ont jamais su travailler. J’ai d’autres objets orné de ce métal, mais officiellement il n’en reste qu’un tout petit échantillon, qui est détenu par un particulier.

-Je me souviens de ça, confirma Johannes, on avait étudié le cas dans un cours sur l’offre et la demande… un bloc de pierre de la porte de la Moria, c’est ça ? Il y a moins de quinze grammes de métal sur la pierre, mais comme c’est une rune ils ont vendu le caillou pour presque trois milliards de dollars à l’époque… je me souviens que le prof nous avait dit que ça venait d’une inscription, mais je ne m’en souviens plus.

- _Ennyn Durin Atan Moria : pedo mellon a minno_ , récita Legolas de mémoire. ‘Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez.’ Elles ont bien faillit marquer la fin de notre périple, soupira-t-il.

-C’est vrai que tu les a vues quand elles étaient encore entières, murmura Lars avec une pointe d’émotion. Elles devaient être magnifiques.

-J’aimerais bien que tu nous racontes tout ça, un jour, ajouta Victoria. Ca serait bien de savoir comment tu as vécu avant de nous connaître.

-Le Livre Rouge te diras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur cette époque, répondit Legolas, se rapprochant instinctivement d’Elladan. Je n’ai aucune envie de passer mon temps à relater cette histoire.

-Oh c’est pas juste, bouda Johannes, tu l’as bien racontée aux jumeaux, non ?

-Elladan et Elrohir ont souffert durant cette guère autant que moi-même. Ils y ont perdu bien des amis, presque des frères, ils se sont battus et ont parcouru la terre du milieu pour contribuer à son salut… je n’ai eut que très peu de chose à leur raconter parce qu’ils ont été des acteurs de cette histoire à part entière. Je n’ai rien à raconter que des histoires fort peu glorieuses de morts, de deuil et de violence pour les plus sombres, de rire et de jeux en famille pour les plus heureuses. Si tu tiens à connaître la légende des Neufs Marcheurs, tu devras te contenter du Livre Rouge, car il n’y a qu’entre ses pages que le Legolas infaillible qu’il décrit puisse exister. Il laissa le temps à ses amis de prendre conscience de ce fait, avant de se tourner vers Lars : à ton tour d’ouvrir tes cadeaux. »

 

L’aîné des frères Vatanen ne se fit pas prier, et ouvrit en premier le cadeau des jumeaux, un nouveau couvert orné de loups. Elladan lui expliqua que, si les loups avaient, à l’époque de la guerre de l’anneau, une vilaine manie de dévorer les gens, ils étaient aussi réputés pour leur solidarité, et la solidité de leurs liens familiaux, qui dépendaient souvent de leur chef… en bref, Lars ne devait pas se sentir vexé par l’emblème qu’on lui avait attribué, ce à quoi il répondit que ça ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Sven et Victoria lui avaient offert une blouse de laboratoire au dos brodé d’un caducée vert qui portait l’inscription ‘j’ai survécu à la prépa médecine’, et Johannes lui avait constitué un nécessaire de maquillage bariolé accompagné de trois perruques multicolores, plusieurs bombes de teintures temporaires pour cheveux et de nombreux accessoires pour décorer la monture de ses lunettes.

 

« Je suis en internat à l’hôpital de Kiruna, expliqua Lars en voyant les mines surprises des jumeaux, en service d’oncologie infantile.

-Les enfants qui ont le cancer, clarifia Legolas. Je vous ais expliqué de quoi il s’agissait.

-Ce sont des enfants qui passent la plus grosse partie de leur temps à l’hôpital, loin de leur famille, de leurs amis, de leur école… ça dure longtemps, c’est douloureux, bref c’est loin d’être joyeux… alors avec les autres internes, on a décidé de s’inspirer des associations du rire médecin… il s’interrompit, n’étant pas certain que les jumeaux comprendraient ce que désignait ce terme ; vous devez connaître l’idée, je pense… le principe c’est qu’on guérit mieux quand on est de bonne humeur, quand on est heureux, alors ces associations circulent entre les hôpitaux pour égayer un peu la vie des patients de long séjour. Le problème, justement, c’est qu’elles circulent, et Kiruna c’est loin d’être facile d’accès, alors elles ne viennent pas très souvent chez nous. Du coup, avec les copains de l’hôpital, on a mis en place un petit atelier théâtre avec les enfants : une fois par semaine on est un ou deux à leur faire répéter des petits sketches, et une fois par mois on donne un petit spectacle devant les autres patients… ça fait plusieurs mois que je dis qu’on devrait acheter plus de matériel histoire de pouvoir costumer un peu les enfants, faire quelques décors et tout le tintouin, mais on avait du mal à trouver ce qu’il nous fallait… ce cadeau c’est un don du ciel pour nous et pour les gosses, conclut-il en serrant son petit frère contre lui.

-J’étais sûr que ça te plairait, répondit Johannes en lui rendant son étreinte. »

 

Pour finir, Lars déballa le cadeau de Legolas, un arc simple, sans gravure mais d’une qualité indéniable, accompagné d’une demi-douzaine de flèches et de deux cordes de rechange. Lars l’observa longuement en silence, le tournant sous tous les angles pour en apprécier la facture et admirer le travail d’artisan.

 

« C’est toi qui l’a fait ? Interrogea-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-J’ai préféré me passer de fioriture, acquiesça Legolas, car il y a longtemps maintenant que je n’avais pas confectionné d’arc, et je désirais privilégier la fiabilité plutôt que l’esthétique.

-Wow… ça fait des années que je rêve d’essayer le tir à l’arc… jamais j’aurais pensé le faire sur un arc ‘ **made in elf-land** ’ !

-C’est vrai qu’il est cool, approuva Johannes, les yeux brillants, même si c’est un arc de fille.

-Une femme ne pourrait pas tendre cet arc, le détrompa Legolas, elle n’aurait pas la force nécessaire. J’aurais pu réduire la portée, mais comme Lars voulait s’essayer à la chasse à l’arc, j’ai opté pour une arme capable de faire mieux que de simples exercices de visée.

-Mais les arcs pour hommes ils ont pas deux bosses ?

-On appelle ça des arcs à double courbure, et non, ils ne sont pas spécialement faits pour les hommes. Simplement, un arc double est plus difficile à tendre, et apprendre à les manier demande davantage de travail… et puis ce sont les _Huruk Hai_ qui s’en sont servis en premier, alors je n’aime pas trop les utiliser, ni les fabriquer. Ceci étant dit, on survit très bien avec un arc simple lorsqu’on sait s’en servir… j’utilise le même arc simple depuis des millénaires, et il ne m’a jamais fait faux bon.

-Celui de grand-mère, n’est-ce pas ? Interrogea Elrohir.

-Exact. Il m’est infiniment précieux. Legolas eut un sourire presque nostalgique et ajouta : je pourrais t’apprendre à utiliser celui-ci, si tu le veux, Lars.

-Avec plaisir. Il faudra qu’on organise ça quand on aura un peu plus de temps. »

 

Après cet échange, ce fut au tour de Johannes d’ouvrir ses présents. Il rit en découvrant son couvert de bois décoré d’écureuils et plaqua deux bises sonores sur les joues de chacun des jumeaux, les stupéfiant tous les deux. Il faillit se mettre à pleurer lorsqu’il découvrit l’album photos que Lars, Sven et Victoria lui avaient confectionné, rassemblant des souvenirs qui allaient de sa naissance au soir ou Legolas et les fils d’Elrond étaient arrivés à Dale.

Il insista pour que les jumeaux feuillettent avec lui cette biographie en image, racontant son histoire à mesure que les clichés défilaient, de son enfance heureuse à Kiruna, en passant par son adolescence insouciante, jusqu’au jour ou il avait annoncé à ses parents qu’il n’aimait pas les femmes. Il ne chercha ni à dissimuler, ni à exagérer sa détresse lorsque ces derniers l’avaient mis à la porte, non plus que le soulagement qui l’avait envahi lorsque ‘Leig’, qui n’était alors son patron que depuis un mois, l’avait ramassé à moitié mort de froid dans une rue déserte, ramené chez lui à Dale et avait exposé sa situation à Sven, avec qui Victoria venait d’emménager. Il raconta avec un rire ému les évènements du lendemain, ou Sven l’avait traîné de force jusqu’au domicile de ses géniteurs, l’avait aidé à rassembler ses affaires et tout l’argent qu’il conservait sous son matelas puis l’avait entraîné loin de la maison qui l’avait vu grandir en laissant au passage un nez brisé et une dent fendue à monsieur Vatanen senior.

Johannes raconta ensuite comment Lars, qui venait de finir son année d’université et qui revenait en internat à Kiruna, avait débarqué chez ‘Leig’ un beau matin avec armes et bagages, et avait annoncé qu’il ne comptait pas adresser la parole à ses parents tant que ces derniers ne s’étaient pas excusés pour leur comportement. Ils furent cinq à relater les mois qui suivirent : l’installation des frères Vatanen dans un appartement que Legolas leur louait pour presque rien, le mariage de Sven et Victoria, l’amitié et la routine qui s’installaient, l’emploi de Johannes qui arrangeait tous les partis… ses études en communication commerciale, aussi, ses camarades adorables, et ses notes irréprochables… et puis, les soirées, les séances de cinéma, les sorties, parfois les vacances de printemps ensemble, les cartes postales tous les étés, quand Legolas partait en vacances aux Etats-Unis, jusqu’au jour ou ‘Leig’ avait brusquement révélé l’existence de ses étranges amis d’enfance, qu’il avait soi-disant crut morts et sur les traces desquels il désirait se lancer. Ils racontèrent deux ans de recherches d’un côté, de soutien de l’autre, le hurlement de joie lorsqu’une piste valable s’était enfin présentée, et le départ dès le lendemain pour ne revenir que trois mois plus tard, situation que les quatre humains n’avaient accepté que pour l’énergie folle d’espoir qu’ils avaient entrevue en Legolas avant qu’il ne parte.

 

« La suite, vous la connaissez, conclut Johannes avec émotion en traçant du doigt les contours de la dernière photo qui les représentait tous les sept, Legolas au centre, Johannes à sa gauche, un bras enserrant le sien, Elladan à droite, vaguement mal à l’aise par manque de familiarité, leurs deux mains s’effleurant sans se toucher tout à fait, et les autres protagonistes à leur place habituelle : Lars près de Johannes, Sven et Victoria enlacés sur le côté, et Elrohir jamais bien loin de son jumeau.

-Une question que je me pose depuis que nous sommes arrivés, fit Elrohir, pensif, est de savoir quel âge vous aves tous.

-T’as pas deviné ? S’étonna Victoria. J’aurais pas cru!

-Oh, je n’ai guère de mal à évaluer l’âge d’un des miens, mais vous les _Edain_ vous changez si vite, je ne parviendrais jamais à m’y faire. Alors ? Quel âge ?

-Jo a vingt deux ans, répondit Lars avec amusement, c’est le bébé de la troupe.

-Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le bébé ? rétorqua Johannes en feignant d’être furieux ; Papy va !

-Bah si ton frère c’est un papy à vingt cinq ans, j’imagine pas le nom que tu vas donner à ces trois là, rétorqua Victoria en désignant les elfes du menton, faudrait les appeler les fossiles !

-Etre une femme ne te mets pas à l’abri d’un oreiller en pleine figure Vic’, j’espère que tu en as conscience, répliqua Legolas en haussant un sourcil.

-Hey, mollo avec la femme enceinte ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-Tant qu’a faire ce serais bien d’éviter la bataille générale, si on peu, approuva Sven.

-Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ? Interrogea Elladan, curieux.

-Ah c’est lui le vrai pépé, répondit Lars avec un sourire en coin. Môssieur approche la trentaine.

-Ouais enfin, j’ai encore deux ans quand même ! Protesta le ‘pépé’ en question, me foutez pas dans la tombe tout de suite s’il vous plaît.

-C’est une différence d’âge importante, pour un _Edain_ , deux ans ?

-Ca dépend des âges, expliqua Sven. Entre deux enfants c’est énorme, et pour la plupart des gens ça reste encore relativement important à nos âges, mais comme Vic’ a été élevée par les services sociaux elle a mûrit plus vite, du coup on sent pas tellement la différence… et quand on la sent, souvent c’est elle qui se montre plus sage que moi.

-Ah oui mais ça c’est seulement parce que tu es un garçon et que les filles….

-DITES ! interrompit Johannes, trépignant, c’est pas que je m’ennuie, mais j’aimerais bien voir ce que Leg’ m’a offert, moi !

-Eh, je te signale que c’est ta faute si ça fait deux heures qu’on bavasse sur les photos ! Rétorqua Sven en riant, regarde c’que t’as fait, il est bientôt trois heures du mat’ ! »

 

Johannes eut la courtoisie de rosir à cette remarque, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de se précipiter avidement sur le paquet allongé que Legolas avait disposé à son intention sous le sapin. Il arracha le papier avec dextérité pour découvrir un long étui de bois orné de complexes entrelacs de feuilles et de branchages dans divers tons de vert et de brun, un élégant cartouche se découpant sur le couvercle et portant son nom en lettres dorées. Il n’eut pas besoin d’ouvrir l’étui pour savoir qu’il était vide, et ce fut un regard embué de larmes qu’il tourna vers Legolas pour le remercier.

 

« Tu étais si malheureux d’avoir brisé celui de ton grand-père, je me suis dis qu’au moins celui-ci protégerais sa flûte… je sais que tu adores cet instrument et les souvenirs qui s’y rattachent.

-Oh, Leg’… il faut que tu saches… le père de maman c’était… Johannes prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla : c’était un nazi.

-Je sais, répondit Legolas sans sourciller. Je l’ai reconnu quand tu m’as montré sa photo. Mais ce que j’ai fait, je ne l’ai pas fait en sa mémoire, je l’ai fait par respect pour l’amour que toi tu lui portais.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda doucement Lars. Pas que j’ai spécialement envie que tu nous en veuilles ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais si tu as un problème avec ça j’aime autant le savoir tout de suite.

-J’ai appris depuis longtemps que les choses ne sont jamais toutes blanches ou noires, Lars. J’en voudrais toute ma vie aux nazis, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l’imaginer… encore aujourd’hui, j’évite autant que possible de parler allemand, et je continue de frissonner quand je passe devant certains bâtiments berlinois, mais je sais aussi que la plupart des officiers de la SS étaient sans doute de bons maris, des fils respectueux et des pères de famille adorables… Je peux leur en vouloir à eux de ce qu’ils ont fait, mais pas à leurs familles de les avoir aimés. »

 

Johannes acquiesça, refoulant ses larmes à grand peine, et étreignit Legolas un long moment avant de le relâcher, muet d’émotion. Ce fut Victoria qui brisa le silence lorsqu’elle se redressa pour aller chercher un paquet très plat, qu’elle tendit à Elladan.

 

« Allez allez, fit-elle d’un ton ferme, à votre tour ! Si on laisse faire ces deux la dans deux minutes on sera tous en train de chialer comme des madeleines ! C’est pour vous deux, conclut-elle, vu qu’on savait pas trop quoi vous offrir. »

 

Elrohir se chargea de déballer le cadeau, qui renfermait un agrandissement de la toute première photographie de leurs longues existences, celle qui clôturait l’album photo de Johannes. Les quatre humains l’avaient signé et daté et, entre leurs têtes et le cadre, Victoria avait inscrit au stylo blanc ‘Bienvenue parmi nous’. Les fils d’Elrond eurent un silence, touchés par un accueil si spontanément chaleureux qui leur rappelait des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées.

 

« Les _Edain_ sont des créatures étonnantes, n’est-ce pas ? S’amusa Legolas. Et ceux-ci comptent parmi les meilleurs de tous.

-Flatteur va ! Gronda affectueusement Victoria. Et toi alors, tu leur offres quoi?

-Ah, pour ce qui me concerne, je n’ai pas eut à chercher bien loin, avoua le prince. Il m’a suffit de parcourir la salle des trésors.

-T’as une salle des trésors ? S’exclama Johannes, abasourdi.

-Et une salle des souvenirs aussi, confirma Legolas. Je vous montrerais ou elle est avant de rentrer, vous pourrez venir la visiter pendant que je serais parti. En attendant… il se saisit de l’un des derniers paquets, qu’il tendit aux jumeaux avec un sourire ; Père et moi avions évoqué l’idée de vous les offrir avant que je ne parte… étant donné qu’il n’a jamais formulé d’opposition formelle, j’ai pris la liberté de me passer de son accord officiel. »

 

Cette fois, ce fut Elladan qui se chargea d’ôter l’emballage du cadeau. Il découvrit un nouvel étui, de dimensions plus importantes et de loin que celui de Johannes, bien plus ouvragé et orné d’entrelacs d’or blanc et de _mithril_ , des feuilles plus délicates que nature parcourant le bois de leurs nervures que ne troublait aucune rune. Ils en soulevèrent le couvercle pour découvrir deux sabres de facture tout aussi royale que leur écrin, aux gardes vermeilles filetées d’or et aux lames encore capable de sectionner un cheveu d’un simple mouvement du poignet.

 

«  _Les sabres jumeaux d’Oropher,_ souffla Elladan, _Legolas vous n’auriez pas dû !_

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Vous être les meilleurs escrimeurs que je connaisse, exception faite de Glorfindel et de mon père… je suis certain que mon grand-père eut approuvé ce choix._  »

 

Les jumeaux sourirent, admirant sans réserve les armes prestigieuses qu’on venait de leur confier, Elladan allant même jusqu’à se redresser pour effectuer quelques rapides passes d’armes, jusqu’à ce que son frère ne le rappelle à l’ordre.

 

« Nous aurons tout le temps de nous exercer au maniement de ces sabres plus tard, fit-il amusé, mais pour l’heure il est temps de laisser Legolas découvrir ses présents. »

 

Le prince sourit, amusé et heureux de l’effet de son présent sur les jumeaux, puis saisit le premier paquet. Sven et Victoria avaient offert une impression de taille affiche représentant un paysage ensoleillé ou s’étalaient de hautes cascades d’un bleu limpides, encadrées au premier plan par des arbres aux tons bleutés qui, perchés sur un petit belvédère, procuraient une ombre rafraichissante à un personnage encapuchonné de brun. Legolas eut une sourire ému, les yeux brillants, et promit de l’accrocher au mur de sa chambre à coucher… enfin, celle de sa maison, quoi. De Lars et Johannes, il reçut un élégant sabre japonais, qu’il promit d’utiliser pour une démonstration d’escrime avec les jumeaux sitôt que l’occasion s’en présenterait.

 

« Encore qu’une défaite à l’escrime serait-un terme plus juste pour désigner ce qui se passera, fit Legolas avec une moue fataliste, je suis loin d’être aussi bon sabreur que les jumeaux.

-Légère défection que vous compensez par une maitrise de l’arc et des dagues à ce jour encore inégalée, rappela Elladan. Même Glorfindel ne parvenait plus à vous vaincre bien avant que ne débute votre quête en compagnie de Frodon. »

 

Legolas se racla la gorge mais ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le regard vers ce que les jumeaux lui avaient offert. C’était Elladan qui, se rappelant des quelques vitrines de bijoutiers qu’ils avaient aperçues à Stockholm, avait eut l’idée du cadeau. Ils avaient préféré confier sa confection à une personne plus qualifiée qu’eux, aussi Legolas découvrit-il un pendentif, non en bois mais en métal. Suspendus à un cordon de cuir noir, les trois plaques étaient découpées de sorte qu’elles pouvaient se porter ensemble ou séparées, et chacune portait une unique rune : au centre le premier caractère composant le prénom de Legolas et, sur les côtés, les initiales elfiques des jumeaux. Legolas accrocha le collier à son cou sans dire un mot, mais son regard brillant et le léger tremblement de ses mains lorsqu’il les posa sur les avant-bras des jumeaux en disaient plus long que n’importe quel discours.

 

« Ah, et y’a ça qu’est arrivé le mois dernier, aussi ! S’exclama Victoria en sortant un colis de la taille d’un étui à lunette de son sac à main, oublié près de sa chaise ; j’ai faillit oublier de te le donner alors qu’on meurt d’envie de savoir pourquoi c’est adressé à Leland Green !

-Oui enfin, maintenant on s’en doute un peu, amenda Sven, m’enfin quand même, à ce stade je trouve qu’une lecture intégrale du courrier serait un minimum ! »

 

Legolas lui lança un regard amusé, mais ne répondit pas à sa demande, préférant déballer le colis en évitant soigneusement de déchirer le timbre, qui représentait l’affiche la plus célèbre de la campagne du président Obama. Il y découvrit un second paquet, qui semblait bien être un étui à lunettes, ainsi qu’une courte missive décorée de fleurs de lotus, qu’il s’empressa de décacheter et de parcourir en silence :

 

«  **Hi sweetheart** , disait-elle, **hope u liked the stamp ! Here’s a lil’ somethin’ you could use… hope you’ll like’em, they’re home fashioned.** **Xxx, R.**  »

 

Curieux, Legolas abandonna le papier et défit l’emballage du second paquet, qui révéla une simple plaque de bois fendue en deux endroits, sur laquelle on avait monté deux cordons de cuir et pyrogravé deux fleurs de Lotus. Sur l’envers, la même écriture ronde que celle du mot précédent avec inscrit «  **Guess who’s gonna spend summer in north pole ?**  » et Legolas éclata de rire en découvrant l’inscription.

 

« Woah, s’exclama Johannes, qui avait profité de l’inattention générale pour subtiliser la note, trois ‘kisses’ quand même ! T’as des groupies ma parole !

-Ah nan ! Protesta Victoria en feignant l’indignation, je suis la seule à groupiser sur Leg’ moi! Pis d’abord c’est qui ‘R’ ? Hein ?

-Disons, fit Legolas avec mystère, que c’est la personne la plus proche de Manwë que j’ai jamais rencontrée. »

 

Et, malgré les questions pressantes des jumeaux et de ses quatre amis, Legolas refusa catégoriquement d’en dire davantage.


	21. Familles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on découvre l'identité du fameux 'R.'
> 
> Et ou Thranduil s'évanouit, aussi.

«  **Comment ça ‘il prolonge son voyage’ ?** S’étonna Elrohir, **Je croyais qu’il ne faisait jamais ça ?**

 **-Jamais, jusqu’à Septembre dernier. Mais la c’était pour passer du temps avec vous, je pense pas qu’il avait prévu de vous ramener, au départ, et vous aviez pas mal de trucs à apprendre pour éviter de vous faire complètement griller à la seconde ou vous posiez le pied à Dale, mais la je vois vraiment pas…** Victoria fit une pause avant de demander : **Y’en a pas d’autres comme vous en Amérique par hasard ?**

 **-Pas que je sache,** répondit Elrohir, songeant qu’ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec la quasi-totalité de leur population rassemblée à Imladris sans devoir imaginer le chaos que créerait la présence d’une communauté elfique aux Etats-Unis. **Pour cette fois, je suis aussi confus que vous. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu’Elladan est déjà de retour ?**

 **-C’est flippant les super pouvoirs gémellaires,** soupira Victoria avec un léger sourire dans la voix. **Vous devriez arrêter ça tous les deux.**

 **-Et ?** Insista Elrohir sans comprendre, **est-il chez vous ?**

 **-Oui ! Il est arrivé il y a une heure à peu près… il dort dans notre chambre d’amis jusqu’au retour de Leg’.**

 **-D’accord… pourriez-vous lui signaler que je vais rester en Autriche quelques temps ?**

 **-Avec le père de Leg’ ?**

 **-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois avec le père de Legolas ?**

 **-Elladan nous l’a dit. Il pensait qu’il valait mieux qu’on soit au courant, pour le bien-être et la tranquillité d’esprit de Leg, justement. On sait aussi pour votre cité cachée et tout le bataclan.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je vous serais reconnaissant d’ajouter que je compte l’étrangler sitôt mon retour.**

 **-Bien chef,** s’amusa Victoria. **Mais sérieusement… je pense aussi que ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Leg qu’on soit au courant, bien au contraire.**

 **-Oh, je suis tout à fait d’accord avec vous sur ce point,** la rassura Elrohir, **mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive approuver la décision plus qu’hâtive de mon frère, ni le fait qu’il l’ait prise sans me consulter… le bien être de Legolas n’est malheureusement pas la seule chose dont nous ayons à nous préoccuper.**  »

 

Victoria et lui échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis Elrohir raccrocha, pensif. Il n’avait pas menti en disant qu’à son avis, le fait que Victoria et les autres soient au courant de l’existence d’Imladris et de son peuple serait une bonne chose pour Legolas, mais sans vouloir mettre l’intégrité desdits amis en doute, il n’était pas absolument certain que ce soit une bonne idée pour la population en question… malgré ce que Legolas avait affirmé quelques semaines plus tôt, il s’accrochait encore à l’espoir insensé que, peut-être, si les Valar leur accordait un miracle, Imladris ne serait pas découvert, et qu’ils pourraient tous continuer à vivre en paix, loin des hommes et de leurs folies. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu’il se familiarisait avec le mode de fonctionnement des médias de ce monde, et il craignait plus que tout qu’un jour les hommes ne décident que les elfes n’étaient plus les bienvenus chez eux, qu’ils devaient partir et laisser la planète à ceux qui la méritaient vraiment. Qu’arriverait-il ce jour la ? Que se passerait-il le jour ou les hommes prendraient les armes ? Elrohir n’était pas un expert en armement, mais il avait déjà vu suffisamment de films et de documentaires pour savoir que des guerriers, même millénaires, ne pourraient jamais espérer vaincre des mitrailleuses et des lance-rockets avec des sabres et une poignées d’archers.

 

Elrohir n’aimait pas douter, non pas parce que c’était effrayant… du moins, pas seulement. Mais il savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu’il se devait d’être fort. Lorsque Celebrian avait été capturée par les orcs, lorsqu’Elrond s’était effondré, presque en pleur face à ses enfants, c’était Elrohir qui avait appelé les guérisseurs au chevet de son père, Elrohir qui avait entraîné Elladan loin de l’étude d’Elrond, Elrohir encore qui avait apaisé les pleurs d’Arwen, et Elrohir toujours qui avait conservé la tête froide suffisamment longtemps pour remettre son jumeau sur les rails et le convaincre de mettre sur pied une expédition destinée à secourir leur mère. C’était lui qui, plus tard, avait procédé aux premiers soins sur les trop nombreuses blessures de Celebrian, lui qui avait guidé Elladan et sa monture à travers les Monts Brumeux, lui qui avait alerté tous les aides-soignants d’Elrond pour qu’ils prennent soin de la dame d’Imladris… qui avait soutenu père, frère et sœur au moment du départ de la fille de Galadriel, puis lors des fiançailles d’Arwen, du départ d’Elrond… et c’était lui qui avait dû jouer le rôle du roc lorsqu’Arwen, après que les longues années de sa vie de mortelle se furent écoulée, finit par s’éteindre silencieusement en Lòrien, sans que le Gondor ne sache quoi que ce soit de son trépas.

 

Les gens n’y croyaient pas toujours, au début. Après tout, c’était Elladan qui conservait toujours le visage le plus neutre, celui qui recommençait à sourire le plus vite, celui qui ne pleurait pas et qui plaisantait jusqu’au cœur de l’action, jusqu’au bord de la mort, un guerrier admirable, courageux, inattaquable… juste comme l’était le jeune prince de Mirkwood. C’était ce qu’on avait toujours dit d’eux. Legolas et Elladan… aussi forts l’un que l’autre. Elrohir autorisa un reniflement dédaigneux à s’échapper de ses lèvres à l’idée que trois, presque quatre générations d’elfes puissent croire à de pareilles sottises. Legolas et Elladan, solides ? Solides comme du verre, oui ! Oh, ils avaient de bonnes carapaces, des emballages efficaces, qui restaient lisses, mais quand on secouait la boite, on entendait les morceaux du vase brisé racler contre le bois… ça demandait davantage d’effort, tout simplement. Elrohir, lui, conservait un visage neutre la plupart du temps, parce qu’il se devait de rester un point d’ancrage pour son frère, mais au fond, c’était bien lui qui guérissait le plus vite, pas par obstination, mais peut-être parce que, malgré les apparences et malgré ce qu’on pouvait dire d’Elladan et de lui, il se trouvait qu’en vérité, c’était bien Elrohir, le plus humain des deux et les blessures du cœur, si elles n’étaient pas moins douloureuses pour lui que pour son frère, ne l’affectaient pas de la même manière.

C’était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que, malgré les fausses impressions qu’on pouvait se faire des jumeaux, lorsqu’on voulait entrer dans leurs têtes, il était bien plus facile de poser des questions à Elrohir plutôt qu’à Elladan. Heureusement pour les secrets des deux frères, très peu de personnes étaient capable de percevoir cet état de fait… malheureusement, il se trouvait que l’elfe le plus susceptible de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les jumeaux après Elrond et Legolas se trouvait dans le corridor au moment ou Elrohir avait plongé dans ses pensées et, après lui avoir accordé un moment d’intimité, il se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence et s’adressa à Elrohir avec une voix étonnamment douce :

 

«  _Quelque chose vous perturbe, Elrondion._  »

 

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il s’agissait d’une constatation plutôt que d’une question, ou peut-être était-ce parce que contrairement à Legolas et Elladan, Elrohir avait besoin de parler de ce qui le rongeait pour aller mieux… Quelle qu’en fut la raison, il n’eut pas à se faire prier pour répondre à la question implicite que lui posait Thranduil.

 

«  _Elladan a révélé l’existence d’Imladris aux amis de votre fils,_ Expliqua-t-il. _Il leur a tout dit, pour autant que je sache, y compris que la Lòrien existait encore._

 _-Je crains fort que ces jeunes gens ne soient que les premiers d’une longue liste d’humains qui découvriront l’existence de notre communauté dans les années à venir,_ soupira Thranduil avec un sourire amusé. _Personne ne peu prédire les conséquences que chaque action aura sur l’avenir… même Mithrandir et votre père en sont incapables. Par conséquent, je crois qu’il vous serait plus profitable d’accepter cet état de fait et de réfléchir à tout le bien que l’on peu en tirer._

 _-Quel bien ? Quel bien peut-on retirer d’une décision hâtive, unilatérale alors qu’elle est sensée concerner davantage qu’une seule personne… Que les Valar me pardonnent, pour ce que je m’apprête à dire, mais Legolas n’est pas la seule chose qui compte en ce monde, il n’est pas notre seul problème et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire tourner nos vies autour de lui._

 _-Il ne s’agit pas vraiment de savoir si nous serons découverts ou non, n’est-ce pas ?_

 _-Suis-je si égoïste ?_ Soupira Elrohir. _J’ai fait mon choix, et je ne changerais pas d’avis… Imladris a, je crois, besoin de moi, et je ne l’abandonnerais pas, mais je n’ai pas envie de perdre mon frère pour autant._

 _-Vous ne le perdrez pas,_ le rassura Thranduil, _on ne perd réellement les gens que lorsqu’on cesse d’éprouver quoi que ce soit pour eux. Il vous faudra simplement vous ajuster à cette nouvelle situation, mais le fait que vous ayez de nouvelles responsabilités et lui non ne vous empêcheras pas de passer autant de temps qu’avant ensemble… vous aurez simplement de nouvelles façons de l’occuper._  »

 

Elrohir préféra ne pas relever cette dernière remarque, de peur de laisser échapper certaines choses qu’il valait mieux conserver secrètes pour le moment. Il savait très bien, après tout, que ce qui se nouait doucement entre Legolas et son frère, quelle qu’en fut la nature exacte, n’avait que fort peu de chance d’être accepté, encore moins toléré, et peu importe de quoi il s’agissait exactement ou de quelle façon cela évoluerait, Elrohir était déterminé à le protéger. Il avait, bien sur, été choqué d’apprendre que les relations amoureuses entre personnes du même sexe existaient encore chez les _Edain_ (pour être honnête, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de volonté pour se retenir d’agresser Johannes à cause de cela dans les débuts de leur relation… mais Johannes était un jeune homme sympathique, intelligent et suffisamment souriant pour s’attirer la sympathie de tous, Elrohir comprit). Pis encore, il avait même faillit faire des reproches à Elladan lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il se rapprochait ‘trop’ du prince des sylves… et puis il avait vu.

Ca n’avait pas été une grande claque, comme le jour ou ils avaient réalisé pour la première fois que même eux ne pouvaient pas toujours tout comprendre l’un de l’autre, ni quelque chose d’évident qui lui serait soudainement tombé sur le coin du nez, du genre ‘oh… _oh_ , Arwen est une _fille_  !’. Non, c’était plus comme la fois ou il avait regardé la grande tapisserie relatant la séduction des _Eldar_ par Sauron et que son regard s’était posé sur les mains des personnages, et il avait compris, sans vraie surprise ni choc ‘tiens, c’est donc de _cela_ que l’on parle’.

Un beau matin, il s’était levé et avait entamé sa journée comme à l’ordinaire, jusqu’à ce que Legolas invite ses amis à visiter sa cave. Ils avaient visité le palais, déjeuné dans les cuisines, et Legolas avait semblé si heureux… et Elladan aussi. C’était à cet instant qu’Elrohir avait compris qu’il avait manqué un détail d’importance pendant des millénaires, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis, ils étaient ressortis, Legolas était parti chez Victoria chercher ses affaires, et pour une fois Elladan s’était laissé aller, et Elrohir avait simplement réalisé, d’une part que pour le meilleur et pour le pire, le bonheur de son frère était lié à celui du prince, et d’autre part qu’il allait devoir intervenir. Non pas parce qu’il pensait que ce genre de relations étaient normales (s’il vous plaît, deux _hommes_? Ca n’était pas vraiment ça) ou qu’il était particulièrement ravi par l’idée (après tout _même_ s’il mettait de côté le fait que c’étaient deux _hommes_ et qu’il les soutenait, tout cela allait _forcément_ créer des problèmes d’une ampleur à la limite de l’apocalyptique, et pas exclusivement pour eux) mais parce que c’était son frère, qu’il avait déjà tué et frôlé la mort pour lui plus de fois qu’il n’aurait put en compter, qu’Elladan avait accepté de rester en terre du milieu avec lui malgré son désir de revoir leurs parents et leurs amis, et que si son bonheur se trouvait dans cette direction, il le suivrait quoi qu’il arrive. Parce qu’ils étaient frères, qu’ils étaient _jumeaux_ et qu’ils étaient capables de tout pour s’aider l’un et l’autre.

Elrohir retint un soupir dont il était sur qu’il aurait été bien trop long et profond, et acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

 

«  _Vous avez sans doute raison, monseigneur. Je me fais sans doute des idées… j’ai seulement peur que les évènements à venir ne nous éloigne les uns des autres. Je ne désire perdre ni mon frère ni Legolas._

 _-Vous n’en perdrez aucun,_ assura Thranduil. _Savez-vous ce que Legolas m’a dit à votre sujet lorsque nous avons évoqué votre amitié calmement pour la première fois ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Je venais de remarquer que votre frère et vous étiez très dissemblables, et qu’il allait devoir faire beaucoup d’efforts pour conserver l’amitié d’Elladan car, à mon avis, il semblait bien plus extraverti que lui… savez-vous ce qu’il m’a répondu ?_ Elrohir secoua la tête, et Thranduil expliqua : _Il m’a dit qu’au contraire, c’était votre amitié qui lui serait la plus difficile à conserver, car vous étiez en vérité celui de vous deux qui lui ressemblait le moins. Je lui ais alors demandé quand il s’était aperçu de cette différence. Il s’avère qu’il a sur cela dès la première fois ou il vous a vus._

 _-Dès les premiers instants ? Mais comment… comment a-t-il pu ? Il venait tout juste de perdre son frère, et nous n’avons pas prononcé le moindre mot en sa présence avant d’être reçus dans votre salle d’audience trois jours plus tard !_

 _-Je sais,_ confirma Thranduil, _et j’ai fait la même remarque à l’époque. Selon lui il n’a eut qu’à vous regarder pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Il faut ici vous dire qu’il a hérité de l’intuition de sa mère. Pas le don de prescience qui se retrouve dans votre lignée, bien entendu, mais il lui arrive parfois d’avoir des pressentiments, qui s’avèrent très souvent juste… il a bien compris, dès votre première rencontre que votre relation aurait des hauts et des bas, ce qui a déjà été confirmé par le passé, notamment lorsque votre mère dut prendre la mer pour Aman, mais il a aussi immédiatement su que vous seriez son ami tout au long de votre vie. Et si c’est ce qu’il a pressenti, je suis tout à fait disposé à le croire aussi._  »

 

De nouveau, Elrohir resta silencieux un long moment, touché par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il se souvenait, lui aussi, de la réaction d’Elladan et la sienne la première fois qu’ils avaient vu Legolas. Bien entendu, tous deux avaient été furieux que le prince ne montre aucune émotion face à la perte de ses hommes et de son frère, mais pas de la même façon et, Elrohir l’avait compris plus tard, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si lui même n’avait pas hésité à montrer ouvertement sa colère et sa désapprobation à l’idée qu’on puisse priver des morts d’une marque de deuil formelle, Elladan lui avait préféré maintenir un visage neutre, sans pour autant pouvoir dissimuler la soudaine tension qui, à l’époque, avait envahit ses épaules. Elrohir n’avait su que plus tard que, loin de reprocher au prince son manque de réaction, il était furieux contre Elrohir de ne pas comprendre l’attitude de Legolas quand il vivait avec un exemple vivant de ce genre de comportement… cet état de fait était resté secret pendant plusieurs siècles mais, lorsqu’il avait été évoqué, il avait déclenché l’une des plus grosses disputes des jumeaux, laquelle avait débouché sur plusieurs mois de brouille et nécessité l’intervention d’Elrond puis de Legolas pour résoudre le tout.

 

«  _Je vous remercie de votre présence,_ finit par dire le fils d’Elrond, plus ému qu’il ne l’aurait cru. _Je sais que vous avez eut du mal à vous faire à l’idée que votre fils puisse être ami avec Elladan et moi-même, au moins autant que père n’en a eut à supporter l’idée que ses fils puissent apprécier le vôtre, et je vous suis très reconnaissant de chercher à m’aider._

 _-Je ne voudrais pas voir Legolas perdre les seuls amis qui lui restent. Il est le plus jeune de nos sylves… ou tout du moins l’est-il devenu à la mort d’Ainion, et il l’était toujours lors de son départ pour Aman. Avant de vous rencontrer, votre frère et vous, il n’avait jamais eut de véritable ami, et tout ceux qu’il s’est fait par la suite ont été des mortels. J’ignore pourquoi il s’entend mieux avec eux… peut-être parce qu’il lui est plus aisé de leur dissimuler ses blessures les plus grave. Quoiqu’il en soit, il y a longtemps que j’ai compris et accepté que votre frère et vous aviez une excellente influence sur son moral, et pour cela je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous continuiez de faire partie de sa vie._  »

 

Elrohir sourit, la gorge serrée puis, d’une révérence, il prit congé du roi des sylves et s’en retourna vers l’ancienne étude de son père, prêt à se relancer à l’assaut de la montagne de papiers qui l’attendait encore et bien plus confiant dans l’avenir qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois.

 

 **…**

Johannes heurta violement le sol et laissa échapper un juron sonore, qui arracha un rire franc à son instructeur, qui fut vite rejoint par Sven et Lars tandis que Victoria lui apportait une bouteille d’eau et de quoi essuyer la terre qui lui maculait le front. Ils se trouvaient tous dans une petite clairière située non loin du palais de Legolas, ou les arbres formaient un toit si dense que la neige n’atteignait quasiment pas le sol, ce qui était un petite miracle en soit et avait rendu les quatre humains muets de stupeur lorsqu’ils l’avaient vus pour la première fois. Glorfy et Ery, les deux chiens, se courraient après entre les arbres encore debout tandis que Sven et Lars débitaient le tronc d’un arbre mort qu’ils avaient transporté jusque là, et dont le bois servirait à chauffer leurs maisons respectives l’hiver suivant. Victoria, enceinte de six mois maintenant, se contentait de les accompagner pour préparer le repas, et Johannes profitait de ce qu’Elladan refusait de jouer les bûcherons pour prendre quelques leçons de combat rapproché, lesquelles l’envoyaient souvent au tapis.

 

C’était le début du mois de février, Elrohir était toujours en Autriche et leur téléphonait régulièrement pour les informer des progrès que faisait la petite communauté des elfes d’Imladris, qu’il obligeait à apprendre ce qu’ils pouvaient du fonctionnement du monde humain, et Legolas était toujours à New York, ou il était partit à la mi-mars pour régler les affaires de ‘Leland Green’ et d’où il n’était toujours pas rentré. Ils l’avaient eut au téléphone une fois ou deux, lorsqu’il leur avait annoncé la prolongation de son séjour, puis lorsqu’il avait appelé pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Sven, et en d’autres petites occasions. Il n’avait pas dit pourquoi il avait choisit de rester aux Etats-Unis, ni quand il rentrerait, se contentant de répéter que ce qu’il avait à faire était important, mais qu’il préférait ne pas l’expliquer au téléphone.

La routine s’était reformée à Dale : le Leaf était de nouveau calme, et Elladan aidait à le faire tourner, s’étonnant lui-même de prendre du plaisir à jouer les vendeurs. La ville revenait doucement à la vie à mesure que l’été polaire se rapprochait et que le soleil réapparaissait dans le ciel, et les cinq amis continuaient de s’amuser autant que possible sur l’insistance d’Elladan qui répétait souvent que, lorsque l’existence des elfes serait connue, aucun d’entre eux ne pourrait plus maintenir un rythme de vie si insouciant… évidement, il avait un peu de mal à convaincre les quatre humains que dans les cinq ou dix ans qui leur restait à vivre tranquillement ils n’auraient pas le temps de s’amuser suffisamment, mais malgré les regards durs qu’il continuait à jeter à Sven sitôt que celui faisait une remarque qu’il jugeait déplacée, Johannes et les autres l’appréciaient suffisamment pour l’écouter sans trop protester.

 

« C’est bien Johannes, vous progressez, dit-il en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa longue tresse.

-Oui, enfin je ne suis toujours pas à ton niveau, répondit le jeune homme en se redressant, c’est frustrant.

-Tu devrais t’y faire Jo’, annonça une voix claire derrière eux, jamais tu ne seras au niveau de quelqu’un qui s’est entrainé pendant onze mille ans. »

 

Les cinq amis se retournèrent d’un même mouvement tandis que les deux chiens se précipitaient vers leur maître et le projetait à terre, la queue battante et les oreilles frétillantes. Elladan fut le premier aux côtés de Legolas et l’aida à se redresser. Il eut un mouvement, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais sembla se raviser et se contenta d’une poignée de main et d’une accolade, avant que Johannes, moins regardant, ne se jette au cou de son ami en riant à plein poumons, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix ne l’interrompe :

 

«  **Guess that’s the puppy one…** **Johannes, right ?**  »

 

Le rire de Johannes s’interrompit à la seconde même ou la première syllabe s’achevait, et il bondit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour cligner des yeux, Lars se plaçant instantanément derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, Sven et Victoria à leur côté dans une action de groupe impressionnante de naturel. Elladan, la main sur la garde du sabre d’Oropher qu’il emportait toujours avec lui, se tenait immobile près du jeune suédois et fixait du regard la nouvelle arrivante.

 

Elle se tenait en retrait de Legolas, emmitouflée dans une veste de fourrure rouge dont la capuche baissée révélait ses cheveux d’un châtain clair tirant sur le blond qui s’assortissait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait un bandana rouge et un collier de chien gravé d’une fleur de lotus, une paillette d’or brillant à sa narine gauche, et une paire de moon boots en peau de phoque grise qui remontaient sur son baggy noir et semblaient grandement intriguer les chiens. Son regard restait droit tandis qu’Elladan et les autres l’observaient sans cacher leur choc à l’idée qu’une étrangère si différent d’eux soit admise au palais dès son arrivée, mais elle ne semblait pas s’en formaliser outre mesure… en fait, elle ne semblait même pas impressionnée par son environnement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au fils d’Elrond, ce à quoi elle répondit en fronçant élégamment l’un des siens.

 

«  **Wow guys, don’t greet me all at once, I might choke on the warmth of your welcome,** fit-elle avec un froncement de narine.

-C’est qui elle ? S’exclama Victoria, donnant voix à ce que tout le monde pensait.

-‘Elle’ s’appelle Rosa, répondit l’étrangère sans le moindre accent, le menton relevé comme un défi, et ‘elle’ aimerait bien que vous arrêtiez de la regarder comme un phénomène de foire… J’ai bien remarqué qu’y avait pas beaucoup de noirs dans le coin, mais vous avez au moins dû en voir à la télé. »

 

Legolas, dont les oreilles rosissaient à vue d’œil, se passa une main sur le visage comme pour en chasser un sourire particulièrement malvenu. Elladan remarqua le geste, mais ne dit rien, préférant attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner et de définir la nature exacte des relations de Legolas et de cette fille… il n’avait, après tout, pas manqué de noter l’initiale de son prénom, et avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec les lunettes de bois reçues à Noël… la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se mettre à dos une alliée potentielle dans la course à la guérison de Legolas.

 

« Enchanté, Rosa, fit Lars après un long silence collectif, tout juste rompu par un rire que Legolas peinait à réprimer, je m’appelle Lars Vatanen. Voici mon petit frère Johannes, notre ami Sven, sa femme Victoria… et voici Elladan.

-Rosa Irwing, répondit Rosa en serrant la main qu’on lui tendait. Vous êtes des amis de ’Pa, c’est ça ? »

 

Il y eut un long, long blanc, durant lequel même les chiens semblèrent comprendre qu’il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix blanche ne s’élève derrière Legolas, le faisant se retourner.

 

« ’Pa ? _Comme ‘Ada’ ?_  »

 

Legolas rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Rosa lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied : tout sourire, elle s’avança vers les nouveaux venus, ignorant leurs visages choqués puis, saisissant d’autorité la de celui qui venait de parler, elle la serra avec énergie et le salua :

 

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Rosa Irwing… enchanté de faire votre connaissance grand-père. »

 

Et Thranduil s’évanouit.


	22. Conspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas s'apperçoit qu'il est cerné, et qu'il est par conséquent inutile de résister.

Thranduil vida d’une traite sa troisième tasse de thé puis se replongea dans l’observation de sa soi-disant petite fille et de sa peau couleur de chocolat au lait. Elle se tenait droite sur le tabouret de bar que Legolas lui avait fourni, sirotant tranquillement un verre de jus de cerise en observant le salon… si les regards insistant qu’Elrohir, Thranduil, Glorfindel et Celeborn lui portaient la rendait nerveuse, elle n’en laissait rien paraître, et si ce simple fait n’avait pas suffit à lui gagner le respect (si récalcitrant fut-il) du roi des sylves, le sourire en coin qu’elle afficha en lui rendant son regard aurait amplement fait l’affaire.

Le salon était littéralement bondé : Lars, Sven, Johannes et Victoria s’étaient assis près de la chambre dans des fauteuils et sur des chaises ramenées de la cuisine, face aux elfes qui avaient prit possession du canapé et l’avaient adossé au mur du bureau pour s’y installer côte à côte tels un mur de droiture et d’ancienneté confronté à la nature changeante des humains qui leur faisaient face.

Legolas et Rosa se tenaient entre les deux clans, elle sur le tabouret de bar près du mur de la cuisine, aspirant sa boisson en faisant autant de bruit que possible, lui assis sur la table basse de la télévision, tournant et retournant une dague entre ses doigts. Rosa acheva sa boisson, une main courant dans ses cheveux artificiellement lissés et éclaircis, geste que Legolas ne put s’empêcher d’imiter… leurs regards se croisèrent et, pendant une seconde, ils observèrent leurs postures en miroir, avant d’étouffer un rire malvenu.

 

«  **Weeeeeeell,** fit Rosa lorsqu’ils furent un peu plus calmes, **so much for the human warmth of northern regions.**  »

 

Legolas ricana, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants, presque fiers, face à cette jeune fille à l’accent du Bronx et au port de danseuse, avant de se pencher en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains :

 

« Il faut dire que tu as réussi l’exploit de faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête aux deux moitiés de l’assistance… je te félicite Rosa, tu es toujours aussi douée pour faire des étincelles.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en feignant une révérence, j’ai eut de bons professeurs.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s’est plus ou moins calmé, fit Legolas en adoptant une posture digne d’un business man en réunion que Rosa ne tarda guère à imiter, je pense qu’il est temps de faire quelques présentations. Rosa, je te présente mes amis : Johannes, Lars, Sven, Victoria….

-Enchantée, fit Rosa avec un signe de tête.

-Et de ce côté Elladan, Elr… non pardon, c’est la fatigue, _lui_ c’est Elrohir, et le suivant Elladan. Lord Celeborn, Lord Glorfindel et Thranduil, mon père, que tu as réussi, les Valar seuls savent comment, à reconnaître.

-Il a les mêmes oreilles, fit Rosa avec un sourire taquin. Enchantée.

-Et cette jeune fille, conclut Legolas en désignant la demoiselle en question, s’appelle Rosa Josephine Irwing.

-Comme Rosa Parks et Josephine Baker. J’ai renoncé à comprendre le lien entre un symbole de la lutte pour les droits des noirs et une des icônes du mythe du bon sauvage, mais si vous avez des idées n’hésitez pas. Elle promena un regard gentiment narquois sur l’assemblée, avant de fixer Victoria : je crois me rappeler que quelqu’un a demandé qui j’étais… je suis la fille de Legolas. Autoproclamée, ajouta-t-elle après une période de réflexion. Quand j’ai eut deux ans, j’ai décidé de l’adopter.

-Attend je….

-C’est rien Jo’, coupa Legolas avec une touche de nervosité, je sais que c’est un peu perturbant. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai plusieurs identités un peu partout dans le monde, dont celle de Leland Green, que j’utilise aux Etats-Unis. Il y a dix-neuf ans, enfin, presque vingt maintenant, j’ai décidé de m’installer à New York pendant quelques temps, histoire de me changer les idées… j’avais besoin de prendre la mer, si je puis dire. »

 

Les elfes hochèrent la tête, comprenant aisément l’attrait de l’Ouest et l’appel incessant de la mer, bien qu’il soit de plus en plus faible… tout le monde savait désormais qu’il n’était plus possible d’atteindre Aman en prenant la mer, et comme personne ne pouvait imaginer une solution de remplacement, ils s’étaient faits à l’idée qu’ils devraient rester dans le monde des hommes jusqu’à ce qu’ils meurent ou jusqu’à la fin de la Grande Musique. Johannes et les autres humains, à l’exception de Rosa, ne comprirent en revanche pas l’allusion de Legolas et affichèrent des mines surprises, auxquelles Rosa répondit par un sourire :

 

« Cherchez pas, il a un truc avec l’Ouest… c’est elfique, pour autant que je sache.

-Rosa, s’il te plaît je peux m’en charger seul, fit Legolas sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire en coin. Mais oui, en effet, les elfes ont bien ‘un truc avec l’Ouest’. Toujours est-il que je me suis installé à New York, dans le Bronx, et j’ai trouvé un petit travail comme vendeur dans une librairie… c’est ça qui m’a donné l’idée du Leaf, entre autres. Ma voisine s’appelait Ronda, et elle travaillait beaucoup, ce qui fait qu’elle me demandait souvent de garder ses deux enfants et, en remerciement, elle m’a demandé d’être le parrain de sa plus jeune fille.

-A moi, à mon tour de raconter ! Fit Rosa en trépignant exagérément, s’teu pléééééé ! »

 

Legolas poussa un soupir trop profond pour être vrai et s’installa en tailleur sur la table basse pour laisser à sa ‘fille’ le soin de raconter comment leur relation s’était nouée, et comment elle en était venue à l’appeler ‘papa’.

 

« Bon alors, pour la petite histoire, faut savoir que ma tante, la grande sœur de mon vieux, elle était Lesbienne… il y eut une pause du côté des elfes, et Rosa se pencha vers eux comme s’ils étaient un groupe de préados qui croyaient encore aux cigognes apportant les bébés : Ca veut dire qu’elle n’éprouvait de sentiments romantiques que pour d’autres femmes… oui, je sais, ça vous choque, mais c’est comme ça. Si ça peu vous rassurez, y’a encore des tas de gens qui pensent pareil, même si eux ils ont eut des années pour s’y faire, contrairement à vous… mais bref. Je m’égare. Tout ça pour dire que mes grands parents l’ont foutue dehors quand ils ont su, et plus personne n’a eut le droit de parler d’elle, et ça tombait bien parce qu’ils voulaient tous se convaincre qu’elle était morte… je te raconte pas la surprise quand je suis tombée sur sa tête dans les albums photos ! Enfin bref, donc ils l’ont fichue dehors, et Jacob (c’est le vieux) a fait sa vie, il a rencontré maman, lui a fait deux gosses dans la foulée (Joseph et Raine) et pis ils ont quitté Savannah pour le Bronx… niveau cadre de vie ça a plutôt été une mauvaise affaire si vous voulez mon avis, mais peu importe. Tout ça pour dire que dix ans plus tard quand j’suis arrivée avec les yeux et les cheveux de la tantine, Jacob il a vu rouge ! Bam, sans comprendre, je me suis retrouvée promue punching bag officiel de l’appart ! Je sais pas comment il s’y est pris avec les gosses, mais y’a que ma mère qui me haïssait pas dans c’te famille… du coup quand j’ai été assez grande pour comprendre à quoi ça devait ressembler une vraie famille, avec un vrai père, je me suis rendu compte que Legolas était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un père dans ma vie… je veux dire : il m’a payé toutes mes études, il m’a aidé à trouver mon premier boulot, il m’aidait à faire mes devoirs quand il était là, il m’emmenait en vacances, il faisait mon éducation littéraire et culturelle, il me racontait des histoires géniales avec des Nains, des Elfes, des Dragons et des Balrogs… et quand j’ai compris que c’était son histoire, j’étais tellement hystérique j’ai cru que j’allais faire une crise cardiaque tellement j’étais fière que quelqu’un d’aussi génial et **awesome** que lui puisse s’intéresser à moi ! C’est à ce moment là que j’ai décidé que ça serait lui mon père… enfin, mon Papa, parce qu’un père, malheureusement, j’en ai déjà un. Enfin bref, j’ai arrêté de me démener pour que Jacob change d’avis à mon sujet, et j’ai fait ma vie avec Maman et ‘Pa… Résultat, quand elle a… quand… quand elle est… Rosa prit une profonde inspiration et murmura : morte… hum. Bref, Jacob a signé les papiers d’émancipation (on est majeur qu’à 21 ans aux States) et il a mit le… euh… comment tu dis le **timer** , déjà ?

-Le minuteur.

-Oui, voilà, le minuteur, sur le micro-onde, et il m’a laissé une demie heure pour faire mes valises et me casser. D’où le coup de fil en pleurs à trois heures du matin, la galère administrative, des papiers un passeport et tout le tintouin, et me voilà. »

 

Un silence stupéfait suivit le discours de Rosa tandis que chacun tâchait d’intégrer ce qu’elle venait de leur dire avec calme, presque avec humour, si on exceptait la façon dont sa voix avait faillit se briser lorsqu’elle avait évoqué le décès de sa mère. Thranduil, Glorfindel et Celeborn luttaient intensément pour ne pas laisser leurs mâchoires s’écraser au sol, Elrohir se tenait silencieux, les sourcils froncés dans une expression d’intense concentration qui reflétait celles de Sven, Johannes et Victoria, et Elladan avait l’air d’avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac. Au final, ce fut Lars qui brisa le tableau en se levant de sa chaise, qui racla sur le sol, pour venir poser une main sur l’épaule de Rosa, ou il eut la surprise de détecter un tremblement.

 

« Tu as bien fait de venir ici, Leg’ est un type bien… et tu es la bienvenue chez nous, si jamais tu en as besoin.

-Merci, répondit Rosa d’une voix d’où elle ne parvenait pas à chasser entièrement les tremblements nerveux.

-Maintenant dis moi, reprit Lars en s’adossant au mur à côté d’elle, c’est lui qui t’as appris le suédois ?

-Oui. Il me parlait tout le temps dans sa langue quand j’était petite… et comme pendant mes deux premières années j’ai passé plus de temps avec lui qu’avec mes parents, c’était pas très compliqué d’apprendre. Et puis c’était marrant de voir la tête du vieux quand j’écrivais mon journal en suédois, même si ça m’obligeait à garder un dico à portée de main.

-Et pour l’elfique ? Interrogea Johannes, qui était à deux doigts de bouder. Comment t’as fait pour apprendre ?

-J’ai pas appris, rétorqua Rosa, j’étais même pas sensée savoir que c’était un elfe. Mais quand j’avais huit ans j’ai regardé la liste de Schindler en cachette, parce que le vieux supportait pas ce film, alors je voulais savoir ce qui se passait dedans… ça m’a marqué… traumatisée, presque, mais je suis têtue. J’ai fait des recherches sur la période, et j’ai trouvé une photo de Papa Lee dans le manuel. Il se ressemblait pas du tout dessus parce que… hum. Rosa jeta un coup d’œil à Legolas, dont le regard reflétait la panique maitrisée, et rectifia sa trajectoire : enfin, en tout cas j’ai reconnu ses yeux, et je lui ai demandé si c’était vraiment lui, et il m’a tout raconté. Enfin, l’essentiel, je pense qu’il aurait besoin d’une vie entière pour _tout_ raconter, si toutefois il en avait envie. Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste : j’ai même pas pu apprendre de gros mots, il ne jure qu’en nanique. »

 

Un long silence suivit les déclarations de Rosa, que Thranduil mit à profit pour se renfoncer dans le sofa, un long soupir de souffrance s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres pincées. Les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, jusqu’à ce qu’Elrohir ne remarque le regard tendu que son frère lançait à Legolas, et ne se racle bruyamment la gorge.

 

« Bien, il commence à se faire tard et si damoiselle Rosa n’est pas épuisée par son voyage, je suis persuadé que mes compagnons ne verraient pas d’objection à gagner leurs quartier, aussi si vous le permettez Legolas, j’escorterais les seigneurs Celeborn et Glorfindel jusqu’à leurs appartements.

-Non, bien entendu, aucun problème, répondit Legolas.

-Parfait, en ce cas nous vous souhaitons une excellente nuit. Si leurs excellences veulent bien se donner la peine de me suivre. »

 

Elrohir attendit que Celeborn et Glorfindel se soient levés avant d’agripper le coude de son jumeau pour l’arracher de force à la contemplation plus qu’intense de Rosa et l’entraîner vers la cuisine et l’entrée du tunnel menant au palais.

 

«  _Votre altesse désire-t-il se joindre à nous ?_ Interrogea-t-il avant de sortir.

- _C’est… fort aimable à vous, mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement enclin au sommeil, aussi vais-je probablement reprendre un verre avant de rejoindre mes appartements… ne vous en faites pas, je saurais parfaitement retrouver mon chemin._

 _-Fort bien,_ répondit Elrohir avec un sourire avant de pousser la porte. Avant qu’il ne sorte, Legolas aurait pu jurer l’entendre glisser à Elladan : _Je sais que vous avez des questions à poser, mais ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment de créer un scandale !_  »

 

La porte se referma avec un léger clic, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Thranduil n’avait pas bougé du canapé, et les humains lui faisaient de l’autre côté de la pièce. La encore, un silence malaisé menaçait de s’éterniser, jusqu’à ce que Lars ne semble prendre une décision importante.

 

« J’ai des tas de questions à te poser, Leg, dit-il avec franchise, mais j’ai… hum, j’ai du travail. Pour l’hôpital. Ramène tes fesses Jo’, on rentre. »

 

Johannes, habitué à ce genre de diversions qui commençaient de manière convaincantes et se terminaient sur le mensonge le plus mauvais possible, suivit sans se faire prier. Il plaqua une bise sur la joue de Legolas, s’inclina quelque peu maladroitement devant Thranduil et adressa un signe de tête et un sourire un peu forcé à Rosa avant de sortir dans le jour permanent de l’été polaire, rapidement suivit par Victoria qui, dans sa hâte, ne laissa pas même le temps à son époux de dire au revoir à leur hôte.

La porte d’entrée se referma plus bruyamment que celle de la cuisine, mais c’était essentiellement du au grincement des gonds, qui auraient eut bien besoin d’être graissés. Legolas se leva sans un mot, gagna la cuisine et prépara trois énormes tasses de café, versant une dose whiskey dans deux des verres, ce qui lui valu les protestations vigoureuses de Rosa :

 

« C’est pas juste, moi aussi j’en veux !

-C’est illégal et tu le sais, Rosa. Pas d’alcool avant que tu sois majeure.

-Mais je suis sur que ton copain Johanne il buvait déjà avantd’être majeur ! Rouspéta la jeune femme.

-Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas ma fille, et si tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse respecter la loi, insista-t-il pour empêcher l’américaine de répondre, tu n’avais qu’à pas me choisir comme père de substitution.

-Ca, c’est clair qu’avec le vieux j’avais nettement plus de chance de tomber dans l’alcool et la drogue sans que quelqu’un s’occupe de ma santé, plaisanta cette dernière, avant de se tourner vers Thranduil, qui semblait avoir du mal à décider s’il devait accorder son attention à sa boisson, à son fils ou à celle qui s’était autoproclamée sa petite fille. Vous n’aimez pas le café ?

-Pour être très franc, je n’ai jamais vu une telle boisson, répondit Thranduil dans un suédois qu’un entrainement relativement bref mais intensif avait rendu impeccable, il me semble que c’est assez amer, si j’en juge par l’odeur.

-Plutôt amer, oui, approuva Legolas, mais c’est comme l’éternité : on s’y fait. »

 

Thranduil sirota une gorgée prudente, qui lui fit rougir la pointe des oreilles, mais la couleur disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue, et il se racla la gorge pour faire disparaître les derniers signes de son inconfort.

 

« J’aurais dû me douter qu’il s’agissait là d’un breuvage infect… depuis que Gimli vous a introduit à la bière… Legolas, que signifie ce visage ?

-Oh rien, j’étais… Legolas jeta un regard gêné à Rosa, comme s’il souhaitait qu’elle ne soit pas là, avant de conclure : j’étais seulement… surpris. C’était, après tout, la première fois qu’il entendait Thranduil appeler Gimli par son nom plutôt que ‘le nain’.

- _Legolas,_ soupira Thranduil en passant à l’elfique, _il y a maintenant des millénaires que je ne vous avais vu, pour autant que je le sache, vous auriez très bien pu avoir périt durant votre voyage jusqu’aux Havre, ou durant votre traversée vers Aman, ou encore lors de votre naufrage… après tout ce temps passé loin de vous, j’ai eut plus qu’assez d’occasions pour revenir sur notre histoire commune, sur le père que j’ai été jusqu’à présent et sur celui que je désirais être._ Le roi des elfes prit une profonde inspiration et soupira : _Il fut un temps ou j’avais de grandes ambitions pour vous, Legolas. Je voulais que vous deveniez un prince respecté et aimé de son peuple. Je voulais que vous laissiez une image impérissable dans la mémoire des hommes et celle des nôtres. Je voulais que vous soyez le meilleur guerrier que le monde ait connu, que vous trouviez la plus excellente des épouses, et que vous meniez une vie parfaite, avec les amis idéaux et un comportement irréprochable en toute circonstance… je m’horrifiait de vous voir badiner avec les femmes de chambre, je craignais que vos plaisanteries infantiles en compagnie des Peredhil ne soit la seule chose qu’on associe à votre nom, je désespérais de vous voir rester moins bon qu’eux au maniement de l’épée, et je ne saurais décrire mon abattement lorsque vous avez déclaré que le fils de Gloin lui-même était votre ami le plus cher. Il m’a fallut attendre d’être séparé de vous tous ces millénaires pour réaliser que vous n’étiez pas devenu le fils dont j’avais toujours rêvé._

 _-Père je…._

 _-Laissez-moi finir, ion-nîn. Vous n’êtes pas le fils dont j’avais rêvé : vous avez dépassé mes espoirs les plus fous._  »

 

Il y eut un flottement tandis que Legolas imitait bien malgré lui un poisson rouge au moment ou on approchait sa nourriture de son bocal, et que Thranduil se plongeait dans la contemplation d’une trace de doigt sur la surface laquée du meuble de télévision, jusqu’à ce que le roi des sylves ne reprenne la parole, fixant le regard de son fils sans trembler.

 

«  _J’ignore comment vous vous y êtes prit, et je suis convaincu que je serais bien incapable de parvenir aux mêmes résultats en employant vos méthodes, mais les faits sont là : plusieurs millénaires après ce qui aurait très bien put être votre mort, nos sujets évoquent encore votre bon cœur et votre humilité malgré vos talents de guerrier plus que complets, les elfes d’Elrond se remémorent avec plaisir vos séjours dans la dernière maison accueillante et le tournant que votre présence faisait prendre aux farces des jumeaux, et j’ai ouï dire que certaines des plus grandes avancées politiques de ce monde et de cette époque sont inspirées des traités de paix et d’échange que Gimli et vous étiez parvenus à mettre en place entre nos deux royaumes avant votre départ… il m’a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser, mais le fait est que vous savez parfaitement prendre les bonnes décisions sans moi, et même parfois malgré moi. Il n’est rien aujourd’hui que vous puissiez faire pour me rendre plus fier de vous, si ce n’est d’être heureux. Quant à moi, je ne puis que vous assurer de mon soutien plein et entier, quelque soit le chemin que vous choisirez._ »

 

Legolas prit une longue inspiration sans parvenir à en chasser les frissons d’émotion. Ses doigts tremblaient sur ses genoux, hésitant à agripper la toile de son jean, et il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, mais le léger tremblement de ses épaules trahissait les larmes qu’il peinait à retenir. Rosa, qui s’était jusque là tenue en retrait des retrouvailles entre père et fils, s’installa derrière Legolas et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, la joue posée contre son épaule gauche, un sourire aux lèvres mais totalement muette.

 

« Eh bien, finit par soupirer Legolas en clignant des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui menaçaient encore de tomber, il semble que les Valar aient décidé de m’émouvoir ces derniers temps. Il se racla la gorge et émit un petit rire nerveux avant d’expliquer : moi qui n’avais plus versé de larme depuis la mort de Da Vinci, j’ai l’impression de ne faire que ça cette année !

-C’est parce que t’es trop bête, fit Rosa sans relâcher son étreinte. Si tu réfléchissais un peu mieux, tu saurais que tu n’as pas besoin de cacher tes larmes de tout le monde. De moi c’est normal, ajouta-t-elle quand Legolas voulut protester, j’suis ta fille et c’est connu qu’les adultes ça pleure jamais, surtout avec un moutard dans mon genre, sinon ça fait fontaine et ça fuit chez les voisins du d’sous… mais devant ton père tu peux. Tu me l’as dit toi-même nan ? Les pères et les amis c’est fait exprès pour ça : ils te tiennent dans leur bras pendant que tu chiales, et après ils te filent des kleenex.

-Bien sur, approuva Legolas, sarcastique, c’est sur que je n’aurais eut aucun mal à expliquer ça à Johannes et aux autres dès le début : ‘oui, oui, excusez-moi, je hurle dans mon sommeil mais c’est normal, c’est la shoah ça m’a un peu secoué.’ Il haussa les épaules. Tu es une exception Rosa, tout le monde n’est pas capable de percer mes défenses aussi facilement que tu le fais.

-Ben oui mais moi je vais mourir, je te signale, annonça Rosa, implacable. Et tu peux pas passer ta vie dans les jupes de ton père (sans vouloir t’offenser papy).

-Elle a raison, approuva Thranduil, il y a certaines choses qu’on ne peu confier à un parent, quel que soit le besoin ou l’envie qu’on en a… ne serait-ce que parfois il s’agit de choses qui concernent le parent en question, fit-il dans une tentative d’alléger quelque peu l’atmosphère de la pièce.

-Ah, tu vois, j’suis pas la seule à le penser ! S’exclama Rosa, triomphante. Quand Johannes et les autres seront morts et que moi aussi j’aurais passé l’arme à gauche, tu pourras pas te tourner vers mes enfants pour vider ton sac, ça serait trop bizarre, alors va falloir que tu t’habitue à l’idée de laisser tes amis t’aider, parce qu’on va pas te laisser te suicider à petit feu ! Elladan surtout, il a l’air vachement impliqué.

-Il s’inquiète pour une connaissance, c’est normal.

-Oh ‘Pa, raconte pas de conneries, t’as vu la tête qu’il faisait quand on est arrivés tout à l’heure ?

-Surveille-ton langage, jeune fille !

-Oui bah n’empêche, il croyait que j’étais ta copine ou un truc du genre, et vu la tronche qu’il a fait il était franchement pas content que t’aie oublié de mentionner ce petit détail. Sérieusement ‘Pa, il veut t’aider… laisse-le faire, t’as rien à perdre.

-A part un ami.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, protesta Thranduil. Elrohir ne vous retirerait son amitié pour rien au monde, et Elladan vous encore plus attaché… à moins de les tuer vous-même, vous ne pourrez pas vous en débarrasser, croyez-moi sur parole. Et j’aimerais que vous leur parliez davantage, si vous vous en sentez capable.

-C’est une conspiration ! S’exclama Legolas en feignant le désespoir. Tu sais qu’avant votre rencontre, jamais il n’aurait parlé des jumeaux de cette façon ? Ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Rosa.

-Exactement, c’est une conspiration, confirma Thranduil. Une conspiration pour vous aider à vous remettre… dix millénaires de solitudes ne s’effacent pas spontanément, et vous ne vous remettrez jamais des horreurs que vous avez pu vivre si on ne vous aide pas un minimum… j’ignore encore complètement comment nous nous y prendront, mais je peu vous assurer que nous n’aurons aucun repos tant que vous n’irez pas mieux, même partiellement. A présent si vous voulez bien m’excusez, je vais entrainer ma petite fille jusqu’au palais, ou nous nous efforcerons de convaincre les fils d’Elrond de se joindre à notre coalition avant de comploter pour enrôler vos amis mortels dès demain matin. »

 

Thranduil se leva et saisit la main de Rosa avec une déférence qui eut parut déplacée ailleurs que dans cet appartement (mis à part, peut-être, dans un bal princier) avant d’entraîner la jeune femme vers la cuisine et le tunnel. Legolas les regarda disparaître dans l’embrasure de la porte avec un chuintement de tissus frottant le sol, à la fois bouche-bée par l’attitude de son père et au bord des larmes (encore !) à l’idée que quelqu’un, _enfin_ , se soucie de lui comme davantage qu’un voisin poli ou un jeune soldat un peu fantasque mais prometteur… pour la première fois depuis la mort de Gimli, il semblait que, _enfin_ , on cherchait à _savoir_ qui il était, plutôt que de le former pour qu’il _devienne_ ce qu’on voulait qu’il soit. Il écouta la porte se refermer et s’efforçait de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, quand une larme vint s’écraser sur sa main droite. Baissant les yeux, il s’aperçut avec surprise que, malgré la soirée riche en émotion qu’il venait de passer, il était parvenu à ne pas torturer sa cuisse une seule fois.

 

En silence, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte de sa pharmacie et en tira une bande de gaze, de l’alcool et quelques cotons ; il abandonna son pantalon sur le carrelage, contempla un instant les nombreuses coupures à divers degrés de gravité et d’infection puis, avec méthode, se mit en devoir de désinfecter et panser le tout.


	23. Le Chemin De La Folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rosa fait confiance à son père, et Elladan se dit qu'il peu bien faire pareil aussi.

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous êtes bien réelle, et non un produit de mon imagination, soupira Elladan.

-Je peux vous pincer, si vous voulez, répliqua Rosa en finissant d’envelopper ses cheveux dans une serviette éponge.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas encore certain que mon bras survivrait à vos ongles.

-Oh ça c’est rien du tout, fit Rosa avec un sourire, vous auriez du voir ceux de ma prof d’impro : des vraies griffes… la c’est sur, ça aurait carrément déchiré vos jolies chemises. »

 

Il y eut une pause lorsqu’Elladan réalisa qu’il avait suivit Rosa de la salle de bain jusqu’à l’entrée de sa chambre et se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de commettre un impair irréparable… quiconque aurait agit de cette façon vis-à-vis d’Arwen aurait déjà reçu une fameuse gifle et au minimum une provocation en duel, qu’elle vienne de son frère, d’Elrond ou de lui-même. D’un autre côté, les choses avaient bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu’Elladan avait été en contact avec une humaine, et il n’avait aucune idée de ce que Rosa considèrerait comme acceptable ou non. Il ôta sa main du cadre de la porte plus vite que s’il l’avait brûlé et se mit au garde à vous, les oreilles rougissantes, ce qui arracha un rire amusé à Rosa.

 

« La plupart des filles se sentiraient légèrement agressées par ce genre de choses, dit-elle comme si elle avait pu entendre les pensées d’Elladan, ou alors elles croiraient que vous leur faite la cour, pas très subtilement d’ailleurs… ceci dit les mecs qui font ce genre de choses aussi vite se fichent pas mal du cœur de leurs partenaires tant qu’ils peuvent mettre une main dans leurs culottes alors forcément, la subtilité ça leur passe au dessus de la tête.

-Je… jamais je… non ! Ce serait… oh Valar, non, jamais… !

-Je sais ! Coupa Rosa en riant, y’a qu’à voir votre tête maintenant pour comprendre de suite que vous n’en voulez pas à mon pucelage, merci bien ! Puis en plus, j’suis en internat dans une école de danse : je passe la moitié de ma vie scolaires dans des vestiaires mixtes ou en petite tenue dans les douches, et l’autre moitié en costumes minimalistes pour les cours ou des spectacles… être en serviette face à un homme ça ne m’a jamais posé de problème… encore moins quand l’homme en question est très clairement un gentleman.

-J’en déduis qu’être un gentleman est une bonne chose ?

-Très. Le gentleman est une espèce en voie de disparition vous savez, j’aurais pas pensé en voir un spécimen vivant un jour… d’un autre côté je viens du Bronx, la bas les gentlemen on les abat à vue. Elle laissa échapper un rire ou se mêlaient moquerie et affection pour sa ville natale, avant de reprendre : je vais quand même aller m’habiller un peu, j’suis pas frileuse et c’est étonnamment bien chauffé pour un château au milieu de konslépèle-city mais je tiens pas à me rendre compte que j’ai paumé un orteil au milieu de la conversation, ça jetterait un froid… sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien entendu.

-Hum. Evidement.

-Vous m’attendez là ? Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

 

Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte au nez d’Elladan, qui décida d’exhumer un jeu auquel Elrohir et lui s’étaient adonné des millénaires plus tôt lorsqu’ils attendaient qu’Arwen se prépare pour un évènement quelconque : il compta les secondes, pour savoir exactement combien de temps Rosa mettrait à se préparer ; Arwen, à l’époque, avait eut pour habitude de prendre au moins mille-huit-cent secondes pour s’habiller, soit une bonne demie heure. Elle avait mis trois heures pour se préparer à son mariage, ce qui somme toute était assez raisonnable et compréhensible, et son record de vitesse tournait autour d’un quart d’heure. Arwen étant l’unique mesure de référence dont disposais Elladan, il fut plus que surpris lorsque Rosa ré-émergea de sa chambre trois-cent-dix secondes plus tard habillée, peignée et maquillée de frais, chose qui lui arracha un haussement de sourcil approbateur… lequel se changea en embarras lorsqu’il remarqua la tenue qu’elle avait adopté.

 

« Pardonnez ma question mais… vous vous habillez toujours comme ça ? »

 

Rosa jeta un regard à son baggy orange et au pull rouge qui couvrait sa poitrine et ses bras mais pas son ventre, par-dessous lequel elle n’avait pas jugé nécessaire d’enfiler un t-shirt. Le tout révélait, côté face, la queue d’une note de musique qui disparaissait sous la taille basse de son baggy, au dessus de l’aine gauche et, côté pile, une fleur de lotus élégamment posée sur ses reins et dont la tige s’étendait jusque sous son jean (et Elladan passa au rouge pivoine lorsqu’il se demanda ou diable pouvait bien s’arrêter ladite tige).

 

« Je vois pas ou est le problème, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, c’est sur qu’en dehors du palais ça serait pas portable à cause du froid m’enfin à l’intérieur ça va… puis j’ai porté des trucs vachement plus courts pour des petits boulots. Pourquoi, c’est de voir mon ventre qui vous dérange ?

-Il fut un temps ou les femmes ne portaient que des robes à manches longues et ou leur décolletés ne descendaient jamais plus bas que leurs clavicule… je dois admettre que passer d’une telle époque à votre tenue est assez… brusque.

-C’est joliment dit, s’amusa Rosa. Ceci dit, c’est vrai qu’on montre de plus en plus de viande, et ça fait longtemps que la vertu des filles ne se mesure plus à la longueur de leurs jupes… maintenant c’est une question d’attitude plus qu’autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules. Mais bref, c’est pas bien grave, et je pense pas que vous soyez là pour me parler de la différence de plus en plus ténue entre une minijupe et une grosse ceinture.

-Non, en effet, je souhaitais m’entretenir avec vous au sujet de Legolas.

-Il va mal, fit Rosa sans préambule. Moi je fait ce que je peux pour être là, mais c’est pas comme si il pouvait se reposer sur moi : même si j’étais pas plus ou moins sa fille je serais morte avant qu’il ait le temps de faire des progrès significatifs.

-Vous avez donc remarqué ce ‘détail’.

-Non, du tout, mais j’ai toujours été douée en cours d’histoire et avec toutes les idées pourries que l’humanité a eut depuis ses débuts, c’est obligé qu’il soit traumatisé… c’est carrément impossible qu’il soit passé au travers de l’holocauste sans en ressentir les effets, mais si j’étais pas au courant qu’il est immortel, je serais carrément pas au courant qu’il a des problèmes.

-L’holocauste ? Je n’ai jamais entendu ce mot. »

 

Rosa ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche figée sur un ‘o’ de surprise qui ne voulait pas sortir. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et tira sur une mèche de cheveux lisses, se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre dans une manifestation d’embarras que Legolas aurait trouvé plus que suspicieuse. Elle sembla débattre avec elle-même un long moment, durant lequel le rythme cardiaque d’Elladan accéléra significativement, jusqu’à ce que, enfin, Rosa ne redresse le menton pour fixer son regard ambré dans le gris de celui d’Elladan :

 

« Vous savez quoi, exactement, de la seconde guerre mondiale ?

-Suffisamment pour n’avoir aucune envie de nous pencher dessus de trop près, avoua Elladan en détournant le regard. Elrohir et moi avons étudié l’histoire des hommes aussi intensivement que possible, mais nous avons soigneusement évité cette période… nous… hum. Legolas a… évoqué son expérience mais… c’était… il frissonna, repensant à ce dont il avait été témoin lors de son arrivée à Stockholm, et se tut.

-Faut pas répéter ça à papy, prévint Rosa, à sa place je m’en remettrais pas d’apprendre que mon fils a survécu à ça, et pourtant je peu me vanter d’avoir les tripes solides… pis ‘Pa nous en voudrait à mort si on lui parlait de ça… mais je pense qu’il faut que je vous montre quelques chose.

-Je garderais ce que je vais voir pour moi.

-Non, ça c’est pas une bonne idée… vaut mieux en parler au moins à votre frère, mais pas à Papy. »

 

Elle saisit le poignet d’Elladan et l’entraîna vers la grande bibliothèque. La, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le mur du fond et n’eut besoin que quelques minutes de recherches pour découvrir un levier dissimulé dans un chandelier, qu’elle actionna immédiatement, révélant ainsi ce qu’Elladan devina être la salle aux trésors du royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand. Il suivit la jeune femme à l’intérieur du passage de pierre, essayant d’absorber du regard tout ce qui se présentait, des reliques du temps d’Oropher à quelques exemplaires des premiers téléphones mobiles en passant par une incroyable variété de costumes et d’uniformes de diverses époques qui sentaient vaguement la naphtaline, mais dont l’état de conservation était sans doute plutôt dû à l’étrange pouvoir préservant qui habitait toute construction elfique.

 

« Comment étiez-vous au courant de l’existence de cette pièce ?

-‘Pa m’avait dit ou se trouvait le levier, expliqua Rosa, hier soir j’ai demandé à Papy de me montrer la bibliothèque avant de venir vous voir dans le petit salon, et j’ai toujours eut un bon sens de l’orientation alors c’était pas compliqué à retrouver… par contre, pour trouver ce qu’on cherche en particulier, ça va pas être de la tarte.

-Je suis époustouflé par la quantité de vocabulaire nouveau que vous introduisez dans ma vie, souffla Elladan sans trop savoir s’il devait-être admiratif qu’une demoiselle si jeune lui apprenne tant de choses ou horrifié qu’une jeune femme s’exprime de façon si familière.

-Heureuse de pouvoir être utile… je vous apprendrais à danser aussi, si ça vous chante… prévenez moi si vous trouvez une sorte de gros livre avec des peintures dedans, normalement c’est une couverture en cuir brun, sans ornement, mais dans tout ce barda c’est comme chercher une aiguille dans deux meules de foin.

-Je vous ferais remarquer que je sais parfaitement danser, soupira Elladan en s’éloignant d’elle pour explorer le côté gauche de la pièce.

-Oui, les danses de salon du genre la valse ou l’équivalent elfique, mais ça m’étonnerait que vous sachiez faire des pointes, ou du moonwalk… moi j’ai dansé dans un clip de Kathy Perry, et si j’ai pas réussi les auditions pour Lady Gaga c’est seulement parce que j’ai du partir aux urgences juste avant la dernière épreuve… ah, je crois que j’ai trouvé !

-Vraiment ?

-Ah non, c’est qu’un truc plein d’elfique partout… peut-être des chroniques ou un genre de journal, mais pas d’peinture. Rosa reposa le volume sur l’étagère ou elle l’avait trouvé et se remit en chasse.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, reprit Elladan après quelques instants d’exploration silencieuse, je n’ai pas la moindre de qui sont Kathy Perry ou Lady Gaga… est-ce une femme de la noblesse ?

-Oh nan ! C’est des stars de la pop, toutes les deux… Kathy Perry c’est une fille de pasteur, et elle s’appelle vraiment comme ça, mais Lady Gaga c’est juste un nom de scène… son vrai nom c’est Stéphanie quelque chose je crois, mais c’est pas ce qui nous intéreaaa-tcha ! Rosa se frotta le nez pour en déloger la poussière, et Elladan l’entendit marmonner un ou deux jurons bien sentis tandis qu’il poursuivait ses investigations. Je vous ferais voir des clips, un de ces quatre… quand on trouvera le temps.

-Oh, nous trouverons bien un instant pour apprendre à nous connaître… Legolas est mon ami le plus cher, après tout, et je m’en voudrais de ne pas tenter de m’entendre un tant soit peu avec sa fille… ah, je crois que j’ai trouvé !

-Bingo ! S’exclama Rosa en découvrant l’épais volume, long comme le buste d’Elladan et à peu près aussi épais que son bras, miraculeusement intact malgré son âge. Mazette, mais il a l’air tout neuf ! Ce truc (la pièce entière en fait) ça devrait être couvert de toile d’araignée, au lieu de ça y’a juste un petit tas coincé entre deux étagères, comme si on venait de passer le balais ! Elle éclata brusquement de rire, faisant sursauter Elladan, qui la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Oh c’est… oh… trop… bon ! S’exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, les elfes… ils ont un pouvoir anti-poussière ! Des swifers géants ! »

 

La remarque était si spontanément ridicule qu’Elladan ne put s’empêcher de rejoindre la jeune femme dans son hilarité, et ils rirent encore pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s’arrêter, peut-être un peu pour mieux se préparer à ce qui allait venir… après tout, c’était tout de même autre chose de découvrir ce qui avait fait ressembler Legolas à Gollum que de s’entendre dire (pas plus tard que la veille) que Thranduil leur faisait entièrement confiance pour être aux côtés de Legolas et qu’il serait ravi de les aider si jamais ils le jugeaient nécessaire… différent, et autrement moins réjouissant.

 

« Bon, c’pas tout ça, soupira Rosa lorsqu’ils eurent retrouvé leur calme et essuyé leurs joues, mais on a des choses à voir nous… un peu de sérieux. Je propose qu’on prenne les choses à l’envers, comme ça on passera du plus horrible et proche au plus éloigné et ridicule… oui, parce qu’il y a des costumes qui valent le détour la dedans, j’en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Je vous fais confiance pour cela.

-Merci, fit Rosa en singeant une révérence. Puis en même temps ça nous permettra de voir quel genre de chose ce journaleux va mettre dans son bouquin.

-Oh, j’avais presque oublié ce détail, marmonna Elladan, fermant les yeux pour empêcher un mal de crâne de s’installer entre ses tempes. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout arrive d’un même élan ?

-Je soupçonne que quelqu’un là haut s’éclate à monter le tout en sitcom, répondit Rosa sans sourciller, mais en général les gens qui ont des convictions religieuses et qui respectent vraiment les Valar n’aiment pas trop la théorie… quoi qu’à mon avis, ‘Pa pourrait la rejoindre s’il était pas aussi têtu et fidèle aux traditions… personnellement je fais ma vie en fonction du cadre moral que m’ont donné mes parents, pas l’opinion d’une douzaine de gugus qui ont sûrement quitté la planète depuis longtemps, mais j’oblige personne à faire pareil. »

 

Elladan, qui n’avais jamais entendu qui que ce soit remettre le jugement des Valar en question, préféra ne pas répondre et se racla la gorge tandis que Rosa étendait le volume devant eux, entre un buste romain censé représenter Hercules et un masque funéraire de l’Egypte ancienne servant de support à une casquette dédicacée par Tiger Wood. Elle l’ouvrit à la dernière page et revint en arrière jusqu’à retrouver un double de la coupure de journal qui avait permit à Legolas de retrouver la trace des jumeaux et d’entrer à Imladris quelques huit mois et demi plus tôt. Elladan et elle parcoururent les pages un peu jaunies, remontant le temps au travers des festivals musicaux, d’un voyage en auto-stop et de plusieurs noëls et soirées diverses en compagnie de Rosa ou de Johannes et compagnie. Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient et que les costumes vieillissaient, les couleurs se fanaient, et il fallait faire davantage d’efforts d’imagination pour compléter les imprécisions dues à la mauvaise qualité des images, et réconcilier les images des diverses vies de Legolas avec celui qu’il était devenu… une photographie en particulier, réalisée à Woodstock, provoqua une nouvelle crise de fou-rire, que Rosa eut du mal à étouffer.

 

« Oh, je vais le torturer à vie avec ça ! Affirma-t-elle, **best blackmail material _ever_!**  »

 

Et Elladan, malgré un léger sentiment de culpabilité, ne put qu’admettre que la vision de Legolas en chemise de lin blanc, pantalon à pattes d’éléphants et lunette rondes aux verres teintés façon John Lennon n’était pas quelque chose face auquel on pouvait rester impassible.

Progressivement, la couleur finit par laisser place au technicolor, puis au noir et blanc, et les images d’allégresse apparurent petit à petit. Un commando d’allemands attachés à un peloton d’exécution, un autre, probablement photographié dans leur caserne, dont les cœurs étaient barrés de croix rouges qui firent frissonner Rosa. Et puis, plus loin, une demi douzaine de soldats entourant trois hommes décharnés, leurs crânes rasés, les côtes saillantes sous la peau distendues et les membres osseux péniblement noués autour de leurs tailles pour dissimuler tant bien que mal leur quasi nudité. Le visage fermé, le regard éteint, ils semblaient fixer un point loin au-delà de l’objectif de l’appareil photographique, et Elladan émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le haut le cœur. Rosa caressa la photographie du bout des doigts, traçant délicatement les contours anguleux du corps du prince elfique et la pointe de ses oreilles, immenses et douloureusement évidentes en l’absence de cheveux. Elladan fixait la photographie, isolée au milieu de la page, et ses lèvres tremblaient au rythme des mots qu’il n’avait pas la force de prononcer tandis que les larmes roulaient de ses joues jusqu’à ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

 

« Voilà, finit par murmurer Rosa après de longs instants de silence. L’holocauste, c’est ça. Bien entendu, aujourd’hui on ne voit plus rien, mais les conséquences sont toujours là. A mon avis on peu déjà s’estimer heureux qu’il soit encore là… je pense qu’il vous a retrouvé juste à temps. Vous savez qu’il a cherché pendant plus de deux ans dans tous les recoins de la planète ? Je me souviens que quand il venait passer les vacances de printemps et d’été, il restait debout toute la nuit à rechercher des sources, à poser des questions et je sais pas trop quoi… jamais j’avais vu qui que ce soit dans un état pareil. Je crois que s’il vous avait pas retrouvés il aurait finit par se tirer une balle.

-Je croyais que vous n’aviez pas remarqué qu’il allait mal, s’étonna Elladan, toujours dans une murmure.

-J’aurais rien vu s’il avait pas retrouvé votre trace… et même maintenant, c’est plus du raisonnement logique et de l’intuition que vraiment voir qu’il va mal. ‘Pa dit que je suis peut-être empathe… j’y crois pas trop, mais le fait est que je sens son état. Rosa haussa les épaules puis, reprenant une voix normale, elle tourna la page de l’album et changea de sujet : en tout cas, c’est bien de savoir qu’il est plus tout seul. J’ai encore quelques années avant de mourir, enfin j’espère, mais c’est bon de savoir qu’il y aura quelqu’un pour prendre soin de lui après moi.

-Je croyais que les jeunes gens ne devaient pas se soucier de la mort ?

-Bah vous savez, avoir un elfe comme père adopté ça oblige à prendre quelques trucs en considération. Les gens qui font des films ou des romans qui parlent d’immortels s’imaginent que ça n’est difficile que pour eux… pour vous. Et c’est vrai, c’est dur pour vous de vivre avec nous, de nous voir vivre et mourir en un clin d’œil autour de vous… c’est comme si nous on se mettait à faire ami-ami avec des éphémères, j’imagine à peine l’hécatombe… mais pour nous non plus c’est pas facile. Quand je regard Legolas, je vois mon père, je vois quelqu’un qui m’a élevé, qui m’aime, mais qui ne pourras jamais me comprendre complètement, parce qu’il a l’éternité et moi non. Je vois quelqu’un qui a passé toute sa vie à regarder les gens qu’il aime mourir, et qui continuera à le faire parce que pour une raison que j’ignore, il trouve toujours quelque chose à aimer chez les humains, et pourtant c’est pas faute d’avoir eut des exemples des horreurs qu’on peut faire. Et surtout, ce que je vois moi, quand je le regarde, c’est quelqu’un que j’aimerais pouvoir aider et protéger jusqu’au bout, mais que je finirais invariablement par devoir abandonner, parce que je vais mourir et pas lui. J’ai dix-huit ans, je suis jeune, j’ai pas envie de mourir, et rien que d’y penser ça me fait peur à en vomir, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je ne peu que l’envisager, me demander ce qui se passera quand je ne serais plus la, est-ce qu’il va s’en sortir, est-ce qu’il se souviendra de moi, est-ce que je serais encore capable d’avoir conscience de son existence, ou même de la mienne ? Je sais que vous vous croyez aux cavernes de Mandos, la réincarnation et tout ça, mais moi pas. J’ai essayé, j’ai vraiment essayé, mais j’arrive pas à m’enlever l’idée du corps qui reste dessous et réconcilier ça avec le fait que j’ai envie de vivre, et que je ne peu pas, et que Leg, lui, il ne mourra jamais… je ne dirais pas que j’ai renoncé, mais je sais que je n’y arriverais pas. Je n’ai pas le temps, en une vie humaine, de me faire à l’éternité, de comprendre ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de ce qu’il est, et parfois quand je le vois le soir et qu’il a l’air un peu trop perdu dans ses pensées et que je suis fatiguée, je le regarde, et j’ai juste envie de pleurer. »

 

Si Rosa fut surprise de sentir Elladan l’attirer dans une étreinte protectrice, elle n’en montra rien et se contenta d’enfouir un visage trempé dans l’épaule de sa chemise et de se laisser bercer.

 

« C’est normal d’avoir peur, confia le semi-elfe d’un ton doux comme un lointain écho de ressac, la mort me fait peur à moi aussi… elle me terrifie, et pourtant j’ai la certitude que si elle devait venir un jour, je pourrais retrouver ma sœur et nombre de mes amis dans les halls de Mandos. En vérité, ce qui nous effraie n’est pas la fin de notre existence, mais ce que nous laisserons derrière nous… et bien que je ne vous ais guère connue plus d’un jour je puis vous assurer, Rosa, que vous ne laisserez derrière vous rien de moins qu’un amour immense, de l’optimisme et beaucoup de force, et ce même si vous deviez mourir dans l’instant. Peut-être ne croyiez-vous pas à l’existence des Valar, et personne ne peu vous en blâmer, mais je sais sans le moindre doute que lorsque votre heure viendra, vôtre âme n’aura aucun mal à trouver son chemin jusqu’à leur royaume.

-Et vous alors ? Renifla Rosa sans s’écarter. Vous n’êtes pas supposés y aller, chez les Valar ?

-Je crains fort qu’il ne soit plus possible d’atteindre Aman par la mer depuis longtemps… peut-être depuis bien avant la découverte de l’Amérique.

-Prendre la mer n’est pas la seule façon de voyager, fit remarquer Rosa en séchant ses larmes et en repoussant ses sanglots. Qui dit qu’il n’y a pas un autre chemin ?

-Et par ou voudriez-vous que nous passions ? Sous terre ? »

 

Rosa ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard incrédule d’Elladan et rebroussa chemin dans l’album de peinture pour y retrouver une photographie jaunie qui représentait Legolas adossé à un kiosque à journaux (qui avait pris la photo, comment et pour quelles raisons, Legolas seul le savait). Sur la droite du prince elfique, un journal titrait en caractères gigantesques ‘ON A MARCHE SUR LA LUNE !’.

 

« Pour le moment on ne peu pas aller plus loin, mais ils sont en train de faire des essais pour des vols habités autour de Mars… si ça se trouve, un jour on pourra fabriquer des vaisseaux qui seront capables d’aller beaucoup plus loin beaucoup plus vite… ça prendra surement un bon paquet de temps, m’enfin c’est pas comme si vous en manquiez, non ? Et le jour ou ça arrivera, ça vaudra peut-être le coup d’essayer.

-Même si une telle folie devenait possible un jour, personne ne serait assez fou pour tenter pareille expédition ! S’exclama Elladan, sans pouvoir dissimuler complètement son intérêt. Emmener tout un peuple, même aussi réduit que le nôtre, dans les étoiles ! Personne n’oserait.

-Papa le ferait. »

 

Et étrangement, Elladan n’avait pas besoin de voir toute la confiance du monde se refléter dans les yeux de Rosa pour savoir qu’elle avait raison. Si quelqu’un, un jour, devait être suffisamment aventureux et charismatique pour entraîner les elfes sur le chemin de la folie, ce serait très certainement Legolas Vertefeuille lui-même.


	24. Gravures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on parle de tatouages.

« Pain grillé, haricots rouges, pudding, un peu de porridge, des croissants, du café et du jus d’orange… et des yaourts, dès que Rosa arrivera.

-J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’on est en train de bruncher dans un palais elfique, soupira Johannes en jetant un regard enthousiaste à la salle du trône.

-Il y a pourtant un mois maintenant que nous avons instauré cette tradition, fit remarquer Glorfindel en se servant un bol de porridge, n’êtes-vous pas sensés vous être faits à l’idée, depuis ce temps ?

-Un mois à un brunch par semaine ça ne fait jamais que quatre fois, fit remarquer Victoria depuis l’autre extrémité de la table, chassant avec impatience la main de Sven qui, comme il en avait pris l’habitude deux mois plus tôt, traitait Victoria comme une statue de sel. Ce n’est pas tant que ça, mine de rien.

-Et puis bon, jusqu’à il y à six mois on pensait que vous étiez des légendes, c’est normal que tout ça ait un petit air surréel, approuva Sven en frottant distraitement sa main.

-Si cela peu vous rassurer, confessa Haldir dans un mouvement de sincérité qui prit les elfes au dépourvut, c’est une chose assez étrange pour nous aussi que de nous trouver dans cette salle en compagnie d’ _Edain_ sans la moindre considération pour le protocole.

-Il est vrai que la sensation en est particulière, renchérit Glorfindel, mais elle n’est pas désagréable pour autant, et bien que je n’ai guère plus d’intérêt pour vos technologies modernes qu’auparavant je trouve votre conversation instructive.

-Pourtant vous vous-êtes endormi l’autre jour quand Jo’ vous expliquait les ficelles du marketing international… et c’est vous qui lui aviez posé une question, acheva Lars.

-Comme je viens de le dire, je n’air que fort peu d’intérêt pour les aspects les plus techniques de votre monde, bien que je vous doive tout de même des excuses pour mon attitude, elle n’était guère flatteuse, et je ce genre de chose ne se reproduira pas.

-Parce que vous ne lui poserez plus de question sur ses études ou parce que vous ferez attention à ne pas vous faire prendre la prochaine fois ? Taquina Thranduil, qui avait déjà surpris le tueur de Balrog à somnoler durant quelques un des conseils qu’il avait tenu en compagnie d’Elrond… certes, a chaque fois Glorfindel avait eut l’excuse d’un très sérieux manque de sommeil couplé à plusieurs dizaines d’Orcs et plus généralement des conditions de voyage horrible pour les semaines (voire mois) qui avait précédés ces rencontres, mais le roi des Sylves ne s’était jamais privé de ces occasions de faire rosir les joues de l’autre seigneur elfe.

-Probablement un peu des deux, répondit ce dernier, passant obligeamment au rouge pivoine.

-Tu vois Jo, quand on te dit que tu es exceptionnel ! S’amusa Legolas entre deux bouchées de croissant, faire s’endormir un elfe ça n’est quand même pas rien ! Et Glorfindel en plus, le meilleur guerrier de….

-Le meilleur après vous, coupa Elladan.

-Ca reste à prouver, rétorqua aussitôt son jumeau avec un sourire aux lèvres ; Glorfindel n’a rien perdu de sa force, et Legolas s’est remarquablement bien adapté aux armes des hommes.

-Il s’est remarquablement bien adapté aux arts martiaux aussi, contra Legolas du tac au tac. Et tu n’imagine pas ce que je suis capable de faire avec un jeu de mikado.

-Ou un couvercle de poubelle, approuva Sven. Comme la fois ou on a fait un tour à Amsterdam et que ce type a essayé de tripoter Vic.

-Je savais pas qu’on pouvait faire une impression aussi nette sans casser la mâchoire, remarqua sa femme en tapotant sa cuillère à café contre sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tout est une question de pratique, fit Legolas avec un sourire. Et les techniques se perfectionnent à chaque utilisation. Quand j’ai commencé à entraîner Rosa elle aurait à peine pu faire mal à un bichon si elle y avait mit toute sa force, et aujourd’hui elle pourrait facilement se débarrasser de Lars si elle en avait envie.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu’elle voudrait se débarrasser de mon frère, je te le demande ? fit remarquer Johannes en feignant l’indignation, aucune fille ne voudrais se débarrasser de l’homme parfait ! … Elle est pas lesbienne au moins ? S’enquit-il après réflexion ; c’pas que ça me dérange, mais ce serait con de rayer une fille pareille de la liste des belles-sœurs potentielles !

- _Jo_ hannes ! S’indigna Lars, sa peau passant du blanc laiteux au cramoisi en un temps qui aurait bien mérité sa place dans le Guinness Book ; Ca va pas la tête ? Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

-Boh, huit ans c’est rien du tout ! fit Johannes, repoussant les protestations de son frère d’un mouvement du poignet. Regardes, moi avec Legolas, la différence d’âge m’a pas posé plus de problème que ça. »

 

Les yeux de Lars triplèrent de volume, sans qu’on sut si c’était dû à l’idée qu’il puisse être autre chose qu’une figure paternelle dans la vie de Rosa ou au fait que Johannes avait évoqué ses sentiments pour Legolas en public et sans rougir. Dans les deux cas, il préférait clairement ne pas y penser, et changea abruptement de sujet :

 

« Hum, sinon, les affaires ? Et même Sven, roi parmi les rois des distractions manquées, dû convenir que c’était vraiment une tentative pourrie.

-Ca avance bien, répondit Legolas sans sourciller, et Lars l’en remercia intérieurement avec autant de ferveur qu’il pouvait en conjurer ; toutes mes identités sont rassemblées, ma fortune est rassemblée sous un seul nom et je pense que d’ici quelques mois au plus, la nouvelle va faire son chemin jusqu’aux bureaux du New York Times et je vais pulvériser tous les records de richesse qui aient jamais été enregistrés… Babylone comparé à mon patrimoine aura l’air d’un taudis. Il haussa les épaules : pour tout dire, j’ai dépassé les limites de l’indécence depuis longtemps, de ce point de vue là. »

 

Leur petite assemblée serait sûrement tombée dans un silence abasourdi si Rosa n’avait pas soudainement fait irruption dans le hall, sans yaourt mais avec un journal à la main, le souffle court et le bandana de travers.

 

«  **Dad you’ve _got_ to see this! ** Elle agita le journal, un hebdomadaire national qui n’arrivait à Dale qu’une fois par mois, et Legolas lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Pitié, dis moi que tu ne viens pas me parler du mariage de Kate et William, tu sais à quel point je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça !

- **Don’t be daft !** Et Elladan sut qu’il y avait un problème à l’instant même ou Rosa ne passa pas au suédois pour la suite de la conversation. Quel que soit le problème, s’il la faisait repasser à sa langue maternelle, ça ne pouvait qu’être grave. **It’s the adds ! Look !**  »

 

Elle fourra le journal dans les mains de Legolas qui ouvrit obligeamment la page des annonces publicitaires, ou sa propre photo l’accueillit avec un visage résigné dans un uniforme de l’armée américaine pré-guerre du golfe. Positionnée à côté d’une reproduction d’un portrait de lui datant de la fin du dix-huitième siècle, bien entendu. Le slogan, étonnamment petit, annonçait « CARNAVAL ? JOUR DE L’AN ? … IMMORTEL ! » Suivit de la mention «  _L’homme qui ne mourrait pas_ , à paraître dans la décennie… parce que nous avons tout notre temps. »

 

Legolas repoussa le journal, le teint vaguement verdâtre, et Elladan, qui avait observé l’annonce par-dessus son épaule, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras tout en essayant d’accrocher le regard de Thranduil occupé à son tour à observer le journal et la pub, qui n’était pas beaucoup plus grosse qu’une paire de timbres postes, mais qui marquait sans le moindre possible le début des ennuis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le journal eut fait le tour de la table, juste avant que Thranduil ne se lance dans une crise de panique déguisée en colère dont il avait le secret (et dont les jumeaux se demandaient comment elles n’avaient pas pétrifié Legolas avant même sa majorité) que les sourcils de Rosa se perdirent quelque part au niveau du plafond, tandis qu’elle fixait le sol au pied de Victoria :

 

« Euh, Vic… t’as pas pissé dans ton froc récemment, je crois ?

 

Le regard des Bearhand fit un voyage éclair vers la flaque qui se formait rapidement sur le dallage antique, et Sven passa au blanc Vanish.

 

« Je me disais aussi que t’avais passé l’âge des couches. »

 

Victoria voulut ricaner de manière moqueuse et arrogante, mais l’effet fut quelques peu gâché par la contraction qui lui coupa à moitié le souffle et qui força Sven à l’allonger sur le sol tandis que Lars, Elladan et Elrohir restaient étonnamment immobiles. Il y eut un blanc.

 

« Non mais _sans blague_ , s’exclama Legolas, incrédule, vous n’allez pas me faire croire qu’en onze-mille ans vous n’avez pas pratiqué le moindre accouchement !

-Nous sommes spécialisés dans les soins d’urgences à procurer aux blessés de guerre, pas en obstétrique !

-Ah non, fit Lars, paniqué, lorsque Legolas se tourna vers lui ; la seule fois ou ils m’ont foutu dans une salle de travail le bébé et la mère sont morts tous les deux, et après on a eut un début d’incendie, je touche plus à ça moi ! »

 

Et Legolas aurait bien protesté, vraiment, _vraiment_. Si Sven n’avait pas eut la bonne idée de s’évanouir. Alors évidemment, Lars se précipita à son chevet (et franchement, quel genre de médecin avait _peur_ de pratiquer un accouchement ?) et les jumeaux dansèrent d’un pied sur l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Legolas ne pousse un énorme soupir.

 

« Bon, les jumeaux, filez me chercher de l’eau chaude et des serviettes, Rosa tu trouves un truc pour que Vic morde dedans….

-Y’a que des couteaux crades ! Protesta cette dernière.

-Eh bah prend ta main, je m’en fiche ! Rétorqua Legolas en ôtant son t-shirt, qu’il commença à déchirer en lanières ; Haldir et Glorfindel vous vous assurez que mon père ne s’évanouisse pas, et Celeborn vous faites ce qui vous chante. »

 

Il s’agenouilla auprès de Victoria, qui avait eut le temps d’entamer une micro-crise de panique, et la rassura d’une voix calme :

 

« J’ai fait ça des dizaines de fois, ça va bien se passer, c’est promit.

-Je savais pas que t’étais – _aoWOUCH !-_ tatoué, parvint-elle à articuler.

-T’expliquerais plus tard, répondit Legolas sans sourire, mesurant l’état de dilatation des voies vaginales ; maintenant respire. »

 

Plus tard (mais bien, bien plus tard) Legolas finirait par rire de l’anecdote, qu’il devait décrire toute sa vie comme étant le pire accouchement qu’il ait jamais eut à pratiquer ; pire même que la fois ou il avait dû inventer la césarienne tout seul comme un grand… ou en tout cas la transférer du cheval à la femme, ce qui lui avait fait à peu près le même effet. Parce que, vraiment, s’il y avait pire que de se retrouver sans chemise, enfoui jusqu’au coude dans le liquide amniotique et le sang de votre meilleure amie (laquelle faisait un vaillant effort pour ne pas crier) pour ensuite devoir lui mettre sa fille de presque quatre kilos cinq (et bon sang, ou est-ce que les humains trouvaient le moyen d’être aussi lourd ?) encore toute visqueuse dans les bras… eh bien c’était de le faire dans un hall de réception elfique, entouré de médecins trop occupés à gérer deux stupides évanouissements pour ne serait-ce que donner un coup de main à Rosa, qui avait eut l’honneur de se faire briser deux phalanges sous la poigne de fer de Victoria.

Et oui, bon, okay, voir la réincarnation de son petit frère sourire à sa fille était particulièrement émouvant (plus que le mariage d’Estel, et ça en disait long) et oui, c’est vrai, Legolas avait sourit comme un imbécile pendant près de trois jours après que Victoria et Sven lui eurent demandé d’être le parrain de leur petite Elvira (Rosa était la marraine), et il était même prêt à admettre que la satisfaction d’avoir mis au monde sa presque nièce lui avait accordé sa première nuit de sommeil paisible depuis… depuis trop longtemps. Mais pitié, s’il-vous-plait, les jumeaux, prenez des leçons de médecine obstétrique la prochaine fois, ou alors débrouillez-vous pour vider la pièce parce que ce n’est pas _possible_ de gérer à la fois l’accouchement _et_ le contrôle des dommages collatéraux, _merci bien_  !

Au final, Legolas finit par se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour appliquer deux claques vigoureuses sur les joues de Sven (qu’il apprécia un peu trop pour que ça reste correct, mais Sven l’avait accusé de jouer avec le cœur de Johannes _et_ de vouloir coucher avec Victoria alors il s’en tirait plutôt bien) réveiller son père et expliquer à Victoria (et aux autres) d’où venait le tatouage.

Il se trouvait simplement (hum) que Vertbois, à l’époque ou les araignées et les orcs disputaient la place aux elfes, n’était pas si vert, et qu’on retrouvait beaucoup (trop, toujours trop) de cadavres dans les sous-bois, souvent mutilés. Les premiers temps (et Legolas s’en souvenait parfaitement, bien qu’il ait été très jeune à l’époque) l’identification des dépouilles défigurées avait nécessité de longs examens médicaux, des sessions d’observation intensive où des femmes, des enfants, des mères ou des frères devaient observer un véritable carnage surpassant les pires films gores (les araignées n’endommageaient que peu les corps, mais les orcs s’amusaient beaucoup à dégrader les elfes). Alors, après quelques siècles, il avait fallut trouver un moyen de leur épargner un tel spectacle.

 

C’était Legolas, deux cent cinquante-sept ans tout juste, qui avait eut l’idée. Quelques décades plus tôt, un des gardes de son père, s’était engagé dans ce que la légende décrivait comme « un tournoi pour défendre la littérature » mais qui n’était rien de plus qu’une bataille de plume d’oie avec son scribe de petit frère. L’incident, anodin en soit, s’était achevé dans le sang lorsqu’une plume couverte d’encre dorée s’était plantée dans sa main droite, entre le pouce et l’index. La blessure avait cicatrisé, bien entendu, mais la tache était restée. Et Legolas créa le tatouage. Enfin, pour être exact, le garde en question avait été tué, et son corps identifié grâce à la tâche d’or sur sa main. Legolas n’avait fait que suggérer de reproduire la méthode, pour voir.

A partir de la, la technique s’était développée et, au moment de la guerre de l’anneau, les tatouages s’étaient complexifiés et leurs usages étendus pour former la plus important particularité de la culture sylve. Legolas, évidement, fut un des premiers tatoués… en cachette de son père, d’ailleurs, parce que Thranduil avait insisté pour qu’on attende de voir si la méthode prenait avant de l’infliger au prince et que ce dernier avait bien compris que non, vraiment, il fallait prendre les choses dans l’autre sens. Sans surprise, lorsque la feuille verte entourée d’une couronne de saule ornant son pectoral gauche fut révélée lors d’une session d’entraînement, le nombre de tatouages explosa.

Thranduil en profita pour frôler l’apoplexie en expliquant qu’une cible aurait aussi bien fait l’affaire, ce à quoi Legolas avait répondu que ça ne se verrait pas sous son armure, et ils avaient enchaîné plusieurs variations de la discussion pendant des semaines avant de se décider à ne plus jamais ( _jamais_ ) mentionner l’existence du tatouage en question.

Legolas ayant eut la bonne idée de donner un sens symbolique au sien (la feuille verte pour son nom, le saule pour sa date de naissance, le seize avril) l’habitude se répandit également. Plus tard, à la mort d’Ainion puis de sa mère, Legolas avait fait ajouter des fleurs de symbelmÿne à la couronne de saule. Et encore plus tard, après la Quête, après Aragorn, et Gimli, et les Hobbits, de minuscules pommes rainettes s’étaient glissées entre les fleurs et les feuilles de saule ; parce qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois tous les neufs autour d’un panier de pommes, juste après le conseil d’Elrond. Parce qu’ils en avaient emporté quatre sacs au total, et qu’ils avaient tout dévoré en deux jours ; encore légers malgré le but de leur voyage. Parce que, enfin, ils avaient finit par transformer les pommes en une sorte de plaisanterie, et que jusqu’à la mort de Gimli, sa phrase favorite avait été « Mais pourquoi n’y-a-t-il plus de _pommes_? ».

Et comme les actions d’un prince ont une grande influence sur ses soldats, à fortiori celles d’un prince aussi aimé que Legolas, les tatouages des elfes de Thranduil finirent par devenir de véritable biographies en pointillés. Même les femmes avaient finit par s’y mettre et, au moment ou Legolas avait quitté son royaume pour prendre la mer, on tatouait le nom des enfants sur leur poitrine ou leur épaule dès la fin de leur puberté, à cinquante ans.

 

Legolas avait pensé qu’il n’aurait plus de nouveau tatouage. Après tout, il n’avait rien de plus important à graver dans sa chair. Et oui, certes, il avait eut beaucoup d’amis mortels, certains plus précieux que d’autres (l’idée d’un rouage en mémoire de Léonardo lui avait même effleuré l’esprit) mais au final, aucun ne s’était incrusté suffisamment loin sous sa peau pour justifier une marque.

Le matricule était un autre problème.

Il aurait pu se le faire enlever. Il aurait pu prétendre que rien ne s’était produit, si ce n’était que non, il n’aurait pas pu. Parce qu’enlever cette marque là, ça aurait été comme de tuer des milliers de gens pour la deuxième fois, et il n’aurait pas pu le supporter. Alors il avait gardé la marque, comme une souillure sur son bras et le souvenir de tout ce qu’il ne voulait plus jamais voir arriver… et qu’il combattrait pourtant de l’intérieur si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.

 

Mais d’une certaine façon, qui ne lui apparut clairement que quelques semaines après la naissance d’Elvira au tout début du mois de juin, le matricule marquait aussi la fin d’une époque. Quelle époque exactement, Legolas n’aurait pas sut le dire. Pourtant, il savait qu’il était temps pour lui de tourner une page importante… peut-être tout simplement de cesser d’attendre de nouvelles choses à ajouter au tatouage de sa poitrine.

 

Alors un matin, sans prévenir personne (et Elladan paniqua si fort qu’Elrohir abandonna une réunion administrative avec Thranduil pour lui téléphoner) Legolas roula jusqu’à Kiruna ; il en revint avec le visage neutre et l’épaule droite bandée. Il fallut attendre deux jours qu’il finisse de cicatriser avant de pouvoir découvrir une colombe en plein vol, portant dans ses pattes une branche d’aubépine en feu attachée à l’animal par un ruban rose ; Et si Johannes, Victoria et les autres mirent un peu de temps à remarquer l’ours, l’oie bernache, l’écureuil et le loup dessinés en rose plus sombre sur le ruban, eh bien Legolas ne leur en voulut pas pour autant.

 

Legolas n’eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet du tatouage : l’étreinte à en briser les côtes qu’il reçut de ses amis et de sa fille adoptive montrait qu’ils avaient très bien comprit.

 

En cachette ce soir là, Legolas redressa le rideau blond de ses cheveux qu’il avait laissé repoussé et envoya par téléphone à son père la photographie d’une simple rune gravée sur sa nuque, mais qui signifiait à elle seule plus que n’importe quoi d’autre au monde. Il s’était attendu à ce que Thranduil ne réponde pas à son MMS, soit par manque de familiarité avec le média, soit parce qu’il ne saurait pas comment réagir. En fait, il s’était même fait à l’idée que son père ne lui parlerait pas plus de ce tatouage que des deux autres.

 

Alors évidement, lorsque Thranduil lui renvoya (une heure plus tard) une photographie de sa propre poitrine ou l’initiale de Legolas, tracée à l’encre argentée, brillait au côté de celles de sa mère et d’Ainion (tressées de symbelmÿne), le prince des sylves estima qu’il pouvait bien verser quelques larmes.

 

Même si, vraiment, il ne faisait que ça, cette décennie.


	25. Deux Ans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le temps passe, et ça n'est pas plus mal.

Comme le monde ne s’était pas arrêté de tourner après que la publicité eut fait son apparition dans les journaux du pays et que personne ne se précipitait à la porte de Legolas pour obtenir un autographe ou lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, la vie reprit son cour normal à Dale.

Elladan et Legolas utilisaient le temps libre dont ils disposaient pour refaire une beauté au palais elfique… ou tout du moins, Legolas retravaillait les volumes et Elladan lui passait les outils tout en bavardant pour lui tenir compagnie. Victoria et Sven passaient autant de temps que possible avec leur fille, qui babillait déjà énormément pour une petite de son âge. Rosa, en vacances scolaire, accompagnait Lars à l’hôpital de Kiruna, ou elle donnait des cours de théâtre et de danse aux enfants en long séjour, et rentrait généralement avec un pull trempé de sueur et des étoiles dans les yeux, satisfaite de sa journée. Quant à Johannes, il avait décidé de suivre des cours pendant l’été et passait la plus grande partie de son temps à Kiruna, dormant chez l’un ou l’autre de ses camarades de classe, apparaissant de-ci, de là pour un dîner ou encore le brunch du dimanche, qui continuait d’avoir lieu bien que deux mois se soit écoulé depuis la naissance d’Elvira et le départ de Thranduil et des autres pour Imladris.

Elrohir téléphonait à son jumeau chaque samedi à dix heures du matin. Au début, Elladan s’était enfermé dans le bureau-chambre d’ami de Legolas pour converser, puis il avait oublié de fermer correctement la porte, puis elle était restée grande ouverte, puis il s’était installé au salon, Legolas vaquant à ses occupations tandis qu’il discutait de choses et d’autres avec son jumeau. Le prince sylve appréciait énormément la présence constante de son ami chez lui. Plus encore qu’un ami et un confident à portée de main (bien que Legolas n’eut aucune envie de se confier à qui que ce soit, il se surprenait parfois à faire des confidences à Elladan. Petites, certes, mais des confidences tout de même.) c’était aussi une voix qui flottait dans l’air, des post-it griffonnés de runes accrochés au réfrigérateur, au milieu des esquisses et des photos de tous les endroits qu’Elladan voulait visiter sitôt qu’ils en auraient l’occasion. C’était des chemises oubliées sur le sofa, ou abandonnées dans le mauvais panier de linge (parce que Legolas triait le linge avant de le laver, oui, juste parce que ça l’occupait) de nouvelles affiches dans le bureau, le bruit de fond d’un jeu vidéo pendant que Legolas faisait ses comptes et même, en une occasion mémorable, des nuages de fumée noire roulant hors de la cuisine à cause d’un gâteau oublié au four.

Rosa vivait toujours chez les Vatanen, au moins jusqu’à la reprise des cours, ce qui épargnait à Lars un long détour pour passer la prendre avant de partir à l’hôpital, avantage rendu non-négligeable par l’irrégularité de ses horaires. Elle alternait donc entre le canapé et la chambre de Johannes lorsque ce dernier dormait à Kiruna, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Tous les samedis, Lars et elle rejoignaient Legolas et Elladan chez les Bearhand pour le déjeuner et, ensemble, ils s’amusaient à ressasser les meilleurs moments de la semaine, ce qui leur offrait une large gamme d’anecdotes allant du chemisier neuf de Victoria, irrémédiablement tâché de blanc depuis un renvoi mémorable d’Elvira, à la coupure que Rosa s’était faite à la lèvre avec une paille en plastique, remportant ainsi haut la main le concours du bobo le plus stupide de la semaine.

 

Johannes, qui était resté à Kiruna pendant la plus grande partie des vacances, réapparut au mois de septembre, non sans avoir passé un coup de fil la veille au soir :

 

« Ah, Vic, salut ! Dis moi, ça te dérange si j’amène un ami chez vous demain ? La RU est en travaux et il a personne chez qui dormir ce weekend, donc il va venir chez nous.

-Pas de problème, au contraire ! Tu sais ce qu’on dit, plus on est de fou, moins y’a de riz ! »

 

Johannes avait rit de bon cœur et souhaité une bonne soirée à tout le monde avant de raccrocher. Sven, lorsqu’il avait apprit la nouvelle de la bouche de son épouse, haussa un sourcil circonspect :

 

« Un ami ?

-C’est ce qu’il a dit, oui.

-Comme Rosa et Lars ? »

 

Victoria avait sourit et lui avait volé un baiser avant de se pencher pour laisser Elvira jouer avec ses cheveux ; qu’elle gardait tressés depuis qu’elle n’avait plus le temps de se faire son fameux chignon à l’ancienne.

 

Johannes arriva en avance le lendemain, amenant dans son sillage un jeune homme encore plus mince que lui aux grands yeux bleus-gris-verts («  **glasz**  », affirma Rosa) et à la voix de soprano qui appréciait visiblement les vêtements de qualité, si la variété de marques de designers présentes dans sa garde robe était d’aucune indication.

 

« Je vous présente Kurt Hummel, dit Johannes avec un sourire et les joues roses, il est ici pour un programme d’échange, mais il vient de l’Ohio, un petit patelin dont j’ai oublié le nom.

-Lima, compléta Kurt avec un sourire, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

 

Legolas lui serra la main en souriant puis, tandis que le nouvel arrivant se tournait vers Victoria pour la saluer, le prince des sylves se pencha vers Johannes pour murmurer à son oreille :

 

« Au moins il fait une bonne première impression. »

 

Les joues de Johannes prirent un rose un peu plus soutenu, et il prit un air contrit. Legolas y répondit en roulant des yeux avant de lui adresser un clin d’œil, et de suivre Victoria jusqu’au salon.

Il s’avéra que Kurt était un jeune homme à la franchise désarmante et aux commentaires acérés. Il étudiait le stylisme dans une école proche de celle de Johannes et partageait sa chambre à la Résidence Universitaire avec un des camarades de classe du plus jeune frère Vatanen… c’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Outre le stylisme, Kurt vouait une passion sans limite au chant, aux comédies musicales de Broadway et, au grand délice de Rosa, à Lady Gaga. Il n’eut aucun mal à engager la conversation avec elle sur ce sujet, laissant les autres plus ou moins perdus tandis qu’ils évoquaient des mouvements de danse aux noms compliqués et ceux des amis de Kurt qui avaient entamé une carrière dans la danse.

 

« Ah oui, Mike Chang ! Je l’ai croisé l’été dernier en auditionnant pour la réédition de Notre Dame de Paris ! »

 

Kurt avait adoré la première version, et la discussion fut relancée. Lars et Johannes boudèrent toute la soirée.

Heureusement, le lendemain, Kurt avait affirmé avoir passé une excellente soirée, et demandé la permission de revenir diner en leur compagnie… Rosa avait immédiatement rétorqué qu’il avait intérêt à être là lors de ses visites mensuelles : elle étudiait toujours la danse mais à Stockholm, et ne rentrait à Dale qu’un weekend par mois pour s’épargner une trop grande fatigue.

 

Septembre passa, puis octobre, novembre, et noël arriva dans le sillon du mois de décembre et de ses blizzards. Kurt, devenu une addition régulière à leur petit groupe, se plaignit copieusement du temps, du manque de lumière et, surtout, de l’impossibilité complète de s’habiller à la mode lorsqu’on devait porter d’énormes parkas sitôt qu’on voulait mettre le nez dehors. Il cessa cependant de protester lorsqu’il fit la connaissance de Thranduil et son super-regard-meurtrier (numéro vingt-trois) accolé au sourire-vaguement-inquiétant des jumeaux (numéro quatre, version synchronisée). A sa décharge, Kurt s’adapta plutôt bien à la présence des elfes (bien qu’il ne sût rien de leur nature réelle) et l’ambiance se détendit rapidement. Il y eut un moment d’angoisse lorsqu’un exemplaire de l’annonce pour _L’homme qui ne mourrait pas_ fut découvert dans le même hebdomadaire que cinq mois auparavant, mais Rosa jeta la page au feu avant que Kurt ne la remarque, et reçut les regards reconnaissants de Legolas et Johannes presque au même moment.

Kurt, étant trop loin de chez lui pour rentrer voir sa famille (et surtout trop pauvre pour payer le billet) eut droit à une conférence surprise sur Skype, en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Ils firent la connaissance de ses amis du lycée, tous d’anciens membres du Glee club, de ses parents, et de sa future nièce. Il passa beaucoup de temps à dire du mal d’eux, surtout de son beau frère, Finn, mais les sourires qu’ils arboraient indiquaient qu’ils savaient très bien qu’il n’était pas sérieux. Ils discutèrent longtemps, à tort et à travers, se chamaillant pour la meilleure place face à la caméra. Mercedes, la meilleure amie de Kurt, fondit littéralement face à Elvira, qui répondit en renvoyant une partie de son biberon du soir sur la robe de soirée de sa mère.

 

«  **Désolée pour ça, j’en suis pas encore à la partie ‘on ne vomit pas sur maman’ de son éducation !**

 **-Aucun problème,** répondit Mercedes avec un sourire, **mes cousins et cousines on tous des enfants, les bébés je sais ce que ça donne !**  »

 

C’était une sensation étrange que de discuter le soir de noël avec des gens pour qui la matinée n’était même pas encore entamée, mais l’expérience s’avéra agréable, particulièrement lorsque l’ancienne chorale décida de réviser son répertoire de cantiques. Kurt les rejoignit de bon cœur, ainsi que Johannes, Lars et Sven, qui n’étaient peut-être pas _très_ doués, mais qui aimaient bien chanter. Victoria et Rosa, respectivement occupée avec Elvira, ne se joignirent pas au chœur, et les elfes restèrent silencieux car ils ne connaissaient pas les paroles. A l’exception de Legolas, bien entendu. Mais il n’avait plus chanté depuis mille-neuf-cent-treize, exception faite du lendemain de son retour en suède accompagné des jumeaux, ou il avait chanté une phrase ou deux d’une des chansons de Shrek… mais même ainsi, ce n’était pas du vrai chant. Elladan l’avait bien entendu, et Legolas ne s’en cachait pas : il ne chantait plus. Il en avait fait le choix conscient peu avant la première guerre mondiale, mais s’il y repensait, il n’avait plus chanté (vraiment chanté, de tout son cœur, comme un elfe) depuis la mort de Gimli. Malgré tout, la soirée de noël fut une réussite, et chacun se trouva satisfait de ses cadeaux, ce qui était l’essentiel.

 

La soirée du jour de l’an fut, de l’avis de Legolas, correcte, mais pas mirobolante non plus. Il fallait dire que les jeunes parents manquaient encore de sommeil, et que les autres n’étaient pas vraiment remis de la soirée de noël, alors forcément c’était plus compliqué de faire une fiesta d’enfer. Malgré tout, Legolas fut bien obligé de constater que sa cuisse ne lui faisait plus mal et, si ses cicatrices n’avaient pas disparut, au moins plus aucune de ses blessures ne suintait, ce qui constituait déjà un progrès énorme.

Il en était la de ses réflexions lorsqu’Elladan le rejoignit sous le hublot de la cuisine, deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains. Il en tendit une à Legolas, qui ne se fit pas prier pour l’accepter avec un semi sourire, plus discret mais plus sincère que ceux qu’il distribuait à Rosa et aux autres.

 

«  _Joyeux anniversaire_ , fit Elladan, les yeux fixés sur Rosa, occupée à expliquer à Lars la meilleure technique pour gagner à _Dance Dance Revolution_.

 _-Ce n’est pas…._

 _-Exact, nous sommes en retard._ Le fils d’Elrond adressa un sourire taquin au prince des sylves, avant de clarifier : _il y a plus d’un an maintenant que nous avons découvert ce pays en votre compagnie. Le temps a passé merveilleusement vite. Je ne prétendrais pas qu’il n’y a eut que des bons moments, et il est certains que je ne revivrais notre première nuit à_ Stockholm _pour rien au monde mais…_ il soupira, comme soulagé : _mais vous êtes vivant, ce qui est mieux que ce que nous espérions ce soir là. Et j’ai l’intime conviction que nous en sommes tous ressorti plus forts. Vous, bien entendu, mais votre père aussi, Elrohir, moi-même, et le peuple d’Imladris. Et bien entendu, Johannes et les autres aussi._

 _-Vous avez raison,_ approuva Legolas après une pause meublée par les débuts du compte à rebours vers minuit. _Nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sorti. Bonne année, Elladan._

 _-Bonne année, Mellon-nîn._  »

 

Le temps passa.

Décembre devint janvier. L’hiver devint printemps. Lars, Kurt et Johannes entamèrent leurs programmes de révision respectifs, le premier utilisant les deux suivants comme cobayes dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Kurt fit remarquer qu’il avait porté plus de plâtre en un mois qu’il n’en avait eut dans toute sa vie avant d’arriver en suède. Il maintint cependant ses plaintes au strict minimum, et jamais en présence de Lars ou de Sven qui, par un accord tacite, avaient décidé que tout temps passé auprès de Johannes devait se payer en temps de service, soit comme cobaye soit (et les Valar seuls savaient comment Sven avait manigancé ça sans se faire éviscérer par sa femme) comme aide cuistot au _Leaf._ Legolas s’était avoué surpris des talents de cuisinier de Kurt, ce qui avait fait sourire ce dernier. Sa mère, avait-il expliqué, était morte lorsqu’il avait six ans, et il avait grandi seul avec un père mécanicien jusqu’à ce que ce dernier n’épouse Carole, la mère de Finn, pendant son année de première. Il avait, selon ses propres dires, dût choisir entre apprendre à cuisiner ou se résoudre aux omelettes frites au cambouis pour le restant de ses jours.

Kurt était devenu un pâtissier tout à fait acceptable.

 

« Même si je n’avais pas appris à la maison, je n’aurais pas eut le choix en arrivant à New York… ce sont des stylistes prometteurs, mais la plupart ne survivent que grâce au chinois à emporter ! commenta-t-il un jour.

-Et moi qui croyais que les américains ne mangeaient que des Hamburgers ! Taquina Johannes. »

 

Kurt passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Johannes, mais s’entendait également assez bien avec Legolas, en qui il se retrouvait partiellement… tout deux avaient connu la douleur de la perte très jeune. Johannes fut jaloux. Legolas le remarqua d’emblée, cette fois, et ils faillirent se fâcher sérieusement lorsqu’il aborda la question : Johannes avait-il réellement besoin de s’entendre rappeler que Legolas n’était pas disponible ? Apparemment, oui. Legolas faillit lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur lui, qu’il savait bien que l’ex petit ami devenu meilleur ami de Kurt (Blaine, c’était son nom) l’inquiétait et que, s’il voulait, Johannes pouvait lui en parler. Mais il repensa à leur histoire commune, et décida qu’il ferait sûrement mieux de s’en abstenir.

Et puis Johannes, un vendredi du mois de février, revint avec un sourire à faire pâlir un spot de spectacle, et déçut tout le monde en annonçant que non, il ne sortait pas avec Kurt (et Sven glissa un billet de vingt euros dans la main de Lars) mais qu’il s’était inscrit à un programme d’échange qui lui permettrait de poursuivre ses études à New York l’année suivante (s’il était prit). New York, ou Kurt devait retourner étudier après les vacances d’été.

 

Il y eut un tremblement de terre à Haïti, au début du mois de mai.

La Croix Rouge suédoise parla aussitôt d’envoyer des contingents de médecins, et Lars se porta aussitôt volontaire, sous les protestations véhémentes de Victoria (« Tu vas quand même pas rater le premier anniversaire de ma fille ! »). Sven reconnut que c’était la bonne décision, mais ne cacha pas pour autant sa déception : lui aussi avait espérer fêter le premier anniversaire de sa fille en compagnie de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

On se réunit aussi souvent que possible, Rosa revenant même tous les weekends pour passer du temps en leur compagnie, rayonnante du haut de ses dix-neuf ans tout neufs. Lars appréciait toujours énormément ses visites, et malgré les couleurs vives que prirent leurs joues lorsque l’information transpira (grâce aux petites mains d’Elvira, qui trottinait d’un bout à l’autre de leurs logements respectifs) personne ne fut vraiment surprit d’apprendre qu’ils correspondaient par emails depuis un certain temps déjà.

 

« Ben oui, j’prends des nouvelles des gens de l’hôpital, c’te blague ! Avait soupiré Rosa, drapée avec dignité dans une chemise de nuit démodée qu’elle avait extirpé des caves du palais.

-Rosa, avait rétorqué Legolas avec un grognement dubitatif, je suis ton père je te signale. Ton histoire trompera peut-être (je dis bien : « peut-être ») Elladan, mais certainement pas moi. »

 

Lars et Rosa ignorèrent les regards amusés de leurs amis avec ferveur. Enfin, Rosa les ignora. Lars aborda Legolas un mardi matin, aussi pâle qu’à l’ordinaire, mais les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Legolas n’avait pas eut le cœur de le laisser mariner et s’était contenté de lui dire qu’ami ou pas, s’il faisait volontairement souffrir sa fille, ça barderait. Lars avait prit la menace très au sérieux, et Johannes reporta, plus tard dans la semaine, qu’il avait rendu une bonne partie de son déjeuner ce jour là.

Comme l’été approchait, chacun faisait ses préparatifs. Lars organisait son départ pour Haïti, programmé le vingt-six mai. Kurt et Johannes parcouraient les annonces de logements pour étudiants à New York, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait entrer dans leur budget limité… évidemment, Legolas avait offert de compenser le loyer si le besoin s’en faisait sentir, mais Kurt n’étant pas au courant du montant obscène de son patrimoine personnel, Johannes préféra ne pas mentionner l’offre à son camarade. Le prince des sylves, lui, s’était occupé de prévoir la fermeture annuelle du _Leaf,_ non sans avoir au préalable déterminé les dates de l’inventaire et du grand ménage de printemps. Il avait également, sur l’insistance de son père et d’Elrohir, prit des billets d’avions pour l’Autriche, non seulement pour Elladan et lui, mais aussi pour Sven, Rosa, Victoria et Elvira.

Cette dernière prononça son premier mot complet la veille du départ de Lars, pendant le barbecue d’adieux généralisé, pointant avec détermination un doigt potelé vers son père et annonçant clairement « Ada ! », ses cheveux châtains retombant sur ses grands yeux noisette comme un rideau de perles sur une fenêtre.

 

« Désolé, s’était excusé Legolas, à l’abri des oreilles de Kurt. J’avais oublié que l’elfique avait tendance à s’imposer plus naturellement aux jeunes enfants… c’est un des aspects de la ‘magie’ des elfes.

-On va dire que je suis content qu’elle m’ait regardé moi quand elle a dit ça… ça veut bien dire Papa, hein ?

-Oui.

-Cool. Alors ça me va. Mais pas de messe basse en affreudefreuh avec mon bébé, hein ! »

 

Legolas avait sourit et hoché la tête, heureux de constater que la gêne qui avait toujours plus ou moins obscurci ses relations avec Sven s’était enfin dissipée.

 

Le début du mois de juillet vit arriver le départ de Kurt et Johannes (ce dernier avait accepté l’invitation du jeune styliste de passer les vacances à Lima et de rencontrer ses amis), mais pas avant l’anniversaire d’Elvira.

Thranduil, Elrohir et Glorfindel envoyèrent un hochet d’argent en forme d’instrument à bulle, et Celeborn et Haldir transmirent un assortiment de rubans gris-vert assortis à des vêtements de bébé qui avaient autrefois appartenu à Celebrian. Legolas et ses amis profitèrent de l’occasion pour faire la fête toute une après-midi, musique et rires résonnant contre les murs du salon du prince des sylves. Lars les contacta par Skype, et ils lui firent admirer Elvira sous toutes les coutures, prirent de ses nouvelles, rirent avec et de lui. Tard dans la nuit, après plus d’alcool qu’il n’était humainement possible d’absorber sans tomber dans le coma éthylique, Legolas décida d’enseigner les rudiments de la valse à ses camarades.

 

« Me regarde pas comme ça, mon truc c’est le hip-hop, avait dit Rosa, j’ai quelques heures de classique derrière moi mais si tu veux un partenaire potable pour valser faut pas me regarder !

-Bon, ben Elladan alors. »

 

Kurt lui avait jeté un regard surpris, et Legolas avait haussé un sourcil :

 

« Quoi ? Une démonstration ne vaut que si les deux partenaires savent ce qu’ils font, non ? Alors hop : Elladan. »

 

Au final, la valse en elle-même apparut tout à fait correcte aux humains, bien que Legolas et Elladan eussent tout deux absorbé trop d’alcool pour pouvoir danser au mieux de leur forme. Ils s’activèrent ensuite à enseigner les bases de cette danse à Rosa, Kurt, Sven et Johannes (Victoria était montée se coucher bien plus tôt, consciente qu’Elvira ne lui ferait pas de cadeau le lendemain matin) jusqu’aux premières lueurs du jour.

Les deux elfes avaient ensuite accompagné Kurt et Johannes à l’aéroport, ou ils avaient attendu avec eux le début de l’embarquement avant de rentrer. Une fois assis dans la voiture, Elladan finit par aborder le sujet qui l’avait préoccupé toute la matinée :

 

«  _Legolas._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Dansez-vous souvent avec des hommes ?_

 _-Quand ce sont les seuls partenaires acceptables, oui._

 _-Et cela ne vous choque pas ? Après tout, nous savons tout les deux que ce genre de chose n’est guère encouragé parmi les nôtres._

 _-Certes non,_ approuva Legolas, _et ça ne me viendrait pas à l’idée de faire ce genre de chose à Imladris. Mais ici c’est différent, et ça ne posait de problème à personne. Et puis tu t’es bien amusé, non ?_  »

 

Legolas mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire, et tourna vers Elladan un regard prudent. Ce dernier cligna des yeux une fois, deux. Trois. Puis, aussi brusquement qu’elle était arrivée, la surprise quitta son visage, et il reporta son regard sur la route, l’expression neutre.

 

«  _Pardon,_ commença Legolas _, je ne voulais pas…._

 _-Non !_ Fit Elladan, vaguement effrayé, _Non c’est… bien. Ca me va._

 _-Tu es sûr ?_

 _-Autant que toi._  »

 

Legolas offrit à Elladan son sourire préféré, le tout petit, qui ne redressait que le coin droit de ses lèvres mais faisait briller ses yeux, et reporta son attention sur la conduite. Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait apercevoir le sourire d’Elladan qui faisait écho au sien. Et brusquement, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un vrai sourire, franc et sincère.

 

On était au mois de juillet, il faisait beau, et ça faisait deux ans.


	26. Politique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas cherche à prendre des vacances et se retrouve à devoir parler politique à la place.

Legolas entraina ceux de ses amis qui étaient restés en suède jusqu’à Imladris.

Sans surprise, l’effet que leur fit la visite de la vallée d’Elrond fut très différent de leurs diverses visites du palais de Legolas. Vertbois, bien que remis à neuf, n’était plus habité depuis des millénaires, si ce n’était par un elfe seul, blessé et coincé entre deux mondes. Forcément, l’ambiance s’en était ressentie, et ils étaient parvenus à s’y faire somme toute assez facilement, s’appropriant les vieux murs peints et les tapisseries sans trop se poser de question : c’était devenu leur petit quartier général, leur bastion contre le monde extérieur, et ils appréciaient ça.

Mais lorsque Legolas, après avoir garé leur mini-van de location dans un parking public de Fondcombe, les guida jusqu’à la sortie de la ville pour leur faire remonter le même chemin qu’il avait emprunté deux ans plus tôt, presque jour pour jour, même Rosa ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise émerveillée. Legolas inspira profondément l’odeur des feuilles et de l’herbe fraîche, prenant quelques instants pour savourer le son des voix elfiques qui flottaient jusqu’à eux, avant de reprendre sa marche. Elvira babillait joyeusement dans les bras de son père, adorable en tunique vert pâle, un ruban noué dans ses cheveux encore courts. Elladan et Legolas avaient laissé t-shirts et jeans au vestiaire pour revêtir leurs tuniques de voyage, se fondant ainsi parfaitement dans le paysage.

Ils dépassèrent le haut portail et son interphone incongru, passèrent le gué (Legolas portant Elvira et Elladan ses affaires, pour épargner à Sven et à Victoria une chute improvisée dans l’eau glacée). Puis, après une descente rendue plus longue par l’inexpérience et le manque d’assurance de leurs invités, les deux elfes finir par atteindre l’arche de pierre qui marquait l’entrée des jardins de la dernière maison accueillante.

 

«  _Mae govannen, mellyn-nîn,_ les salua Elrohir, drapé dans des robes qu’Elrond n’aurait probablement pas reniées, un cercle d’argent posé sur son front. Bienvenue à Imladris. »

 

Thranduil aussi était en habit d’apparat, ainsi que la plupart des elfes présent, et Rosa elle-même s’en trouva bouche-bée. Sven déglutit, la respiration hachée, humide. Imladris étendait ses merveilles à leur pied, et Legolas leur accorda une seconde pour se gorger de la vue, toute en ocres, bordeaux et ors malgré le vert des feuillages, avant de s’avancer pour saluer Elrohir, puis son père comme il se devait.

 

« Je crois que je viens juste de réaliser, souffla Rosa plus tard ce soir là lorsqu’elle téléphona à Lars. Mon père est un elfe. »

 

Victoria tomba amoureuse d’Imladris.

Les étoffes elfiques, les bijoux, les peintures, les arbres, l’architecture, l’histoire… rien ne lui échappait, et on n’aurait su trop dire qui d’elle ou d’Elvira appréciait le plus leurs marches quotidienne dans les jardins que Celebrian elle-même avait fait planter bien des millénaires plus tôt. Elle semblait rajeunir. Très vite, elle entraîna Rosa à sa suite, et il n’était pas rare de les voir déambuler dans les jardins, chantant à tue-tête (et un peu faux, dans le cas de Rosa) pour faire rire Elvira, qui s’amusait comme une petite folle à courir derrière les papillons, trottinant sur des jambes encore mal assurées.

Sven, ressortant du placard son côté historien, passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque, sans trop se préoccuper des elfes qui, de toute façon, n’avaient pas l’air de se préoccuper davantage de lui, ou de qui que ce soit.

 

«  **Je m’étais attendue à plus de malaise,** commenta Rosa un soir dans le salon de la suite que les trois humains s’étaient vu attribué, **mais je suis contente de voir qu’ils se comportent normalement avec nous.**  »

 

Sven et Victoria, à moitié endormis sur un tapis presque aussi confortable qu’un futon, acquiescèrent avec deux sourires rêveurs, et Rosa eut un petit rire. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et déposa un baiser sur le front d’Elvira, endormie dans son hamac rempli de plumes.

 

S’ils avaient sut.

 

 

«  _Il suffit Galdor ! je n’écouterais pas un mot de plus !_

 _-Je ne suis rien de plus que la voix de mes pairs, votre majesté,_ répondit le vicomte, _et nous nous inquiétons des intentions de ces gens… qui nous dit qu’ils ne sont pas la pour vous nuire ?_

 _-Et croyez-vous qu’en huit ans je n’aurais pas remarqué quelque chose ?_

 _-Il faut reconnaître, mon prince,_ répondit le seigneur Elwin avec tout le sucre dont il était capable, _que leur présence est très certainement un soulagement de la longue solitude qu’il vous a fallut endurer avant de retrouver le chemin d’Imladris… mais êtes-vous absolument certain que le soulagement ne vous masque pas certains désagrément ?_

 _-Je vous demande pardon ?_ S’étrangla Legolas.

 _-Nous sommes simplement concernés par le bien être de notre peuple,_ reprit le seigneur Galdor, _nous ne voudrions pas que vos faiblesses mettent notre peuple en danger…._  »

 

Galdor laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Legolas n’était pas dupe et il entendit très bien le sous entendu « plus en danger que nous ne le sommes déjà ». Il contempla les possibilités qui s’offraient à lui : il aurait pu, bien sur, ne pas répondre, mais il était Prince héritier, et il n’avait aucune envie de perdre son titre ou sa crédibilité. Oh, pas par narcissisme ou soif de pouvoir. Il savait simplement que le meilleur moyen qu’il avait de protéger son peuple était de rester sur le trône… il avait vu ce que Galdor et Elwin pouvaient faire. Les humains avaient beau s’être persuadés (les Valars seuls savaient comment) que les elfes étaient parfaits, c’était loin d’être le cas.

Contrairement à ce que s’imaginaient Johannes et Victoria, Legolas n’avait pas attendu d’entrer à la cour du roi Arthur pour déjouer ses premiers complots, bien loin de là. Oh, certes, aucun elfe ne se serait jamais risqué à porter directement atteinte à sa vie, mais il savait faire la différence entre un accident authentique, et un accident qu’on avait un peu aidé, merci bien. Galdor et Elwin comptaient parmi les plus fervents comploteurs. Ils étaient de rang élevé et liés à la famille royale par le mariage et le sang, respectivement, ce qui faisait d’eux des personnages inattaquables, particulièrement en temps de guerre, ou leurs gardes personnelles s’étaient avérées utiles à plus d’une victoire.

Legolas avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance à haïr avec passion chaque minute passée en leur présence et, en grandissant, il avait appris à s’amuser à leur dépends. C’était cependant le seul plaisir qu’il retirait de ces deux elfes, ou même de leurs épouses, tout aussi irritantes que leurs époux. L’une était d’une insipidité déconcertante, incapable d’évoquer autre chose que son arbre généalogique, qui incluait plus d’un lord de Lòrien (et qu’avait donc les elfes du bois dorés que n’avaient pas ceux de Vertbois, hein ?) et l’autre alternait entre essayer de faire en sorte que Legolas ne se prenne de passion pour sa fille ou insulter la maison de Thranduil avec autant de subtilité qu’un tyrannosaure dans un magasin de porcelaines elfiques. Legolas, quoi qu’on en dise, avait eut droit à son lot de difficulté, avant même d’être assez grand pour participer aux escarmouches contre les araignées. Sa mère, venue de Lòrien, lui avait légué sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds, qui contrastaient terriblement avec les chevelures brunes des autres elfes… et les enfants, quelles que soient leurs origines, savent toujours être cruels. Il avait appris la bravoure à la dure.

Elwin et Galdor n’étaient pas cruels au sens strict du terme. Malgré tout, ils étaient hautains, trop enclins à se croire au dessus de tous, le roi excepté, mais il fallait dire que Thranduil et ses accès de colères étaient fameux et craints dans les trois royaumes elfiques depuis bien avant la mort d’Oropher. Legolas avait vu de ses propres yeux d’enfant une servante recevoir trois coups de fouets pour avoir trébuché et renversé de l’eau sale sur une tapisserie dont il savait de source sûre que Sire Galdor la détestait profondément. Quant à Elwin, la façon dont il s’adressait à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de ne pas avoir son rang ou sa fortune en disait long sur celle qu’il aurait de gouverner si on lui laissait accéder au trône.

Ignorer les deux seigneurs était hors de question.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d’entrer dans leur jeu en les insultant de la même façon qu’ils venaient de le faire. S’il s’aventurait sur cette pente, il n’en sortirait jamais et devrait passer les prochains siècles, millénaires même, empêtré dans de petites guégerres à propos de l’importance qu’il fallait accorder à la couleur de sa tunique ou la meilleure façon d’utiliser une fourchette.

Non, il ne pouvait pas non plus répondre à leurs insultes.

Il venait de rayer de la liste l’option de demander l’arbitrage de son père (chose qui aurait été une humiliation sans borne tout en brisant le fragile statut quo qui permettait aux elfes de ne pas s’entretuer), lorsque Galdor revint à la charge :

 

«  _Le seigneur Elwin n’a pas tort, il est fort probable que votre joie d’avoir enfin de la compagnie vous ait poussé à vous montrer trop magnanime vis-à-vis de vos compagnons. Nous savons bien que votre altesse aime à faire en sorte que même les hôtes les moins désirables se sentent les bienvenus au sein de son entourage, mais…._

 _-Vous vous oubliez, Galdor !_ Gronda Legolas, l’aura brûlante et les muscles prêts à frapper lorsque le regard de Galdor se posa sur Elladan, plus bas dans la vallée.

 _-Je ne fait pourtant que prêter ma voix aux craintes des nôtres, votre altesse,_ répondit Galdor sans pouvoir masquer l’acidité de sa voix. _Des images ont été aperçues laissant entendre que l’un de vos compagnons se laissait aller à des passions contre-nature et…._

 _-Avez-vous fait fouiller mes appartements ?_ Demanda Legolas d’une voix basse, dangereuse.

 _-Loin de moi cette idée, mon prince ! Je tenais simplement à m’assurer de votre sécurité… après tout, il serait regrettable que la présence de ce… cette personne ne vienne souiller votre…. »_

La gifle partit comme un coup de feu, et Legolas nota avec satisfaction qu’Elwin avait reculé de deux pas prudents. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et il était quasiment sur d’avoir gagné deux tons de rouge, mais peu importait. Enfin, comme Galdor ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre la signification du geste, Legolas défit lentement son protège bras droit et le jeta à ses pieds.

Galdor pâlit.

Legolas ricana.

 

«  _Allons, seigneur Galdor,_ fit Legolas sur le ton d’une nourrice grondant un enfant adorablement chenapan, _vous ne voudriez pas passer pour un couard, n’est-ce pas ?_  »

 

Galdor passa du blanc au vert, mais il n’avait guerre le choix : s’il voulait survivre à l’humiliation qui ne manquerais pas de suivre, il se devait d’aller jusqu’au bout de son geste. Avec une lenteur pleine de précautions, il se pencha jusqu’au sol et ramassa le gantelet.

 

«  _Je vous attendrais demain à l’aube sur les terrains d’entrainement. Choisissez votre témoin avant ce soir, et dites lui de me faire connaître les armes que vous souhaitez utiliser._  »

 

 

Pour autant que Rosa et les autres en sache, il ne s’agissait de rien de plus qu’un entrainement de routine. Legolas s’était senti un peu rouillé, le hasard avait désigné Galdor comme partenaire, ils allaient se battre et c’était tout. Par conséquent, ce ne fut pas sans surprise qu’ils virent les elfes se rassembler en une masse compacte autour des terrains d’apprentissage avant même le lever du soleil… eux même n’auraient rien su de cette activité si Elvira ne les avait pas tous réveillé en criant dans son sommeil à cause d’un cauchemar impliquant une brosse à cheveux, des chaussures neuves et un calamar violet.

Ils descendirent vers les champs du plus vite qu’ils purent, et furent surpris d’y trouver une atmosphère électrique. Les trois peuples d’elfes s’étaient répartis tout autour de l’enceinte de combat, le gris-vert des elfes de Lòrien agissant comme une barrière entre le vert sombre de ceux de Vertbois et les nuances de bronze des habitants originels d’Imladris. Ils s’avancèrent jusqu’aux côtés de Thranduil en essayant de se faire tout petits. Rosa voulut attirer son attention d’une chiquenaude sur l’épaule, mais le regard que lui renvoya son grand-père adoptif la figea sur place.

La tension était si forte que l’air en vibrait, les auras des elfes perçant ce qui restait des ténèbres de la nuit, suffisamment pour se détacher sur l’horizon pâlissant. Elladan et Elrohir se tenaient à l’opposé de Thranduil, en compagnie d’un elfe que Sven identifia comme messire Elwin. Elladan avait un sabre à la main, et ce fut Victoria qui remarqua qu’il s’agissait du sabre qu’il avait reçut en cadeau de Legolas, deux noëls plus tôt.

 

 

«  _Remettez ceci à votre ceinture monseigneur,_ dit solennellement Legolas en voyant l’arme que son témoin lui avait réservé, _je n’en aurais nul besoin._

 _-Ne nourrit pas trop d’espoir la dessus,_ rétorqua Elladan suffisamment bas pour que seul le prince puisse l’entendre, _quand bien même serais-je déterminé à ne pas te le faire utiliser, ton père…._

 _-Ne t’ennuie pas avec ça,_ coupa Legolas entre ses dents, _je voulais seulement m’assurer que Galdor comprenne bien l’étendue de sa bêtise._

 _-…dans les mains d’un hybride,_ crachait Galdor de l’autre côté du terrain, _c’est répugnant._

- _J’ai passé ma vie à rêver de rabaisser le caquet de ce porc arrogant et de la dinde qui lui sert de complice, je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser passer cette occasion de lui montrer qu’on ne pu insulter mes amis sans en payer le prix !_  »

 

Elladan ne répondit pas, se contentant d’observer Legolas comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois, et le prince ôta sa chemise. De l’autre côté de l’enceinte, Galdor faisait de même et, déjà, on voyait aisément la différence entre ses formes graciles, presque maigres, et la musculature bien définie du prince héritier. Les jumeaux virant quelques regards surpris se poser sur les tatouages de Legolas, et Elrohir lui-même parut étonné par l’apparition de la colombe, qui lui arracha un sourire. Elladan, qui avait également choisit de prendre un nouveau tatouage comme un bon signe, cligna de l’œil en direction de son frère avant de retourner son regard vers les deux opposants.

Ils avaient rejoint le centre de la piste et se faisaient face, attendant qu’Elrohir donne le signal du début du combat. La main de Legolas était ferme mais non crispé sur la garde de son sabre, la seule arme et protection dont il disposait. Elladan maudit une fois de plus Galdor d’avoir volontairement choisit une arme qui n’avait jamais été le fort du prince. Bien qu’Elrohir ait affirmé plusieurs fois que c’était un bon signe, montrant qu’il était nerveux, Elladan ne pouvait s’empêcher de tenter de le désintégrer du regard.

 

«  _J’espère qu’il n’a pas tout oublié du maniement du sabre,_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. _Je n’ose pas imaginer les conséquences dans le cas contraire._

 _-Détendez vous mon frère,_ rassura Elrohir avant de s’avancer vers les deux combattants, _je suis certain que Legolas n’aura aucun problème à mettre Galdor à terre, et je suis prêt à parier que tout ceci sera suffisamment vite pour que l’humiliation lui cuise les joues jusqu’à la fin des temps._  »

 

Elrohir n’aurait pu être plus proche de la réalité.

Lorsqu’il eut rappelé à chacun les règles du duel, « jusqu’au premier sang, ou jusqu’à ce que l’un des combattants soit dans l’impossibilité de se défendre », Elrohir se recula d’un pas, comme le voulait la règle, et abaissa le bras.

Aussitôt, Galdor plongea en avant pour une pointe, que Legolas esquiva aisément. Le prince profita de la distraction pour asséner un coup du plat de la lame sur le postérieur de Galdor, qui se retourna immédiatement, furieux. Legolas para un coup d’estoc sans même prendre la peine de se remettre en garde, et repoussa son adversaire du plat de la botte. Galdor recula, trébucha. Reprit son arme en main. Chargea. Legolas para, et ils échangèrent un, deux, trois coups, avant que Legolas n’esquive une nouvelle pointe en se déportant de côté et ne même le mouvement à profit pour asséner un violent coup à l’arrière du crâne de son adversaire. Galdor plongea la tête la première dans la poussière, et Legolas posa la pointe de sa lame sous son omoplate gauche, au dessus du cœur, son pied droit empêchant la main de son adversaire d’atteindre son sabre.

 

On compta jusqu’à cinq.

Elrohir frappa des mains.

Legolas avait gagné.

 

Il aida Galdor à se relever, le visage neutre mais, contrairement à ce qu’exigeaient les traditions, il ne relâcha pas immédiatement son bras, s’adressant à lui suffisamment fort pour être certain que tout le monde entendrait ce qu’il avait à dire :

 

«  _Retenez bien cette leçon messire Galdor : je n’ai rien perdu de ma vigueur, bien au contraire, j’ai beaucoup progressé en tant que guerrier ces derniers millénaires. Ni vous, ni qui que ce soit d’autre n’a la permission d’insulter qui que ce soit sur ses origines, la couleur de sa peau ou le sexe de son amant. Je ne tolèrerais aucune forme de discrimination, quelle qu’elle soit et qu’elle qu’en soit la cible,_ répéta-t-il avec force, le regard lourd de promesse pour quiconque oserait déroger à la règle, _et par décret princier, quiconque sera jugé coupable de tels actes sera tenu en cellule aussi longtemps qu’il sera nécessaire pour leur démontrer l’ineptie de leurs actes. Si quelqu’un parmi vous ne souhaite pas avoir à respecter cette règle, qu’il ou elle s’avance l’épée à la main._  »

 

Personne ne s’avança.

Legolas relâcha le bras de Galdor, ou les marques de ses doigts restèrent imprimées en rouge sur le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Son visage était neutre, mais il conserva les poings serrés et, lorsqu’il rendit son sabre à Elladan, ce dernier constata que ses doigts tremblaient et que ses joues étaient anormalement roses.

 

«  _Legolas…_

 _-Je dois aller promener les chiens._  »

 

Et, sans prendre le temps de remettre sa chemise ou de se souvenir que Glorfy et Ery couraient ou bon leur semblait depuis le début de leur séjour à Imladris, Legolas rejoignit la forêt à petite foulée, ne tardant guère à se fondre entre les arbres.


	27. Le Jardin d'Hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les elfes ne sont, malheureusement, pas parfaits.

Evidemment, après qu’ils eurent assisté au simulacre de combat entre Legolas et le seigneur Galdor, il fut beaucoup plus compliqué de convaincre Rosa, Sven et Victoria qu’il ne s’agissait la que d’un entrainement ordinaire.

 

«  **Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Elladan,** aboya Victoria lorsque ce dernier leur donna la même réponse pour la cinquième fois, **y’a pas besoin de comprendre l’elfique pour savoir qu’un discours comme en a fait Leg hier ne fait pas partie de l’entrainement régulier d’un soldat !**

 **-Il n’en reste pas moins que le prince a décrété qu’il s’agissait là d’un entrainement, et par conséquent c’est tout ce que c’était,** répliqua Elladan d’un ton calme. **Et nous vous serions reconnaissants de ne pas chercher à contester cette décision.**

 **-Oh bugger it !** Finit par s’exclamer Rosa, **Ramène tes fesses Vic, on va voir ‘Pa et on lui pose la question !**

 **-Le prince est en pleine réunion, il ne vous est pas permis de le déranger.**

 **-Bah j’vais m’gêner tiens !** Répliqua Rosa en même temps que Victoria, **Genre, vous croyez que je vais m’amuser à prendre rendez-vous pour parler avec mon père ?**

 **-Jusqu’à la fin du séjour, oui,** répondit Elladan d’une voix dangereusement basse. **Il a des responsabilités, au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas compris, et le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour le moment est d’emmener Elvira visiter les écuries en attendant qu’il soit disponible.**

 **-C’est une blague ?** Protesta Rosa, résumant l’humeur des trois humains, **parce que franchement c’est pas drôle !**

 **-Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie, Rosa, seulement le travail d’un prince.**

 **-Mais prince de quoi ? Des courants d’air ?** »

 

Elladan parvint à arrêter son geste à quelques centimètres de la joue de Rosa, et son aura se fit plus intense, menaçante. C’était le genre de présence qui, durant la maladie de sa mère, avait maintenu les nobles les plus insistants à bonne distance d’Elrond pendant près de deux ans, et Rosa ne chercha pas à déguiser les cinq pas de recul qu’elle prit en autre chose qu’un mouvement de retraite stratégique. Derrière elle, Victoria et Sven étaient bouche-bée, et Elvira le regardait avec de grands yeux rond apeuré.

 

«  _Tonton Dan fâché ?_ Interrogea-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette dans un sindarin qui portait l’accent des sylves.

- **Oui, tonton Dan est fâché,** répondit Elladan sans quitter Rosa des yeux, **parce que marraine est une vilaine petite fille capricieuse, et que papa et maman sont pareils en plus silencieux. Tonton Dan est très fâché contre eux, parce que ce sont des grands et qu’ils devraient comprendre que parfois on ne peu pas faire ce qu’on veut.**

 **-Dites !** Protesta Sven, **on demande pas la lune quand même ! On voudrait juste lui parler, c’est si terrible que ça ?**

 **-Quand vous cherchez à le voir sans demander d’audience oui, c’est si terrible,** répliqua Elladan, catégorique. **J’ai l’impression que malgré votre capacité étonnante à détecter la plus petite trace d’homophobie ou de racisme à l’extérieur, vous n’avez pas remarqué les problèmes que votre présence ici peu causer. Oh je sais,** coupa-t-il lorsque Sven voulut rétorquer, **les elfes sont de bons acteurs et Legolas a tout fait pour que vous ne sachiez rien, mais aucun d’entre vous n’aurais laissé passer ce genre de chose à l’extérieur !**

 **-Mais vous êtes des elfes !** Se défendit Rosa, **comment on était sensés savoir que vous pouviez être xénophobes ?**

 **-Et racistes, et homophobes,** compléta Elladan sans sourire. **Eh bien premièrement en utilisant vos cervelles pour vous rappeler que personne, personne n’est parfait… si c’était le cas, je puis vous assurer que le combat d’hier n’aurait jamais eut lieu, non plus que plusieurs guerres au sujet desquelles vous feriez sans doute bien de vous renseigner. Ensuite, il vous eut été possible de comprendre que l’écrasante majorité d’entre nous sont nés avant le moyen-âge, et l’époque n’est réputée ni pour son multiculturalisme, ni pour son attitude progressiste envers ce qu’ils considéraient comme des déviances sexuelles. Enfin, je me permettrais de vous signaler que certains des habitants de la vallée ne prennent pas même la peine de se montrer discrets et vous auriez pu comprendre de quoi il retournait !** »

 

Il y eut un silence stupéfait tandis que les humains faisaient de leur mieux pour digérer ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre et qu’Elladan, prudent, renvoyait la patrouille du jour hors du couloir menant à leur suite.

 

«  **Mais Elrohir et vous…** commença Rosa, **et grand-père….**

 **-Thranduil aime Legolas plus que n’importe quoi d’autre au monde. Je le soupçonne d’être capable de condamner son royaume à la ruine en un instant si cela devait sauver la vie de son fils. Quant à nous trois, Legolas, Elrohir et moi, ou songiez vous que nous avions appris à chercher à connaître les autres avant de les juger ?**

 **-Ben pas à l’école, ça c’est sûr,** soupira Rosa.

 **-Non en effet. N’avez-vous donc pas remarqué ? Si vous observez un peu mieux les sylves, vous constaterez qu’ils sont tous plutôt bruns aux yeux verts ou marron… pendant toute son enfance, Legolas a été le seul elfe aux cheveux blonds en dehors de sa mère, et il est resté le plus jeune elfe du royaume jusqu’à la naissance d’Ainion, cinq siècles après lui. Comment croyez-vous qu’il a été traité pendant toutes ces années ? Je ne l’ai peut-être connu qu’après son millième anniversaire, mais cela ne m’empêche pas d’imaginer le calvaire qu’ont du lui faire vivre certains des enfants des courtisans de Thranduil !**

 **-Mais…** Sven fit une pause, cherchant ses mots, **mais vous et Elrohir vous ne dépareillez pas avec les autres elfes,** s’étonna-t-il.

- **Oh,** soupira Elladan, **le bonheur d’être humain et aveugle. Très franchement, le seul moyen de rendre nos spécificités plus apparentes aux yeux des autres elfes serait de les entourer en rose fluo.**

 **-Mais vous êtes des elfes normaux vous !**

 **-Nous, normaux ?** Elladan secoua la tête de droite et de gauche. **Peredhil, le nom qu’on donne à notre lignée, signifie « semi elfe ». Notre père est le fils de la dame Lùthien, et du seigneur Beren, un mortel. Et comme si le fait qu’ils soient des sangs-mêlés ne suffisait pas, notre oncle, Elros, a choisit une vie de mortel et a fondé la lignée des rois de Nùmenor, qui ont finit par s’enfoncer dans la décadence… avant d’engendrer Aragorn, c’est vrai. Sans compter que notre sœur s’est éprise d’Estel et l’a épousé, et à choisit la mort pour prix de son amour. Dire que nous sommes une famille un peu différente est probablement l’euphémisme du millénaire ! Vous n’imaginez pas ce que c’est d’être sans cesse déchiré entre deux peuples, deux cultures, deux natures ! **Continua Elladan avec une vigueur et une frustration qu’il n’avait pas eut conscience de ressentir. **Toute ma vie j’ai eut à endurer la méfiance et le mépris des _Edain_ comme des _Eldar_ , supporter leurs regards condescendants et les insultes à demi mots qu’ils ne manquaient jamais de me jeter au visage ! Vous n’imaginez pas ce que j’ai dû faire pour protéger Elrohir et Arwen… pour accomplir mon devoir de frère ainé ! Sans compter que notre _naneth_ était originaire du bois doré elle aussi, et les épousailles entre habitants de différents royaumes étaient mal perçues à l’époque ou Elrohir et moi sommes venus au monde, personne n’a jamais cherché à savoir si nous étions plus qu’une moitié d’elfe ou qu’une moitié d’humain : ça ne leur venait pas même à l’idée ! Ils partaient tous du principe que si je restais au milieu c’était parce que je ne voulais pas choisir, mais comment aurais-je  pu choisir entre deux parts de moi-même ? Vous n’avez aucune idée, aucune, de ce que c’est d’être immortel et de regarder vos amis, votre beau-frère, votre sœur, mourir devant vous en vous disant que vous aviez le choix, que vous auriez pu les accompagner mais que vous avez choisit de les laisser derrière vous ! Depuis ma naissance, tout le monde m’a toujours reproché d’être ce que je suis, tout le monde excepté… **Elladan s’arrêta brusquement, comme frappé par la foudre et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se redresser et de s’excuser : **peu importe, j’abandonne. Il faut que je vous laisse.**  »

 

Et sur ces mots, Elladan s’évada de la chambre et se précipita vers ses propres appartements, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et les oreilles bourdonnantes sans trop savoir pourquoi. Finalement, changeant d’idée, il dépassa la salle de chant en quatrième vitesse, vola presque pour passer la bibliothèque, évita soigneusement la salle du conseil et traversa les jardins en catimini pour se précipiter dans le jardin d’hiver de sa mère, refermant la porte derrière lui aussi discrètement que possible malgré sa quasi-panique.

 

Le temps, dans ce jardin, avait toujours eut un cours différent de celui qu’il adoptait à l’extérieur, et Elladan aimait à penser que le temps qu’il passait entre les plantes délicates était un peu de temps rendu au reste de l’univers… c’était sans doute un peu stupide, mais l’idée l’avait toujours réconforté, lui avait donné l’impression d’appartenir enfin à quelque chose, d’avoir au moins cette petite connexion avec le reste du monde. Il avait toujours aimé s’y perdre et s’y faire oublier, c’était son îlot de sûreté au milieu des tempêtes, et les Valar savaient qu’il avait besoin d’un abri à cet instant.

 

Mais comme souvent, une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

 

«  _J’espère que tu réalises que tout le monde te cherches depuis des heures_ , fit Legolas avec douceur. _Elrohir essaye de te contacter depuis tout à l’heure et la garde passe la vallée au peigne fin._

 _-Quelle heure est-il ?_ S’étonna le fils d’Elrond. Il je ta un œil à la fenêtre et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il constata que le ciel s’était assombri. _Combien de temps ?_

 _-Eh bien tu as disparu environ une heure après la fin de l’entraînement,_ réfléchit Legolas, _et on approche l’heure du dîner, ce qui signifie que tu as passé environ dix heures à te cacher ici._

 _-Et personne ne m’a trouvé ?_ S’étonna Elladan.

 _-Elladan, tu savais très bien que personne ne te rejoindrais tant que je ne serais pas sorti de la salle du conseil. Personne ne t’a jamais trouvé ici._

 _-Sauf toi._

 _-Apparemment, je suis le seul à être suffisamment fou pour comprendre ta logique bien particulière. Je dois avouer que je suis inquiet quant à ce que ça indique de ma santé mentale._

 _-Pour la santé mentale, je ne sais pas,_ sourit Elladan, _mais il est clair que c’est là la marque d’un excellent pisteur._

 _-Bah,_ fit Legolas avec un haussement d’épaules, _tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur._ Elladan laissa échapper un petit rire, ignorant la chaleur qui lui envahissait ses joues. _Allez vient, il est temps de rejoindre le monde des vivants._  »

 

Les deux elfes échangèrent un sourire et se préparèrent mentalement à affronter les sermons qu’on n’allait pas manquer de leur administrer sitôt qu’ils réapparaîtraient.


	28. Les Joyaux Des Troi Couronnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas fonde une nouvelle entreprise et Elladan prend une décision importante.

Demander à Rosa et Victoria de ne pas fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de Legolas, c’était un peu comme d’essayer d’arrêter les chutes du Niagara avec les mains.

 

«  _Que les Valar me pardonnent, mais je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ça._ »

 

Elladan pinça vigoureusement l’arrête de son nez pour chasser le début de migraine qui pointait, et entendit Legolas prendre une profonde inspiration et compter jusqu’à dix dans sa barbe. Et recommencer.

A sa décharge, il fallait dire que tomber sur Rosa essayant de mimer « est-ce que vous êtes complètement stupide ou est-ce que vous le faites exprès » à un Galdor dont les sourcils semblaient vouloir fusionner n’était pas exactement la meilleure façon de se détendre, encore moins de se mettre de bonne humeur. Elladan serait bien retourné dans les jardins de sa mère. Victoria était là en renfort, prête à saisir Elwin par l’oreille, et Sven se tenait en retrait, Elvira dans les bras, restant à bonne distance de sa femme et de sa colère. Thranduil avançait à grand pas vers la scène du scandale, Elrohir non loin derrière, tous deux semblants déterminés à entendre le fin mot de l’histoire. Legolas, cependant, leur coupa l’herbe sous le pied en s’interposant entre les deux parties, utilisant l’anglais pour se faire comprendre de tous.

 

«  **Que se passe-t-il ici exactement ?** Fit-il d’un ton de voix suffisamment menaçant pour faire stopper Thranduil immédiatement. **J’attends des explications, et je vous conseille de les rendre convaincantes.**

 **-On voulait te parler à propos de…**

 **-Vous vous adresserez à moi comme votre majesté durant toute querelle officielle, jeune fille, **prévint Legolas d’un ton ferme, mais sans agressivité, **et vous ferez preuve du respect dû à la couronne.** Rosa eut l’air choqué, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits pour s’adresser à son père adoptif :

 **-Eh bien, votre majesté,** dit-elle en faisant sonner le titre comme une insulte, **Victoria et moi voulions vous parler au sujet d’un problème de compréhension… on nous a fait comprendre** (et son regard pointa clairement vers Elladan lorsqu’elle prononça ces mots) **que nous n’étions pas les bienvenus ici, et nous voulions savoir si c’était la vérité. Et puis nous avons rencontré ces deux…** elle eut l’air d’avaler quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant avant de poursuivre : **personnes… qui se sont employés à nous expliquer que nous vous avions déshonoré par notre simple présence et que si nous avions le moindre respect pour vous nous aurions quitté la cité depuis longtemps.**

 **-** _Nous ne faisions que défendre votre honneur !_ Protesta Galdor avec vigueur **.**

 **-Vous êtes prié de vous exprimer en Anglais, Galdor,** intima Legolas avant d’ajouter d’une voix suave : **Je ne crois pas devoir vous rappeler nos lois sur le droit qu’ont les étranger d’entendre les griefs qui leurs sont adressés dans une langue qui leur est compréhensible et qui les autorise à argumenter leur cas ?**

 **-Bien sur que non, sire.**  »

 

Legolas hocha la tête et Elladan réprima un sourire triomphant : il savait que Legolas avait rédigé et fait édicter la plupart de ces lois, au plus grand chagrin des courtisans de Thranduil.  
En effet, si le roi avait somme toute bien accepté le fait que la survie de Mirkwood dépendait pour beaucoup des relations du royaume avec l’extérieur et qu’il importait qu’elles conservent une neutralité polie, ce n’était pas le cas de beaucoup de ses conseillers, qui s’étaient violement opposés à l’idée. Malheureusement pour eux, il s’était rapidement avéré que Legolas, à force de devoir se contenter des domestiques pour seul compagnie, avait acquis une bonne idée de ce que la population accepterais ou non ; les lois qu’il avait mise en place pour la sûreté des étrangers s’étaient avéré un compromis équilibré entre le désir de leurs voisins humains et ceux de leur peuple, révélant ainsi chez le jeune prince les germes d’une habileté politique qui ne demandait qu’à fleurir. Thranduil, bien sûr, avait été prompt à prendre Legolas sous son aile de manière officieuse, et avait mit un point d’honneur à prendre en compte l’avis de son fils sur de nombreux sujets. A ce jour, la seule faille de l’association était l’incident « Thorin Ecudechêne et compagnie » qui avaient résulté, par une série d’évènements indirects, en la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Elladan avait constaté de première main que Legolas avait par la suite mit un point d’honneur à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

 

«  **Vous m’en voyez ravi,** sourit Legolas, dissimulant sans difficulté l’once de triomphe qui menaçait de s’y glisser. **Et je suis tout à fait convaincu que vous n’avez à cœur que les intérêts de la couronne, n’est-ce pas ?**

 **-B-Bien sûr, sire,** répondit Galdor en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait venir le piège, mais une réponse négative à une telle question équivalait à un crime de haute trahison, et cela lui aurait au minimum coûté sa position à la cour, sinon son droit de vivre à Imladris.

 **-Nous n’aspirons qu’à servir votre majesté,** s’empressa d’acquiescer Elwin, les oreilles roses.

 **-Vous comprendrez par conséquent qu’il ne peu vous être permis de troubler le repos de mes invités ; aussi vous saurais-je gré de bien vouloir vous montrer courtois en toutes circonstances vis-à-vis de ces jeunes gens. En échange de quoi, je m’engage à faire en sorte qu’ils ne vous importunent plus.** _Par ailleurs,_ dit-il en repassant au sindarin, _étant entendu que le temps est au changement, tant pour nous même que pour les hommes, il nous faut nous assurer que nos archives et nos statistiques sont à jour… puis-je compter sur un compte rendu de l’état de vos Maisons respectives d’ici à la fin de cette semaine ?_

 _-Bien entendu, sire._  »

 

Les deux seigneurs échangèrent un regard dépité : non seulement Legolas avait clairement placé les humains sous sa protection, il venait également de trouver un moyen efficace de cantonner les deux elfes aux pavillons qui abritaient leurs familles et les quelques vassaux qui leur restaient pour le restant du séjour du prince à Imladris, ou peu s’en fallait. C’était, sommes toute, une bonne nouvelle, et les humains avaient sûrement senti le changement d’attitude de leur ami, car ils semblèrent soudain se détendre… tout du moins, jusqu’à ce que le regard de Legolas se pose sur eux.

 

«  **Vous trois,** aboya-t-il à voix basse dans un suédois plus teinté d’accent qu’à l’ordinaire, **dans mon bureau immédiatement. **_Ada, Elrohir, croyez-vous pouvoir retarder le dîner le temps que j’ai une petite conversation avec eux ?_ ****

 _-Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème,_ acquiesça Elrohir, _si je demande à revoir l’organisation du repas nous en avons pour une bonne demi-heure et personne ne trouveras ça anormal… vous êtes un prince, bien que certains _(il jeta un regard incendiaire aux dos des deux elfes qui s’éloignaient, dépités) _semblent l’avoir oublié._

 _-Merci. Elladan, pourriez-vous nous accompagner je vous prie ? J’aurais également quelques mots à vous dire._  »

 

Elladan acquiesça et salua formellement Thranduil et son frère avant de suivre Rosa, Victoria, Sven et Legolas dans les corridors qui menaient aux appartements réservés à ce dernier. Ils les atteignirent plus rapidement qu’à l’ordinaire grâce au fils d’Elrond, qui n’hésita pas à leur faire emprunter quelques uns de ses raccourcis favoris. Une fois à l’intérieur, Legolas barricada la porte principale et indiqua à ses amis de prendre place sur l’ample causeuse qui ornait encore le centre de la pièce. Il s’accorda une minute ou deux pour arpenter la pièce à grandes enjambées avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

 

«  **Apparemment, je vous dois des excuses. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler les règles basiques de la monarchie… je me trompais. Sachez donc qu’ici je suis ‘votre majesté’ et toutes les variantes qui vous plairont, et oui Rosa, même si vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et absolument pas concernés par toutes ces histoires. Je vous avais dit que vous auriez des surprises en venant ici.**

 **-Sauf que nous on croyait que tu parlais des plantes et de la variété du gibier, pas du fait que tu viens d’un coin ou tout le monde a un balais coincé dans le…..**

 **-Je pense qu’on a saisit, Rosa.** Legolas jeta un regard à Sven et Victoria, qui semblaient coupables, se souvenant sans doute des réticences de Legolas à mentionner sa sexualité sous quelques formes que ce soit. **Quoi qu’il en soit, vous avez sûrement compris maintenant : les elfes ne sont pas comme vous. Ils ne sont pas tous comme G et E, bien sûr, mais dans l’ensemble ils ont un peu de mal avec l’idée que des peuples elfiques se mélangent entre eux, alors avec des humains ! Et ça, croyez-moi, ça n’est pas près de changer.**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?** Protesta Sven, Elvira toujours dans les bras. **Toit tu ne la fait plus la différence entre elfes et humains… si ?**

 **-Ben si, justement,** confirma Legolas. **Plus que les autres, même, parce que moi j’ai passé un temps fou avec des mortels de tous poils, j’ai pris le temps d’apprendre à les connaitre… je sais en quoi nous nous ressemblons, mais je sais aussi que nos différences sont difficilement surmontables. Et quel intérêt auraient les elfes à changer quand une vie d’Homme est à peine assez longue pour voir un elfe arriver à sa majorité ? Je ne me fais pas d’illusions la dessus, ils réapprendront à commercer avec les** _Edain_ **, mais ils n’apprendront jamais à les comprendre… même moi je n’y suis pas parvenu, et pourtant j’ai essayé.**

 **-Une minute,** fit Elladan, profitant du silence stupéfait qui suivit ce petit discours, **comment comptes-tu faire pour qu’ils réapprennent à commercer avec les** _Edain_ **? Ils n’en ont pas la moindre envie !**

 **-Mais ils n’auront pas le choix,** répondit Legolas en se forçant à ne pas adopter le Sindarin pour la suite de la conversation **. Nous n’aurons pas le choix. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé au conseil, et il nous est apparut que le meilleur moyen d’éviter que les **_Edain_ **ne nous massacrent tous jusqu’au dernier est de nous rendre indispensable… j’en ai discuté avec Johannes au téléphone il y a quelques jours, et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que l’idéal serait de remettre des forges elfiques en activité et de commercialiser nos produits d’orfèvrerie.**

 **-Tu veux faire de nous les bijoutiers du monde ?** Fit Elladan incrédule, **tu es sur que ça va marcher au moins ?**

 **-Aussi sur que Gimli face à une coupe de Dorwinion. Dans un premier temps, je comptais relancer l’exploitation de quelques filons d’argents non loin du palais… il serait aisé de l’utiliser pour quelques bijoux d’ordre divers. J’ai amassé bien assez d’argent pour soutenir la compagnie le temps qu’on forme une clientèle stable. Dans le même temps, je pense financer des programmes de développements divers à travers le monde… en Afrique, en Amazonie… partout ou ça peut être utile. Ça augmentera notre capital sympathie et l’idée qu’ils ont trop besoin de nous pour essayer de nous tuer… plus on aura de gens qui veulent nous garder vivant, mieux ça vaut.**

 **-Jamais je n’aurais pensé à ça,** marmonna Victoria, bouche-bée, sans que les elfes ne lui prêtent attention.

 **-Mais…** Elladan hésita, prit une profonde inspiration, puis demanda : **crois-tu que c’est réellement possible ? Que… je ne sais pas moi, que les gouvernements vont l’accepter ?**

 **-Je suis déjà en contact avec Interpol,** révéla Legolas. **Depuis que j’ai rassemblé ma fortune sous un seul nom, ils se sont intéressés à mon cas et ils m’ont contacté il y a quelques mois.**

 **-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?** S’étonna Rosa.

 **-Pour ne pas vous obliger à mentir si jamais je devais disparaître.**

- **Attend, t’es en train de nous dire que t’aurais pu te casser sans prévenir ? Juste comme ça ?**

 **-Oui. Si je n’avais eut le choix qu’entre quitter la Suède ou causer la ruine de mon peuple, je serais parti immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation. Heureusement les choses se passent plutôt bien pour le moment, et ils d’après ce que j’ai compris, ils sont en négociation avec le gouvernement suédois pour régulariser mon statut avant la parution du livre… je n’ai pas encore mentionné l’existence d’Imladris, bien qu’ils soient plus ou moins au courant pour Vertbois, et ils se doutent que je ne suis pas seul. J’attends de voir comment les choses vont tourner.**

 **-Mais comment tu peux être sûr que tout vas bien se passer ?** interrogea Sven en réajustant Elvira sur sa hanche ; **Qu’ils ne vont pas t’embarquer pour faire des expériences sur toi ou je ne sais quoi ?**

 **-A priori, ils ont trop peur que j’utilise mon argent pour fiche le bazar pour faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. Ça, et je pense qu’ils espèrent mettre la main sur certains secrets elfiques… les anneaux, notamment, les intéressent beaucoup. Je n’ai pas l’intention de leur donner quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais ils sont optimistes, et apparemment je suis plus intéressant pour eux vivant et libre que dans un labo quelconques perdu dans le désert saoudien.**  »

 

Legolas haussa vaguement les épaules et Rosa s’enfonça davantage dans la causeuse, torturant la manche de sa robe rouge rubis, marmonnant entre ses dents. Victoria fit passer Elvira des bras de Sven à ses genoux et la câlina quelques instant avant de pousser un long, long soupir.

 

«  **Je suis désolée, Leg, je n’arrive pas à ne pas être en colère. Je sais que tout ça… tes projets d’exploitation de métal, de programmes humanitaires et tout le tintouin… je sais que tu vois bien au-delà de nos morts, même de la mort des arrières petits enfants d’Elvi, si ça se trouve. Mais je ne peu pas m’empêcher de me sentir trahie que tu ne nous ais pas parlé de tout ça dès que tu en as eu l’idée… tu aurais pu nous en parler, Leg. Et je t’en veux de ne pas l’avoir fait.**

 **-Faux,** répondit Legolas avec douceur, **tu m’en veux de ne pas vous en avoir parlé en premier, parce que ça contredit l’idée que Sven, Jo, Lars, Rosa et toi vous soyez plus importants à mes yeux que les autres elfes. **Cette fois, son soupir était fatigué et Elladan, plus que jamais, voyait clairement la ressemblance entre le prince et son père. **Vic’… je sais (je ne le comprends pas, mais je sais) que tu voudrais que je vous fasse passer avant tout le reste. **Victoria voulut protester, mais Legolas leva une main pour l’en empêcher et poursuivit : **Je vous aime énormément. Sven, Lars, Johannes, Rosa, Elvira et toi… même Kurt, bien que je ne le connaisse encore que très peu. J’aimerais pourvoir te dire que si vous étiez des elfes, si nous n’étions pas éternels, vous auriez été ma priorité. Sincèrement, Rosa,** ajouta-t-il lorsque cette dernière eut l’air de vouloir parler. **Mais ce serait vous mentir. Je… j’ai été élevé dans le seul et unique but de gouverner. J’aime mon peuple et mon pays, j’y suis lié plus intimement encore qu’à la terre ou quelque souvenirs que je puisse avoir. Je sens jusque dans mes os, que cette situation, cette position, c’est là qu’est ma place. J’appartiens à mon peuple, pas l’inverse. Et c’est sans nul doute difficile, peut-être même impossible à comprendre pour vous, mais je n’en veux pas d’autre. Les **_Edain_ **aujourd’hui sont axés sur leur bonheur personnel, leur famille en priorité et au diable le reste, dans la plupart des cas. Je ne le leur reproche pas, je vois bien l’attrait d’une telle philosophie, mais mon peuple passe en premier, passe avant tout le reste… avant ma famille, avant mes amis, avant moi. Et ça, que cela vous plaise ou non, ça n’est pas prêt de changer.** »

 

Rosa sembla être sur le point de parler, mais elle se ravisa et ferma la bouche, l’air sombre. Puis, sans un mot, elle se leva, fit une révérence maladroite à Legolas (qui grimaça) et quitta la chambre en silence. Victoria l’imita rapidement, le regard plein de reproche, et Sven la suivit sans oser croiser le regard des deux elfes. Elladan lassa passer quelques minutes de silence, prétendant ne pas entendre la respiration erratique du prince elfique, avant de s’enquérir prudemment :

 

«  _Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?_

 _-Rien, dans l’immédiat,_ répondit Legolas d’un ton fatigué. _J’attends que mon statut soit régularisé. Dès que c’est fait, je déposerais les demandes nécessaires à la fondation d’une entreprise, et nous pourrons lancer la production. J’ai déjà une douzaine d’elfes volontaires pour venir travailler avec nous, nous n’auront qu’à remettre en état des appartements qui conviennent à leur rang et les installer au palais. Après tout, nous n’auront besoin que d’une petite interface avec le monde des Edain._

 _-Et ta maison ?_

 _-Convertie en siège social dès que l’activité sera suffisamment florissante. Maintenant que le palais sera habité, je n’ai plus aucune raison de m’en tenir éloigné._  »

 

Elladan adressa à son ami un sourire compréhensif, sachant pertinemment que l’atmosphère vide et étouffée qui régnait à Vertbois l’avait affecté bien plus profondément qu’il ne voulait le montrer. Bien sur, la présence de Rosa et des autres mortels avaient quelque peu allégé cette impression, mais aucun d’entre eux ne s’y était installé à plein temps, et aucun d’entre eux n’en avait l’intention. Avoir de nouveau des elfes, même peu nombreux, suffirait à redonner au palais l’allure d’un foyer pour Legolas, plutôt que d’un tombeau.

 

«  _Il y a une question que je voulais te poser,_ reprit Elladan avant que le sylve ne puisse répondre, ou couper cour à leur discussion, _pourquoi provoquer Galdor en duel ? Non que je te le reproche !_ Se hâta-t-il d’ajouter en voyant la confusion se peindre sur le visage du prince, _mais d’après les échos que j’en ais eut, ses insultes ne sortaient guère de l’ordinaire… les mortels n’ont aucune valeur, bla, bla et bla… qu’est-ce qui t’as poussé à ce point ?_

 **-Il a insulté Jo,** répondit Legolas, passant à l’anglais pour éviter d’être compris. **Des insultes homophobes,** expliqua-t-il. **Je peu tolérer son discours habituel : aussi stupide soit-il, je sais que j’ai réfléchit de cette façon à une époque, et je peu comprendre comment on en arrive à une telle réflexion… mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu’il salisse l’amour d’une personne pour une autre. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, et ce n’est pas la faute de Jo s’il aime les hommes. Ce n’est pas lui le coupable dans cette histoire.**  »

 

Elladan resta silencieux un instant, n’osant pas formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Bien entendu, son éducation, l’histoire de leur peuple tout entier le poussaient, lui-aussi, à assumer qu’il y avait forcément un « coupable » pour ce genre de choses, qu’il s’agissait là d’une faute, qu’on choisisse de la pardonner ou non. Mais l’adoration qu’il avait lut dans les yeux de Johannes lorsqu’il regardait Legolas, l’affection qu’on lisait sur son visage chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en présence de Kurt, et le respect infini que ce dernier lui portait, pouvaient-ils être considérés comme la marque d’une faute ? Pouvait-on être fautif d’aimer ? Et si oui, à quel moment l’affection devenait-elle pécher ? Ou pouvait-on tracer la ligne entre l’amitié et quelque chose de… différent ? Et qui décidait de cette limite, sinon les personnes concernées ?

 

Elladan du prendre une profonde inspiration pour arrêter les questions qui lui tourbillonnaient dans le crâne et prévenir un vertige : Legolas n’avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas besoin de supporter ses errements existentiels. Mieux valait lui permettre de conserver ses certitudes plutôt que de l’inquiéter avec des considérations qui ne pourraient que le déstabiliser.

 

«  _Une dernière question,_ s’enquit-il avant tandis que Legolas se dirigeait vers la porte, cherchant à alléger quelque peu l’atmosphère, _comment comptes-tu nommer ton entreprise ?_  »

 

Elladan s’était attendu à ce que la question demande réflexion. Au lieu de ça, Legolas répondit du tac au tac :

 

«  _Les joyaux des trois couronnes._  »

 

Oui, vraiment, songea Elladan avec un sourire tandis qu’il suivait Legolas vers la salle de réception ou ils devaient dîner, il valait mieux ne pas lui poser de questions. Après tout, il s’entendait très bien avec Johannes, sans lui faire le moindre reproche, et il avait bien assez de travail devant lui maintenant qu’il se trouvait dans la position de gardien du peuple elfique dans son ensemble.

Si quelqu’un devait chercher à détruire les quelques lignes de conduites encore claires qui lui restaient, les derniers morceaux rassurants de sa vie qui semblait changer en permanence autour de lui, ce ne serait certainement pas Elladan.


	29. La Nuque De Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rosa décide de faire une surprise à son père.

Le séjour à Imladris s’acheva comme il avait commencé : Sven, Rosa et Victoria promenant Elvira dans les jardins et Elladan faisant courir les deux chiens dans la vallée tandis que Legolas passait la plus grande partie de son temps enfermé dans la salle du conseil avec Elrohir, Thranduil, Celeborn et leurs conseillers.

La seule différence, en vérité, résidait dans l’atmosphère de tension qui régnait désormais sur la vallée, partiellement due, c’était vrai, au conflit rampant qui se développait entre Legolas et ses trois invités. Une autre part de cette tension était plus joyeuse, et provenait de l’excitation palpable des deux douzaines d’elfes, tous originaires de Vertbois, qui gagneraient la Suède en même temps que Legolas et les autres. Leur nombre avait doublé depuis le début du séjour et Legolas, malgré ses soucies personnels et ses responsabilités, ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler sa joie à l’idée que d’autres elfes allaient bientôt fouler de nouveau les dallages du royaume sylvestre. Les préparatifs allaient bon train : il fallait prévoir des vêtements ressemblants à ceux des mortels –ils prendraient la route à pied, sous l’identité de randonneurs, et voyageraient par les chemins les plus dérobés possibles afin de ne pas avoir affaire à la police, car Legolas refusait de faire appel à des faussaires, de peur de compromettre ses négociations avec Interpol. Mais les bagages comprenaient également plusieurs sets d’outils de forgerons, bien entendu, mais aussi de menuiserie et d’excavation. Il fallait aussi emballer des livres d’instruction pour les chantiers, des registres, ainsi que les chroniques du peuple sylve, dont Thranduil avait déclaré qu’elles devaient reprendre leur place au cœur de leur forêt. Enfin, on prévoyait aussi l’envoi, dans un futur proche, de métiers à tisser, d’étoffes et de lavandières, ainsi que ce que Legolas nommait avec dérision un « plan de regroupement familial », comme l’auraient fait les humains.

 

La plus grosse part de la tension qui régnait sur Imladris, cependant, provenait du conflit plus ancien et plus violent qui opposait les elfes aux mortels. Rosa, Sven et Victoria, bien entendu, ne comprenaient pas vraiment l’étendue du problème. Ce n’était pas par faute de volonté, les quelques conversations qu’Elladan avait tenues avec eux à ce sujet en témoignaient. Malgré tout, ils ne parvenaient pas (ou ne souhaitaient pas, dans le cas de Rosa) à considérer la situation autrement que comme un cas de xénophobie ordinaire. Elladan avait beau essayer de leur expliquer que c’était comme d’essayer de demander à des tortues de Galapagos d’accepter des éphémères comme leurs égaux, ils ne voulaient rien entendre, et persistaient à faire la tête. Le fils d’Elrond était d’autant plus désespéré par cette situation qu’il savait très bien que Rosa, contrairement aux autres, connaissait les difficultés de la situation, qu’elle avait réalisé à quel point elfes et hommes étaient différents. Malgré tout, maintenant qu’elle se trouvait confrontée à la réalité de cette différence, maintenant qu’il s’agissait de plus qu’une simple idée un peu effrayante, elle semblait vouloir se replier sur elle-même et s’enfermer dans ce qu’elle avait toujours connu… elle refusait purement et simplement d’accepter que les choses changent.

Elladan pouvait comprendre sa réticence. Lui non-plus ne se sentait pas à l’aise dans cette période ou tout semblait basculer et se retrouver sans dessus-dessous. En fait, il était même persuadé que c’était bien plus dur à accepter pour lui, ou Legolas, ou les elfes en général, que ça ne l’était pour les humains… pour eux, après tout, deux ans et demi, c’était long. Malgré cela, il n’arrivait pas à ne pas en vouloir à Rosa plus qu’aux autres. Elle aurait dû comprendre que son attitude était extrêmement douloureuse pour Legolas. Elle aurait dû soutenir son père dans cette épreuve, autant qu’elle le pouvait, et lui l’aurait soutenue en retour… mais non contente de le laisser faire face à tout cela seul, elle ajoutait encore à la difficulté de la situation en se comportant comme une enfant têtue. Elladan parvenait à se retenir de faire des commentaires pour ne pas envenimer la situation ou ajouter aux soucis de Legolas, mais c’était tout juste.

 

 **oOo**

Juillet laissa place au mois d’Aout. Victoria, Sven et Rosa prirent l’avion jusqu’en Suède et repartirent vers Dale, ou ils devaient rouvrir le _Leaf_ en attendant que Legolas, Elladan et leurs compagnons de voyages ne parviennent jusqu’à chez eux.

L’itinéraire, établi avec soin, consistait à remonter à pied jusqu’au Danemark en évitant les grosses villes. De la, Legolas prévoyait de traverser le pont qui menait en Suède et de gagner un élevage de chevaux de traie qu’il avait contacté quelques semaines plus tôt. Les elfes chevaucheraient ensuite jusqu’à Vertbois, ou ils installeraient aussitôt les chevaux dans les écuries, qu’ils s’emploieraient à rénover sitôt arrivés.

Au total, le groupe de voyageurs comportait une quinzaine d’elfes : Legolas et Elladan, bien entendu, mais aussi Erestor, chargé de veiller à l’intendance et au bon déroulement du voyage. Les six grands seigneurs sylves résidant à Imladris avaient chacun dépêché un émissaire. Galdor et Elwin avaient tout deux envoyés leurs fils ainés, fiers, arrogants et amis depuis l’enfance, prêt à se faire les pires crasses dans la seconde si cela s’avérait profitable. Samarande et Kailnee, en l’absence de descendance, s’étaient défaits respectivement d’un forgeron et d’un maitre d’écurie, arguant qu’ils seraient plus utiles à la reconstruction de Vertbois que n’importe quel autre de leurs domestiques. Le seigneur Aulree envoya le dernier de ses quatre fils, un jeune elfillon aux joues rouges et aux sourire contagieux, pour qui Legolas se prit immédiatement d’affection : Kirjane, bien que tout juste majeur, démontrait déjà les prémices d’un esprit affuté et d’un sens aigu de la politique qui seraient sûrement utile dans les décennies à venir. Elladan avait le pressentiment que Rosa le détesterait.  
Le dernier représentant était une représentante. Damoiselle Loleia, fille unique du seigneur Oriel, était une elfe d’environ cinq ou six mille ans que son père avait insisté pour élever comme un fils. Elle savait se battre au corps à corps, utiliser un marteau et une scie, parlait de politique aussi aisément que n’importe quel conseiller et ses talents de pisteuse, une fois mis à l’épreuve, reçurent l’approbation de Legolas, distinction que bien des soldats elfiques avaient poursuivit pendant des siècles sans l’obtenir. Elle avait la répartie facile et le sourire taquin et, une fois mise en confiance, elle n’hésita guère à se joindre aux conversations de Legolas et d’Elladan.

Restaient trois forgerons que Legolas avait sélectionnés lui-même, un jeune menuisier qui venait de finir son apprentissage, et deux frères de l’âge de Kirjane, fils de lavandière, qui voulaient simplement voir la terre ou leurs parents avaient vécu la plus grande partie de leurs vies.

 

Le petit groupe se mit en route une semaine après le départ de Rosa et des Bearhand. Marchant la plus grande partie du jour et de la nuit, ils quittèrent Fondcombe au petit jour et ne tardèrent pas à sortir de la banlieue d’Ingoldstadt. Durant la dizaine de jours qui suivirent, les elfes évitèrent soigneusement Weimar, Hamburg, Kiel et Lübeck, et ne se reposèrent qu’une journée à Flensburg, flânant dans les parcs de la ville et profitant des quelques sites touristiques en attendant la nuit. Le soir, Legolas et Loleia les guidèrent ensuite jusqu’au Danemark, en évitant les poste frontière. L’un des deux frères qui les accompagnaient sembla regretter de ne pouvoir mettre son maigre entrainement au combat en pratique, mais Elladan le rappela promptement à l’ordre. Kirjane, qui marchait au côté de Legolas, prit soin de chasser de son visage tout signe de regret : tout le monde avait bien compris qu’Elladan était d’une humeur de chien.

Malgré tout, lorsqu’ils atteignirent Uddevalla environ une semaine plus tard, l’atmosphère était légère : maintenant qu’ils étaient en Suède, Legolas était nettement plus détendu, et il prenait plaisir à enseigner aux autres elfes les rudiments de la langue locale, ainsi que quelques astuces pour mieux se fondre parmi les humains. Evidemment, avec leurs cheveux long, leurs jeans plus très frais, leurs t-shirt froissés et leurs sac à dos pleins à craquer, il leur était quasiment impossible de passer inaperçus, mais ils pouvaient au moins essayer.

Ils restèrent trois jours à Uddevalla, et Legolas les initia au fonctionnement des téléphones et, dans le cas de Kirjane, à l’informatique. Elladan, ayant déjà appris tout ce qu’il pouvait apprendre de Legolas dans ce domaine, passait son temps fourré au milieu des chevaux, occasionnellement rejoint par Loleia qui, à la surprise générale, s’était prise d’affection pour ces énormes montures à l’air pataud. Ils parvenaient à maintenir entre eux un flot continu de parole invoquant à peu près tout les sujets à l’exception de la complicité qui s’était rapidement installée entre Legolas et Kirjane. Loleia étant quelqu’un d’agréable, un sourire toujours prêt à fleurir au coin de ses lèvres, les trois jours passèrent en un clin d’œil, et si Legolas regrettait l’absence d’Elladan à ses côtés, il n’en laissa rien paraître.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans plus de difficulté : ils longèrent la frontière pendant un peu plus de vingt jours, s’accordant parfois une journée de repos, et finirent par arriver à Dale au soir du treize septembre. Elladan songea que le troisième anniversaire du retour de Legolas approchait à grand pas, mais qu’ils ne pourraient probablement pas le fêter… pas avec tous les travaux qu’il y aurait à effectuer.

 

Bizarrement, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à Dale, Sven fut celui qui se montra le plus enthousiaste face au projet de Legolas. A présent que les malentendus concernant les relations de Victoria avec le prince des sylves étaient dissipés, Sven s’était replongé dans son ancienne passion de l’histoire et des légendes, et il avait surpris tout le monde en accueillant Legolas et les elfes avec un cadeau. Il s’agissait d’une plaque de bronze portant en lettres gravées : LES JOYAUX DES TROIS COURONNES et, dessous, l’indication « Siège social ». Les bords du cadre s’ornaient de runes élégantes, et Sven s’excusa même de ne pas avoir rédigé la plaque entièrement en sindarin, ce à quoi Legolas répondit par un sourire. Elladan songea que décidément, les _Edain_ comptaient parmi les créatures les plus surprenantes de la création, juste avec les Hobbits. Il avait l’habitude de considérer cela comme un mauvais point : une imprévisibilité pareille signifiait souvent beaucoup d’ennuis et de dérapages aux conséquences potentiellement désastreuses chaque fois qu’on devait faire affaire à des _Edain._  
Il changea d’avis lorsque Rosa apparut un lundi matin dans la salle du trône désertée (Legolas avait refusé d’en faire la priorité, préférant s’attaquer d’abord aux quartiers des travailleurs, son ardeur renouvelée par une nouvelle publicité pour « L’homme qui ne mourait pas ») avec une boite de cookies légèrement carbonisés sur les bords. Avec de la chance, peut-être que ça pouvait être signe de moins de problèmes, justement.

 

« Je voulais te demander pardon, dit-elle à Legolas lorsque les elfes eurent déserté la salle. J’ai été franchement dégueulasse avec toi, en Allemagne. Et s’il te plait, me dis pas que c’est pas grave, je te croirais pas.

-Je n’en avais pas l’intention. Legolas prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d’expliquer : je suis désolé d’avoir exposé les choses si crûment. J’oublie souvent que tu es encore très jeune, et je n’aurais pas du présenter les faits de cette façon.

-Oh, ça vaut mieux comme ça. J’ai horreur de ça quand les gens essaient de **sugarcoat** la situation. J’aime autant que ça soit clair, même si c’est difficile.

-Rosa… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, tu sais ? Je t’aime, plus que tu ne pourrais l’imaginer… mais mon peuple passe en premier. Il en a toujours été ainsi, et il en sera toujours ainsi.

-Je sais, renifla Rosa d’une petite voix, j’aurais dû m’en douter, de toute façon… c’est typiquement moyenâgeux, ces crétineries. Je crois que j’aurais préféré que tu sois un politicien comme les autres, juste là dedans pour le fric.

-J’aurais tout de même été éternel.

-Ouais, mais j’aurais pas eut peur que tu m’oublie en route.

-Oh, Rosa….

-Pardon, pardon, je voulais pas… j’étais pas venue me plaindre, tu sais ! »

 

Elle ne résista pas à l’étreinte désespérée de Legolas, qui s’efforçait comme il le pouvait de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, et tout deux restèrent longuement enlacés, oublieux du monde extérieur.

 

« Je veux pas que tu m’oublie, finit par renifler la jeune femme lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé assez de souffle. Je veux pas que tu reviennes à ta vie d’avant comme si j’avais jamais été là… oh, je suis horrible, pardon, pardon, pardon je….

-Shhh, calme-toi pucinette. Legolas saisit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et lui adressa un sourire humide. C’est parfaitement normal, tu sais. Enormément de monde réagit de cette façon lorsqu’ils sont confrontés à leur propre mort. Gimli aussi avait peur que je l’oublie, avoua Legolas. Aragorn, même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué, était terrifié à l’idée qu’Arwen l’oublie, presque autant qu’il l’était à l’idée qu’elle allait devoir passer des millénaires seule sur la terre du milieu avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Et tous les mortels que j’ai connu, qu’ils soient au courant de mon secret ou non, ont toujours partagé la peur de perdre l’amour de leurs proches… parce que c’est de cela qu’il s’agit, tu sais ? Et je comprends que mon attitude le mois dernier ait pu te frapper de cette façon. Mon devoir m’oblige à faire passer mon peuple avant toute autre chose, et j’aime suffisamment les miens pour que ce devoir ne me soit pas un fardeau… mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas aimer en dehors de ce devoir. Evidemment, dit-il d’un air triste, ma vie se poursuivra bien au-delà de la tienne, et il viendra un moment ou je serais un des seuls à me souvenir de toi, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je cesserais de t’aimer. Cela veut simplement dire qu’un jour, je devrais me contenter de regarder mon tatouage, et de me souvenir de ton sourire et de tes plaisanteries un peu douteuses, mais qui me faisaient tant rire, et je rirais en me remémorant le visage de mon père lorsqu’il t’a entendu jurer pour la première fois, ou ta manie de parler aux chiens comme si tu étais folle à liée.

-J’pense qu’il faudra que tu me le répètes, avoua Rosa dans un soupir, parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir complètement me débarrasser de ma peur toute seule… mais merci, ‘Pa. Merci beaucoup.

-Je n’ai eut qu’à dire la vérité.

-Je t’aime, ‘Pa.

-Je sais ma chérie. Moi aussi. »

 

Deux semaines plus tard, tandis que Legolas, Sven, Elladan et Victoria commençaient sérieusement à somnoler dans le salon des Vatannen (ils attendaient le retour de Rosa depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et le gâteau s’éloignait de plus en plus de la définition de comestible à mesure que le temps passait) la jeune femme finit par faire tourner sa clef dans la serrure. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir Victoria endormie sur le canapé, Elvira ronflant paisiblement sur sa poitrine, mais accueillit la fête surprise manquée avec un grand sourire, et des larmes dans les yeux.

Ils burent un peu de champagne, et picorèrent quelques bouchées de gâteau, avant d’aller se coucher, car Rosa souhaitait profiter de son weekend à Dale pour apporter sa (modeste) contribution à la réfection de Vertbois.

 

Ce ne fut qu’à la dernière minute qu’elle retint Legolas par le bras et souleva sa chevelure pour révéler sa nuque, et la délicate feuille de saule mordorée qui s’y trouvait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mes calculs pour le temps de trajet Imladris/Fondcombe-Dale, en fonction des distances mesurées avec Google Maps et mon pouce :  
> Première Etape : Fondcombe –Frontière Danoise  
> Ingoldstadt-Frontière Danoise=> 800km environ.  
> 15h de marche par jour (ils se reposent en marchant, après tout).  
> A environ 6km/h (la vitesse moyenne d’un homme en marche est de 5km/h mais c’est des elfes alors je les ais fait un peu plus rapide) ce qui donne environ 90km/jour.  
> Soit grosso-modo 9 à 10 jours de voyage.  
> Deuxième Etape : Flensburg-Göteborg  
> Environ 500km. Toujours grosso-modo 90km/jour. Ce qui donne 5-6 jours de trajet.  
> Troisième Etape : Göteborg-Uddevalla  
> A peu-près 100km, qu’ils effectuent en une journée, en forçant un peu le pas et en rognant sur le temps de repos.  
> ETAPE.  
> 3 jours de repos à Uddevalla pour préparer les chevaux, se rafraichir etc.  
> Quatrième Etape : Uddevalla-Dale  
> 2100km environ (sachant que j’ai commencé par suivre la frontière Suédo-Norvégienne avant de m’éloigner en direction de Kiruna, vers l’endroit approximatif ou je situe Dale).  
> A raison de 10heures par jour (pour ne pas tuer les chevaux en route) à 10,5km/h de moyenne (un cheval au pas fait environ 7km/h et un cheval au trot fait environ 14km/h. Je part du principe qu’ils alternent les deux allures. Voir l’article Wikipédia Allure (équitation) pour plus de précision.)  
> Ca nous fait donc du 105 km par jour, soit un trajet qui dure environ 20 jours de trajet, auxquels on ajoute 5 jours de repos complet répartis le long du voyage.
> 
> On a donc un total d’environ 45 jours de voyage, soit un départ le 31 Juillet et une arrivée le 13 Septembre.  
> (Et ma mère derrière : tout ça pour tes histoires ! … ben, oui. Et j’ai même pas honte.)


	30. Des Idiots Et Du Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas fait une pause.

L’été passa, et les _Joyaux des Trois Couronnes_ furent créés.

Au mois de Septembre, on apprit que Johannes et Kurt avaient enfin emménagé ensemble, non que cela recèle la moindre surprise pour leurs amis. Au contraire : l’annonce fut accueillie avec une bouteille de champagne et un appel enthousiaste de Lars aux environs de deux heures du matin. Legolas, plus encore que les autres, se réjouissait de voir que la mascotte de leur groupe parvenait enfin à s’installer, même si cela signifiait qu’il n’était pas près de revenir vivre en Suède.

Pendant ce temps, les elfes s’organisaient dans leur activité d’orfèvrerie. Ils n’étaient pas aussi efficaces que les nains l’avaient été pour ce qui était d’extraire les métaux de la terre (tout au moins ceux qu’ils n’importaient pas) mais leur expertise d’orfèvres n’avait pas d’égale, et leur travail s’était arraché dès les premières broches, et ce malgré des prix exorbitants. Au début, on n’avait pas trop su comment fixer les tarifs, mais une conversation téléphonique avait vite résolu le problème : Legolas et Kirjane avaient emballé un échantillon du travail des forgerons et l’avaient emporté à Stockholm ; là, ils avaient sorti un par un tous les articles et avaient demandé à plusieurs passants combien ils seraient près à payer pour un tel objet. Après cinq évaluations pour chaque bijou, Legolas et Kirjane avaient calculé une moyenne, et le prix le plus bas s’élevait à soixante-cinq euros pour un simple anneau d’argent gravé de runes.

 

Les changements apportés par cette soudaine rentrée d’argent étaient visibles de plusieurs façons. D’une part, le palais commençait à reprendre de la vigueur, maintenant que des elfes y vivaient. Les chevaux, qui s’étaient magnifiquement bien adapté au climat polaire, avaient été rejoints par six rennes, plus à l’aise dans la neige, qui servaient aussi bien au transport de marchandise qu’à la traction de traineaux entre le palais et Dale, ou encore de monture. Tous semblaient ravis de leurs nouvelles conditions de vie, et leurs robes étaient aussi luisante que leurs yeux, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire les elfes. (Sans compter qu’Elvira, que Sven amenait souvent au palais, en raffolait. Victoria s’était excusée auprès de Legolas pour son comportement à Imladris, mais elle avait préféré prendre ses distances avec les elfes.)

D’autre part, les négociations avec Interpol avaient accéléré, et le gouvernement Suédois s’était empressé de faire savoir à Legolas que son statut particulier était désormais enregistré dans les bases de donnée nationales, mais que les termes exacts dans lesquels ses terres et ses possessions seraient définies restaient encore à déterminer. Legolas, bien entendu, faisait tout son possible pour que les négociations aboutissent à une reconnaissance de son domaine comme royaume sylvestre… après tout, comme il le disait lui-même, ses terres ne consistaient qu’en montagnes et forêts que les hommes n’avaient jamais vraiment voulu conserver, et ce n’était pas comme si la présence des elfes risquait de perturber la vie quotidienne des habitants de Kiruna.

 

La création de l’entreprise, ainsi que de plusieurs écoles pour filles en Inde et en Afrique, avaient également eut pour effet de rendre les gens curieux : à mesure qu’on apprenait que Legolas Vertefeuille finançait ces projets, de plus en plus de gens s’intéressaient à son cas. La plupart des habitants de Dale, ainsi que pas mal de monde à Kiruna, avaient reconnu son visage sur les publicités pour « L’homme qui ne mourrait pas » et il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir un petit groupe de curieux s’engouffrer au _Leaf_ pour essayer de soutirer des informations à Sven, Victoria et aux trois nouveaux employés (il avait bien fallut remplacer Lars et Johannes, et Legolas avait saisit l’occasion pour se donner davantage de temps à consacrer à son peuple).

Rosa téléphona un matin d’octobre deux mille quatorze pour annoncer l’apparition d’une affiche de plusieurs mètres de haut dans les rues de Stockholm. Ses camarades de classes, qui pour la plupart avaient reconnu Legolas comme étant l’homme qu’elle appelait papa, ne cessaient plus de la harceler pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le coup de fil fut presque aussitôt suivit d’un sms jubilant dans lequel elle annonçait fièrement avoir cassé le nez d’un type inconnu qui s’amusait à faire « des blagues à la con » au sujet de Legolas et de ce qu’on pouvait faire « d’un engin qui ne se fatigue jamais ». Legolas se sentit obligé de la réprimander, mais il n’y mit pas vraiment d’ardeur, et ne protesta même pas lorsque Lars profita de leur multiconférence pour féliciter la jeune danseuse. (Elladan nota qu’ils semblaient être beaucoup plus familiers que lors de leur dernière conversation à plusieurs, quelques mois plus tôt.)

 

Dans l’ensemble, rien de tout cela n’était vraiment surprenant et, dans la mesure où les choses ne prenaient pas de proportions énormes, Thranduil, Elrohir et Celeborn estimèrent qu’ils pouvaient bien passer quelques semaines à Vertbois pour fêter la fin de l’année en compagnie des nouveaux habitants du royaume.

 **oOo**

Kirjane fit sursauter l’intégralité des elfes présents lorsqu’il laissa échapper un glapissement surpris, avant d’appeler Legolas d’une voix stridente. Ce dernier, occupé à discuter avec Thranduil et Elrohir de la possibilité d’accueil des familles des elfes qui avaient émigré à Vertbois, faillit laisser tomber son téléphone lorsqu’il eut rejoint ce qui avait été son salon et vu ce qui avait fait paniqué son jeune assistant.

L’écran plat qui occupait toujours le mur du fond affichait le journal du soir et son présentateur peroxydé au sourire ultra-bright, comme tous les soirs, et Legolas ne s’attarda pas sur lui. En revanche, il étudia longuement son invité, un homme pâle aux traits tirés et au teint cireux dont les bras maigres tremblaient en quasi permanence. Il semblait sec, parcheminé, et terriblement petit à côté de la perfusion enfoncée dans son bras : visiblement, ce Georg Wüncher était mourant. Elladan laissa échapper une exclamation surprise lorsque le présentateur annonça que Georg était l’auteur d’un best-seller assuré (les réservations auprès des maisons d’éditions affluaient par centaines) qu’il définissait comme un docu-fiction en livre, et qu’il avait intitulé « L’homme qui ne mourrait pas. »

Legolas suivit fort peu la conversation qui s’ensuivit : Wüncher expliquait simplement comment il était tombé par hasard sur un ancien livre de portraits ayant appartenu à la lignée des descendants de Samsagace Gamegie (Legolas grimaça, mais ne dit rien : inutile de revenir sur le passé, d’autant moins qu’il entendait Thranduil, contacté par les soins d’Elladan, s’énerver tout seul de l’autre côté du téléphone). Wüncher expliqua ensuite comment il avait enquêté sur ces portraits, comment il en avait fait expertiser plusieurs par des laboratoires différents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, comment il avait immédiatement voulut écrire un livre à son sujet.

 

«  _Encore un qui prend plaisir à gâcher des vies,_ grogna Elladan en posant le téléphone sur haut-parleur au milieu de la table basse.

- _Il semble que les mortels n’aient d’autre but que celui-ci,_ fit sombrement Lenwë, le fils de Galdor. Comme il s’était beaucoup calmé et modéré depuis son arrivée à Vertbois (il était, après tout, encore jeune : il n’avait que trois cent ans) Legolas le laissa poursuivre : _je n’ose penser à ce que deviendra Dale lorsque les journalistes commenceront à s’intéresser à nous._

 _-Tout ce que j’espère, c’est qu’ils ne se montreront pas hostiles,_ soupira Kirjane. _Nous n’aurions pas les moyens de soutenir un siège, encore moins de les combattre._

 _-C’est pourquoi nous devons redoubler nos efforts pour nous rendre utiles,_ acquiesça Legolas, _s’ils comprennent que nous cherchons à les aider, ils seront moins tentés de nous détruire._

 _-Je pense tout de même qu’il faudra nous préparer à l’éventualité d’un combat armé,_ répondit Lenwë. _Pas maintenant, pas pour cela, ils pendraient peur si nous tentions de renforcer notre armement trop tôt… mais je pense qu’un jour nous devrons songer à nous procurer des avions de chasse_ (il laissa un instant à tout le monde pour apprécier les mots nouveaux qui, depuis quelques mois, n’avaient cessé de s’ajouter au vocabulaire elfique) _et à former des pilotes à les utiliser. Ca, et des armes à feu._

 _-Lenwë !_ Protesta bruyamment Imin, le fils d’Elwin, _votre père aurait honte de vous entendre parler de la sorte !_

 _-Mon père devrait apprendre à voir les choses telles qu’elles sont plutôt que telles qu’il les voudrait,_ répliqua vertement Lenwë. _Je n’ai aucun plaisir à devoir commercer avec les Edain de manière si intense, mais je ne vois guère d’autre solution pour épargner à notre peuple un massacre total. Quant aux armes à feu, elles me répugnent autant que vous, mais je nous vous mal les combattre avec des arcs et des flèches._

 _-Lenwë a raison,_ approuva Legolas _. Croyez-moi, je sais très bien le mal que peuvent faire ce genre de choses, et l’idée de devoir les manipuler me fait horreur, mais nous n’avons pas le choix. Je pense également que nous devrions…._

 _-Chut chut chut !_ Intervint Elladan en administrant une tape vigoureuse sur l’épaule de Legolas, _écoutes !_

-… bien des erreurs par le passé, continua Wüncher, son accent allemand tout juste audible. J’étais un garçon très menteur, profiteur, arriviste… j’aurais pu entrer dans la SS, vous savez ? »

 

Elladan sentit Legolas se raidir à ses côtés tandis que Wüncher adressait un petit sourire triste à la table.

 

« J’ai changé de projet quand ils ont voulu brûler le livre. Les portraits. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. D’une certaine façon, je me sentais coupable… ah, c’est ridicule. Ca n’empêche pas que je me sentais responsable pour ce que cet homme, cet elfe a pu subir. »

 

Wünchen regarda la caméra, et Legolas retint un glapissement de surprise.

 

« Grìma ! Souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

-Alors j’ai quitté l’Allemagne, et je suis parti en Angleterre, ou je suis devenu professeur : j’enseignais l’allemand aux futurs espions.

-Donc, interrogea le journaliste, ce qui vous a motivé à prendre parti contre le nazisme, ce sont ces portraits ?

-Plutôt l’espoir de pouvoir regarder le prince Legolas dans les yeux quand je les lui rendrais.

-Vous voudriez le rencontrer ?

-Oui, confirma Wüncher. Nous nous sommes croisés par le passé, très brièvement, mais pas sou les meilleurs auspices. J’ignorais s’il avait survécu à la guerre, car les portraits s’arrêtent au moment de la renaissance, mais plusieurs photos de lui ont été publiées sur le web et dans les journaux depuis qu’il a fondé une ligne de bijoux elfiques. C’est pour cette raison que je souhaite le rencontrer : pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartient et lui demander la permission de publier mon livre.

-Vous voulez dire que vous seriez prêt à abandonner un travail qui a occupé la plus grosse partie de votre vie s’il vous le demandait ?

-Sans la moindre hésitation. J’ai cau… hum. J’ai l’impression d’avoir causé pas mal de souci au prince et à son… ses amis. Je n’ai pas envie d’en rajouter.

- _Oh Valar,_ souffla Legolas en même temps que son père jurait dans le combiné, _il sait._  »

 

Thranduil stoppa immédiatement ses récriminations, et on entendit trois soupirs identiques. Si Grìma savait et que Legolas décidait de le rencontrer (ce qui ne faisait aucun doute) il était certain aux yeux de Thranduil et des jumeaux que les choses ne pouvaient pas se dérouler sans anicroche. Après tout, Grìma n’était pas le seul à savoir exactement ce qui s’était passé pendant la guerre de l’Anneau.

 

La fin du mois d’Avril s’annonçait mouvementée.

 

 **oOo**

« Je comprend pas, répéta Victoria pour la troisième fois. Lorsque Legolas consentit enfin à extirper sa tête du tas de statuette qu’il était en train de trier (il avait été décidé de nettoyer la salle du trésor quelques semaines auparavant, avant même l’interview de Georg Wüncher, et la tâche s’était, sans surprise, avéré herculéenne) elle poursuivit : ce type, c’est la réincarnation de quelqu’un que tu as connu ?

-Oui et non, répondit le prince des sylves. C’est la réincarnation d’un _Edan_ que j’ai croisé pendant la guerre de l’anneau. Tu sais qui était Saroumane ?

-Le cinglé qui voulait piquer l’Anneau au big boss des méch… hum. Oui, je vois qui c’est.

-Désolé, je n’ai toujours pas réussi à me faire à l’idée que vous parliez de cette période comme d’un roman ou d’un jeu vidéo.

-Plutôt d’un film. A cause de la trilogie sur le Livre Rouge et tout ça… celui qui joue ton rôle là, Will Turner, il est plutôt craquant, tu trouves pas ? Rosa dit qu’il est génial dans Pirates… même si le personnage principal, Orlando qu’ils l’ont appelé, a une certaine tendance à jouer les chiots battus.

-Je ne l’ai pas regardé plus que ça, répondit distraitement Legolas en époussetant un bouclier Viking. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Georg Wüncher est la réincarnation d’un _Edan_ qui était au service de Saroumane, à l’époque. Apparemment il a changé, et je veux voir jusqu’à quel point.

-Oh dis, tu vas pas me faire croire qu’y a personne que tu trouves intéressant s’amusa Victoria en roulant des yeux, j’ai bien compris que Hugh Jackman c’était pas ton truc m’enfin quand même ! Et puis c’est pas juste, bouda-t-elle en déplaçant un papyrus avec précautions, pourquoi lui qu’était un méchant il se rappelle de qui il était avant alors que moi qui était ton petit frère j’ai même pas le droit à des souvenirs ?

-Premièrement parce que si Ainion était coincé dans le corps d’une femme, il ferait une crise cardiaque dans la seconde : il est mort pile dans la période ou les filles sont une espèce incompréhensible et prohibée. Et puis lui n’avait pas d’erreur à réparer… je suppose que les Valars l’ont volontairement placé dans une situation vaguement similaire à ce qu’avait été Saroumane à l’époque pour le pousser à faire face aux mêmes choix et voir s’il changeait d’avis. Damoiselle Loleia a d’intéressantes théories à ce sujet tu sais, elle pense que….

-Dis donc toi, n’essaie pas de noyer le poisson ! Prévint Victoria. J’ai bien compris que lui il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s’était passé pour avoir ses chances de mener une meilleure vie, et que moi j’avais juste à dépasser ma majorité… elle extirpa une tunique romaine d’un monceau de fourrures et l’a posa contre sa poitrine et son ventre arrondi par une nouvelle grossesse avant de reprendre : mais tout ça, ça m’empêche pas de vouloir savoir qui est l’acteur le plus sexy du marché selon toi !

-Je te l’ais déjà dit Victoria, je ne regarde pas.

-Mon œil que tu regardes pas ! Je citerais ta fille pour te dire que c’est pas parce qu’on est au régime qu’on peu pas regarder le menu ! Allez quoi, juste un nom !

-Victoria, je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de revenir me rendre visite au palais, mais si ton unique but est d’obtenir une réponse à cette question, j’aimerais autant que tu me préviennes, que je puisse me préparer mentalement.

-Ha, ha, je meurs de rire, fit Victoria d’un air neutre. Tu regardes vraiment jamais ailleurs ? Genre, même pas pour des raisons purement esthétique ? Je veux dire, moi j’aime Sven, et j’ai pas l’intention de le laisser partir même pour tout le _mithril_ de l’univers mais….

-Ca, j’en suis témoin ! Je me permets d’ailleurs de saisir l’occasion pour te signaler que Damoiselle Loleia continue de faire goûter tous tes envois de nourriture avant d’en prendre la moindre portion.

-Rrrôôôôh ! Tout ça pour un petit laxatif complètement innofensif !

-Elle a passé trois jours quasiment attachée aux toilettes, Vic.

-Oui ben c’est elle qu’a commencé, rétorqua Victoria sans temps mort, c’est pas ma faute si elle refuse de faire caca !

-Qui refuse de faire caca ? Elladan stoppa net son mouvement, une main sur le chambranle de la porte, et observa une pause avant de pousser un soupir fatigué. Les _Edain_ ont vraiment une influence déplorable sur moi. Jamais je n’aurais cru pouvoir discuter des selles d’une inconnue avec une tierce personne sans que le moindre problème médical soit impliqué.

-Oui enfin, sans problème médical, ça reste à voir, marmonna Legolas en plaçant deux nouvelles statuettes sur l’étagère qui leur était réservée.

-Et puis si tu veux pas entendre de conneries, faut pas rester près de moi : maintenant qu’Elvira répète tout ce qu’on raconte je suis obligée de bien me tenir à la maison, c’est horriblement frustrant. Au début je me plaignais à Rosa, mais depuis qu’elle est scotchée à son PC pour papoter avec Lars….

-Encore un qui ferait bien de se remuer les fesses, soupira Elladan entre ses dents.

-Oui, on trouve aussi, acquiesça Victoria. Enfin bref, le nœud de l’histoire c’est que je doit rester polie chez moi, donc je me rattrape quand je suis avec des amis.

-C’est pourquoi je te retrouver en train de spéculer sur le transit intestinal de Damoiselle Loleia en compagnie du prince héritier, fit Elladan, résigné.

-Pas du tout ! On parlait de cuisine ! Figures toi que damoiselle Loleia veut pas manger la mienne, justement.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, soupira Elladan en adressant un sourire désemparé à Legolas.

-Pas la moindre idée, répondit ce dernier en faignant l’ignorance. Consultant sa montre, il ajouta : il est temps de remonter à la surface, le déjeuner sera bientôt servi, et il faut nous changer… on ne peu pas laisser les nouveaux venus me voir dans cet état, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui, tu te rends comptes, on voit tes clavicules sous ton polo, c’est carrément indécent. Kirjane risquerait de s’évanouir. T’as un sacré ticket avec lui, tu sais.

-Ne racontes donc pas de bêtise.

-Mais c’est vrai ! Protesta Victoria. Hein c’est vrai, Elladan ?

-Vos spéculations sont ridicules, Victoria, répondit ce dernier, non sans jeter un regard en coin à Legolas.

-Gnagnagna ! Répondit cette dernière avec maturité. Très bien, liguez-vous contre moi si vous voulez ! J’ai plus qu’à acheter de l’Imodium alors, puisque c’est comme ça. Je suis pas sûre que Loleia ait bien compris la leçon.

-Victoria, je t’interdis de faire ça ! Prévint Legolas.

-Et en ta qualité de quoi ? Provoqua Victoria en haussant un sourcil, tu passes ton temps à nous répéter que temps qu’on est en privé tu n’es pas notre roi, et je crois pas que t’aies envie de me dire d’éviter les médicaments constipants dans le gâteau en face de Loleia… ou de qui que ce soit, d’ailleurs.

-Considère que c’est ton grand frère qui te le demande.

-Tu me connais, j’suis une sale gosse, et j’obéis pas à mon grand frère… surtout quand il s’agit de protéger mon mari… j’ai vu comment elle le zyeutait ! T’es peut-être pas branché par les humains, mais visiblement elle elle sait apprécier la beauté partout ou elle la trouve.

-Victoria, je t’interdis absolument de tenter quoi que ce soit du genre ! Insista Legolas en réprimant un sourire.

-J’entend paaaaaaas ! Chantonna cette dernière en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers les appartements qui étaient réservé aux soirées ou Sven et elle dormaient au palais.

-Elladan enfin, aides-moi !

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre à qui je pourrais demander ça, peut-être ?

-Euh….

-Bon. Legolas hocha la tête, l’air déterminé, avant de s’adresser à Elladan, l’air exagérément pensif. Je pense que l’idéal serait du miel et des plumes. Au moins ça la dissuaderait de tenter une ânerie ce soir.

-Eh oh, Leg’, je blaguais hein….

-Tout à fait d’accord, approuva Elladan avec un sourire en coin. De toute façon, personne ne passe dans ce couloir pour le moment, nous aurons la paix.

-Eh, les garçons….

-C’est toujours mieux pour ce genre de choses, acquiesça Legolas. Ainion mettait toujours ses pièges au point dans cette zone du palais quand il était petit. Apparemment c’était très efficace d’un point de vue discrétion.

-Nan mais, LES GARS ! S’exclama Victoria, plus rouge que jamais, sérieusement, y’a pas besoin d’aller jusque làààààààà… ! Legolas POSE MOI PAR TERRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Ah tiens, Elladan, je crois que j’ai entendu un bruit.

-Curieux, moi aussi ! Une petite voix qui réclame du miel, je crois.

-VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA ! Beugla Victoria avec tout le souffle qu’elle pouvait rassembler entre deux éclats de rire, LEG DOIT PLANIFIER SA VISITE CHEZ WÜNCHER !

-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher de te tartiner, rétorqua Legolas sans laisser transparaître la moindre gêne face au volume pourtant impressionnant de la voix de son amie. Tu as entendu la dame, Elladan ? Du miel, et que ça saute !

-A vos ordres majesté ! »

 

Elladan s’éloigna en courant vers les cuisines dans un grand éclat de rire et Victoria le traita de sombre crétin et d’idiot finit pendant que Legolas l’entraînait vers ses appartements, jetée sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre. Si Kirjane fut surpris de voir le fils d’Elrond s’emparer d’un pot de miel en riant comme un imbécile lorsqu’il voulut traverser les cuisines, il eut la courtoisie de ne rien en laisser paraître, et de prétendre n’avoir rien vu.

 

Après tout, ils avaient tous bien travaillé durant les derniers mois : le palais retrouvait peu à peu de sa splendeur, les _Joyaux_ fonctionnaient parfaitement bien, l’opinion générale semblait relativement neutre vis-à-vis des elfes (ce qui était moins bien que favorable, mais nettement mieux qu’hostile) le statut de leur peuple était officiellement reconnu par la Suède et il semblait que le royaume des sylves n’allait pas tarder à être reconnu comme état (sous l’autorité de Legolas, ce qui risquait de poser quelques petits problèmes, mais chaque chose viendrait en son temps). Elvira était chez sa nourrice, Sven dînait chez un ami de passage à Kiruna, Johannes (et ses voisins) profitait de sa nouvelle vie en ménage avec un designer en pleine ascension, Lars était toujours en Martinique, et Rosa travaillait dur pour obtenir son diplôme de dance.

 

L’un dans l’autre, ils avaient bien mérité une petite heure à n’être qu’un trio d’idiots qui faisaient mumuse avec du miel.


	31. Georg Wüncher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas rend visite à son biographe non-officiel.

« Jolie maison.

-Ma femme a fait la plus grande partie de la décoration.

-Il est vrai que c’est une ambiance assez féminine.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est de rendre les choses chaleureuses. »

 

Ah, songea Legolas, droit au but.

Georg Wüncher n’avait plus grand-chose à voir avec Grìma Langue-de-Serpent. Comme lui, il était petit, vouté, maladif, ses cheveux encore très noir malgré son âge offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau plâtreuse. Ses yeux fatigués étaient restés vifs, cependant, et Legolas ne doutait pas que son esprit était aussi affuté qu’à l’époque ou ils s’étaient croisés pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il l’avait asservit à des causes différentes cette fois ci. Heureusement, ça paraissait en bonne voie.

 

« Café ? proposa Georg après avoir renvoyé son infirmière. En théorie je ne devrais pas en boire : c’est mauvais pour à peu près tout ce que j’ai… mais bon, je n’ai plus que quelques mois à vivre, une année au mieux, alors autant me faire plaisir.

-Je suppose. Juste un sucre, s’il vous plaît.

-Vous savez, tout elfe que vous soyez, je suis étonné que vous ne m’ayez pas frappé dès que vous m’avez vu ouvrir la porte.

-J’ai oublié ma batte de baseball à la maison. »

 

Wüncher laissa échapper un rire rauque, qui s’acheva sur une quinte de toux poisseuse, pleine de glaires et de sang. Quelques décades plus tôt, ça se serait achevé dans un crachoir… Legolas supposa que sa présence avait relégué l’accessoire en question dans l’armoire à pharmacie, ou quelque chose d’approchant.

 

« Plus sérieusement, dit le Prince des sylves en saisissant le mug qu’on lui tendait, je n’ai pas pour habitude de frapper un homme sans raison, encore moins un homme malade. Vous êtes déjà mort une fois, et les crimes de Grìma ont été punis.

-Punis, mais pas pardonnés.

-Mon pardon n’est pas une absolution.

-Non, mais c’est le seul que je puisse espérer obtenir à ce stade. »

 

Legolas inclina la tête, montrant qu’il comprenait. Même s’il l’avait voulu, Wüncher n’aurait pas pu obtenir le pardon de ceux qu’il avait fait souffrir autrefois, au temps ou le mot Rohan évoquait tout autre chose qu’une équipe de cricket.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Legolas observa les murs de la cuisine, jaunes pâles assortis à des boiseries claires, en harmonie avec le reste du chalet que Wüncher habitait à Knivsta, une petite ville au sud-est d’Uppsala. La maison donnait l’impression d’une vie paisible, heureuse, jalonnée de rires et de sourires… d’amour, aussi. Aucune trace d’enfant.

 

« Margrit était une femme adorable. Bien meilleure que ce que je méritais d’avoir, du reste. Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous bâtir une petite vie confortable… je m’en suis toujours voulu de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d’enfant. Elle se consolait en invitant des amis à la maison… Gaius et Alice (la, sur le guéridon, dans l’entrée) étaient adorables. Ils amenaient souvent leur petit neveu lorsqu’il passait les vacances d’été chez eux. Un garçon charmant, ce Merlin.

-J’ai connu un Merlin, autrefois.

-Le magicien ?

-Plus un genre de savant un peu fou, en fait. Toujours en train d’inventer de nouvelles idées pour essayer de faciliter les choses au peuple d’Albion. Oh, il faisait de la « magie » aussi, mais c’était différent. Comme de dire qu’il était gaucher, mais l’important c’était surtout ce qu’il créait.

-Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous savez, ce Merlin ci, on le taquinait souvent à cause de son nom… et puis, sa meilleure amie s’appelle Guenièvre… enfin, Guinevere, comme disent les anglais. Et je crois qu’il a épousé un jeune monsieur du nom d’Arthur.

-Décidément, ça le poursuit.

-Oui, comme vous dites. Il m’a téléphoné le mois dernier (il continue de prendre de mes nouvelles, six ans après la mort de sa seule famille dans le voisinage) pour me dire que Gwen (c’est comme ça qu’on appelle Guinevere) allait épouser un monsieur Lancelot Duke. Nom qui, après recherche, serait apparemment une déformation de Du Lac. On pourrait recréer la légende Arthurienne en entier avec ces jeunes gens sans jamais avoir besoin de déformer la réalité : figurez-vous qu’ils ont une amie du nom de Nimueh qui….

-Monsieur Wüncher, interrompit Legolas avec douceur, pardon de vous couper, mais je doute que vous m’ayez fait venir pour discuter de la vie de ce jeune homme, si amusantes que soient les ressemblances entre lui et le magicien de la légende.

-Non, vous avez raison. Je voulais simplement vous dire que j’étais désolé pour ce que j’ai fait.

-Ce que Grìma a fait. Vous n’êtes pas responsable de ses actes. Mais je vous remercie.

-Vous savez pourquoi je voulais vous demander pardon ?

-J’ai cru comprendre en voyant votre interview que votre jeunesse a été… turbulente. »

 

Wüncher eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, entrecoupée de rires secs, dépréciatifs. Il se dirigea vers le buffet du salon, d’où il tira un épais album de cuir, qu’il ouvrit sur la table. Il dépassa les quelques photographies de sa petite enfance, le portrait de famille traditionnel de ses dix ans, et s’arrêta sur une photographie d’une demi douzaine de jeunes gens en chemisettes et culottes courtes. Ils semblaient avoir entre quatorze et dix-huit ans, assez grands pour que leurs regards belliqueux soient à prendre au sérieux, mais trop jeune pour avoir gagné le droit à des pantalons. Wüncher désigna l’un des plus petits, un brun rachitique à l’air renfrogné.

 

« Ca, c’est moi. Hans (un blond épais, pas très futé si son visage était d’aucune indication) a fait une brève mais brillante carrière dans la SS. Kurt et Karl (deux frères, sûrement, bizarrement impressionnants malgré leurs silhouettes dégingandées) se sont plus ou moins enrôlés dans la mafia. Felix (anguleux, tout en coudes et clavicules saillantes, le nez en lame de couteau) est devenu agent du KGB, je crois, et pour autant que je sache, Mark (une cicatrice sur la joue, le nez cassé, les mains serrées sur un couteau de chasse) est toujours milicien quelque part en Afrique. C’était mes amis les plus proches. Nous nous entendions comme larrons en foire, et je peu vous dire qu’on a usé plus d’un fond de culotte ensemble. A l’époque, je faisais un peu de marché noir : alcool, cigarettes, un peu d’opium, une fois. Taper sur les juifs ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, mais bon, il fallait prouver que j’en avais dans le pantalon, alors j’en tabassais un de temps en temps. En général, c’était Hans ou les frangins qui nous les tenaient. Quelque fois, surtout en jusqu’en trente-deux, Mark revenait avec du sang sur son couteau… on a jamais posé de questions, mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que c’était du sang de chien. Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les gamins que je fréquentais, et j’étais bien parti pour finir comme eux.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changer d’avis ?

-Je l’ai reconnu, répondit Wüncher. Comme vous, j’en suis sûr.

-Saroumane.

-Oui, Saroumane. Je ne sais pas s’il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, et d’ailleurs, je préfère ne pas savoir. Quand je l’ai vu ce jour là… j’avais vingt-deux ans, je venais de recevoir mon premier pantalon, même si je ne faisais pas mon âge. J’étais devant la télévision avec mes parents quand il a fait son discours d’investiture. Tout m’est revenu d’un coup, une vraie claque. J’étais tellement terrorisé, j’ai quitté la table sans même m’excuser et je suis allé vomir tout ce que j’avais dans la salle de bain… mon père était furieux. Il disait que j’aurais dû rester jusqu’à la fin du discours de « notre bien aimé Führer. » le plus perturbant c’était que j’étais toujours d’accord avec lui : Hitler était sensé être notre meilleure chance de nous en sortir… mais je me souvenais de Grìma, de ce qui lui était arrivé, de sa mort, de ce qui l’a poussé à suivre ce type, ce Saroumane… et franchement, je n’avais qu’une envie, c’était de le trouver et de lui planter un couteau dans le dos jusqu’à en faire de la purée. Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et ça ne m’a plus jamais reprit, mais à ce moment la, s’il avait été en face de moi, je l’aurais égorgé avec le couteau à beurre s’il avait fallut.

-Ca n’a pas dû être facile à gérer, si vos parents étaient des partisans.

-Et comment ! Ils me voyaient déjà secrétaire d’Hitler, ou chef de sa police, quelque chose de ce genre… j’ai préféré ne pas avoir à gérer ça, et j’ai quitté la maison, mais je suis resté en Allemagne. Ce n’est que plus tard que je suis tombé sur les portraits. Je vous ai reconnu tout de suite, évidement. J’avais tellement peur de ce qui m’arriverait si je prenais le même chemin que Grìma ! J’ai donc décidé de les garder et de vous les rendre dès que j’en aurais l’occasion. Mais pendant la guerre je n’ai pas pu vous chercher et, par la suite, je n’étais même pas sûr que vous ayez survécu.

-Donc vous avez décidé d’écrire le livre.

-Oui. Je me disais qu’au pire, les gens ne me croiraient pas et prendraient ça comme un roman.

-Mais ils vous croiront maintenant, et les elfes vont devoir revenir au grand jour.

-Oui, acquiesça doucement Wüncher, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, nettement posées sur la photographie comme pour la recouvrir. C’est un aspect de la situation que je n’avais pas considéré, surtout lorsque j’ai retrouvé la trace de Leig Vertbois… quand j’ai croisé vos amis, j’ai douté, vous savez. Alice m’a beaucoup reproché mon manque de considération pour les conséquences qu’auraient mes écrits. C’est aussi une des choses pour lesquelles j’aimerais vous demander pardon.

-Il n’y a rien à pardonner, le rassura Legolas. En fait, je crois que nous vous devons même des remerciements. Moi en tout les cas, je vous en dois.

-Comment pouvez-vous me devoir quoi que ce soit ? S’étonna le vieil homme, les yeux ronds.

-Je pensais que tous les elfes avaient quitté les terres du milieu, que j’étais le dernier. Quand je suis tombé sur une photographie des fils d’Elrond, je me suis lancé à leur recherche à corps perdu. J’ai cru que je ne retrouverais jamais leur trace, jusqu’à ce qu’un type quelconque ne me réponde sur un forum et ne me dise ou il les avait vus. Savez-vous ce qu’il m’a dit quand je lui ais demandé comment il les avait reconnus ?

-Non.

-Il m’a dit qu’il y avait un vieux fou qui vivait à l’hôtel ou il travaillait et qui marmonnait sans arrêt à propos d’oreilles pointues et de maisons accueillantes et de vallées… il a dit que c’était ce qui lui avait permis de fait la connexion entre mon message et les jumeaux. Ce n’est qu’après votre interview il y a trois semaines que j’ai compris que ce vieux fou, c’était vous.

-Ah, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait mes devoirs, s’amusa Wüncher.

-Non, en effet, sourit Legolas. Mais c’est bien normal, après tout, je ne pouvais pas me laisser dépasser, n’est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être.

-Puisque nous en sommes à évoquer votre interview, reprit Legolas, un peu plus hésitant, il y a autre chose que je désirais vous dire.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous avez dit avoir enseigné l’allemand aux futurs agents britanniques pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux le jour ou vous me rencontreriez… est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, sachez que vous avez gagné le droit de me regarder dans les yeux dès l’instant ou vous avez choisit de ne pas suivre les traces de Grìma. Vous l’auriez conservé, même si vous étiez venu directement en Suède pour vous cacher.

-Merci, murmura Wüncher, des larmes dans les yeux. Vous n’imaginez pas combien c’est important pour moi d’entendre ça.

-Détrompez-vous, je connais très bien l’importance des mots et des petits gestes. Ils ont plus de pouvoir que n’importe quelle arme, et ce sont eux qui m’ont maintenu en vie depuis le retour de Saroumane.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Interrogea le vieil homme à brûle-pourpoint. Il eut aussitôt l’air de regretter son audace, mais ne retira pas ses mots.

-Je suis entré en résistance, répondit Legolas en agrippant le bord de la table à s’en blanchir les jointures pour ne pas trembler. Mais j’ai été capturé après quelques temps… je suis tombé dans une rafle. La suite…. »

 

Le prince des sylves, les mâchoires serrées, défit les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise immaculée et redressa sa manche pour révéler son matricule. Wüncher observa longuement l’inscription, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le toucher, ni n’ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

 

« Enfin, fit brusquement Legolas en refermant sa manche comme on remet une cotte de maille, voilà l’étendue de l’histoire. Ensuite il y a eut la guerre froide, le Vietnam (je n’y suis pas allé) les années hippies, Woodstock, la chute du mur, le onze septembre… quelques décennies riches en émotions.

-En effet. »

 

Il y eut un nouveau silence, maladroit, étouffant, jusqu’à ce que Wüncher ne prenne une grande inspiration, comme un plongeur au dessus de la piscine, et ne demande d’une voix presque timide :

 

« Croyez-vous qu’il vous serait possible de… hum. De me raconter ? De compléter mon livre ? Bien entendu, je ne vous forcerais à rien, je me demandais seulement si….

-D’accord.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Wüncher. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de….

-Joffo et Gray l’ont bien fait, non ? Coupa Legolas. Je peux très bien le faire aussi. De plus, je pense que ce sera bon pour l’image des elfes si les _Edain_ comprennent que nous avons vécu les mêmes choses qu’eux.

-Ou tout du moins l’un d’entre vous.

-Oui, l’un d’entre nous. Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis tout à fait disposé à vous raconter mon histoire. Cependant, nous sommes limités par le temps. Vous êtres mourant, je suis occupé, et nous habitons dans des régions éloignées l’une de l’autre… verriez-vous un inconvénient à vous installer à Vertbois le temps de finir votre ouvrage ?

-Euh, je… non, non, bien sur que non ! »

 

Et si Legolas n’avait pas été sûr que sa proposition était une bonne idée lorsqu’il l’avait lancée sur la table, le sourire de petit garçon de Wüncher et les trente ans qu’il lui faisait perdre à la simple idée de se rendre à Vertbois le convainquirent amplement.


	32. Un Jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Johannes se marie, Thranduil dis ce qu'il pense, et Legolas fait une promesse.

« …soulagé. Au final, je dois beaucoup plus à monsieur Wüncher que la reconnaissance officielle de mon peuple ou de mon royaume. Je suis conscient de la chance inouïe que nous avons de nous être vu accorder l’entière souveraineté de notre domaine du nord, et j’ai bon espoir que les négociations en cour actuellement avec les gouvernements allemand et polonais aboutirons à des résultats similaires pour Imladris et la Lòrien.

-Ca peu se comprendre, en effet… dernière question parce qu’on manque de temps, nos internautes aimeraient savoir si tous les elfes ont les oreilles pointues ?

-Si tous les… ? Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Oui, nous avons tous les oreilles pointues. Et non, nous n’éprouvons ni le besoin de les faire arrondir (on m’a déjà posé la question) ni celui de les cacher. Moi-même, je ne les ais vraiment dissimulé que pendant la chasse au sor…. »

 

Legolas saisit la télécommande et éteignit le poste de télévision, arrachant une protestation outrée à Johannes, qui pivota sur le canapé blanc aux formes épurées.

 

«  **Lâches-moi donc ce poste,** rétorqua le prince des sylves sans sourciller. **Je suis venu en avance pour t’aider à choisir ton costume, pas pour te regarder essayer de fusionner avec ton canapé à force de te prendre pour mon directeur de communication !**

 **-Mais tu réalises pas, Leg’ ! Le moindre défaut dans ta gestuelle et tu pourrais perdre un nombre incalculable de soutiens sans même que les gens s’en rende compte et… c’est quoi cette tenue ?**

 **-T-shirt Turquoise, bermuda noir… pourquoi, y’a un problème ?**

 **-Je t’ai jamais vu avec plus léger que des jeans et des polos !**

 **-Oui enfin, en même temps on est en plein milieu du mois de juillet sous un climat relativement tempéré, je vois mal l’intérêt de m’habiller comme pour l’hiver polaire.**

 **-Oh eh dis !** Bouda Johannes, **ça va hein, j’essayais juste d’être sympa moi !**

 **-Et ça marche plutôt bien. Allez, ramène tes fesses, qu’on profite de l’absence de Kurt pour aller te chercher un costume.**

 **-Oh, on a encore le temps tu sais.**

 **-Tu réalises que tu te marie demain, quand même ? Juste pour me rassurer. Non parce que, je te signale quand même que si Kurt ne m’avais pas appelé il y a deux jours tu serais encore endormi sous ta montagne de dossier.**

 **-Je voulais juste m’assurer que tout se passait bien avec les _Joyaux_ avant de laisser les rênes à Kirjane, ** expliqua Johannes avec un sourire gêné.

 **-En parlant de ça (et enfiles ta veste en même temps, qu’on y passe pas trois jours) tu as commencé à chercher autre chose ?**

 **-Oui oui, j’ai un entretien en rentrant de lune de miel. On va être blindés tous les deux d’ailleurs,** fit Johannes en enfilant distraitement une veste en jean. **Je t’ais dit que Kurt voulait ouvrir sa propre maison de couture dès qu’il aura les moyens ?**

 **-Cinquante fois depuis hier,** soupira Legolas avec un sourire. **J’ai faillit oublier.**  »

 

Johannes eut la grâce de rougir, et Legolas laissa échapper un rire bon enfant avant de l’entraîner vers le centre ville, ou il se dirigea immédiatement vers les boutiques de luxe.

 

«  **Pas de mais,** fit-il d’un ton catégorique lorsque Johannes voulut protester, **considère ça comme mon cadeau de mariage. Kurt a expressément ordonné de ne pas lésiner sur les moyens, et ton frère me tuera si tu n’es pas suffisamment à ton avantage pour le plus grand jour de ta vie.**

 **-Oh, en parlant de lui ! Tu sais quand ils vont se décider à se bouger les fesses, avec Rosa ? Ca fait combien, trois ans qu’ils se tournent autour ?**

 **-Bientôt quatre,** acquiesça Legolas. **Rosa est arrivée avant la naissance d’Elvira.**

 **-Rrolala, ils sont chiants ! Faudrait qu’ils pensent à se bouger, Lars arrive quand même sérieusement sur ses trente ans hein ! Pis Rosa elle a peut-être que vingt-deux ans m’enfin, elle pourra pas faire des gosses indéfiniment, faut en profiter tant qu’elle est souple !**

 **-Dis donc !** Fit Legolas, indigné, **on parle de ma fille là, je te signale !**

 **-Ah oui, pardon, j’avais oublié que c’était un sujet délicat pour toi.**

 **-Oui, oui, on dit ça. Essaie-moi donc ça au lieu de jouer les téléphones roses, espèce de fouineur.**

 **-Du noir ? Ca va pas la tête ? C’est mon mariage, pas l’enterrement de ma grand-mère !**

 **-Heureusement que je n’ai prévu que ça,** sourit Legolas, **parce que parti comme c’est on en a au moins pour la journée.**  »

 

Johannes tira la langue mais se saisit du costume qu’on lui tendait sans rechigner, et Legolas roula des yeux avec affection. Il n’avait plus vu Johannes en personne depuis son départ de Suède, pas tout à fait quatre ans plus tôt, en deux mille onze, et c’était bon de retrouver son sourire et sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Johannes était heureux, cela se voyait, et Legolas n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux que son mariage pour renouer le contact.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis l’ouverture des _Joyaux_. L’existence des elfes était désormais de notoriété publique, et leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient l’objet de spéculations folles, particulièrement en ce qui concernait Legolas lui-même. Le livre de Georg Wüncher, parut en décembre de cette année, avait connu un succès retentissant, et Wüncher s’était éteint paisiblement, à Vertbois, tenant dans les mains le journal annonçant que « L’homme qui ne mourrait pas » venait d’arracher la deuxième place du classement des livres les plus vendus de tous les temps. Legolas commençait presque à s’attendre à ce que le best-seller rejoigne la Bible sur la première marche du podium, c’était dire.

Vertbois avait été officiellement reconnu comme état légitime par la Suède, puis la Norvège, l’Union Européenne, les Etats-Unis, et le reste du monde. La grande majorité des sylves était revenu vivre au palais et travaillaient pour les joyaux, ou dans les services administratifs. Il avait fallut mettre en place des systèmes de passeports, comptes en banque, recensement de la population, informatiser les systèmes d’impôts, mettre en place des règles d’immigrations précises et définir les modalités de séjour des habitants de Dale. En effet la ville, étant intégralement située sur le domaine de Legolas (lequel avait, très logiquement, été nationalisé) abritait bon nombres d’humains qui y avaient toujours vécu, et il fallut faire le tri entre ceux qui voulaient un titre de séjour permanent, ceux qui désiraient simplement un permis de travail pour la durée de leur contrat d’embauche, ceux qui voulaient un titre de séjour temporaire pour le tourisme et on ne savait quoi d’autre, et enfin, ceux qui voulaient simplement partir. La mise en place du tout avait été complexe et n’était, pour tout dire, pas encore finie, mais Legolas ne s’en faisait guère : il savait que Thranduil, qui lui avait confié la régence du royaume, lui faisait confiance, et il n’était pas sans expérience : la plupart de ces systèmes n’étaient jamais qu’une modernisation de ce qui avait été mis en place des millénaires plus tôt, avant même la guerre de l’anneau, et ils s’en sortaient dans l’ensemble plutôt bien.

De plus, la natalité de son peuple, depuis qu’ils n’étaient plus restreints par la nécessité de se maintenir invisible, avait littéralement explosé et le palais, comme le sous bois de la cité sylvestre en reconstruction, résonnait de plus en plus de rires d’enfants, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire au prince. Lenwë, dont le caractère s’était considérablement amélioré, se chargeait des finances, domaine dans lequel il s’avérait plutôt doué, et Loleia avait prit, avec Erestor, la tête des départements administratifs. Kirjane, enfin, se chargeait de la direction des Joyaux des Trois Couronnes, et s’initiait doucement aux ficelles de la communication en compagnie d’une elfe un peu plus âgée que lui du nom de Layane. En bref, pour le moment tout allait bien et, malgré l’agitation qui régnait, Legolas n’avait pas eut grand mal à programmer deux semaines de vacances à New York pour célébrer le mariage Hummel-Vatanen, orchestré d’une main de maître par un Kurt plus en forme que jamais.

 

L’été deux-mille quinze commençait bien.

 

 **oOo**

Rosa avait un rire étonnamment doux, lorsqu’on le comparait à sa nature flamboyante, et plus d’une personne s’était laissé surprendre par ce contraste des plus agréables, Lars plus que n’importe quel autre. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à New York, trois jours avant le mariage, ils avaient passé tout le temps qui n’était pas consacré au rattrapage du décalage horaire (Kurt avait promit les pires tortures pour ceux qui arboreraient des cernes à son mariage) à visiter la ville l’un avec l’autre, lorsqu’ils ne déjeunaient pas avec les futurs mariés. Dans ces conditions, évidemment, Legolas ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Rosa en train d’ajuster le nœud papillon d’un Lars au teint rose vif.

 

«  **Rralala, t’es désespérant,** disait-elle avec un sourire amusé, **c’est qu’un nœud pap’… et sourit un peu ! Ton frère se marie, arrêtes d’avoir l’air constipé !**

 **-Je n’ai pas… !**

 **-Oh que si ! Allez va, t’es parfait. File chercher le marié, y’a Burt qui me fait signe que Kurt va péter son câble.**  »

 

Lars s’éloigna en marmonnant et Rosa gagna sa place dans les rangs en adressant un roulement d’yeux à son père adoptif, qui lui répondit par un clin d’œil. Thranduil, assis à ses côtés au premier rang, haussa un sourcil surpris et se pencha vers son fils :

 

«  _Croyez-vous qu’il convienne ?_ Interrogea-t-il à voix basse _. Pour la petite ?_

 _-La petite est bien assez grande pour faire son choix,_ affirma Legolas avec un sourire. _Et je fais confiance à Lars pour prendre le plus grand soin d’elle. J’aurais même presque peur qu’il en prenne un peu trop soin, si vous voulez mon avis._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Il y aura bientôt quatre ans qu’ils se tournent autour, Ada. D’un point de vue d’Edain, c’est très long. Il devrait se décider s’il ne veut pas que…._  »

 

Legolas se tut lorsque les premières notes de musiques s’élevèrent dans le petit théâtre décoré de verts d’eaux, de bleus pâles et de blancs, et que les anciens membres de la chorale dont Kurt avait fait partie durant ses années de lycéen ne fasse leur entrée. Ils se succédèrent, chacun chantant un ou deux vers de _This I promise You,_ des N Sync. Du coin de l’œil, Legolas aperçu Elladan qui formait les paroles de la chanson, sans chanter pour ne pas perturber le chœur.

Une fraction de seconde, Legolas crut voir les yeux du semi-elfe se poser sur lui, et il dût détourner le regard avant que Thranduil ne remarque quelque chose d’anormal sur son visage. Malgré tout, il ne put (ni ne voulut) retenir les larmes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux lorsque Kurt et Johannes remontèrent l’aile jusqu’à l’autel dépourvu de tout signe religieux. Kurt, au bras de son père, rayonnait de joie dans son smoking noir, et un Lars plus souriant que jamais accompagnait Johannes dans son queue de pie d’un blanc immaculé. Père et frère guidèrent les deux jeunes hommes jusqu’à l’autel et prirent place de part et d’autres qu’eux, impeccables dans leurs costumes respectifs, tout deux au bord des larmes.

En fait, constata le prince des sylves, la quasi-intégralité des invités avait les yeux brillants. Il savait, par Johannes, que Kurt avait vécu une jeunesse difficile dans une petite ville de l’Ohio ou il ne faisait pas bon être homosexuel. Quant à Jo, mis à la porte par ses parents pour crime de différence, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point le rejet pouvait faire mal. La chanson, proposée par Finn, le beau frère de Kurt, faisait écho à ces temps difficiles, et correspondait admirablement bien à leur situation. Les invités, parfaitement conscients de ce fait, n’avaient pas pu retenir leur émotion… mais ce n’était pas bien grave puisque les mariés eux même semblaient avoir du mal à voir à travers leurs larmes.

 

Il n’y eut pas de vœux, Kurt comme Johannes considérant que la chanson disait tout ce qui devait être dit, et ces derniers furent remplacés par de simples « Je t’aime » plus importants que n’importe quels discours, qui firent jaillir de nouvelles larmes.

 

Même Thranduil avait les yeux brillants.

 

 **oOo**

«  _Bon choix de chanson,_ fit Elladan en approchant du buffet, un verre de punch à la main. _Du moins en ce qui concerne Johannes, je n’ai pas beaucoup parlé à Kurt, avant aujourd’hui, j’en ai peur… j’étais même surpris qu’il ne m’accepte parmi les invités._

 _-D’après Johannes, certains de leurs amis ne le croyaient pas quand il disait connaître des elfes, alors il a fait un pari. Mercedes dit que c’est parce qu’il veut te convaincre de jouer les modèles pour sa prochaine collection._

 _-Et qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _-Je pense que Mercedes est sûrement plus près de la vérité._

 _-Non,_ s’amusa Elladan, _je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de la carrière de mannequin._

 _-Tu veux savoir ce que je dirais si tu acceptais l’offre ?_ Legolas avala une gorgée de champagne, se décalant pour faire place à une petite brune enceinte jusqu’aux oreilles avant de reprendre : _Je pense que ce serait de la concurrence déloyale. Pas de trace de fatigue, pas de prise de poids, pas de rides… tu priverais des dizaines de mannequins de travail. Au début._

 _-Je suis flatté que tu aies une si haute opinion de mes atours !_ Plaisanta Elladan, bon enfant. _Ça change agréablement de l’ordinaire._

 _-Bah, ce n’est rien. Contrairement aux autres, je n’ai pas besoin de lunettes._

 _-Tu préfères les inhalations._ A peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche qu’Elladan les regretta : Legolas passait une bonne soirée jusqu’à ce qu’il évoque ses problèmes de santé. De fait, le visage du prince prit immédiatement une expression pincée.

- _Premièrement, ce n’est pas exactement le meilleur endroit, ni le moment pour mentionner ce genre de choses. Deuxièmement, je me permettrais de signaler que passer dans une chambre à gaz me donne parfaitement le droit d’avoir quelques problèmes respiratoires. Et troisièmement, puisqu’apparemment tu ne l’as pas remarqué, je te signale que je n’ai plus utilisé d’inhalation de quelque provenance que ce soit depuis un an au moins._

 _-Legolas je…._

 _-Ada me fait signe. Je ferais mieux d’aller le voir._  »

 

Avant qu’Elladan ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Legolas avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait à grand pas vers Thranduil qui discutait avec Kurt et son père de l’autre côté de la salle.

 

 **oOo**

« Qu’est-ce que vous faite là exactement, interrogea Burt sans préambule lorsqu’il vint se placer au côté de Thranduil avec une coupe de champagne. D’après ce que j’ai entendu dire et ce que j’ai vu ce soir, vous n’appréciez pas franchement l’idée de deux hommes qui se marient, qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici ?

-Johannes est un ami de mon fils, répondit Thranduil sans lâcher des yeux l’estrade ou les amis de Kurt se relayaient pour animer la soirée. Il a été là pour lui dans une période difficile, et quel que soit mon degré de désapprobation vis-à-vis de ses choix personnels, je lui suis reconnaissant pour cela. Il avala une gorgée du ti-punch obligeamment fourni par Lars et ajouta : et puis j’ai renoncé depuis longtemps à voir Legolas fréquenter le genre d’amis que je pourrais approuver dès le premier coup d’œil.

-Vous m’en direz tant, fit Burt, sarcastique.

-Oh, je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous compreniez. Ce que je vais dire va vous sembler offensant, mais vous n’êtes rien de plus qu’un mécanicien au fond de l’Ohio. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous compreniez les subtilités de la monarchie vues de l’intérieur, ne serait-ce que parce que personne n’a jamais eut de raison de vous les expliquer. Il eut un sourire fatigué mais affectueux, semblable à celui qu’avait eut Burt un peu plus tôt en se remémorant les frasques d’adolescent de son fils. Lorsque le comportement et les amis de votre fils peuvent faire la différence entre la paix et la guerre, tout le monde s’attend à ce qu’il soit parfait. Le malheur de Legolas mais la chance de notre royaume fut qu’il hérite des traits de sa mère… les mêmes yeux clairs, le même blond, la même compassion… mais toute mon obstination. Legolas n’a jamais eut de vrai ami au sein de notre royaume : il était trop jeune et trop occupé à prouver à ces imbéciles qu’il était bien au dessus d’eux, tant d’un point de vue politique que physique… et je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis son père. A l’époque ou il a rencontré les jumeaux et s’est prit d’amitié pour eux, nos deux maisons étaient en conflit depuis plusieurs centaines d’années.

-Comme Roméo et Juliette ? Intervint Kurt en venant se placer près d’eux.

-A ceci près que Roméo et Juliette n’avaient la responsabilité que de leurs vies propres. Un seul faux mouvement d’un côté ou de l’autre, et notre royaume aurait pu basculer dans la guerre civile, pire encore, se lancer dans une guerre fratricide entre nos deux nations… l’alliance des trois royaumes elfiques était une chose fragile, et ma descendance n’aurait dû accorder aux descendants d’Elrond qu’une politesse méfiante. C’était sans compter qu’ils se reconnaitraient les uns en l’autre. Leurs liens se sont tout d’abord développés de par leurs statuts sociaux. Tous trois sont de noble lignée, craints et respectés pour leur pouvoir, mais méprisés et mis à l’écart par les leurs pour leurs héritages génétique et culturels. Ils sont rapidement devenus amis, et ils ont conservé un esprit ouvert sur le monde, et sur ceux qui étaient différents d’eux, concentré sur ce qu’ils pouvaient leur apporter plutôt que sur ce qu’ils ne possèdent pas. Thranduil soupira. Je ne saurais exprimer l’angoisse que cette amitié à provoqué au sein des deux royaumes. Ils auraient pu être notre ruine à tous : une querelle mal placée, une parole mal interprétée, un geste inconsidéré et nos deux royaumes se seraient effondrés, laissant la Terre du Milieu sans protection. Au lieu de quoi, ils se sont soutenus mutuellement, ont poussé les deux partis à faire des concessions et à renforcer leurs liens pour pouvoir se voir plus aisément… le simple fait que mon peuple ait été autorisé à prendre résidence à Imladris après la guerre de l’anneau est un résultat direct de leurs actions. Et je ne parlerais pas du fait que pas un seul bain de sang n’ait éclaté pendant tous ces millénaires de proximité. Aujourd’hui, mon peuple et celui d’Elrohir s’entendent : nombre de sylves ont des amis parmi les elfes de la dernière maison accueillante, et inversement. De même, nombre des accords de commerce que nous avions autrefois avec le royaume sous la montagne solitaire découlaient directement de l’amitié de Legolas avec le prince de leur royaume, et les Valar seuls savent à quel point j’ai pu craindre les résultats de cette amitié. Thranduil se tourna vers Burt, un sourire en coin fixé à ses lèvres par la fierté. Tous les amis de Legolas ont, à un moment ou à un autre, eut à subir ma désapprobation, et il me faut du temps pour changer d’opinion… j’ai mis des millénaires à reconnaître les qualités des jumeaux, et ce sont des elfes ! Je ne crois pas que j’arriverais vraiment à apprécier Johannes (ou vous, d’ailleurs) avant que vous soyez morts depuis longtemps… mais je fais confiance à Legolas pour ce qui est de choisir ses amis. Ils se sont tous avéré de bons choix jusqu’à présent, et je suppose qu’il existe une bonne raison pour qu’il choisisse de ne pas prêter attention à votre… particularité.

-Le fait que je suis gay, clarifia Kurt, les lèvres pincées.

-Oui, admit Thranduil sans détourner le regard. Je n’approuve pas ce genre de relations entre personnes du même sexe, mais vous êtes des amis de Legolas, et il était important pour lui de m’avoir à ses côtés aujourd’hui. J’ai passé trop de temps loin de mon fils pour ne pas être à ses côtés lorsque cela compte. »

 

Il y eut un silence tandis que Burt étudiait attentivement le visage du roi des sylves pour tenter d’y détecter une trace de mensonge, mais il n’en trouva pas. Thranduil était brutalement honnête : malgré son mépris de ce qu’étaient Kurt et Johannes, il était prêt à faire l’effort de les tolérer pour l’amour de son fils. Et malgré son côté papa ours qui mourrait d’envie de serrer Kurt contre lui et de fiche ce type dehors, Burt se surprit à hocher la tête dans un signe de compréhension mutuelle : lui aussi savait ce que c’était que de faire des concessions pour l’amour d’un enfant, et celle là paraissait sacrément dure à faire, au moins du point de vue de Thranduil.

 

« Et s’il l’était ? Finit par interroger Kurt. Si c’était lui qui épousait un homme ?

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, fit Thranduil sans réfléchir. Ça n’arrivera jamais.

-Soit, mais imaginons qu’il vous annonce un jour qu’il préfère les hommes, insista Kurt, qu’est-ce que vous lui diriez ? »

 

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard vers Legolas qui, près du buffet, semblait en pleine conversation avec Elladan. A en juger par leurs expressions, le sujet ne devait pas être des plus agréable, et le roi elfe n’eut aucun remord à accrocher le regard de son fils et à lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Legolas traversa aussitôt la salle, le visage fermé, et se plaça au côté de son père. Thranduil retint un sourire en constatant une fois de plus que Legolas s’était placé légèrement en avant par rapport à lui, une position de pouvoir qui était normalement réservée au roi, et que le prince assumait de plus en plus souvent… avec raison.

 

« Qu’y-a-t-il, Ada ?

-Kurt désirait connaître ma réaction si vous deviez m’annoncer que vous préférez les hommes. Le regard de Legolas changea, les yeux écarquillé dans une expression de surprise terrifiée.

-Ada je….

-Je ne veux pas de réponse à ça ce soir, interrompit Thranduil en levant une main pour empêcher Legolas de protester. Je crois simplement que vous êtes le premier concerné par ce que je m’apprête à dire.

-Je vous écoute, répondit le prince en reprenant une expression neutre, comme il avait eut l’habitude de le faire à l’époque ou Thranduil devait l’envoyer en missions militaires.

-Je préfèrerais honnêtement que vous trouviez une femme à votre goût. De préférence une femme elfe. Cependant, dit-il en élevant la voix lorsque Kurt voulut intervenir, comme je vous l’ai déjà fait savoir, votre bonheur compte plus à mes yeux que n’importe quel sens des convenances ou des traditions. Par conséquent ma seule demande, vous trouveriez vous incliné de la sorte, serait que vous me laissiez du temps pour me faire à l’idée avant de me présenter celui que vous aurez élu comme compagnon, car j’aimerais au moins être capable de subtilité si je devais faire par de mon manque d’enthousiasme sur le sujet. Et par pitié, ne confirmez ni n’infirmez mes doutes ce soir, je doute que suffisamment d’alcool soit disponible pour me permettre de digérer proprement la nouvelle, fut-elle source de soulagement ou de frustration.

-Entendu, répondit Legolas, la gorge serrée. Je vous remercie de votre franchise, Ada.

-Il vient juste de te dire que t’as plutôt intérêt à ne pas être gay, signala Kurt, sarcastique.

-Il a dit qu’il préfèrerait que je ne le sois pas, corrigea Legolas, c’est différent. Par ailleurs, il a également dit que si je l’étais, il ferait au moins l’effort d’essayer d’accepter la situation. Si tu savais d’où nous partons, tu comprendrais que c’est bien mieux que ce que n’importe qui serait en droit d’espérer.

-Mais tu….

-Kurt. Tu n’as pas idée du temps qu’il m’a fallut pour ne plus couper tout contact avec une personne sitôt que se manifestait le moindre doute concernant son orientation sexuelle. Je t’assure que les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, c’est mieux que ce dont j’aurais pu rêver.

-Hum, fit Thranduil, gêné, oui, enfin, n’en parlons plus. Le discours du marié va commencer, conclut-il. »

 

En effet, Johannes s’avançait vers l’estrade, poussé par les mains joyeuses de Lars et Rosa, visiblement de mèche dans cette conspiration bon enfant. Il y eut une salve d’applaudissement, et même quelques sifflements amusés, et Johannes se saisit du micro posé sur son trépied au milieu de la scène, feignant l’indignation.

 

« Gee, thanks Blaine ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul avec ces deux là parce que visiblement ça ne peu se finir que mal pour moi ! (L’assistance ricana sans méchanceté). Remarque, c’est pas ça le pire… figurez-vous que Finn vient de m’informer qu’en vertu d’une règle bizarre de leur ancien Glee Club, tous les couples reçoivent un surnom… si, si, je vous jure ! On a donc les Chang qui s’appellent Tike, Samcedes dans le coin au fond, Brittana qui vient de disparaître… et en vertu de cette règle, donc Kurt et moi sommes devenu ‘Hutanen’. Merci Rachel, grâce à toi j’ai un nom de désherbant. (De nouveau, les invités s’amusèrent et Rachel, étoile montante de Broadway, esquissa une révérence taquine). Mais c’est pas grave, parce que je serais prêt à prendre le nom d’un déboucheur de canalisations si ça me permet de rester avec Kurt pour le restant de mes jours.

-Aucune personne saine d’esprit ne te donnerait ce genre de surnom à moins de vouloir affronter Kurt Hummel en full bitch mode.

-Magnifique, en plus d’un surnom bizarre, je me récolte un mari hyper protecteur, s’amusa Johannes avec affection. Ça, et aussi complètement obsédé par _Wicked_ (j’ai vu ce show tellement souvent que j’ai arrêté de compter) avec une hygiène de vie tellement saine qu’elle fait peur, et borderline obsessif-compulsif dès que ça concerne ses vêtements ! Mais ça fait partie des choses que je préfère chez lui… et puis bon, lui il va devoir se coltiner un type incapable de chanter qui sait pas s’habiller tout seul alors j’ai envie de dire qu’on est quittes ! (Nouvelle vague de rires). Ce que j’essaie de dire, poursuivit plus sobrement Johannes, c’est que je suis sûrement l’homme le plus chanceux de la terre. J’ai un frère absolument génial qui a choisit mon camp plutôt que celui de mes parents, Sven, qui a cassé le nez de mon père alors qu’on avait échangé dix ou douze phrases à tout péter, Victoria, toujours prête à noter des derrières de garçons et à m’acheter mon exemplaire de _Têtu_ quand j’étais malade… et Leg’, probablement l’ami le plus parfait du monde, qui a toujours été honnête quand ça comptais vraiment, qui sait quand j’ai besoin de me moucher dans sa chemise (quoi que ça fait un moment que je l’ai plus fait) et quand j’ai besoin qu’on me laisse tranquille. (Il croisa le regard de Legolas, qui lui décocha un grand sourire, la pointe des oreilles rosissant de fierté face à ce compliment et à l’approbation évidente sur le visage de Thranduil). Et juste au moment où je trouvais que ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux, voilà que Bjorn me présente son nouveau camarade de chambrée sur le campus. Roulement de tambours pour Bjorn s’il-te-plait Finn (ce dernier s’exécuta tandis que Bjorn essayait de se cacher derrière une plante en pot) c’est grâce à lui que j’ai rencontré l’homme de ma vie, quand même ! »

 

Johannes fit une courte pause pour accorder à Bjorn l’occasion d’effectuer plusieurs révérences affectueuses, et se laisser le temps de décider si, oui ou non, il comptait aller jusqu’au bout du discours hâtif qui s’était présenté à lui sitôt que Lars l’avait saisit par la manche. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l’assemblée avant d’accrocher les yeux de Legolas. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire sincère mais tendu, et Johannes senti sa résolution se renforcer.

 

« Kurt… Kurt est l’opposé de ce que je suis, et de ce que je recherchais chez un homme. Je voulais quelqu’un de visiblement fort, de calme et conciliant, quelqu’un qui écouterait tout ce que j’aurais à dire sur un sujet avant de formuler une opinion… un type un peu comme mon frère, en fait. Après tout, j’ai grandi avec une image de l’homme idéal, et on peu pas vraiment dire que Sven ou Leg’ on baissé le niveau de mes attentes. Johannes eut un sourire affectueux, un peu vague, teinté d’une sorte de nostalgie mélancolique, et adressa un clin d’œil à Legolas avant de poursuivre. Je n’apprends rien à personne en disant que Kurt n’est pas exactement l’image d’Epinal de la patience, qu’il est plutôt têtu, et que pour ce qui est des concessions, elles sont généralement le fruit de longues négociations (Kurt lui tira la langue et Johannes répondit volontiers, sous les rires des invités). Alors merci, Kurt, de faire de ma vie un challenge, d’en faire partie tout court, et surtout de m’avoir apprit que, quand on aime, il n’y a pas de règles prédéfinies. (Il jeta un coup d’œil bref mais appuyé en direction de Legolas, dont les yeux brillaient plus que de raison). Homme, femme, blond ou brun, avec ou sans muscles, tout ça n’a aucune importance tant que je me sens capable de rester avec toi sans parler pendant des heures sans être gêné, ou que je suis prêt à décrocher la lune pour te voir sourire tous les jours de ta vie, ou que je supporte tes crises d’achats irraisonnées juste pour le plaisir d’avoir de nouveaux vêtements à t’enlever le soir. Je t’aime, Kurt, et j’espère pour toi que c’est réciproque parce que maintenant qu’on est officiellement mariés, c’est finit, t’es scotché avec moi à vie ! »

 

 **oOo**

«  **Je savais que les journaleux étaient hyper collants m’enfin le jour de mon mariage quand même… et c’était même pas pour moi en prime ! Ils voulaient tous savoir ce que tu pensais du mariage homosexuel !**

 **-Et qu’est-ce que tu leur à dis ?**

 **-La vérité : que tu m’as toujours soutenu dans mes choix, que tu as fait ton possible pour que je sois heureux, et que je ne cherchais pas plus loin.**

 **-Toujours aussi terre à terre, à ce que je vois,** s’amusa Legolas.

 **-Il faut bien ! Si je laissais faire Kurt, il nous dévaliserait les étalages des designers toutes les semaines et on pourrait mourir de faim dans les dernier Chanel !**  »

 

Legolas laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête avant de vider sa coupe de champagne, un sourire aux lèvres. Même Thranduil avait accepté de s’amuser un peu, et il initiait désormais Rachel aux rudiments de la valse, tous deux semblant s’amuser comme des petits fous.

 

«  **Je pensais vraiment ce que j’ai dit, tu sais** , fit doucement Johannes. **Tu me l’as assez répété, mais je crois que tu devrais écouter tes propres bon conseils plus souvent.**

 **-A quel sujet ?**

 **-Il n’y a aucun mal à aimer quelqu’un. Même quelqu’un de différent, même si tous le monde te dit que c’est mal, ou anormal, ou que c’est une malédiction… même si cette personne ne t’aime pas en retour, même si elle s’en sert contre toi. Si tu aimes vraiment une personne de tout ton cœur, ça ne peut être que bon, et personne (écoutes-moi bien) personne n’as le droit de te dire le contraire.** »

 

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration et, sans un mot, attira Johannes dans une étreinte à en faire craquer les côtes, qui laissa Johannes presque à bout de souffle mais plus rayonnant que jamais.

 

«  **Il a de la chance tu sais. Celui que tu as choisis. J’aimerais bien savoir qui c’est.**

 **-Jo’….**

 **-Oh, pas ce soir !** Rassura Johannes. **Un jour.**

 **-D’accord,** acquiesça Legolas après une courte hésitation. **Un jour.**  »


	33. L'Ironie du Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où un voyage en Martinique ne se déroule pas comme prévu.

Au printemps 2016, un an après le mariage de Kurt et Johannes, Imladris prenait officiellement son indépendance vis-à-vis de l’état Allemand, entrainant avec elle la ville de Fondcombe qui, par référendum, avait décidé de se joindre à la nation des ‘accueillant’, faisant d’Elrohir le second monarque absolu d’Europe, avec Thranduil. Le quatrième anniversaire d’Elvira (ainsi que le premier de sa sœur cadette, Cornelia) fut l’occasion de célébrer l’évènement avec force de toasts et de rires. Rosa, qui avait obtenu son diplôme de danseuse avec les meilleures notes de sa promotion, ne surprit personne en annonçant qu’elle comptait passer l’été en Martinique en compagnie de Lars, pour fêter son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Il n’y eut pas davantage de remous lorsqu’elle décida d’accepter un poste de professeur de danse moderne dans une petite école très nettement en dessous de ses compétences, mais bien plus près de Lars, qui protesta davantage par principe que par réelle conviction.

 

« J’aurais cru que le choix serait difficile à faire, expliqua-t-elle plus tard à Legolas, mais finalement, j’ai même pas eut besoin de réfléchir… je ne vois pas d’endroit au monde ou je pourrais me sentir mieux qu’ici. Je crois que je comprend mieux comment tu as fait pour rester attaché à ton palais pendant tout ce temps même s’il était vide. »

 

Legolas avait sourit avec tendresse, et promit de rendre visite à sa fille et à Lars sitôt que l’occasion s’en présenterais.

 

Quelques mois plus tard, juste avant Noël, Legolas, Elladan, Lenwë et Loleia laissaient Vertbois à la charge de Thranduil (qui avait quitté Imladris spécialement pour l’occasion) et Kirjane, et débarquaient sur le sol martiniquais. Ils retrouvèrent Rosa et Lars à la capitainerie du port de plaisance de Fort de France et, après un repas rapide, prirent la route vers l’appartement qu’ils partageaient en colocation « purement platonique, merci bien papa ! ».

L’appartement en question se trouvait sur la presqu’ile du Galion, au bout de l’impasse du Galion, avec une vue directe sur la Baie du Galion, et Elladan fit tranquillement remarquer qu’il semblait y avoir un léger motif. Legolas répliqua très sérieusement qu’il ne voyait vraiment pas d’où pouvait lui venir cette idée, et Loleia reçut une salve d’éclats de rire lorsqu’elle expliqua, perplexe, que c’était pourtant évident.

 

Il fallait bien admettre que les elfes, malgré leurs nombreux talents, n’étaient pas naturellement doués pour ce qui était du second degré.

 

«  **Voilà, c’est chez nous… bienvenue.**  »

 

Legolas laissa obligeamment Loleia passer devant lui et se retrouva au côté d’Elladan pour contempler l’étendue de la baie. On était en hiver, saison des pluies, et l’eau d’un bleu-vert profond s’agitait sous les rafales de vent violentes, une palme se détachant parfois des arbres qui bordaient les plages de sable blanc. Le ciel était gris, et la pluie n’allait pas tarder à tomber, mais Legolas et les autres elfes ne purent (ni ne voulurent) retenir un soupir de contentement à la vue des éléments qui, _pour une fois_ n’étaient pas entravés par la main de l’homme. Même Lenwë souriait ouvertement, et Legolas se surprit à déglutir difficilement avec une vague d’affection telle qu’il n’en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

Un jour, il ferait en sorte que Vertbois retrouve cette même beauté sauvage que présentait la côte martiniquaise, pure et libre, magnifique et dangereuse comme les hommes ne savaient plus apprécier depuis longtemps.

 

«  _Jamais de ma vie je n’avais contemplé quoi que ce fut d’aussi beau,_ soupira Loleia, le visage presque glué à la baie vitrée. »

 

Legolas jeta un coup d’œil discret en direction de Lenwë et échangea un clin d’œil entendu avec Elladan lorsqu’il fut évident que le fils de Galdor accordait beaucoup moins d’intérêt à la baie du Galion qu’à sa voisine. Ce dernier répondit avec un sourire un peu fatigué, mais il était vrai qu’ils avaient enchainé plusieurs semaines de travaux intense, un long voyage en avion suivit d’un trajet en voiture des plus inconfortable, aussi Legolas n’y prêta-t-il guère attention.

Du moins, pas jusqu’au lendemain matin.

 

 

«  _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_  »

 

Elladan décolla son front de la fenêtre du salon et se redressa lentement, les vertèbres de son dos craquant à mesure qu’elles se remettaient en place.

 

«  _Je réfléchissais,_ soupira-t-il.

- _Ca n’a pas l’air aussi douloureux, d’ordinaire. Un coup de main ?_

 _-Quel effet cela te fait-il ? D’avoir tout un océan à tes pieds et des mouettes qui crient en permanence. Quel effet cela fait-il ?_  »

 

Il y eut un long, long silence, et Legolas s’assit en tailleurs sur le parquet du salon au côté du semi-elfe. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, ils se trouvaient face à une différence qu’ils n’étaient pas sur de pouvoir surmonter.

 

«  _C’est difficile à décrire,_ dit doucement le prince après plusieurs minutes. _C’est comme… comme d’être ami avec Gimli._ Legolas sourit en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ami, puis reprit : _L’attrait de l’inconnu, de quelque chose de différent mais dont je sais que cela ne pourra pas me décevoir… c’est la certitude qu’il y a quelque chose pour moi la bas, et le désir de découvrir de quoi il s’agit. Je ne sais pas comment l’exprimer… ca ressemble un peu à ce sentiment de trop plein que l’on éprouve parfois face à certains paysages, ou lors de scènes de pièces ou films particulièrement émouvantes… un peu comme l’effet que te fais la fin du Roi Lion, tu sais ? Cette impression que ta poitrine est trop serrée, qu’il y a quelque chose d’énorme en toi sans que tu saches comment l’en faire sortir. C’est plaisant et trop intense à la fois, comme quelque chose qui tire directement sur l’âme… et ça me donne l’impression de ne plus savoir m’exprimer, par la même occasion,_ acheva-t-il avec un sourire d’excuse.

- _Non, je crois que j’ai saisi ce que tu essayais de me dire_ , dit doucement Elladan. _Parfois, je me dis que j’aimerais savoir ce que c’est… mais je ne crois pas que je puisse ressentir cela. Je ne suis pas assez elfique pour ce genre d’émotion, apparemment._

 _-Moi je crois que si,_ répondit Legolas avec un sourire tranquille. _Tu es juste un tout petit peu trop humain pour ressentir ce genre de choses vis-à-vis de la mer._  »

 

Elladan força un sourire dubitatif, auquel Legolas répondit en le poussant légèrement du coude dans un geste de réconfort muet.

 

«  _Et puis, étant données les circonstances, je crois sincèrement que c’est toi qui t’en tire le mieux. Ce n’est pas exactement comme si qui que ce soit avait la possibilité de partir vers Aman à présent._

 _-Pas pour l’instant, en effet,_ murmura Elladan, _mais qui sait._  »

 

Legolas secoua la tête, triste mais résigné, et se replongea dans la contemplation de l’océan qui s’étendait face à lui.

 

 **oOo**

«  _Je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir vous suivre en Suède, mon seigneur,_ soupira Loleia après une de leurs nombreuses promenades sur la plage voisine de la villa, _il ne m’est que trop aisé de comprendre l’attachement de votre fille pour cet endroit. Vivre ici me donne l’impression de pouvoir prendre la mer._  »

 

Elladan fronça les sourcils, à la fois perplexe face aux paroles de la Dame, et anxieux de connaître la réponse du Prince elfique.

 

«  _Je comprends fort bien votre point de vue, ma Dame,_ assura Legolas _, et bien que je sois moi-même trop attaché à Vertbois pour envisager d’en quitter les terres pour plus de cinquante ans, je ne saurais vous refuser le bonheur de vous établir dans un lieu qui vous satisfasse. Songez cependant qu’émigrer sur cette île vous obligeras à vous mettre en conformité avec les autorités françaises, et à vous assurer que votre maisonnée, si récente soit-elle, soit en de bonnes mains, ici avec vous ou sous la tutelle d’un autre seigneur._

 _-J’entend bien, votre altesse, loin de moi l’idée de laisser mes vassaux sans protection, et je compte arranger les détails de mon émigration au plus vite. De plus, avec votre permission, je désire offrir une place à quiconque désirerais s’installer en ces terres, dans la limite fixée par les autorités Françaises, bien entendu. »_

 

Legolas adressa un large sourire à Loleia et ignora poliment le regard rempli d’espoir que lui jetait Lenwë –ce n’était, après tout, pas sa place que d’intervenir dans les affaires de cœur de ses sujets et si Lenwë, venu à Vertbois sans escorte, désirais suivre l’objet de ses pensées, Legolas n’avait aucune raison de l’en empêcher.

 

«  _Eh bien,_ fit remarquer le Prince à Elladan lorsqu’ils regagnèrent la maison (Rosa et Lars s’étaient laissés convaincre d’offrir à Loleia une visite guidée de la ville toute proche, et Lenwë ne s’était pas fait prier pour les accompagner) _il semblerait que tu aies du souci à te faire concernant dame Loleia… tu n’es pas son seul soupirant._

 _-Son seul…_ Elladan afficha une mine interloquée pendant quelques instants et repris : _pardonne moi de te décevoir, mais je n’ai jamais cherché à la courtiser !_

 _-Vraiment ?_ Interrogea Legolas avec moins de nonchalance qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, _vous sembliez pourtant très proche sur la route de Vertbois._

 _-Ca ne signifie pas nécessairement que quoi que ce soit doive arriver !_

 _-Fort bien, fort bien !_ S’exclama Legolas, surprit par la violence avec laquelle Elladan venait de lui répondre, _pardonne moi, je n’avais pas l’intention de t’offenser ! J’avais simplement pensé, comme nous avons tous deux dépassé l’âge du mariage depuis bien longtemps, que peut-être tu désirais t’établir, voilà tout._

 _-Eh bien non, je n’ai pas trouvé de femme à mon goût,_ affirma Elladan _, j’ai vu naitre et grandir la plupart de ces elfes, elles ne m’intéressent pas et le simple fait que les temps changent autour de nous ne signifie pas que mon regard sur elles va forcément changer !_

 _-Inutile de s’énerver !_ Protesta Legolas, sur la défensive, _j’ai tiré de mauvaises conclusions et je m’en exc…._

 _-Poses-donc la question à Erestor,_ poursuivit Elladan, _tu verras que mentionner leur nom à intervalles régulier ne me donne pas envier de les épouser, je ne veux pas me marier ! Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de si compliqué à comprendre la dedans ! Si tu tiens tant à célébrer des fiançailles, Kirjane et toi aussi êtes particulièrement proches, pourquoi ne pas lui en toucher un mot ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que Kirjane viens faire la dedans !_ S’exclama Legolas, la confusion cédant place à la colère, _et je suis désolé qu’Erestor te presse de prendre femme mais je n’en suis pas responsable et passer ta rage sur moi n’arrangera pas les choses, bien au contraire ! Pardonne-moi de m’être demandé si j’aurais des occasions de me réjouir pour toi bientôt !_

 _-Et quel genre de réjouissances exactement ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais reprendre un royaume ou changer complètement la vision du monde de mon peuple ou faire quelque chose d’un tant soit peu utile !_  »

 

Legolas eut l’air abasourdi de quelqu’un qu’on aurait frappé en pleine poitrine, son aura vacillant sous le choc, et les traits brusquement trop pâles et tirés, trop semblables à ce qu’il étaient cinq ans plus tôt lorsque Legolas était revenu parmi les siens, seul et fatigué, ses cheveux courts l’un des nombreux détails tranchant avec l’image du guerrier elfique qu’il avait été. Elladan faillit retirer ses derniers mots, mais Legolas parla avant lui :

 

«  _Certes,_ dit-il, et la froideur de sa voix fit l’effet d’un seau d’eau glacée au fils d’Elrond, _après tout, nous savons tous que je n’ai pas besoin de vous pour survivre, Elrondion._  »

 

Et il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, laissant Elladan seul avec l’impression qu’on venait de le poignarder dans le dos.

 

 **oOo**

 

Rosa et Lars annoncèrent leurs fiançailles trois jours avant le retour de Legolas et Elladan.

Ils firent cela dans les formes, Lars demandant solennellement la permission de Legolas pour épouser sa fille, et ce dernier l’accordant avec un léger sourire (malgré le brusque passage d’une ‘colocation platonique’ aux projets de mariage), avant d’étreindre Rosa et de la prévenir qu’elle avait intérêt à lui faire des tas de petits enfants.

 

«  **T’inquiètes** , répondit-elle avec un sourire, **on a déjà mit le premier en route.**  »

 

Qui de Lars ou de Loleia passa le plus près de la suffocation à coup de café devait rester un mystère jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours, mais personne ne remarqua les regards tristes et fatigués des deux plus anciens elfes avant que Legolas ne remarque :

 

«  **Je suis ravi pour vous… mais au risque de vous paraître terriblement vieux jeu, étiez-vous obligés de faire les choses dans cet ordre ?**

 **-Hey, prends les choses du bon côté,** rétorqua Rosa, **au moins on va pouvoir s’assurer que Papy a le cœur solide !**

 **-Estimes-toi donc heureuse qu’il ne soit pas parmi nous à l’heure actuelle, ou nous aurions tous deux de sérieux ennuis !** Répondit l’elfe. »

 

Rosa rit, pas concernée pour deux sous à l’idée de s’attirer les foudres de Thranduil, et Legolas eut un rictus mélancolique à l’idée que celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille ne comprenait pas son propre père. C’était, malheureusement, l’une des conséquences qu’il y avait à adopter une mortelle.

 

 **oOo**

 

«  _Je compte rendre visite à Elrohir,_ annonça Elladan presque aussitôt que Legolas et lui aient posé le pied en suède. _Peu de temps s’est écoulé depuis notre dernière visite, mais les choses changent si vite ces derniers temps que j’ai l’impression de ne plus savoir ce qui se passe à Imladris._

 _-Quand partiras-tu ?_

 _-Demain. J’ai réservé mon vol, l’avion part à neuf heures._

 _-Oh… fort bien,_ dit Legolas, camouflant rapidement sa surprise face à un départ si précipité. _Salue ton frère et mon père de ma part._

 _-Je n’y manquerais pas._  »

 

Legolas tourna les talons et Elladan le regarda trainer ses bagages derrière lui avec l’impression d’avoir un palantir coincé dans l’estomac. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, jamais ils ne s’étaient parlé si froidement, pas même à l’époque ou leurs pères respectifs pensaient encore qu’ils auraient dû se détester.

 

L’ironie du fait qu’ils ne se disputent _qu’après_ qu’ils soient autorisés, et même encouragés à bien s’entendre, ne servit qu’à déprimer Elladan encore davantage, et ce fut le cœur lourd qu’il prit le chemin de l’hôtel le plus proche.


	34. Le Pendentif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le monde explose.

Arthur naquit au mois de septembre suivant, un mardi matin particulièrement ensoleillé.

 

Ce fut Thranduil qui reçut la nouvelle le premier, via un coup de fil de Legolas annonçant qu’il partait de nouveau pour la Martinique. Il précisa également qu’il laissait Vertbois aux mains de Kirjane et qu’il ne serait probablement pas parti plus de six mois, au grand maximum. Thranduil lui souhaita bon voyage et Legolas l’en remercia, l’enjoignant de prendre soin de sa santé et de ne pas lui en vouloir s’il offrait à son petit fils le hochet qui avait été le sien durant ses premières années.

 

Il y eut une hésitation à la fin de la conversation, puis Thranduil raccrocha.

 

La certitude que Legolas n’avait rien mentionné à son sujet fut la seule chose permettant à Elladan de ne pas s’enquérir de la santé du prince elfique.

 

**oOo**

 

« Tu crois pas qu’il serait temps de reparler à Elladan ? »

 

Legolas ne releva pas la tête, les yeux fixés sur le petit Arthur qui dormait comme un bienheureux, sa peau noire contrastant avec le bleu de ses couvertures. Le prince n’avait pas détaché les yeux de cette petite silhouette depuis qu’il était entré dans la nursery que Lars avait installée dans la maison que Rosa et lui habitaient.

 

« Papa. Arrête de le fixer comme ça. Tu me fais peur, c’est obsessif.

-Non, répondit doucement Legolas, je prends juste mon temps.

-Pendant une heure ?

-Pendant plus longtemps que ça, si tu me laissais faire.

-Ce qui n’arrivera pas, d’ailleurs, je veux pas que tu me l’use. Rosa offrit à son père un léger sourire, mais reprit rapidement une expression plus solennelle : Mais essaye pas de noyer le poisson. Ca fait bientôt neuf mois que vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole, tu crois pas qu’il serait temps de l’appeler ? Legolas haussa les épaules et détourna enfin le regard du berceau de bois blanc.

-Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir discuter de ça avec toi.

-Hey ! J’suis ta fille je te signale !

-Justement. Il y a des choses dont on ne parle pas avec ses enfants. »

 

Rosa affecta une moue boudeuse, mais ne put maintenir l’illusion bien longtemps et, quelques instants plus tard, Legolas et elle plaisantaient de nouveau. Et si le rire de Legolas était moins spontané que d’ordinaire, eh bien ce n’était apparemment pas à elle de lui en faire la remarque.

 

**oOo**

 

Legolas secoua la tête avec fermeté et Victoria baissa les yeux, désireuse d’intervenir mais parfaitement consciente que rien de ce qu’elle pourrait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation. Pourtant, elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança une dernière fois :

 

« Leg, je sais que vous êtes immortels….

-Eternels.

-Oui, bref, vous avez tous les deux plus de dix-mille ans, et trois ans c’est rien pour vous mais… enfin, tu te rends compte quand même que Rosa en est à son deuxième enfant et que tu n’as toujours pas adressé la parole à Elladan.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu’Eleanor vient faire la dedans, répliqua Legolas. Rien de tout cela n’est de sa faute, ni ne la concerne.

-Sauf que maintenant ça fait deux petits enfants qui ne connaitront même pas le visage du meilleur ami de leur grand-père ! Non, écoutes moi pour une fois ! C’est déjà suffisamment difficile pour nous de te voir t’éloigner progressivement….

-Je ne….

-Bien sur que si tu t’éloignes Legolas ! C’est normal, tu as des responsabilités vis-à-vis des autres elfes et de ton père, un royaume à gérer et je ne parle même pas de la paperasse qui te tombe dessus au quintal, mais nous ça nous inquiète ! Parce que dans ces moments là on ne peut pas t’aider, et on est obligés de laisser ce travail à Elladan, mais depuis que tu ne lui parles plus tu es complètement enfoui dans le travail, on ne te voit pratiquement plus… on n’a pas envie de te voir te tuer à la tâche, Leg !

-Victoria, s’il te plait. Je n’ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment _aucune_ envie de discuter de ça. S’il te plait, _s’il te plait_ , laisse cette conversation de côté, et vient me donner ton avis sur les propositions de costume qu’on m’a faites. »

 

Victoria baissa les yeux, regrettant pour la première fois de n’avoir pas conservé les souvenirs d’Ainion. Lui, songea-t-elle, aurait certainement su exactement quoi dire pour….

 

« N’y songe pas, dit doucement Legolas tendit qu’elle se penchait sur les esquisses de robes protocolaires. Ainion ne reconnaitrait pas son frère en moi.

-Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ? S’étonna Victoria. C’est… c’était ton frère. Il t’aurait reconnu n’importe où, j’en suis sûre.

-N’importe ou, oui, mais pas à n’importe quelle époque. Legolas eut un sourire triste, et haussa une épaule : peut-être, s’il avait vieillit avec moi, serait-il capable de me raisonner… mais alors, je ne serais pas l’elfe que tu as devant toi aujourd’hui, encore moins le prince que tu connais. Il en est ainsi des gens : il faut parfois un évènement d’envergure pour les faire dévier du chemin qu’ils ont choisit.

-Comme par exemple lorsqu’ils décident de ne plus parler à un ami ? »

 

Legolas choisit d’ignorer cette remarque, et ce fur la dernière conversation que Victoria, ou n’importe qui d’autre, le força à avoir au sujet d’Elladan.

 

Il devait s’avérer que c’était également la dernière conversation civilisée qu’ils partageraient.

 

**oOo**

 

Ce matin là, les elfes de Vertbois s’étaient rassemblés dans le grand Hall des Saisons en compagnie des quelques humains autorisés à pénétrer l’enceinte même du palais afin de fêter l’arrivée officielle de l’hiver 2019.

Le Hall, illuminé de blanc, d’argent et de vert pâle, vibrait littéralement d’anticipation, les convives se préparant joyeusement à la Grande Nuit, prêts à écouter Kirjane narrer son voyage aux Etats-Unis, chose qui maintiendrait l’auditoire captif pendant au moins une semaine, probablement deux.

 

Tous les amis de Legolas étaient présents : Sven, Victoria et leurs deux filles, bien entendu, mais également Lars et Rosa, accompagnés d’Arthur et d’Eleanor, ainsi que Kurt et Johannes qui, quoi que sans enfants, semblaient ravis de materner leurs neveux et nièces pour la durée des réjouissances, enfouissant chacun des enfants sous plus de chocolats et de cadeaux qu’ils ne pouvaient en désirer.

Partout on se réjouissait, partageant anecdotes et plaisanteries autours de mets raffinés, tirés des recettes ancestrales des elfes autant que des livres de cuisines parus dans les dernières décennies, rires et chants s’entremêlant aux conversations pour former le brouhaha d’un peuple heureux et en pleine reconstruction… même leur prince n’avait sur résister à l’appel des réjouissances et, bien que la situation politique du moment ne soit guerre encourageante, Legolas avait décidé qu’après tout, il pouvait bien s’autoriser quelques jours de repos et de légèreté.

 

 

La grenade qui transperça la fenêtre le surprit presque autant que le reste des convives, et il n’eut que le temps de remercier les Valar pour les réflexes de Kirjane, qui bondit avant même d’avoir identifié l’objet qui venait d’atterrir à ses pieds.

 

«  _A COUVERT !_  » Hurla le souverain, et les convives les plus âgés ne mirent guère plus d’un dixième de seconde à renverser les tables et tirer leurs cadets au sol, derrière les boucliers formés par les solides confections elfiques.

Dans la bousculade, Victoria et Sven avaient sans doute été entrainés loin de leur fille, dont ils savaient depuis longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas à la surveiller aussi étroitement à Vertbois qu’en ville, et Elvira se tenait toujours à l’intérieur du cercle d’action englobé par la grenade.

Legolas tourna la tête dans sa direction, et il hésita : n’était-il pas sensé s’assurer que tous ses sujets étaient à l’abri avant tout chose ?

 

Cela dura moins d’une seconde, à peine assez longtemps pour lui permettre de cligner des yeux, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’il réalise à l’instant même ou il se mettait à courir qu’il n’arriverait pas à temps pour sauver Elvira.

L’elfe se jeta sur la jeune _Edan_ et l’enveloppa de ses bras, se courbant autour d’elle pour la protéger du mieux qu’il pouvait derrière le rempart de son corps.

Il sentit l’explosion plus qu’il ne la vit, et le monde disparut dans une vague de chaleur blanche qui faillit l’anéantir par sa violence. Tout son côté gauche était en feu, la peau gonflant et explosant en cloques bouillonnantes sous l’action des flammes qui dévoraient sa chemise, ses cheveux, son visage. Legolas se débattit, roula sur lui-même en battant des mains contre son côté endommagé dans une tentative désespérée de chasser les flammes qui ne lui rappelaient que trop de mauvais souvenirs, les fantômes d’innombrables dansant devant ses yeux tandis qu’un cri inhumain lui transperçait la gorge et les oreilles, déchirant ce qui restait de sa perception du monde an lambeaux inarticulés tandis qu’autour de lui, les gardes royaux s’affairaient à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

 

Il eut le temps d’apercevoir Lenwë, revenu à Vertbois pour l’occasion, qui engouffrait une Elvira en feu dans les pans de sa cape, et il entendit quelqu’un appeler son nom, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

 

**oOo**

 

« … ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME RACONTER, JE VEUX QU’ON SOIGNE MA FILLE ! VOUS ETES DES ELFES BORDEL DE MERDE, FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS RENDEZ MOI MON BEBE !

-Victoria, nous vous avons déjà expliqué…. »

 

Victoria poussa un hurlement de rage, et Thranduil ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup de poing qu’elle lança dans sa direction. Elle hurla, hurla, hurla encore, jusqu’à ce que sa fureur ne fasse place à des larmes, et Legolas, engoncé dans plus de gaze et de bandages qu’il n’en avait jamais connu, sentait sa gorge brûler du désir de parler malgré le tube respiratoire qui l’obstruait.

Des médecins, probablement alertés par les machines qui vibraient à côté de son lit, ne tardèrent guère à faire leur apparition pour ôter l’appareil de sa gorge, et Victoria fut sur lui en un instant, plus semblable à Ainion que jamais dans l’intensité de sa fureur :

 

« C’est ta faute ! Siffla-t-elle, et cela rendait ses mots plus vibrants, plus mordants que lorsqu’elle criait, c’est _ta faute_ si mon bébé est dans cet état !

-Chérie, dit doucement Sven, qui l’avait apparemment suivie, Vic’, ce n’est pas….

-IL A TOUT VU, SVEN ! IL A VU QU’ELLE ALLAIT SE FAIRE PRENDRE DANS LA GRENANDE ET IL EST RESTE PLANTE LA ! IL AURAIT PUT LA SAUVER ET LUI EVITER TOUT CA ET AU LIEU DE CA MON BEBE EST CONDAMNE A PASSER LE RESTANT DE SES JOURS DEFIGURE ! LA VIE DE MA FILLE EST _DETRUITE_ ET TOUT CA A CAUSE DE _LUI_! POUR QUOI TU N’AS RIEN FAIT ? POURQUOI TU N’AS PAS BOUGE PLUS VITE HEIN ? HEIN ? _POURQUOI ?_  »

 

Les médecins s’affairaient toujours au côté de Legolas, deux d’entre eux s’efforçant de la trainer hors de la chambre tandis que Victoria continuait de déverser sur Legolas toute la rage et la colère d’une mère dont l’enfant est irrémédiablement changé par les actions d’un autre.

 _Je suis désolé_ , voulais dire Legolas, _tellement désolé, j’aurais dû_ … quoi ? Abandonner son peuple ? Ignorer la souffrance de ses sujets dans leur ensemble au profit d’une seule enfant ? Faire passer les humains avec qui il s’était lié avant toute autre chose ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas hésiter et revenir ensuite sur le trône pour regarder son peuple sans trembler ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas hésiter à abandonner les siens, et revenir à eux comme un suzerain ?

Et pourtant, comment avait-il pu voir, et _savoir_ qu’Elvira aurait besoin de lui, et ne pas se précipiter aussitôt à son côté ? Comment avait-il pu hésiter un seul instant à protéger la vie de celle qu’il considérait comme sa nièce ?

 

Legolas laissa ses mâchoires s’ouvrir et se refermer plusieurs fois, sans qu’aucun sont n’en sorte, priant de toutes ses forces pour que tout ceci ne soit qu’un cauchemar, pour que rien de toute cela ne se soit jamais produit, incapable de sortir de sa stupeur suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre les mots que Victoria lui crachait à la figure, furieuse et mortelle comme une mère ourse protégeant ses petits.

Le prince des sylves ne pouvait que rester coi face à un tel désarroi, son visage endolori se contractant sous le poids de la honte et des regrets, jusqu’à ce qu’un bras enveloppé de bandages sous la manche rouge d’une tunique de chasse ne vienne remplacer les mains impuissantes des médecins et ne tire violemment Victoria en arrière, la forçant à se taire tandis qu’elle trébuchait pour retrouver son équilibre.

 

«  _Hors d’ici !_ Rugit Elladan, écarlate, _Hors d’ici immédiatement !_  »

 

Il brûlait d’une colère plus grande que Legolas ne lui en avait jamais connu, grand et terrible comme son père et sa grand-mère avant lui, Seigneur Elfe dans toute la splendeur de son pouvoir, et Legolas ne put s’empêcher d’admirer l’attitude de Victoria qui refusait de reculer face à une force que lui-même aurait hésité à affronter.

 

Elle finit cependant par reconnaitre sa défaite et jeta à Legolas un regard glacial. Plongeant la main dans son col, elle ôta une chaine accroché à son cou et la lança au visage de Legolas avec une violence moins surprenante qu’on aurait put le croire.

 

Legolas n’eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que le pendentif qui rebondit au sol avec un tintement trop mélodieux pour la circonstance représentait une fleur de symbelüne.

 

Lentement, presque avec hésitation, Elladan s’approcha du lit et se pencha à terre pour ramasser le pendentif en question, et il poussa un soupir triste. Il déposa le collier dans la main valide de Legolas, et posa une main sur ses yeux.

 

«  _Dors_ , murmura-t-il. »

 

Et Legolas obéit.


	35. Sans Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Legolas sort de l'Hôpital.

La sensation d’une pommade fraiche qu’on appliquait sur ses brûlures fut ce qui tira Legolas du sommeil, et il dut contracter tout les muscles de sa poitrine pour ne pas relâcher un soupir de satisfaction.

 

«  _Il t’est encore permit d’apprécier les soins qu’on te prodigue,_ dit doucement Elladan.

- _Quel est le bilan ?_ Interrogea Legolas sans oser ouvrir les yeux, la peau de son visage et de son torse trop étroite et trop dure pour son confort.

- _Tu n’as pas à te soucier de cela pour l’instant,_ répondit Elladan en appliquant une généreuse couche d’onguent sur l’épaule du sylve. _Les médecins ont fermement recommandé un repos complet._

 _-Elladan, il s’agit de mon peuple ! Il est de mon devoir de me soucier d’eux,_ insista Legolas. _Quel est le bilan ?_  »

 

Un instant, les mains d’Elladan se figent sur l’épaule de Legolas, et le sylve sent un frisson parcourir les doigts du semi-elfe, bref et presque imperceptible, mais indubitablement présent, tandis que ses doigts se contractaient et se relâchaient si rapidement que Legolas n’aurait pas pu le sentir si sa peau n’avait été rendue aussi sensible par ses blessures.

 

«  _Pas encore_ , dit Elladan. _Le temps viendra de se demander ce qu’il est advenu du Hall des Saisons et de ceux qui l’occupaient, mais pour le moment le meilleur moyen de rendre l’espoir aux habitants de ta forêt est de te reposer et de reprendre des forces._  »

 

Les mains d’Elladan avaient reprit leur mouvement, lent et régulier, appliquant la pommade en longs mouvements circulaires qui détendaient les muscles de Legolas sous sa peau martyrisée. Le prince des sylves opéra un léger mouvement des épaules pour lisser un pli du drap qui lui rentrait dans le dos, et ferma les yeux, incapable de les maintenir ouverts plus longtemps.

 

**oOo**

 

«  _Pourquoi être venu ?_ Demanda Legolas lorsqu’il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard (la lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre d’hôpital avait la couleur orangée des fins de journées, ce qui indiquait également que Legolas n’était pas soigné en Suède). _Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de me croiser quand nous savons tous les deux que sans cette grenade, toute tentative de conversation entre nous se serait soldé par une dispute ?_

 _-Rosa m’a demandé,_ répondit Elladan tandis qu’il changeait les bandages graissés qui enserraient le sylve. _Elle espérait ce que les humains appelleraient une résolution_ hollywoodienne. Il y eut une pause tandis que les deux elfes forçaient un rire nerveux, lourd d’excuses trop sincères et trop importantes pour être facilement exprimées, et Elladan soupira. _J’ai accepté parce que je pensais que je serais plus utile à la fête que dans la bibliothèque d’Imladris._  »

 

Le regard gris d’Elladan rencontra celui de Legolas, et ce dernier offrit un sourire coupé en deux la ou la peau blanche laissait place à des cloques au rouge encore vivide, lisse et luisant de pommade, de sueur et du souvenir d’une douleur au-delà des mots.

 

Ca n’était pas encore parfait, mais c’était assez pour le moment.

 

**oOo**

 

«  _Bon sang ada, je suis parfaitement à même de me nourrir seul,_ insista Legolas. _Et je n’ai besoin d’aucune aide pour surmonter ce genre d’épreuve !_

 _-Le fait que vous ayez survécu sans aide jusqu’à présent ne signifie pas que vous n’en ayez jamais eut besoin_ , répliqua Thranduil avec fermeté. _Dites vous que vous rendez service à votre père en lui accordant l’illusion de pouvoir encore protéger son fils._

- _Je n’ai pas besoin de votre protection ada,_ insista Legolas. _Seulement de votre soutien._  »

 

Les yeux obstinément tournés vers la fenêtre pour éviter une confrontation avec Thranduil qui ne pourrait s’avérer que douloureuse, Legolas ne remarqua pas le regard mi-surpris, mi-admiratif que son père lui jetait.

 

C’était pourtant ce regard qui devait déterminer le futur du royaume de Vertbois.

 

**oOo**

 

«  _…à supporter._ Legolas conserva les paupières closes, peu désireux d’alerter ses visiteurs de son récent retour à la conscience. Un rapide examen des auras présente dans la pièce confirma qu’Elladan était de nouveau à son côté, mais également que Celeborn les avait rejoints, quel que fut l’endroit ou se situait l’hôpital, et qu’Elrohir se tenait au côté de son aïeul, solennel et droit comme Elrond aurait tout à fait pu l’être. _Je n’ose lui imposer ce poids._

 _-C’est pourtant un poids qu’il porte déjà,_ contra doucement Elrohir. _Dans son cœur sinon sur son front._  »

 

Il y eut un long, très long silence et, lorsqu’il s’éveilla de nouveau, Legolas n’aurait su dire s’il s’était endormi avant la fin de cette communication silencieuse ou s’il avait simplement rêvé l’échange.

 

«  _Les médecins disent que tu devrais pouvoir quitter l’hôpital dans la semaine,_ annonça Elladan lorsque Legolas voulut se redresser dans son lit. _En attendant, je me suis permit de t’apporter de quoi t’occuper._

_-Elladan, si c’est un roman…. »_

Elladan haussa un sourcil, que Legolas traduisit aisément par ‘comme si j’avais pu croire que tu te contenterais d’un roman’ et déposa un épais dossier sur ses genoux.

 

«  _Je m’arrangerais pour que Thranduil ne voit pas ça, si j’étais à ta place. Il pense qu’il est inutile de t’accabler d’un tel fardeau._

_-Et qu’en penses-tu ?_

_-Ce que j’en pense est sans importance : qu’on le veuille ou non, tu ne laisseras plus personne t’aider à porter le poids de la couronne._

_-Ah, que veux-tu ? La couronne d’un prince n’est pas si aisée à ôter qu’il n’y parait._  »

 

Les lèvres d’Elladan s’étirèrent en un sourire sans joie, et il s’installa dans la chaise de plastique qui se tenait à la droite du sylve, croisant les jambes pour y déposer un épais volume dont la couverture annonçait qu’il s’agissait d’une encyclopédie médicale.

 

«  _Une nouvelle passion ?_ Interrogea Legolas, repoussant du même coup l’ouverture du dossier qui pesait sur ses genoux.

- _En quelque sorte. Il est grand temps que nous nous mettions à jour des techniques de soins des Edain. Je songeais à m’inscrire en faculté de médecine._  »

 

Legolas sourit, de ce demi-sourire qui serait le sien pendant plusieurs décennies, et il ouvrit enfin le bilan de la soirée qui avait fait basculer sa vie et, sans nul doute, l’avenir politique de son pays.

Le système d’écriture runique se prêtant mal à l’usage informatique, la plupart des documents officiels étaient encore rédigés à la main, et ce fut l’écriture large et ronde de Kirjane qui accueillit le regard du prince. Il aimait bien cette écriture, elle semblait toujours légère et de bonne humeur… même si, en l’occurrence, les nouvelles qu’elle annonçait étaient loin d’être joyeuses.

 

L’attentat avait fait pas moins de quinze morts et soixante trois blessés parmi les elfes, y compris trois enfants d’à peine quarante ans. Les seigneurs Galdor et Samarande, occupés à évacuer des elfes plus jeunes, avaient succombé à des projectiles dus à l’explosion (respectivement un couteau dans la gorge et un morceau de dallage dans la tête) tandis qu’Elwin était mort dans les bras de son fils ainé, touché en pleine poitrine par la balle chanceuse d’un tireur inexpérimenté.

(L’intégralité des soixante dix humains qui s’étaient lancés à l’assaut du palais avaient reçu une mort rapide de la main des meilleurs archers de la planète, à l’exception des douze anciens militaires qui les avaient guidés, qui avaient été tués d’une dague dans la gorge.)

 

Legolas ne réalisa qu’il murmurait les mots qu’il lisait que lorsqu’Elladan intervint :

 

«  _Imin a déjà reprit la tête de sa maison… pour le moment, il se montre très efficace, mais la mort de son père n’a fait que renforcer ses positions concernant les humains._

_-Penses-tu que Lenwë puisse le raisonner ?_

_-Très franchement, j’en doute,_ soupira Elladan. _Je lui en parlerais, et j’essaierait de discuter avec Imin si je le peux, mais si j’étais toi je n’espèrerait pas trop de résultat._

_-Et pour Samarande ?_

_-Caeleb fait ce qu’elle peut pour remplacer son époux mais…._  »

 

Legolas soupira et massa sa tempe droite (la gauche était encore trop sensible pour permettre ce genre de choses). Samarande et son épouse, étaient des elfes âgés, très âgés même selon leurs critères, et Caeleb plus que d’autre avait déjà prouvé qu’elle était une femme extrêmement sensible : il était de notoriété publique à Vertbois comme à Imlradris qu’elle n’avait survécu au Troisième Âge que grâce aux bons soins de son époux et, sans descendance pour la pousser à se battre pour sa survie, il était certain que le décès de ce dernier la briserait.

 

Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne s’éteigne.

 

«  _Combien de temps ?_ demanda le prince.

- _A en juger par l’état de son aura, je dirais huit ans. Douze, au grand maximum. Kirjane et moi avons pris la liberté d’opérer une présélection des meilleurs candidats au poste._  »

 

Legolas prit la feuille qu’Elladan lui tendait et la déposa sur la couverture pour l’examiner plus tard : il n’appréciait pas le moins du monde l’idée de préparer le départ d’une des dames les plus aimées du royaume, mais il était nécessaire de laisser un guide à chaque lignée et Saramande, depuis longtemps en charge des inventaires royaux, n’était pas de ceux que Legolas pouvait se permettre de remplacer à la légère.

 

«  _Evidemment, il faudra consulter Loleia et Imin pour la décision finale, mais Lenwë a fait savoir que sa maison acceptera ton choix quel qu’il soit._

 _-Sa maison ?_ Interrogea Legolas, surprit.

_-Il a refusé le titre de son père en faveur de son cadet… il semble qu’il soit décidé à se mettre au service de dame Loleia._

_-Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne rassemble enfin le courage de lui demander sa main._

_-Ils ont encore bien du temps pour songer à cela,_ rappela Elladan. _Ne sont-ils pas éternels ? De plus, Lenwë est encore bien trop jeune pour songer à se marier._

_-Et pourtant c’est son cadet qui vient de prendre la tête de leur maison…_

_-Une chance qu’Aeneria ait été fertile et qu’ils n’aient que trois ans d’écart._

_-Une chance surtout qu’elle soit disposée à assurer la régence le temps qu’il soit suffisamment mature pour gouverner,_ répliqua Legolas avec un soupir.

- _Reste à s’assurer qu’elle ne manque pas l’occasion de laisser la place à son fils,_ fit remarquer Elladan. _Kirjane et Loleia s’accordent à dire que Fael a un esprit efficace qui pourrait bien nous être utile, et aussi terrible que soit la perte d’autant des nôtres, je suis d’accord pour dire qu’il était plus que temps que la jeune génération soit autorisée à prendre son destin en main… je craint fort que les anciens seigneurs ne soient dépassés._

 _-Garde-toi d’aller plus loin dans ce discours,_ prévint Legolas, que la fatigue et le stress faisaient retomber dans un discours plus archaïque qu’à l’ordinaire ; _pour autant que je sache, Thranduil et Celeborn sont toujours rois, et il est imprudent d’approcher la trahison de si près en présence d’un prince._

 _-Milles excuses votre altesse,_ répondit Elladan sans animosité, mais sans humour non plus, et Legolas décida de ne pas pousser davantage, préférant se replonger dans la lecture du rapport rédigé par kirjane.

- _Il semble que la pluparts des blessures soient relativement légères,_ remarqua-t-il après un moment, soulagé de ne pas avoir à observer trop de photographies de membres endommagés.

- _Des brûlures superficielles pour la plupart,_ approuva Elladan. _A l’exception de Galdor et Saramande, Elvira et toi avez été les plus touchés par la première grenade et les autres…_ Elladan soupira, comme pour s’excuser.

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_ Finit par interroger Legolas à voix basse.

- _Elle est toujours sous surveillance médicale,_ répondit Elladan sur le même ton. _Arthur passe la plus grande partie de son temps à son chevet, mais Victoria refuse de laisser entrer qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas à cent pour cent Edan… Rosa incluse._

_-Rosa non plus… ?_

_-Non. Apparemment, faire preuve de loyauté envers toi n’est plus en vogue dans l’entourage des Bearhand, bien que Sven suive davantage son épouse qu’autre chose. Je suspecte du chantage affectif._

_-Je suppose…_ Legolas tenta d’avaler la pierre qui lui bloquait la gorge, sans grand succès, et murmura : _je suppose que c’était prévisible._

_-Leg…._

_-Non c’est… je survivrais._  »

 

Legolas détourne le regard pour fixer la fenêtre, et Elladan observe ses épaules se tendre tandis que le prince des sylves entame ce qui est sans doute une longue session d’auto-analyse qui ne lui apportera probablement rien de bon.

Le silence règne pendant quelques instants, pendant lesquels aucun des deux elfes ne prononce le moindre mot, puis Elladan soupira.

 

«  _Tu devrais finir de lire le rapport,_ dit-il avec fatigue. _Kirjane a gardé le meilleur pour la fin._  »

 

Legolas prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, inspirant profondément pour stabiliser sa respiration et, probablement, pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas l’air au bord des larmes (le tout étant parfaitement inutile puisqu’il semblait qu’Elladan avait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, appris à interpréter le moindre de ses gestes) et rouvrit la chemise beige.

 

Il parcourut du regard les dernières pages, et Elladan n’eut aucun mal à identifier la seconde exacte ou il parvint à la partie la plus intéressante (et inquiétante) du dossier.

 

«  _La Chine a quoi ?_ »

 

En moins d’un instant, Legolas avait arraché le système d’assistance respiratoire qui diffusait de l’oxygène dans sa narine abimée et, dans un mouvement rendu maladroit par l’impossibilité d’utiliser convenablement son bras gauche (les médecins avaient parlé de brûlure du troisième degré, et Elladan avait du déployer des trésors d’imagination pour esquiver leurs suggestions de plus en plus insistantes de procéder à une importante greffe de peau… Elladan comprenait très bien qu’une brûlure à quarante-cinq pour cent de cette gravité aurait exigé une greffe pour n’importe quel humain, mais Legolas était un elfe et, l’amputation mise à part, un elfe qui désirait survivre pouvait presque guérir de tout… c’était du moins ce à quoi il se raccrochait pour éviter de sombrer dans le désespoir) le sylve s’assit sur le matelas, ses pieds se balançant à quelques centimètres du sol.

 

Il grimaça lorsqu’un mouvement trop brusque fit remuer son bras gauche, le mouvement tirant sur la peau de son dos, la ou son omoplate roulait à la limite entre peau saine et peau parcheminée par les flammes.

 

Il faudrait garder un œil sur les zones brûlées pour éviter qu’elles ne craquent et ne s’infectent.

 

«  _Legolas,_ commença Elladan, mais il fut interrompu aussitôt :

- _Il n’y a pas de ‘Legolas’ qui tienne, Elladan ! Je ne vais pas rester allongé dans un lit d’Hôpital pendant qu’on menace mon peuple de le bombarder !_ Legolas inspira, raidit les muscles de son dos et, lorsqu’il fut sur ses pieds, seule l’immobilité de son côté gauche et le brun-presque-noir de la cicatrice révélaient son état de santé. _A présent si tu veux bien t’assurer que nous prenions le premier avion en direction de Stockholm, je t’en serais reconnaissant._

_-Oui certes mais…._

_-Elladan, je ne compte pas renoncer à ce voyage !_

_-Et je n’ai pas l’intention de t’en dissuader, mais je tiens tout de même à te signaler que ton seul vêtement est un pantalon en papier._  »

 

La moitié de Legolas qui n’avait pas adopté la couleur du pain d’épice trop cuit vira au rose soutenu, et Elladan lui-même sentit la pointe de ses oreilles chauffer tandis qu’il laissait échapper un rire moins léger qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

C’était, après tout, une tenue hautement indécente selon tous les standards elfiques et, bien qu’Elladan ait eut plus d’une fois l’occasion de voir Legolas partiellement dénudé (ils avaient combattu ensemble après tout, et les blessures de guerre se soignent mal au travers des vêtements) c’était la première fois que cela se produisait sans que qui que ce soit ne soit témoin de l’échange, ni qu’Elladan lui-même ne soit dans la tenue d’un elfe en pleine convalescence.

 

Il n’aurait su dire si c’était l’incongruité de la situation, le besoin de disperser la brusque et incompréhensible tension qui s’était installé entre eux ou tout simplement le choc, mais Elladan ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux et d’avancer une main vers les bandages qui couvraient de cœur du prince.

 

«  _Tes tatouages…._  »

 

Brûlés par la bombe, ils ne reparaitraient pas, même si Legolas finissait par guérir et retrouver une apparence intacte.

 

Legolas arrêta le geste d’Elladan d’une main sur son poignet, et ce dernier jura intérieurement lorsqu’il dut faire un effort pour ne pas rediriger son regard vers le sol : il n’était pas un enfant, que diable !

 

«  _L’occasion idéale de tourner une page, n’est-ce pas ?_  »

 

Elladan déglutit difficilement, avec l’impression que sa langue s’était soudainement changée en plomb : dès les premiers instants de leur fréquentation, Elladan s’était avéré incapable d’offrir quelle que réponse que ce fut à cette voix calme, composée et vide d’émotion que Legolas adoptait lorsqu’il cherchait à cacher sa douleur.

 

Legolas était aussi réticent à montrer sa peine qu’il était prompt à montrer sa joie.

 

«  _Il y a des vêtements propres dans le sac que j’ai amené,_ finit par dire Elladan. »

 

Legolas afficha une expression à mi-chemin entre le sourire et le sanglot, et Elladan n’eut aucun mal à y lire les mots que le sylve n’osait prononcer.

 

_Merci d’être revenu. Merci d’être resté. Pardon de t’avoir repoussé._

 

Il fit pivoter son poignet entre les doigts du prince, pressa doucement contre la chair blanche dans un geste d’acceptation muet, et sourit à son tour.

 

_Merci de m’avoir pardonné. Merci de ne pas m’avoir effacé. Pardon d’avoir impliqué qu’être à tes côté n’était pas important._

 

«  _Tu devrais te changer._  »

 

Legolas hocha la tête et Elladan quitta la pièce pour le laisser passer son pantalon seul, tirant son téléphone portable de sa poche : il avait, après tout, un appel important à passer.

 

«  **J’écoute.**

- _Je suis désolé d’interrompre votre programme, mais je me dois d’insister pour que vous reconsidériez votre position concernant ce dont nous avons discuté ce mois-ci._ Pendant un moment, on entendit que le murmure des parchemins qu’on déroulait, puis il y eut un soupir de l’autre côté du fil.

- _Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair à ce sujet, jeune Peredhil, Legolas…._

 _-N’a pas besoin de votre protection,_ coupa Elladan dans une démonstration d’audace qui, quelques millénaires plus tôt, lui aurait probablement couté la vie. Au lieu de quoi, Thranduil se tût, et le fils d’Elrond poursuivit : _il n’a besoin ni de votre protection, ni de la mienne, encore moins si nous cherchons à le protéger des affaires d’état, et le fait qu’un elfe qui n’est plus au courant des affaires du monde le pense trop fragile pour les supporter n’en fait pas forcément une vérité._

 _-Elladan !_ fit la voix d’Elrohir en fond sonore.

- _Vous vous oubliez, Elrondion !_ S’exclama Thranduil _. Gardez bien à l’esprit que votre choix de servir Vertbois vous place dans l’obligation de considérer son roi comme le vôtre !_

 _-Et c’est exactement ce que je fais,_ répliqua Elladan avec humeur _. C’est ce que tous le monde fait, et c’est la raison pour laquelle il est si difficile pour vous d’obtenir une information précise ou de vous faire obéir dans les conditions présentes : parce que les sylves ont très bien compris que porter une couronne ne fait pas de vous un roi, et ne pas en avoir n’empêche aucunement de gouverner._

_-Je ne vous permets pas de…._

_-De quoi ? D’énoncer ce que chacun pense ? Cessez donc de vous mentir à vous-même Thranduil ! Que vous désiriez protéger votre fils est tout à fait compréhensible, mais vous savez pertinemment que Legolas n’est plus un enfant, et vous ne rendez service à personne en vous accrochant à l’illusion du contraire._ _J’ai juré allégeance à la couronne de Vertbois,_ conclut Elladan, _c’est précisément pour cette raison que je me trouve au chevet de votre fils plutôt qu’en votre compagnie._  »

 

Elladan raccrocha, les doigts tremblants de l’insolence dont il venait de faire preuve, et il dut prendre plusieurs inspirations profondes pour ne pas rugir de frustration et d’anxiété à la fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Legolas émergea de sa chambre, vêtu d’une simple paire de leggings et de la chemise qu’Elladan avait sélectionnée pour lui. Ses cheveux, qu’on avait coupés pour accéder plus aisément aux brûlures de son cou, s’éparpillaient autour de sa tête dans un halo désordonné qui lui donnait l’air de sortir d’une bataille, et la brume qui obscurcissait ses yeux commençait à être davantage due à la douleur qu’aux calmants, le tout lui donnant l’air d’un soldat qui, sortant tout juste d’une bataille, plongeait tête la première dans la suivante.

 

«  _Il y aura probablement des journalistes à la sortie de l’hôpital,_ prévint Elladan. _Ils n’ont pas bougé depuis que tu es arrivé. Veux tu que nous les évitions ou… ?_

 _-Non_ , dit fermement le prince. _Laisses les prendre autant de photos qu’ils le veulent, que le monde voit que je n’ai pas peur de souffrir pour les miens._  »

 

Elladan étouffa le sourire à deux doigts de l’exaltation qui menaçait d’envahir son visage et suivit Legolas vers la sortie, ignorant purement et simplement le personnel médical qui cherchait à l’empêcher de sortir.

 

Le trois janvier 2020, un mois et trois jours après l’évènement qui resterait connu comme L’Attentat du Banquet d’Hiver, Legolas Thranduilion faisait son grand retour sur la scène politique internationale… et les nouvelles qu’il avait à annoncer n’allaient pas plaire à grand monde.


	36. PSA: Cette histoire n'ira pas plus loin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la faire courte: après trois ans sans update, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, _Plus Seul_ ne reprendra pas sa route. Pour davantage de détails, lisez la suite.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si beaucoup de gens ont lu cette histoire sur AO3--je pense qu'elle a été davantage suivie sur FFNet, ou je posterais également cette note.

 

Ca fait trois ans maintenant que je n'ai pas touché à _Plus Seul_. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais toujours le projet de la reprendre un jour et de la terminer, parce que j'avais un plan assez ambitieux en tête--l'histoire devait se dérouler sur plusieurs siècles, et suivre les elfes à travers l'évolution des trois royaumes (Lorien, Vertbois et Imladris) et la naissance de deux autres royaumes suite à l'action de jeunes seigneurs elfes. L'idée était que l'évolution des elfes devait les conduire, après plusieurs millénaires de cohabitation difficile avec les humains, à chercher de nouveau à rejoindre Valinor, en passant par l'espace (puisque Valinor et la Terre sont désormais séparés.)

D'un point de vue personnel, je pense avoir ajouté suffisamment d'éléments pour signaler que Legolas et Elladan devaient finir ensemble, après beaucoup, beaucoup de travail sur eux-mêmes. Thranduil et Elrond étaient choqués au départ, mais finissaient par accepter la relation de leurs fils et par les soutenir, et la fic devait se terminer au moment ou les vaisseaux-royaumes des elfes atteignaient enfin Valinor (j'avais même réfléchit à l'idée de faire un saut dans la tête d'un personnage resté à Valinor, comme par exemple Celebrian, peut-être.)

 

Honnêtement, l'intrigue elle-même continue de me plaire, et je pense garder l'idée des elfes dans l'espace pour une prochaine histoire--peut-être même pour une future fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, encore que si c'est le cas, je l'écrirais surement en Anglais. donc, certain(e)s se demandent peut-être pourquoi je choisit de ne pas continuer cette histoire. La réponse, très franchement, c'est que je ne crois plus au personnages tels qu'ils sont écrits jusqu'ici.

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pratiquement pas touché à cette fic depuis trois ans. Entre temps, j'ai beaucoup changé en tant que personne, et ma vision des choses à aussi beaucoup changé. Quand je relit certaines des choses que j'ai écrite--et le plus gros de mes nuits cette semaine a été consacré à relire l'intégralité des 35 chapitres publiés jusqu'ici--ma principale réaction c'est de me dire que les personnages sont complètement à côté de la plaque. Je n'envisage plus du tout Legolas de la même façon, et Elladan non plus, même si dans son cas il y a beaucoup moins d'informations disponibles via Tolkien. J'aime toujours mes OCs (Vic et Johannes seront toujours mes bébés) mais même eux, je ne les écrirait plus de la même manière--Vic, en particulier souffre de certains stéréotypes sexistes qui ne me conviennent plus du tout. Quant à Rosa, il y a d'autres choses que j'écrirais différemment pour elle, si je devais refaire les choses.

Ca serait différent si j'avais continué d'écrire cette fic au fur et à mesure que j'évoluais, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, et maintenant le grand écart serait impossible à réaliser, en tout cas pour moi (mais si quelqu'un s'en sent l'envie, surtout ne vous gênez pas! Je demande juste un lien pour pouvoir le mettre ici, et que les gens le trouvent facilement^^)

 

Dans tout les cas, je ne regrette pas cette fic.

J'ai appris énormément de choses en l'écrivant, y compris que j'étais capable d'écrire presque 100 000 mots pour une même histoire, ce que je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir faire avant de me lancer dans _Plus Seul_. J'ai aussi reçu plusieurs reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée, et des commentaires de gens qui se sont retrouvés, même en partie, dans le Legolas que j'écrivais à ce moment là, et je serais toujours, _toujours_ reconnaissante pour ça. Vous, les lecteurs, vous m'avez fait réfléchir et progresser en tant qu'auteur, et c'était vraiment, vraiment cool.

Le message arrive très tard, c'est vrai--trois ans d'attente, c'est frustrant pour tout le monde--mais j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous garderez de bons souvenirs de ces 35 premiers chapitres, si imparfaits qu'ils soient.

 

Si toutefois vous n'êtes pas trop échaudés par cette mésaventure et/ou que vous vous sentez l'âme aventureuse, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour sur mes autres fics, ou encore venir papoter avec moi sur tumblr--vous m'y trouverez sous les urls terresdebrume et terresdebrumestories. J'écris principalement en anglais, et je ne garanti pas que le fandom qui a capté mon intérêt ces derniers temps vous plaira, mais qui sait. Ca peut valoir le coup d'y jeter un oeil ;)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie tous, et toutes, et toute personne qui ne se reconnait ni comme femme, ni comme homme, de m'avoir suivie et soutenue dans cette aventure, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonnes lectures, qu'elles soient Tolkienniennes ou non.

 

Bisous,

 

Fanfan.


End file.
